La fratrie infernale
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Liebel, Kaly et Tegwen ont bien grandit depuis qu'ils ont été adoptés et élevés par Théo et Balthazar. Il était naturel pour eux d'être également des aventuriers aux péripéties semblables à celles de leurs familles non-conforme. (suite de Famille non-conforme)
1. Prologue

Oha-yoooo !

Voici le prologue de cette nouvelle histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! J'ai encore une fois rien prévu, tout est à la rachasse xDD

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

Tegwen soupira, la fête battait son plein devant lui, et visiblement ses deux sœurs s'amusaient en tournant bras dessus, bras dessous. Il était terriblement inquiet pour ses parents et ses oncles, rongeant sa conscience en lui faisant sautiller ses pieds sur place tandis qu'il était assit. Étant le plus âgé, bien que d'une année seulement, ses pères lui avaient confié qu'ils partaient chercher le codex dans la régions voisine. Il avait donc juré de prendre soin de ses cadettes, et les défendre jusqu'à la mort.

Seulement, voilà bien plus d'une semaine qu'il était sans leurs nouvelles, et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Shin lui disait toujours : "Si tu ne contacts pas quelqu'un qui t'attend au bout d'une semaine, c'est que tu es mort." Il était donc terriblement angoissé, mais ne pouvait se confier à ses frangines. Connaissant Kaly, elle foncerait tête baissée, et réussirait à se tuer.

Un jeune garçon, de treize ans aussi, se posa à côté de lui, l'intriguant alors qu'il le sortait brutalement de ses pensées. Il était blond, les cheveux courts légèrement ondulés, et des yeux d'un vert très tendre. Son air assuré se lisait malgré le malaise apparent qui le tenait visiblement aux tripes. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Aucun d'eux ne surent quoi dire ou faire pour briser l'étrange ambiance mélangeant curiosité et méfiance. Ils finirent par rire un peu, comprenant qu'ils étaient dans la même situation.

\- T'es avec tes parents ? demanda l'inconnu pour démarrer la conversation.

\- Non, je dois rester ici pour veiller sur mes sœurs, répondit Tegwen, un sourire tordu forçant un passage sur son expression à nouveau crispée par l'angoisse.

\- Oh vraiment ?! se redressa l'adolescent, ses yeux brillants d'intérêt presque infantile, souriant de toutes ses dents. Où sont-elles ? Ce sont les brunes là bas ?

\- Non, en fait, ce sont elles, juste là.

Le garçon plissa les yeux, avant de se reculer et de dévisager tour à tour les jeunes filles et son voisin. Son air perdu et suspicieux fit rire Tegwen aux éclats. Ça lui faisait un bien fou.

\- Les gens sont souvent choqués ! expliqua-t-il en calmant son euphorie. Nous avons été adopté. Notre famille est, disons, pas très conforme aux normes actuelles.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé ça admirable de prendre des enfants qui ne sont pas de notre sang sous son aile ! sourit le blond avant de tendre sa main dans sa direction. Je m'appelle Alwin, Alwin des vestiges, mais tout le monde me surnomme Ifrit dans mon village.

\- Tegwen Lennon... Ifrit ? fit l'autre en lui serrant timidement la main, perplexe.

\- Apparemment partout où je passe, un incendie se déclare, rit-il, se calmant par la suite en étant à nouveau mal à l'aise, observant la foule.

\- Ton nom de famille vient de là ? pouffa son voisin, jetant un œil à ses sœurs qui s'assirent non loin pour boire un coup.

\- En fait, personne ne sait d'où je viens, on m'a trouvé dans de vieille ruine sur le territoire d'un dragon. J'étais qu'un bébé, et mes parents ont dû se faire dévorer.

\- Tu as été adopté aussi ? questionna Tegwen en se tournant vers lui avec surprise.

\- Uhm... Disons que c'est un peu compliqué... Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans la foule, je vais me balader autour du lac juste en bas, annonça son interlocuteur en se levant, fuyant visiblement la discussion.

Ressentant la même chose, le jeune homme se demanda s'il pouvait le suivre. En regardant ses cadettes, il les découvrit attablé en sortant un jeu de carte, elles en avaient donc pour un bon moment. Liebel croisa son regard pendant que Kaly, qui tournait le dos à son frère, brassait le paquet. Il fit quelques signes pour dire qu'il allait se balader à côté et qu'il ne serait pas long. La déesse sourit, et lui fit un geste pour le saluer avant de reprendre son attention sur le jeu qui se préparait.

\- Attend, lança le Tegwen en se levant, stoppant le blond qui se retourna avec étonnement. Je t'accompagne, je ne suis pas non plus très à l'aise..., sourit-il, gêné.

\- Avec plaisir ! accepta de bon cœur son nouvel ami.

Ils s'éloignèrent, et descendirent la colline pour rejoindre le lac en contrebas. La musique était bien étouffée par la distance, et les lumières de la place furent loin. Les grillons emplissaient l'air de leur chant, des lucioles voletant au dessus de l'eau. Quelques grenouilles étaient présentes, croassant de temps à autres et sautant dans l'eau. L'ambiance calme fut reposante comparé à la fête un peu plus haut, les adolescents s'assirent donc dans l'herbe côte à côte en soupirant de soulagement.

Alwin leva la tête pour observer la voûte céleste en souriant, son voisin fixant plutôt l'horizon dans la direction où se trouvait ses parents. Ils étaient encore haut, alors d'ici ils avaient une vue imprenable sur la vallée et sa forêt. Tegwen ne put s'empêcher de se dire que sa famille se battaient pour la survie du monde à l'heure actuelle, mais que personne ne le saurait. Ils resteront les aventuriers teigneux, détestés autant des nobles que des villageois, alors qu'ils avaient tant fait pour les garder dans ce confort dont ils jouissaient chaque jour. Les quatre amis ne s'en plaignaient que peu, trinquant le soir en médisant ces ignares, mais jurant silencieusement de continuer à les protéger. Ils étaient de vrais héros aux yeux du jeune homme.

\- Il commence à faire vraiment super chaud, l'Été approche à grand pas, lança Alwin, sortant l'autre de ses angoisses.

\- Oh mince..., soupira Tegwen en prenant son visage en main. Ce sera l'anniversaire de Kaly ! J'avais complètement oublié !

\- Kaly ?

\- L'une de mes sœurs, la rouquine.

\- Oh ! Et tu as une idée de cadeau ?

\- Pas vraiment..., souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux et frottant sa nuque, serrant son autre poing sur sa cuisse tandis qu'il était agenouillé. Elle n'est pas vraiment une fille comme on en connaît habituellement, elle aime tout ce qui est guerrier. Mais j'aimerais changer un peu des couteaux ou des vestes de protections. Seulement... Je ne sais pas trop quoi prendre...

\- Les présents les plus durs à trouver sont ceux de nos proches ! Il faut demander un avis extérieur, ça aide.

\- Tu aurais des suggestions ?

\- Aucune ! répondit le nordien en explosant de son rire claire et contagieux.

\- Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup ! sourit son voisin qui désespérait.

\- Demain il y a un marché sur la place, beaucoup de gens vendront leurs anciennes affaires également, peut-être que tu trouveras quelque chose en passant.

\- J'y ferais un tour, merci, fit-il, l'espoir le regagnant.

Alwin l'observa droit dans les yeux un long moment, semblant prit de réflexion. Tegwen se sentit mis à nu par ces yeux clairs qui le laissait de moins en moins indifférent. Ses rougeurs ne passèrent pas inaperçues, même dans la nuit, à cause de sa peau diaphane. Il esquiva le regard de l'autre en fixant la surface de l'eau, intimidé.

\- Tu n'es pas du coin, je veux dire, tes origines. Je n'ai encore jamais vu de personne avec les yeux bridés.

\- Ah, euh... Non, je... C'est compliqué..., se dégagea-t-il en ne voulant pas parler de ses liens de parentés particulier.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, que de mystère, tu m'intrigue beaucoup, avoua le blond en prenant appui derrière lui et croisant ses chevilles, jambes tendues, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suis ordinaire...

\- Tu as une sœur complètement blanche, une autre qui se comporte comme un vrai garçon manqué, et tu esquives très habillement les sujets sur ta famille. Quant à tes vêtements, ils sont aussi étrangers que les traits de ton visage. Tu n'es pas si ordinaire, tu es intéressant.

Tegwen se sentit mourir de gêne, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Qu'on s'intéresse à son apparence était un fait banal, il était habitué avec les jeunes filles qui lui tournaient souvent autour, mais pas à lui en tant que personne. Entendre quelqu'un dire qu'il était intéressant de parler avec lui, de le connaître, était tout nouveau, et l'emplissait d'une euphorie inconnue. Cependant, cette dernière le mettait mal à l'aise, justement parce qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas. Il préféra donc dévier la conversation de lui.

\- Toi non plus tu ne dis pas grand chose sur toi, peina-t-il a articulé, amusant son compagnon.

\- Je n'ai juste pas grand chose à raconter sur moi, rétorqua Alwin avant d'aller piquer son épaule de son doigt, attirant à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. Dis moi au moins pourquoi tu es seul ici avec tes cadettes, dans un village qui n'est visiblement pas le votre.

\- Je te le dirais si tu me dis d'abord pourquoi toi tu es ici, accepta le noble héritier afin de se laisser le temps de trouver une excuse.

\- Marché conclu ! Je suis juste un voyageur itinérant. Je suis parti de chez moi l'année dernière, j'apprends sur les routes pour être un chevalier !... Enfin, je ne serais pas rattaché à une châtellerie.

\- Aventurier ? réagit de suite Tegwen avec intérêt. Comme mes parents !

\- Oh, une information, jubila son voisin, le faisant sursauter et paniquer, riant donc de sa réaction.

\- Euhm... Bon, comme promis, je répond. Mes parents sont sur une affaire, ils sont aventuriers. Comme c'est dangereux et très important, ils ont préféré nous tenir à l'écart avec mes sœurs.

\- Dangereux ? répéta le jeune homme en se redressant, perplexe.

\- Je ne peux pas en dire plus, désolé.

Un instant de flottement prit place. Le Tegwen garda ses yeux ancrés dans les siens, sentant que quelque chose se passait et qu'il ne pourrait y échapper. Alwin, déjà proche de lui, se pencha vers son visage avant qu'ils ne réalisent, et rougissent furieusement. Ils ne bougèrent pas, cherchant dans les prunelles de l'autre une quelconque réticence ou un refus. La délicate ambiance les enveloppèrent doucement, les apaisant dans leurs craintes, et ils louchèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre. Lentement, ils se rapprochèrent, fébrile, et cherchèrent leurs bouches avant de les sceller pour leur premier baiser.

C'était étrange, humide, confortable. Leur sang pulsait si fort dans leurs veines qu'ils pouvaient entendre leur cœur battre dans leurs oreilles. En se séparant un peu du blond, Tegwen fut surpris. Il aurait pensé à une explosion de sensations, un dé-clique, un changement particulier, mais il était juste heureux et à la fois angoissé. C'était un mélange assez particulier.

Ne voyant aucun recul de la part de son voisin, le jeune nordien s'avança à nouveau pour l'embrasser, fermant les yeux. L'autre fit de même par surprise, sentant cette fois-ci son cœur battre bien plus vite. Il répondit aux chastes baisers timides, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre.

Embarrassé d'être si maladroit et ignorant, il chercha dans sa mémoire un quelconque exemple pour se rattraper. Ses parents furent la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, Shin et Akela en second. Il essaya d'imiter ses pères, ouvrant la bouche en sortant la langue pour la passer sur les lèvres de l'autre, un soupir de bien être lui échappant. Alwin se recula, surpris, et le dévisagea avec des yeux rond. Tegwen se rendit subitement compte de ce qu'il faisait et rougit furieusement, posant une main sur sa bouche en s'apprêtant à s'excuser.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'embourber dans de multiple phrases respectueuses, qu'un coup de tonnerre retenti au loin. Le son le fit bondir sur ses pieds, et fixer l'horizon. Un rassemblement de lourds nuages était visiblement déjà présent depuis un moment, mais perdu dans l'ambiance romantique, il n'avait rien remarqué. Puis le ciel se déchira au dessus de la région voisine, des comètes chutaient de la brèche pour fondre sur le sol dans des sillons de flammes impressionnantes. Un hurlement guttural retentit jusqu'à eux, démoniaque. Si Alwin, terrorisé, n'en perçu que la rage, Tegwen reconnu la voix déchiré de peine de son Dad, et sentit son estomac se tordre jusqu'à se briser.

Les adolescents virent l'onde de déflagration avancer vers eux à toute vitesse, les pétrifiant d'abord sur place avant qu'ils ne se jettent à terre par instinct de survie. L'impacte sur leur position fit retentir une détonation sourde sous la tempête. Chaque comète ayant chu au loin laissa ses ondes de choc arriver jusqu'à eux et les fouetter rudement, les plaquant au sol alors qu'ils se protégeaient la tête de leurs mains. Le cataclysme sembla durer une éternité, coupant à de nombreux endroit les deux garçons figés dans l'herbe.

Lorsque tout s'arrêta, ils osèrent relever prudemment la tête, regardant derrière eux avant d'écarquiller les yeux sous le choc. La région voisine, normalement verte et boisée, n'était plus qu'un champ de terre retournée et couverte de flamme. Tegwen se retourna et sentit son souffle le quitter en découvrant que les bâtiments autour de la place avait été soufflé par les bourrasques de vents, et s'embrasaient. Il se précipita sur le lieu, son ami à ses talons, avant d'appeler ses sœurs avec inquiétude.

Une explosion électrique écarta des morceaux de bois entassé, Liebel sortant des décombres en toussant, comme beaucoup de villageois. Son frère se précipita vers elle et l'aida à se redresser, la détaillant sous toutes ses coutures pour voir si elle était blessée. La déesse émit ce sifflement qui était son rire, et soigna ses contusions avant de s'occuper rapidement des coupures de son aîné. Elle le trouvait attendrissant à s'inquiéter de ses blessures alors qu'elle pouvait guérir d'un claquement de doigts.

Kaly sortie du dessus d'une table brisée en jurant comme un vieux soûlard, et pestant dans les nombreuses langues que lui enseignaient son Dad. Elle allait bien, donc. Tegwen soupira de soulagement, tout de même désespéré sous ses mauvaises manières. Alwin rit, autant parce qu'il était rassuré que par le comportement étonnant de la demoiselle. Cette dernière se jeta sur l'un des villageois encore sonné, et le secoua par le col, les yeux révulsés.

\- T'as triché, fils de pute ! Rend-moi mon blé ! Où je vais niquer ta mère tellement fort qu'elle va chanter les quantiques de la lumière à l'envers !

Le jeune aventurier rit plus encore, Liebel le suivant, et Tegwen se cacha dans ses mains. Il allait devoir mener sa fratrie pour retrouver sa famille, et ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.


	2. Chapter 1

Oha-yooo !

Merci pour les review sur le prologue ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant ! Pour le moment je fais une entrée en matière, mais le prochain sera concentrer que sur les enfants ! (Je n'ai pas pu résister au doux et délicieux Thelthazar, vous me connaissez maintenant~ )

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignottage~ !

* * *

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était par là !

\- Je sais, Kaly, je ne suis pas sourd ! Mais par là c'est la forêt d'Emeraude, et papa et dad nous ont assuré qu'il n'y avait que des araignées géantes !

Liebel frissonna d'horreur à l'évocation, se souvenant parfaitement des histoires que ses pères avaient raconté les soirs de feu de camp. Voilà bien deux mois qu'ils étaient sur les traces de leurs familles, mais pour le moment, ils n'avaient rien. La déesse avait pu ressentir l'énergie restant de Grunlek et Shin, ainsi que celle de Balthazar, ou plutôt de sa forme démoniaque. Elle était d'ailleurs mal à l'aise avec ça, mais refusait de dire pourquoi.

À cause de l'incendie dans le village où ils attendaient les aventuriers, ils furent obligés de partir. L'auberge était en ruine de toute façon, heureusement pour eux, leurs sacs étaient enchantés par les bons soins de leur dad. Ils devaient donc mettre en pratique tout ce qu'ils avaient appris jusqu'à maintenant, que ce soit pour pister, monter un camp, se battre... Ils étaient encore maladroit, mais réussissaient quand même à se sortir de toutes sortes de situations.

Kaly observa l'horizon, cherchant à percevoir quelque chose dans cette vaste plaine de terre qu'y était une grande forêt à l'époque. Les rivières s'étaient temporairement asséchées, et plus un animal ne passait par ici, pas même un oiseau. Les traces n'étaient pas facile à trouvé non plus, le vent et la pluie les effaçaient rapidement. Liebel leva la tête, observant le ciel largement dégagé. Elle sourit sous le temps magnifique, appréciant la chaleur du soleil d'Été sur sa peau. Elle dépita alors en pensant que ses cheveux allaient encore gagner un bon mètre avant la fin du mois.

À cette pensée, elle repositionna sa grande capuche contenant toute sa chevelure interminable, bien consciente qu'elle allait bientôt déborder. Pendant qu'elle arrangeait à l'aveugle ce qu'elle avait dans le dos, elle vit une ombre filer au sol, et leva le nez. Elle tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de sa fratrie, puis leur pointa du doigt un volatile qui tournait en rond dans les cieux.

Tegwen se redressa d'un bon pour tendre son bras, aussi emplit d'espoir que les deux filles. La corneille fondit sur lui, et enroula ses serres autour des bandages. Tous reconnurent l'invocation que Shin utilisait pour communiquer avec sa femme, et soupirèrent de soulagement. Le sorcier du sang tira le papier enroulé autour du coup de l'animal pour le déplier ; il était vierge.

\- C'est naze ! Pourquoi y'a rien dessus ? questionna Kaly, perdue.

\- Sûrement pour que celui qui le trouve puisse envoyer sa position à oncle Shin, répondit-il avant de tendre le petit parchemin à la muette. Lili...

Elle prit le papier et s'accroupit, sortant de son sac un crayon à réservoir d'encre et une plaque pour support. Elle nota leur position, regardant autour d'elle ainsi que sa boussole accrochée à son poignet avec sa montre. Les détails mis sur le papier, elle redonna ce dernier à son frère qui l'accrocha à l'oiseau avant de le lancer dans les airs. La fratrie le regardèrent s'éloigner vers l'Est et furent tenté de le suivre.

\- On y va ? Comme ça si tonton vient, on se retrouvera plus vite, proposa la rouquine, replaçant correctement sa lourde hache à double tranchant dans son dos.

\- _**On a une monture si on a besoin de fuir**_ , signa Liebel. _**Mais mieux vaut rester où nous sommes pour ne pas se manquer. La corneille à tendance à faire des bifurcations bizarre justement pour éviter d'être suivit.**_

\- On va donc rester ici, et on verra oncle Shin arriver, déclara Tegwen en s'asseyant par terre.

\- On va se faire chier comme c'est pas permis, râla la demi-sirène en se laissant tomber en tailleur, appuyant son menton dans sa paume et son coude sur son genoux en boudant.

\- _**J'ai hâte de retrouver papa et dad**_ , s'enthousiasma la déesse, un large sourire aux lèvres, lui conférant une expression enfantine adorable.

\- Je suis inquiet, soupira son frère en fixant le sol, jouant avec des petits gravillons au hasard. Quand on était à Geruzandre, j'ai entendu le cri que dad a poussé...

\- Entre deux patins, tu veux dire ? pouffa mesquinement Kaly à sa droite, lui jetant un regard inquisiteur, et faisant bondir ses sourcils.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu..., bafouilla son aîné en rougissant furieusement, se tournant vers l'autre jeune fille en la sentant attirer son attention.

\- _**On t'as vu, quand on t'as cherché**_ , pouffa Liebel.

\- Il était mignon en plus, le charia la rouquine en se penchant vers lui, s'amusant de le voir aussi embarrassé. Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi les filles ne t'intéressaient pas !

\- Ah, ça va. Je n'en sais trop rien, en plus..., grogna le jeune homme, mort de honte. C'était juste comme ça, on ne se reverra pas de toute façon.

\- _**Je croyais qu'il était aventurier**_ , signa la déesse.

\- Mais quand est-ce que vous avez commencé à m'espionner ?!

\- Quand Lili t'as vu partir avec lui, on t'a suivit, c'était obligé !

\- Je suis votre aîné, j'ai le droit à un minimum d'intimité ! essaya-t-il de se défendre, sa colère feintée n'impressionnant guère ses cadettes malicieuses.

\- T'es tellement mignon, putain ! cria Kaly en le renversant en arrière pour lui tirer les joues, leur sœur riant aux éclats.

\- Aïe ! Lâche-moi ! Aïeuh !

Ils finirent par reprendre leur calme, et s'occupèrent. La demi-sirène fit courir un filet d'eau entre ses doigts, fixant les horizons pour vérifier si Shin ou un potentiel adversaire approchait. Elle était avachie sans aucune grâce féminine, plutôt dans une pose que Théo pourrait avoir, tirant la même tête par ailleurs. Tegwen passa un chiffon sur son katana avant de le ranger et médita, la sérénité étant la clé de sa maîtrise sur ses dons mortels.

Quant à la fille de la lumière, elle jouait avec les trois boules de cristal que son cousin lui avait fait il y a plusieurs années. Elle y laissait de petits arcs électriques passer entres et en elles, plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Par ailleurs, elle avait une main en travers de son ventre, tenant ses jouets, et l'autre touchait son menton, son index caressant sous sa lèvre inférieure. Une mimique visiblement prise à force d'observer et d'imiter Balthazar.

Elle semblait sombrement sérieuse, mais ses frangins ne tentèrent pas de la questionner de nouveau, sachant qu'ils n'auront le droit qu'à un lourd silence. Ils attendirent un long moment avant d'entendre un galop effréné, les faisant bondir sur leurs pieds. La lumière se reflétait avec puissance sur l'armure immaculée du destrier et de son propriétaire, les aveuglant passablement. Ils comprirent de suite de qui il s'agissait, et se mirent à courir en sa direction, fou de joie.

Théo mit pied à terre après avoir un peu fait ralentir Lumière junior, ses enfants à quelques mètres de lui et Shin qu'il avait en passager. Le père serra sa progéniture qui s'était jetée dans ses bras, soupirant avec un soulagement démesuré. La famille se rassura longuement, avant que le demi-élémentaire d'eau ne soit également la cible des embrassades de retrouvailles.

\- Oh, merde, c'est bien vous ? lança l'archer, plus par apaisement et bonheur que pour avoir réellement une réponse.

\- Non, c'est le père noël et on vient violer vos femmes..., cracha Kaly, désabusée, n'ayant pas comprit son oncle qui dépita, Théo explosant d'un rire salvateur.

\- On vous a cherché partout ! fit Shin, préférant ne pas faire plus attention à la réplique de sa nièce. Quand on est allée au village où on vous a laissé, vous n'y étiez déjà plus.

\- _**On est directement venu vous rejoindre, on était inquiet**_ , signa Liebel, le visage déformé par l'angoisse, tandis qu'elle était encore sous le bras de son père.

\- Où sont dad et oncle Grunlek ? demanda Tegwen vers le paladin.

\- On ne sait pas, on a été séparé...

Le quarantenaire déglutit, lui même ayant les entrailles noués de ne pas avoir retrouvé son époux durant tout ce temps. Ses enfants n'en menèrent pas large, et serrèrent les poings. Théo passa une main sur le crâne de la déesse pour caresser ses cheveux et l'apaiser un peu, reprenant le pas sur ses propres émotions. Ses iris bleu clair, bordées de lourdes cernes, brillaient de ses inquiétudes et hurlaient ses craintes, tous pouvaient le voir.

\- On a pas encore trouvé votre oncle, mais on a eu un mot de la part d'Eden il y a quelques jours. Apparemment, il aurait trouvé et emmené Bob dans un lieu sûr, à l'abri pour qu'il se repose. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, il n'a pas répondu à notre lettre...

\- On a donc laissé la corneille tourner en espérant que Grunlek la récupère, et nous écrive plus de détails, compléta Shin en voyant que son ami avait la gorge serrée comme un étau.

\- C'est vrai que par voie terrestre, le message aurait pu être intercepté, réalisa Tegwen, Kaly levant les yeux au ciel en trépignant sur place.

\- On doit bien avoir une piste, non ? demanda-t-elle, agacée.

\- Tout a été retourné, et réduit en cendre. Quand je suis sorti du puits dans lequel j'ai été pour me protéger, j'étais tout seul. J'ai pu retrouver Théo... Et récemment on a retrouvé Viktor...

\- Papy ?! se redressa la rouquine. Il était avec vous ?!

\- Uhm... Ouais, commença son père en détournant le regard. Ce con s'est fait exploser pour tuer un tas de merde...

Ses enfants furent à la fois secoués par le choc et perdus. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup connu Viktor, mais l'ancien mentor avait toujours fait de son mieux pour venir les voir lors des anniversaires et des fêtes. C'était un vieillard sympathique et toujours de bonne humeur. Liebel l'appréciait énormément. En deuil, la fratrie s'échangèrent un regard peiné avant de loucher sur leur père. Cela faisait beaucoup de mauvaises nouvelles en si peu de temps pour lui.

Shin raconta aux enfants que l'esprit de la mort avait été longtemps en sommeil à l'intérieur de Théo, reprenant des forces après avoir quitté l'immatériel. Lors de l'affrontement lorsqu'ils furent face aux églises récalcitrantes à toute forme d'union, elle avait reprit le dessus et bien manqué de dévorer l'âme du guerrier.

Balthazar avait gardé son calme, cherchant à négocier avec l'entité. Théo s'était battu en son fort intérieur, refusant de quitter son compagnon comme ses amis. Après quelques minutes, il parvint à lui faire lâcher prise, et se réfugier dans le corps sans vie d'un homme qu'ils avaient connu il y a longtemps. Un certain Bragg. De nouveau inconscient, le soldat avait été mis sur le dos de Lumière junior, la monture lancée au galop d'une claque sur la croupe pour l'éloigner. Viktor avait alors pris une gemme instable, hurlant aux autres d'aller à la poursuite de l'homme possédé qui avait entre temps prit la fuite. Le vieux mentor s'était fait exploser en chargeant plus encore la gemme, brisant le sceau d'invocation de mort-vivant.

Le cœur déjà lourd, les trois amis avaient retrouvé la mort, et s'étaient interposés. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva, et Balthazar finit par péter les plombs, laissant son diable prendre le dessus pour déferler un enfers sur terre comme personne n'en avait vu. Visiblement, l'attaque réussi à tuer l'entité, ainsi que tous les cadavres animés dans la région.

\- Pourquoi il n'a pas simplement enflammé cet enfoiré ? demanda Théo, réalisant enfin.

\- Il a dit qu'après t'avoir possédé depuis si longtemps, le vide laissé t'aurais tué. Il s'est décrit comme un parasite vivant du sang de son hôte, et le laissant qu'une fois vide de force. Je pense que tu serais réellement mort si jamais tu n'avais pas l'union du diable. L'énergie de Bob et la tienne sont mêlées, ça laisse une vaste source d'énergie éternellement renouvelable.

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi il est resté si longtemps en toi, comprit Tegwen.

\- Mais alors... T'es pas papa ? lança Kaly en plissant les yeux, pointant son paternel du doigt, complètement à côté de la plaque.

\- Il était en sommeil, tête à flammes, répondit celui-ci, désespéré. J'ai été moi même, mais Damoclès provenait de lui, ce n'était pas mon pouvoir.

\- Ah, ok, j'ai pigé. Un peu comme dad et son diable, quoi.

\- C'est ça.

\- Vous avez cherché de votre côté, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? se renseigna Shin.

\- Non, pas avant de voir la corneille, répondit le jeune homme, Liebel secouant la tête.

\- On a aucun moyen de contacter oncle Grun ? soupira Kaly, ses épaules s'affaissant sous la négation silencieuse des deux adultes. C'est naze...

\- Et vous, vous avez pu vous débrouiller jusqu'à maintenant ? Pas de problème particulier ? questionna l'archer.

\- Non, on a put s'en sortir avec vos enseignements, sourit l'aîné de la fratrie avant d'être plus embarrassé. C'était pas très élégant, mais on s'en est sortie.

\- Il dit ça parce que lorsqu'on s'est fait attaqué par un félin géant, il a glissé en arrière comme une vieille merde en hurlant telle une pucelle à sa communion ! lança la rouquine avec un rire gras, sa sœur pouffant aussi. Et c'est nous qui avons dû le sauver !

\- _**C'est une princesse**_ , signa l'autre fille en lui jetant un regard emplit de sous-entendus qu'elle comprit avec Tegwen, la faisant rire de plus belle et embarrassant lourdement le garçon.

\- Bien, vous êtes en un morceau, c'est déjà ça, soupira Théo avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils. Votre père m'aurait fait une de ces scènes...

Ses enfants sourirent, s'apaisant doucement maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble. Liebel siffla avec deux doigts dans sa bouche pour appeler Glacier resté là où ils étaient plus tôt. La monture les ayant rejoint, ils se dirigèrent au camp monté par les adultes le temps des recherches. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre un message miraculeux de Grunlek pour savoir quoi faire, car il était le seul à connaître l'endroit où était Balthazar.

\- Quand nous serons à nouveau au complet, on continuera de chercher les Intendants, c'est eux qui ont le codex. Et vous retrouverez à la maison, déclara Théo.

\- Pourquoi on ne vous accompagnerait pas ? se révolta Kaly.

\- Grunlek et moi nous en sommes sortie de justesse, répondit Shin avec un ton sévère, montrant bien la dangerosité de la situation. Si vous aviez été avec nous, les zombies, ou même Bob, auraient pu vous tuer.

Les adolescents baissèrent les yeux, comprenant bien pourquoi ils ne les accompagnaient pas plus que de raison. Akela se faisait déjà assez de soucie comme ça par dessus le marcher. Théo fut trop faible fasse aux mines boudeuses de ses enfants, la fatigue morale pesant sur sa conscience.

\- Bon, vous ne serez pas inutiles, vous pouvez vous rendre dans les alentours, et voir s'il y a des endroits que les Intendants ont prévu en cas de replis. On pourra facilement les coincer. Si jamais on est plus en contact au bout d'une semaine, vous irez à Castelblanc, et vous les informerez du problème avant de retourner à l"'Inespérée".

Tous savaient ce que cela signifiait, et personne n'avait envi d'en arriver là. Affamés, ils partagèrent un repas, le soleil terminant de décliner. Caché entre un tas de roches en morceau créant une crevasse sécurisante, ils étalèrent leurs sacs de couchage et dormir. Tous se collèrent, plus par plaisir de se retrouver que par besoin de partager leur chaleur en cette nuit d'Été déjà étouffante. Bradok, sauveur du soldat blessé après la bataille, réussi à ne pas se faire tuer de suite par Kaly, et put se faire une place dans le groupe. Les enfants eurent des résistances à sa présence, mais apprirent à faire connaissance avec sa sagesse, et l'écoutait désormais avec attention.

Ils espérèrent toute la journée suivante avoir des nouvelles de Grunlek, mais la pénombre recouvrit la région ainsi que leurs espoirs. Prenant leur mal en patience, ils s'organisèrent, montant ensemble les futures opérations une fois qu'ils seront tous réuni. La tension était palpable, et les inquiétudes n'aidaient en rien à éviter les disputes fraternelles. Shin fut le médiateur, gérant autant les sauts d'humeurs de Kaly, que la déprime grandissante de Théo.

Leurs efforts furent récompensés, Eden accourant vers eux après une semaine, un message autour du cou. Le paladin sauta dessus, et le lu rapidement avant de soupirer de soulagement. C'était un rendez-vous, Grunlek leur apprenant qu'il avait récupéré Bob qui, désormais, se sentait mieux. Les enfants furent surexcités, pressés de retrouver leur père. Le soldat par contre, était terriblement nerveux, et inquiet, se murant dans un silence impossible à briser.

Ils quittèrent la région pour passer sur celle voisine, la forêt apaisant les cœurs de tout le monde. Sur le lieu de rendez-vous, une place pavée d'une ancienne ruine elfe, deux hommes étaient déjà sur place. Un nain, et un autre encapuchonné de dos. Liebel se figea et frissonna, chevauchant avec sa fratrie pressée de retrouver leur famille au complet. Kaly sauta à terre et couru, les larmes aux yeux, pour enlacer Balthazar qui ne s'était pas retourné. Alors qu'ils furent tous à quelques mètres, les arrivants s'arrêtèrent. L'ambiance fut terriblement lourde entre les époux. Théo pouvait le voir, vivant sous ses yeux, serrant les bras de leur deuxième enfant, prouvant qu'il n'était pas possédé. Cependant, il présentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait une sensation étrange en étant à sa proximité, il ressentait bien plus la partie démoniaque qu'à l'époque.

Le mage finit par se retourner après un long soupire, baissant sa capuche. Les arrivant furent secoué par le choc, ne s'attendant pas à le découvrir aussi changé. Il avait des écailles pourpres sur ses joues et ses tempes, et des yeux noirs dont la pupille fendue tranchait les iris jaunes. Sa fille divine hésita à venir, tout comme Tegwen, seule Kaly ne se préoccupa nullement de son apparence. La rouquine réussi à se détacher de son père, reculant en voyant l'autre avancer vers eux.

Les deux amants se fixèrent, échangeant en silence tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Des regrets, du soulagement, de la colère, de la peine. Tant de choses dite sans qu'un seul mot ne fusent, le couple se connaissant bien trop pour avoir besoin de ce genre de futilité. Théo leva sa main pour effleurer de ses doigts gantés les écailles, déglutissant, avant de replonger son regard dans celui de son homme. Ce dernier comprit, et se jeta contre lui pour entourer son cou de ses bras, les pressant l'un contre l'autre.

Un hoquet de sanglot surpris les spectateurs de la scène de retrouvailles, provenant du demi-diable à bout de nerfs. Il s'excusa, tremblant, sa famille devinant que c'était autant pour ses actes, que la perte de Viktor. Théo comprima son concubin en soupirant, se contre-fichant du reste du moment que lui était vivant. La tension précédente se dissipa, et laissa les protagonistes souffler après autant de jours à broyer du noir parmi leurs angoisses.

Le couple se sépara enfin, restant proche, le mage essuyant ses yeux rapidement avant de relever sa manche. Le bandeau jaune que le paladin portait continuellement était enroulé autour de son maigre poignet. Shin se pencha vers les enfants réunis à quelques pas de leurs parents, expliquant que l'objet avait chu pendant le combat dernier. Lorsque Théo fit de même avec le collier en bois de son homme, l'archer ajouta qu'en montant le guerrier sur sa monture pour le sauvé, il s'était détaché.

Le couple se rendit leurs objets fétiches, se les mettant mutuellement, avant de garder leurs mains sur leurs nuques, échangeant un regard intense. Ils s'embrassèrent finalement, heureux de se retrouver, profitant de l'étreinte un petit moment avant d'accepter de se séparer. Balthazar reçut alors ses trois enfants, chutant au sol en riant. Il frotta leurs dos et les rassurèrent, se relevant ensuite avec eux pour pouvoir serrer la main de Bradok, et faire sa connaissance. La fratrie étreignit également Grunlek, ravis de le voir vivant et inchangé, le nain soupirant en souriant, soulagé aussi.

Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas une minute à perdre avec les retrouvailles, ayant déjà perdu un temps précieux. Le vieux chevalier parla d'un contact capable de pouvoir les aider, bien malgré que leurs têtes soient mises à prix. L'érudit se tourna vers sa descendance, inquiet de les mettre en danger en étant avec eux. Théo lui parla alors de les envoyer plutôt dans les alentour pour débusquer les potentielles sorties de secoure, et voir par où les Intendants pourrait s'échapper. Bien que retissant, son compagnon accepta, se disant que ce ne serait pas trop dangereux et loin du front qu'ils mèneront.

Kaly ne vit pas la manœuvre contrairement à ses frangins, et se réjouis d'avoir une mission. Grunlek se chargea de faire leurs bourses, ne voulant pas qu'ils soient dans le besoin. Shin et Balthazar parlèrent des différentes façons pour se faire de l'argent facile, surtout avec leurs dons. Des paris ou bras de fer truqués, un poker en comptant les cartes... Le choix était vaste et les petits étaient très bien entraînés depuis dès années. C'était comme ça qu'ils avaient leurs argents de poche à leur taverne. Akela ne disait rien tant qu'elle avait une petite part du butin.

Liebel profita de la confusion pour tirer le bras de son père en armure, le visage encore un peu crispé. Elle tourna le dos aux autres pour ne pas qu'ils voient ses signes. Elle ne voulait pas le leur dire maintenant, craignant que l'ambiance qu'il y aurait plus tard. Cependant, ses pères allaient voyager ensemble, et mener une quête importante, le poids du monde était sur leurs épaules. Théo devait impérativement être informé.

En voyant ce qu'il considérait comme la cadette l'éloigner, et raide, le soldat la questionna du regard, inquiet. Elle n'était pas aussi bondissante et rayonnante que d'habitude, ressemblant à une petite luciole piégé dans un bocal en verre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, poupette ?

\- _**C'est à propos de Dad... Fait attention à lui...**_

\- Bien sûr, sinon il pourrait se trancher un bras en tournant une page, tu le connais.

\- _**Nan, fait attention à papy Noch...**_

Intrigué de l'introduction du diable supérieur dans la conversation décousue, il haussa un sourcil interrogatif, perdu. La déesse tritura ses doigts en détournant le regard, ne sachant pas trop comment annoncer la nouvelle. Elle expliqua avec beaucoup d'hésitation qu'elle avait ressentit leurs énergies restantes au sol dans la région dévastée, et que celle de Balthazar était étrange. Habitué à la voir tourner en rond comme le faisait le mage, le paladin attendit qu'elle finisse, bien qu'il angoissait de plus en plus sur la révélation visiblement importante. Lorsque cette dernière arriva enfin ce fut comme une bombe. Il écarquilla les yeux, une lourde sueur froide l'ébranlant de part en part avant qu'il ne dévisage son compagnon.

\- _**Le diable de dad... C'est papy Noch...**_


	3. Chapter 2

Oha-yooo ! o/

Merci pour les reviews précédentes ! Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise, même si je sais pas trop ce que j'en fais xD Ce chapitre est plus court parce que déjà que déjà qu'il n'y a pas grand chose, j'ai préféré ne pas mélanger les idées ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même~

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage !

* * *

\- Tu nous as encore perdu ! cria Kaly, furieuse.

\- Je te ferais dire que c'est toi qui tien la carte, à l'envers en plus ! rétorqua Tegwen.

\- J'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de la par d'un type qui visite le palais du premier inconnu qui croise son chemin !

\- Mais c'est pas bientôt fini avec cette histoire ! J'ai pas à me justifier !

\- Ouais, ouais, ma gueule !

Le jeune homme soupira longuement, profondément agacé. Liebel, assise derrière lui sur Glacier, arracha la carte des mains de sa sœur afin d'y jeter un œil. Sa mine renfrognée lui conférait une expression des plus adorable, faisant fondre ses aînés. La déesse finit par pointer une direction du doigt, son frère talonnant l'hongre pour le relancer au pas. Elle savait que les autres s'inquiétait qu'elle ne communique plus, elle qui était normalement si bondissante habituellement. Mais son père avait été très clair, tant que toute l'histoire sur le diable de Balthazar n'était pas tiré au clair, elle devait le garder pour elle.

Ses ressentis étaient très net, il s'agissait bien d'Enoch à l'intérieur de son paternel, du moins, une partie de lui. Elle était assez grande pour pouvoir posséder le mage, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire lors des retrouvailles. Elle était devenue soudainement très méfiante envers son grand-père, réalisant que quelque part, cela faisait de lui son père. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête à l'heure actuelle.

Elle avait peut-être une maturité importante pour son âge, et une capacité cognitive démesurée, mais elle restait une jeune adolescente de treize ans. Elle se cherchait, se demandant si elle était l'humaine vivant sur Terre, ou la descendance de la lumière vouée à un projet plus grand qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Elle craignait l'avenir, plus encore en apprenant les sombres origines de son dad. Elle était consciente que si Balthazar disparaissait, Théo n'y survivrait pas. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas se confier à sa fratrie, ce serait la panique générale sinon, et le paladin le lui avait fait comprendre.

Cela faisait bien deux semaines que tous les trois étaient sur la route en direction d'une ville étape. Lieu principalement portuaire, Brise-haute était un endroit de commerce important. La rivière sur laquelle naviguent ses bateaux pouvait traverser tout le Cratère, la montant dans le cercle restreint des villes les plus importantes.

Normalement le voyage n'aurait pas dû être si long, mais Kaly avait un terrible sens de l'orientation. Tegwen prenait son mal en patiente, mais dès qu'il voulait lui faire un reproche, sa cadette avait la fâcheuse manie de lui remettre son premier baiser en mémoire. Il était embarrassé de s'être effectivement laisser séduire par un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Encore perdu dans sa sexualité, il ne savait pas encore quel genre l'attirait réellement. Pas qu'être homosexuel le dérangeait, pour lui c'était juste une forme d'amour comme une autre, il n'avait qu'à voir ses deux pères. C'était plus le fait d'être égaré entre deux identités qui le perturbait. Kaly avait nonchalamment répliqué que ce n'était qu'une catégorisation inutile, et qu'il pouvait aimer qui il voulait, car l'amour n'avait pas de genre. Il aimerait penser comme elle, cependant il voulait savoir à quoi s'en tenir, et ne pas risquer de regretter ses choix à l'avenir.

\- Arrête d'en parler, c'est déjà assez embarrassant..., soupira le jeune homme en se redressant pour tenter de reprendre une posture plus confiante, comme le lui avait appris Shin.

\- Et je t'ai déjà dit que t'avais pas à l'être. Tu peux être un mec qui aime les mec, je m'en branle comme de la première copulation de grenouilles du coin. Même, tu pourrais une fille qui aime les mec, c'est pareil.

\- Je suis un garçon, Kaly, dépita son frère.

\- Si tu veux être un garçon, tu seras un garçon. Si tu veux être une fille, tu seras une fille. Tu seras simplement toi, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Ça lui faisait tout de même plaisir d'entendre qu'il serait accepté qu'importe ce qu'il était. Peu avait la même chance.

\- Et toi ? lança-t-il pour détourner l'attention de sa personne. Tu es quoi au juste ?

\- Une fille. Après, j'aime bien autant les filles que les garçons, même si je préfère les garçons.

\- J'aimerais bien être aussi sûr que toi...

\- Et toi, Lili ? T'aime bien quoi ?

Les deux aînés se tournèrent vers la déesse qui releva le nez de sa carte pour les dévisager, perdue. Elle n'avait pas du tout écouté. Les deux autres rirent, le garçon lui ébouriffant doucement les cheveux, la faisant grogner avant qu'elle ne se recoiffe comme elle le put. Ils continuèrent leur chemin, se disputant plus qu'ils ne parlaient, chacun persuadés d'avoir raison sur la direction à prendre. Rapidement, Liebel prit les rênes en mains et dirigea le cheval, agacée d'entendre sa fratrie se prendre la tête pour rien.

Ce fut le silence le plus total jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent enfin à la ville marchande. Beaucoup de caravanes portaient des logos de guildes importantes, où bien des armoiries prestigieuses qu'ils reconnurent facilement. La foule était colossale, et tout le monde parlait en même temps, marchandant, échangeant, organisant des convois. Les gens marchaient dans tous les sens, bousculant les jeunes qui finirent par tous monter sur leur monture afin de ne pas risquer d'être séparés. Seuls les dieux pouvaient savoir ce que ferait Kaly si elle se retrouvait bloquée parmi des inconnus, elle et sa manie à dégainer sa hache pour n'importe quelle raison.

Ils parvinrent, après un gros effort à longer le port pour déboucher sur une large place où trônait magnifiquement une fontaine finement ouvragée. Elle montrait des petits anges potelés avec ce qui était visiblement un dieu dont un drapé très léger passait sur ses hanches. La demi-sirène tordit son expression, dubitative, son frère et sa sœur également perdus face à cette décoration.

\- Je croyais que la pédophilie c'était interdit, pourquoi ils ont fringué l'adulte et pas les gosses ? critiqua la rouquine en pointant la fontaine du doigt. En plus, la flotte sort de leurs-

\- Puis-je vous aider, jeune gens ? la coupa un homme en arrivant, l'empêchant de justesse de dire un mot qu'elle ne devrait pas.

Les trois firent volte-face, ayant précédemment mit pied à terre. Ils s'échangèrent un regard pour savoir s'ils étaient tous d'accord pour engager la conversation. L'adulte qui venait de les interpeller était visiblement un marchant vivant sur place. Il avait très certainement des informations sur les Intendants. Tegwen s'avança, Liebel pourra l'aider en signant au besoin, mais Kaly ne devait surtout pas prendre la parole, au risque de tout faire capoter.

\- Bonjour, fit-il poliment en s'inclinant un peu, un main sur le ventre. Nous sommes juste de passage, nous rejoignons de la famille, mais on profite pour faire un peu de tourisme. C'est une ville vraiment incroyable ! Vous devez avoir beaucoup de client variés, n'est-ce pas ?

La déesse, sourit, innocemment pour ceux qui ne la connaissait pas, mais mesquinement pour ses proches. Son frère avait ce don incroyable pour brosser dans le sens du poils et mettre ses interlocuteurs à l'aise. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec les gens. L'étranger sourit, frappant dans ses mains, sa posture de vendeur facilement reconnaissable.

\- Nous avons l'honneur de recevoir toutes les guildes, ainsi que de grandes maisons des quatre coins du cratères ! Nous avons des marchandises aux prix de tous. Je vous en pris, prenez le temps de visiter Brise-haute, je suis certain que vous trouverez un présent pour votre famille. Peut-être pourrais-je vous aiguiller, ce serait pour qui ?

\- Nos parents, répondit Tegwen et Kaly en même temps.

\- Les boutiques féminines sont vers le Sud, pour les hommes citadins ce sera à L'Est, quand aux guerriers, ce sera au Nord. L'Ouest est pour la nourriture, et des objets divers, les animaux aussi.

Liebel attrapa vivement la manche de son frère en lui faisant les gros yeux, rougissante. À coup sûr, elle voulait voir les animaux.

\- Il y a une auberge dans le coin ? Il se fait tard et je n'aimerais pas mener mes sœurs de nuit.

\- Nous sommes déjà complet à cause de la saison estivale, en Été ont prépare tous les festivités de la lumière, et les commandes sont très importante. Il y en a deux à l'extérieur, à l'Ouest, tentez votre chance.

\- Merci infiniment pour votre aide, sire, s'inclina Tegwen.

\- Merci à vous d'être venu, sourit l'adulte, flatté, avant de tourner les talons.

\- Super, maintenant on va t'acheter une jupe, c'est ça ? lança sardoniquement Kaly en haussant un sourcil vers son frère.

\- Lili veut aller voir les animaux, on y fait un tour mine de rien en repérant les armoiries des guildes, et on part. Les Intendants ont tout le monde à leurs bottes, en dehors de l'église de la lumière car papa s'y trouve, et qu'ils ne veulent pas entrée dans une guerre pour rien.

\- _**Si on voit plusieurs de leurs alliés, alors ça voudra dire que les Intendants sont présent, et donc, qu'ils peuvent facilement passer des choses par ici, dont le codex**_ , signa Liebel.

\- Ah, je vois... Bon, on bouge ? J'aime pas cet endroit..., fit la rouquine en dévisageant la foule.

\- Ouais, allons-y, accepta l'aîné en prenant les devants, tenant les brides de leur cheval.

Ils traversèrent une nouvelle fois la foule en gardant une main sur leur sac, prenant garde à ne pas être volé par des doigts agiles. Ils trouvèrent de nombreux logos désormais sous la bannière des Intendants, et se sentirent rapidement mal à l'aise. Ils se camouflaient dans la fosse aux lions, mais pourraient vite être découvert, ils ne devaient pas s'éterniser ici.

Ils décompressèrent un peu en regardant les différentes bêtes, fondant de tendresse sous les bébés. Les lapins attirèrent leurs attentions, pinçant leur cœur en sachant parfaitement qu'ils n'étaient pas vendu pour être des animaux de compagnie. Ils quittèrent ensuite la ville, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention plus qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà. Une fille blanche de la tête aux pieds portant une broche en symbole de l'église de la lumière, et un garçon typé asiatique, ça ne passait pas inaperçu.

Sans surprise, ils se trompèrent de direction, Kaly et Tegwen se prenant la tête à nouveau. Liebel leva les yeux au ciel, seule sur le cheval. Elle mit pied à terre afin de se dégourdir les jambes, ses cheveux glissant inévitablement de sa capuche. Son frère vint l'aider à les enrouler pour pouvoir les replacer correctement dans le tissu, continuant de se disputer avec la rouquine. Les deux n'eurent pas le loisir de continuer qu'un groupe d'hommes étranges les accostèrent.

Méfiant, le jeune homme passa devant ses sœurs, main sur son arme, le pouce placé sur la garde prêt à dégainer. Un vieillard, sûrement dans la soixantaine, portait une tunique riche, brodée de soie, et sertie de pierres précieuses jaunes et marrons. Cinq hommes en armure l'accompagnait pour visiblement le protéger, portant un blason inconnu. Ce dernier, trônant sur leur poitrine, représentait une femme enceinte et un soleil derrière elle. Elle portait une toge fine épousant les formes de son ventre qu'elle tenait.

\- Trois gamins, seuls, ce n'est pas très prudent, vous savez ? fit le vieillard, mains sur le pommeau de sa canne, en matériaux onéreux, tenue devant lui. Dont l'un est visiblement loin d'être humain, de surcroît.

\- C'est ta mère qui l'a cru quand elle t'a vu à ta naissance ! répliqua crûment Kaly, piquée au vif.

\- C'est pas le moment..., souffla Tegwen avec tension en la regardant du coin de l'œil. Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Nous étions sur le point de quitter les lieux, et nous ne voulons pas faire d'histoire.

\- C'est justement comme ça qu'on s'en attire ! rétorqua la demi-sirène, lassée. Dès que tu fais rien et que tu te barres, on vient te chercher jusqu'à te pousser à bout pour dire : "Ah ! on avait raison" ! Alors on va faire court !

Elle dégaina son énorme hache à double lames, et se jeta sur ses adversaires, ignorant l'appelle de son frère. Elle tint le manche devant elle pour repousser un premier homme surpris par sa force, le faisant chuter au sol, et fit tourner son arme autour d'elle pour en repousser deux autres. Pétrifié par l'attaque, ce fut l'un de ses chevaliers qui tira l'homme riche en arrière afin de lui éviter un coup mortel.

\- Je vais faire de vous des steaks tartares avant même qu'on est découpé les petits lapins ! grogna-t-elle, des écailles apparaissant sur sa peau sous sa colère, Liebel invoquant une boule de foudre dans sa main tandis que Tegwen avait sorti son katana pendant l'attaque.

\- Monstruosité magique..., gronda sourdement le vieillard.

\- Oh, ta gueule ! soupira-t-elle, excédée.

Elle donna un nouveau coup de hache, qui cette fois-ci, fut paré par l'un des deux chevaliers survivant. Le premier qu'elle avait mit à terre se releva, et s'apprêta à lui fendre le crâne de son glaive. Prise dans un duel de force avec son autre adversaire, elle ne put que sentir le coup venir. Heureusement, Tegwen arriva comme un éclaire, et glissa sa longue lame aiguisée entre deux crans d'armure sous le bras, le désossant sans l'arracher. L'homme hurla de douleur, tombant à genoux en lâchant son arme, et n'eut pas le temps de ressentir plus qu'il fut décapité par un geste sec et précis.

Choqué de la prestation de ce qu'il pensait n'être que de simple enfant, le dirigeant fit deux pas en arrière, demandant d'un geste du bras aux deux gardes restant de le suivre. Il était furieux, la promesse d'une vengeance brillant dans ses iris. C'est alors qu'une onde de choque remplit de foudre le balaya avec ses hommes. Il convulsa au sol, n'ayant pas vu Liebel lancer son sort alors qu'elle était restée à l'arrière du groupe.

\- Bon sang, Kaly ! grogna Tegwen en secouant sa lame pour retirer le sang avant de la ranger. C'est toujours la même chose ! Réfléchit et discute avant de sortir ta hache !

\- Parce que tu crois que ce type allait nous offrir un putain de thé ?!

\- On aurait pu trouver une solution à l'amiable, et non subir des pertes humaines !... Ah, bon on devrait se dépêcher de partir, on a attiré l'attention maintenant...

Il tapa sa cadette derrière la tête, n'écoutant pas l'insulte habituelle qu'il reçu en retour et monta sur glacier. Les deux jeune filles firent de même. Avant de partir, Liebel lança un dernier rayon de foudre dans l'entre-jambe du vieillard qui hurla de douleur. Kaly fit un bras d'honneur en hurlant de rire, l'aîné lançant leur monture au galop. Il craignait d'avoir rapidement trop d'ennuis alors qu'ils étaient déjà sortie à l'arrière de la ville.

Ils rejoignirent la forêt pour se cacher avant de s'arrêter pour faire une pose, et accessoirement se disputer. La déesse ne les écouta pas, et ouvrit la carte en regardant les montres sur son poignet pour se repérer.

La scène qui venait d'arriver n'était en rien inhabituelle. Leurs nombreuses pérégrinations avec leur famille les avaient déjà amené à combattre des bandits, à voir la mort en face. Sans parler des imprévues lorsqu'ils tombaient sur un village mis à sac par des créatures innommables. Le sang, les cadavres, la guerre, malheureusement ils connaissaient déjà tout ça. En voyageant seul, ils avaient également eux leur lots de batailles, et de mises à mort.

Tegwen n'aimait pas ça, essayant de donner que des blessures incapacitants ses adversaires, les tuant qu'en dernier recourt. Kaly à son contraire ne réfléchissait pas, et fonçait dans le tas comme une sauvage, qu'importe les dégâts qu'elle faisait ou subissait. Liebel, quant à elle, restait en arrière et les couvrait, pouvant protéger les ouvertures parfois trop grande qu'ils laissaient.

La déesse retrouva rapidement leur position, et décida de mener le groupe à pied. Le crépuscule s'achevait, ils avaient assez perdu de temps comme ça. Les bruits des prédateurs aux alentours retentissant déjà sous l'approche d'une chasse nocturne. C'était l'un de leur point faible, les gardes du camps n'étaient jamais très opérationnelles, car l'un d'eux finissait toujours par être trop fatigué pour tenir son poste. Plus d'une fois, ils avaient frisé la catastrophe, même leurs pères n'avaient pas connaissance de la cicatrice de griffe dans le dos de Kaly.

La fratrie arriva à une auberge, sûrement l'une de celles que leur guide avait évoqué. Avec un peu de recule, ils se rendirent compte que ce dernier les avaient très certainement vendu pour quelques pièces. Il était bizarre pendant leur discussion. Ils prirent une chambre, déposant leurs affaires avant de descendre en fermant bien la porte à clef. Désespéré de leurs misérable sortie, ils mangèrent sur le pouce, s'inquiétant aussi pour leur famille qui devait combattre les Intendants à l'heure qu'il est.

Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher, vérifiant tout de même que toutes leurs affaires étaient encore présentes, en se partageant les deux lits. Les filles en prirent un, et Tegwen le second près de la fenêtre. Il ne put fermer l'œil de suite, les mots du vieil homme le touchant encore. Avant que Théo et Balthazar ne le récupèrent, il était habitué à les entendre, mais ils faisaient toujours aussi mal.

Il ne pouvait que repenser à tous ces gens qu'il avait tué, les faisant imploser de l'intérieur, une créature informe prenant vie avec leur sang. Il avait peur de son pouvoir qu'il ne maîtrisait toujours pas, bien malgré les tentatives de son dad pour le pousser à s'entraîner. Il craignait trop de faire plus de tort. Sa condition était unique, car il n'était pas un demi-élémentaire, mais bien un être humain, personne ne comprenait pourquoi il avait les même capacités qu'un être magique. Il paraissait n'être qu'un mage. Sa cadette divine ne réussissait pas à le définir non plus, ne sentant qu'un immense pouvoir en lui.

Sur le carreau, un oiseau tapa de son bec, tout doucement, faisant lever les yeux du jeune homme. Il se leva en souriant, reconnaissant la corneille de sa famille. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, et pris le message afin de le lire, glissant ses longues mèches derrière son oreille. Rien de nouveau, son père mage leur demandait de rester loin des îles dans les rives salés de l'Ouest, car les Intendants y avait élu domicile. Ce serait sûrement l'endroit de la bataille finale. Ils étaient actuellement sur un bateau, apparemment, le mage se plaignant du mal de mer. Il brûla la lettre à la bougie, la regardant partir en cendre dans la corbeille en fer, avant d'en écrire une, relatant leur trajet sans parler de l'altercation. Théo en serait furieux s'il apprenait qu'ils s'étaient peut-être attiré un ordre à dos à cause de leur impulsivité. Déjà que le paladin le leur reprochait continuellement...

Il enroula son message, le donna à la corneille qui l'attrapa de sa patte avant de prendre son envole. Après avoir refermé la fenêtre, il vit Liebel, les yeux brillant dans la nuit, le fixer. Il sursauta, riant ensuite. L'euphorie le quitta rapidement en voyant la mine sérieuse et terriblement grave de sa cadette, il signa pour la rassurer que leur famille se portait bien, leur demandant d'être discret. La jeune fille le fixa encore un peu, avant de se retourner vers Kaly pour la serrer, et dormir. Elle était loin d'être stupide, et comprenait l'approche de la fin, l'angoisse la tenant aux tripes malgré tout.


	4. Chapter 3

Oha-yoooo ! o/

Merci pour les favs, follows et reviews~ Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire vous plaise ! Je pensais pas faire quelque chose de long, mais là je viens de trouver la trame principale qui fait tout de suite logique avec Aventures ! Vous l'apprendrez en fin de chapitre et je l'expliquerais en début du prochain~ Parce que **putain** que j'en suis fière !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

Liebel se redressa vivement de sa couche, en sueur et paniquée. Kaly se précipita sur elle pour l'attraper par les épaules, essayant d'attirer son attention enfin qu'elle reprenne son calme. Plus à côté, Tegwen observa l'horizon, assit sur un tronc d'arbre du camp, son épée entre ses jambes reposant sur son épaule. Il était méfiant, sa sœur était comme ça depuis la nuit dernière, les obligeant à rester à l'ombre d'un bosquet en attendant que les choses passent.

Il se doutait que cela venait de la mission de ses parents, et autant lui que Kaly ressentaient l'ébranlement de la magie. Quelque chose était sur le point d'être invoquée, et c'était assez puissant pour être ressentit jusqu'ici. Liebel se sentait mal, écrasée par une sensation étrangère, un appelle disait-elle.

Tous avait cherché à deviner ce que cela pouvait signifier, mais quand Kaly proposa d'aller donner un coup de main à leur famille, la cadette avait refusé vivement. Elle avait signé que, sans savoir comment, en aucun cas ils ne devaient intervenir dans ce qui arrivait, car il fallait que ça se produise afin que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Ils ne savaient pas ce que cela voulait dire, ne pouvant qu'attendre le résultat de la bataille finale avec angoisse pour le découvrir.

Le ciel commença à se voiler, les tremblements de la déesse ne se calmant pas alors qu'elle serrait sa sœur avec ferveur. Tegwen se leva, inquiet de ce qu'il ressentait. Son affiliation au sang était également une affiliation à la vie, il pouvait donc ressentir les hommes et créatures non loin. Il sortit son arme, laissant tomber le fourreau au sol, et délassa les bandages sur ses bras. Ces dernier dévoilèrent des symboles étranges sur ses avants-bras, comme du sang remonter douloureusement dans la peau. Les marques étaient foncés, et à la fois vives, c'était signe de malheur.

Les cadettes le regardèrent gravement, devinant que le prochain combat allait être long et rude. Si leur frère retirait ses bandages, c'est qu'il allait donner son maximum, et faire un carnage. Kaly leva donc la déesse et la tira par la main plus loin, en terrain découvert, mettant les pieds dans l'eau de la rivière traversant l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

L'attente ne fut pas longue, le ciel se couvrant complètement en plongeant le cratère dans une nuit loin d'être naturelle. Le sol se mit a trembler, tout comme les enfants qui se demandèrent s'ils réussiront à surmonter cette épreuve seuls. Ils étaient encore novice, et le nombre d'ennemis approchant frisait l'hérésie.

Un éclaire chuta du ciel, explosant alors que quelque chose se trouvait sur son passage. Les enfants ne bougèrent pas, voyant un hybride géant d'oiseaux de proies atterrir lourdement sur le dos au sol, mort et carbonisé. Ça commençait.

Tout autour d'eux, différentes créatures et animaux allaient à toutes vitesses vers leurs positions. Un félin géant bondit des fourrés, mais Tegwen l'avait pré-sentit et se baissa en tranchant tout en long le dessous de la bête d'un geste précis. Celle-ci délivra tout son sang, roulant sur l'herbe pour mourir lentement. L'hémoglobine resta en suspension, vibrante, les prunelles du jeune homme aussi rouge qu'elle. Il serra les dents, essayant de contrôler le liquide macabre par tous les moyens, en vain. Toujours à genoux, la bulle de sang s'arma de millier de piquants avant d'être projeter dans tous les sens. Par chance, elles s'enfoncèrent contre la meute de loup qui l'avait entouré. Les canidés jappèrent d'agonies avant de rendre leur dernier soupir, leurs propres sangs sortant de leurs corps et se combinant à la masse déjà présente.

Les filles bien plus loin déglutirent, craignant d'avoir une créature supplémentaire à combattre dans la mêlé terrifiante qui avait commencé. Tegwen ne serait pas attaqué par son invocation, car cette dernière savait que si elle le tuait, elle mourrait aussi. Par contre, rien n'était assuré pour les sœurs du garçon.

Les adolescentes commencèrent elles aussi leurs combats, Liebel s'occupant des volants dans un orage démentiel, et Kaly la protégeant de toutes créatures au sol avec sa hache. Rapidement l'horizon se voila d'adversaire, les rendant claustrophobes dans ce petit espace de verdure, la masse sanguine de Tegwen prenant la forme d'un élémentaire qui ravagea tout sur son passage. Ayant les pieds dans l'eau d'une large rivière, Kaly put se protéger avec sa sœur d'une barrière aqueuse, prenant garde à sa limite qu'elle sentait approcher.

Ses joues avaient déjà des écailles carmins et dorés, ses yeux vert possédaient une couleur magnifiquement saturée et hypnotique. Elle perdait en force, commençant non seulement à fatiguer, mais en plus ses jambes peinaient à répondre sous l'approche de sa transformation. Liebel le ressentit et se rapprocha d'elle en déployant une onde de choc électrique qui repoussa les adversaires aux alentours. Personne ne savait comment cela se faisait qu'ils étaient encore vivant.

S'abandonnant, Kaly tomba à genoux dans l'eau, et laissa la barrière d'eau la préserver avec sa sœur, retirant ses bottes et son pantalon avec empressement. Ses jambes se collèrent et fusionnèrent en commençant à l'entre-jambe, un voilage clair tel une rosé sur une toile d'araignée faisant briller sa peau lisse. Puis des écailles se formèrent, des nageoires et des voiles magnifiques se déployant. Le tout, dans un dégradé rouge et or magnifique.

Elle fit glisser l'eau contre sa peau, la montant à son cou alors qu'elle suffoquait. Lorsque le liquide passa sur sa gorge, entrant dans les branchies, elle prit une profonde inspiration, et sa vue devint thermique, une lueur bleu luisant magiquement au centre de ses prunelles. Elle jeta un regard acéré à ses ennemis qui s'acharnaient sur la barrière, voyant dans les airs le sang tourner et former d'autre élémentaire. Maintenant, on allait passer aux choses sérieuses.

Un cri perçant passa sa gorge alors qu'elle jetait sa tète en arrière, Liebel bouchant ses oreilles avec sa capuche, ses cheveux à la longueur interminable tombant au sol. La barrière aqueuse explosa, pourfendant toutes les créatures et prédateurs autours de ses protégées. Le hurlement fut long, vibrant, faisant trembler la terre, et exploser plusieurs de ses adversaires. C'est alors que le son, informe, pris doucement une tournure symphonique. La note continua indéfiniment, fluctuant sur d'autre, créant une mélodie particulière et inimitable. C'était le chant d'une sirène.

L'armé contre les enfants se retourna contre elle même, se battant brutalement. Kaly continua de faire ses puissantes vocalises, ses yeux fermés alors qu'elle se laissait porter par son propre pouvoir, l'eau tournant autour d'elle, caressant sa peau dans la sombre volonté de la protéger contre quiconque. Liebel le ressentit et ne s'approcha donc pas. Cependant, elle fut distraite et une lourde patte écailleuse et griffue s'abattit sur elle. Elle se tourna par réflexe, effrayée, mais sentit les griffes se briser dans son dos, la poussant simplement à plat ventre dans l'eau. Surprise, elle regarda ce qui l'avait sauvé de ce coup mortel : ces cheveux, ils brillaient.

Elle prit ses mèches, en reculant dans l'eau, le combat faisant rage autour d'elle, l'éclaboussant de sang qui s'évapora de suite de son corps chaud par l'électricité. Peu à peu elle comprit l'utilité de sa chevelure, et reprit doucement son calme et sa concentration. Bon sang, que cette bataille était catastrophique, deux sur trois avaient perdu le contrôle, et risquaient de s'évanouir en la laissant seule avec un foutoir pas possible.

Elle enroula des mèches autour d'elle, se dépêchant aussi vite qu'elle put, puis se remit face au combat. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, et la terre se mit à gronder, son corps s'entourant d'une lumière intense et aveuglante, tant qu'elle la camoufla entièrement, des arcs électriques y crépitants. Un faisceau de lumière monta brutalement jusqu'au ciel, transperçant les nuages qui se mirent à tournoyer. Peu à peu une tornade se créa, l'orage l'accompagnant. Les bourrasques de vents emporta les plus petites créatures.

Liebel vit sa sœur s'écrouler en reprenant son apparence humaine. Alors elle la tira sur la berge et invoqua une protection magique en tendant sa paume. La lumière forma un cocon autour de sa sœur, la dissimulant et la gardant de la guerre. Heureusement que son dad l'avait initier à diverses magies. La jeune fille marcha ensuite entre les créatures qui se battaient encore entre elles, envoyant des ondes de choc électrique pour les repousser, et se faire un passage. Elle retrouva son frère, inconscient également, alors elle forma la même protection que pour Kaly.

Un élémentaire lui donna un coup puissant, mais son épée sanguine se brisa comme du verre contre son dos entourer de mèches incassables. Elle se retourna, désappointée, et tendit sa paume avant de le foudroyer d'une puissance inouïe, le faisant exploser. La tornade devint peu à peu un cyclone, les autres le suivant de près. La foudre frappait durement le sol, les hurlements électriques et le tumulte météorologique couvrant presque complètement les cris des bêtes se faisant emporter dans les airs. Seule Liebel, et sa fratrie protégée, resta debout parmi le chaos. Elle observa de ses yeux, aussi blanc et lumineux que son corps et ses longs cheveux volant au vent, son fléau. Elle est douce, elle est mignonne, elle est aimante, mais n'oubliait jamais qu'elle est également une déesse.

Elle ne sut combien de temps passa ainsi. Incapable d'arrêter les tornades et le cyclone, elle dû attendre qu'ils s'éloignent, et perdent en puissance dans les plaines jusqu'à disparaître, les nuages du ciel se dégageant doucement. Puis, une explosion magique se propagea dans les cieux, faisant lever le menton à l'adolescente épuisée. Elle observa la déflagration multicolore en déglutissant, écoutant les échos presque funèbres faisant vibrer ses tripes. Elle le sentait, en elle : la magie venait de tomber. Tout comme elle qui s'écroula, inconsciente.

Ce fut le trou noir total, comme si elle pouvait voir les heures défiler alors qu'elle avait les yeux fermés. Puis des bruits étouffés retentirent autour d'elle, et elle ressentit un froid mordant, avant une douce chaleur qu'elle devina être un feu. Doucement, le corps soudain douloureux, elle ouvrit les paupières, tremblante. Si elle avait eu une voix, elle aurait gémit. Une ombre se posa au dessus d'elle, une qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sa vue brouillée l'empêcha de bien voir de qui il s'agissait, mais elle ressentit à son énergie que c'était un homme.

Ce dernier posa une main sur son front, prenant sa température, puis ses constantes vitales. Il prit ensuite un flacon avant de lui relever la tête afin de lui faire boire un élixir. Encore étourdit, et à moitié consciente, la déesse se laissa faire, trouvant que cet étranger dégageait quelque chose d'apaisant. Quelques minutes plus tard, les effets de la potion firent leur ouvrage. Sa douleur ne fut plus qu'un voile gênant, et elle retrouva une vue net.

Elle se redressa, l'inconnu l'aidant à s'asseoir avant de poser un bol de soupe entre ses mains. Elle se réchauffa avec ce dernier avant de regarder autour d'elle. Kaly et Tegwen étaient autour du feu, conscient bien que mal en point. Tous deux étaient pâle, et avaient presque plus de force vitale. Au moins, ils n'étaient pas mort.

\- Je suis content que vous soyez tous réveillés, confiant doucement leur soigneur, un large sourire sincère sur son visage fin.

\- Bien, maintenant qu'on est tous réveillé, tu vas nous balancé ton nom ou faut qu'on aille te le tirer du cul ? cracha Kaly assise en tailleur et d'une humeur massacrante, tenant son crâne d'une main alors que son coude prenait appuis sur son genou.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, tu tiens de ton père ! rit-il. Excusez-moi, je suis Mani le double ! Vous avez de la chance que je passe dans le coin.

\- Le double ? répéta la demi-sirène en haussant un sourcil, dubitative. Et ils sont où les autres ? pouffa-t-elle avec sa fratrie, plus nerveusement qu'autre chose.

\- Vos parents m'ont fait exactement la même blague... Et je l'a trouve toujours aussi nulle, sourit l'elfe.

Liebel tiqua alors qu'elle observait le paysage. Certes, ce dernier était ravagé par le cyclone et l'orage, mais il n'était pas une simple étendue de terre retournée, il était blanc ; une fine couche de neige couvrait le sol. D'ailleurs, des flocons tombaient allègrement du ciel sombre. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre, découvrant l'heure tardive, mais l'aiguille des saisons lui indiquait pourtant l'Été.

\- _**Pourquoi il neige ?**_ signa-t-elle à son frère qui haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus, répondit Mani, surprenant les frangins qui le dévisagèrent. Hey, je suis un ami de vos parents, j'ai eu le droit à un apprentissage du langage des signes aussi.

\- On ne vous avait jamais vu avant..., répliqua le garçon du sang, méfiant.

\- Je ne doit pas quitter Castelblanc, sauf en cas de mission. Avec les événements précédents, j'ai été en charge de vous retrouver et vous protéger. C'était pas très compliqué. Dans votre famille, il suffit de suivre les cadavres et les conflits.

Les trois baissèrent honteusement la tête. Non seulement sous la véracité cruelle des faits, mais également de ne pas avoir remarqué d'être suivit.

\- Théo ne voulait pas que la déesse approche de l'église de la lumière, il craignait que les prêtres lui bourre le crâne d'idées qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir. En vu de ce que je viens de voir, je peux comprendre qu'il soit aussi... frileux.

Liebel déglutit en triturant son bol avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas être prise de violence comme ça, mais en connaissait la nécessité pour survivre. C'était ce que lui avait toujours appris Balthazar. Elle posa ensuite le récipient sur ses genoux pour signer, curieuse sur ce qu'elle avait sentit.

\- _**L'onde dans le ciel, multicolore, c'était la magie qui s'effondrait, n'est-ce pas ?**_

\- J'en ai peur..., soupira Mani, une petite araignée grimpant sur son épaule le plongeant un instant dans le silence avant de reprendre. Et apparemment, il n'y a plus aucune créature magique dans le coin... C'est vraiment un phénomène unique.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on foutu nos parents, et nos oncles ? questionna Kaly en se redressant, buvant sa soupe aussi en dévisageant l'araignée avec sa fratrie.

\- Ils ont eu l'aide de l'église du sang afin de trouver le codex. De leurs messages, il semblerait que les Intendants ont cherché à invoquer un titan. Pourquoi, là était la question. Cela fait plusieurs jours que Shin ne m'a pas contacté.

\- Vous êtes proches de oncle Shin ? fit Tegwen, surpris.

\- Il se pourrait, minauda exagérément l'elfe, les faisant reculer de surprise et blêmir. Plus sérieusement, je dois vous raccompagner chez vous, on ne sait pas encore ce que la chute de la magie va donner.

\- On pourrait vite être sans défense, réalisa Liebel.

\- La magie est aussi une partie de certain d'entre nous, sans elle il y a des probabilités de perdre la vie qui nous a été donné.

Tous pensèrent à leur cousin Drazen, à leur oncle et leur dad, et déglutirent avec angoisse. Kaly s'effaroucha, preuve qu'elle ne voulait pas extériorisé ses craintes en gardant la tête haute, agissant sous la colère.

\- Hors de question qu'un type louche qui parle à des bestioles dégueulasses nous accompagne ! On sait par où aller !

\- Par où ? sourit l'elfe.

Les frangins pointèrent alors tous une direction différente avant de s'échanger un regard oblique. Mani explosa de rire en posant une main sur son ventre, engonçant les jeunes gens de honte. Il se calma doucement, la rouquine baissant les armes sous l'insistance silencieuse de sa fratrie. Le silence reprit place, laissant le quatuor manger, et reprendre des forces. L'agent de la lumière observait les trois enfants tour à tour, avec un petit sourire qui agaça rapidement Kaly.

\- Quoi !

\- C'est marrant de savoir qu'ils ont eut des enfants... Je savais qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était plutôt évident, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient jusque là.

\- Quand les avez-vous rencontré ? demanda Tegwen.

\- C'était il y a longtemps..., fit l'elfe en prenant son menton, les yeux dans le vague, réfléchissant. Hum... Quinze ans je crois, ils étaient vraiment comme deux ados, se rappela-t-il en riant.

\- Je suis curieuse de savoir, lança la rousse, subitement intéressée en croisant ses doigts pour appuyer son menton dessous, malicieuse. Ils étaient réfléchit et discret ?

\- Pas du tout ! explosa Mani de rire. C'était tout le contraire ! Ils ont même couché sur le trône de notre dirigeant ! Heureusement, personne ne l'a su à par moi !

Kaly se redressa, pointant leur sauveur du doigt en criant avec victoire, ses frangins désespérant. Leurs parents leurs reprochaient tout le temps d'être trop impulsif, de ne pas réfléchir, d'être trop indiscret. Plus ils en entendaient, et plus ils apprenaient que ce n'était que des leçons que eux même n'avaient pas suivit.

\- C'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité, grogna Tegwen, revoyant ses pères leur faire la moral.

\- Ils l'ont appris par eux même, répliqua Mani en haussant les épaules. Ils ne veulent pas que vous vous attirez autant d'ennuis qu'eux à cause de ça.

\- Ils pourraient être indulgent quand même, surtout après tout le merdier qu'ils ont fait ! siffla la demi-sirène. Papy Viktor nous a raconté qu'un jour, ils avaient fait chier un cheval devant une église avant de foutre le feu au bâtiment !... Héhéhé, ça devait être trop cool ! pouffa-t-elle, Liebel essayant de cacher son sourire, et contenant son éclat de rire, coupable.

\- On a tous nos lots d'erreurs. L'important est d'apprendre les leçons, et les transmettre à la génération d'après afin de ne pas les répéter.

Les enfants baissèrent la tête avec réflexion, comprenant l'importance de l'éducation de leurs parents.

\- Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde dit et au final on ne commet pas les mêmes erreurs, mais on en fait des nouvelles qui sont bien pire ! rit Mani, les faisant chuter de l'ambiance de sagesse qui s'était instaurée.

L'euphorie se coupa alors qu'un battement d'ailes sourd fut entendu. Tous levèrent la tête en regardant par delà le feuillage qui les protégeait de la neige, cherchant d'où provenait le bruit. Le son se rapprocha, l'elfe se levant avec un air sérieux qui inquiéta les adolescents. L'attente fut insupportable, le battement d'ailes trahissant qu'il s'agissait d'un animal énorme cherchant à se poser. Un griffon ? Un Cocatrix ? Un Aliga-ailé ? Ils seraient très mal pour les trois.

L'ombre dans le ciel les firent sursauter, ils ne l'avaient pas vu avant qu'elle ne passe au dessus d'eux à cause de la nuit. La bête se posa finalement dans un bruit sourd en faisant trembler la terre, la neige balayée à son passage. Ses ailes s'écartèrent, et tous découvrir un magnifique dragon, le corps couvert d'écaille et d'un peu de fourrure. Il n'était pas comme ceux que décrivait Balthazar, sa tête n'était pas allongée mais plus ronde et compacte, trois paires de cornes de tailles différentes ornant sa tête, passant de petit sur ses joues, à longue sur le dessus du crâne.

Ce qui intrigua le groupe fut qu'il ne les attaquait pas, sa respiration sourde et ronronnante raisonnant dans l'air. Ils avaient peur, mais sentait que la bête cherchait à entrer en contacte. Liebel ressentit quelque chose en elle, la poussant à se lever et s'approcher doucement, n'ayant que faire de la neige glaçant la plante de ses pieds. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la créature de légende, observant les pupilles fendues dans les iris d'un bleu impérial unique brillant dans la nuit.

\- _Je n'ai pas coutume de m'occuper directement des affaires des hommes._

La voix rauque raisonna à l'intérieur de leurs esprits jusque dans leurs os. Où plutôt, sa télépathie était si forte qu'il pouvaient l'entendre comme s'il parlait à voix haute. Ils étaient paralysés par le choc, n'ayant aucunement connaissance de dragon suffisamment civilisé pour engager la conversation. La bête entendu leurs pensées, et gronda, vexée.

\- _Ne me mêlez pas à cette sous-race qui sont les Zarehs! Nous, Akhar, sommes leurs aînés, et leurs dirigeants. Nous devons nous occuper de la magie de ce misérable monde depuis que les humains ont cherché à s'en emparer. Mais vous êtes trop stupide, et avare ! Ils vous en faut toujours plus ! Regardez maintenant où nous en sommes : le codex a été détruit !_

\- C'est quoi ce putain de merdier ?..., souffla Kaly, pétrifiée.

\- _Je suis Ziphad, messager des Akhars et des Beledors._

\- Qui sont les Beledors ? questionna Tegwen, Mani observant sérieusement la scène en silence.

\- _Les dieux, et les diables. Depuis peu, la magie décline, mais c'était dans le but que les dieux et diables reviennent dans leur monde ! Bien évidement, on a encore été entravé par un groupe de rebelles qu'on a jugé par erreur d'incompétent !_

\- Nos darons vont se faire engueuler par le daron des darons ! souffla Kaly vers son frère en secouant la main avec des yeux ronds, sentant que ses parents allaient avoir des ennuis.

\- _Les Akhars sont les seuls à pouvoir utiliser correctement le codex, car il est né de notre magie mêlée à la technologie naine ! Nous avons été volé, puis on nous a détruit le seul objet capable de pouvoir remettre une dose suffisante de magie. Seulement, les créatures de l'éther ont été corrompues par l'orgueil et l'avarice des Hommes..._

Ziphad était furieux, grondant sourdement, une brume bleue apparaissant dans sa gueule et le long de sa gorge, faisant frémir le groupe d'inquiétude. Le phénomène s'arrêta alors que le dragon se redressa, devenant plus nonchalant, dévisageant les quatre d'un regard dédaigneux.

\- _Et j'en ai marre de ce sac à problème, rien pendant des millions d'années. Puis, soudainement en quelques siècles, tout par à vau-l'eau. Qui paye à votre avis ? Le messager. Car si les informations passent mal, c'est de sa faute. Alors je me tire. À vous de trouver la solution avec les Akhars._

\- Mais comment ? réagit Liebel, ses pensées entendu par tous avec la voix de Théo, les faisant sursauter de surprise. Vous seuls êtes capable de communiquer avec eux.

\- _Débrouillez-vous, moi je vais voir du pays. Et j'espère ne plus jamais revoir ces humains qui sont visiblement votre famille à l'avenir !_

Le dragon prit son envole, laissant les quatre dépités et pétrifiés, ne s'attendant pas à un tel comportement puérile de la part d'un être immortel censé porter la sagesse. Visiblement, leurs parents et oncles avaient réussi à agacer plus de gens qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Tous s'échangèrent un regard, encore secoués. Plusieurs minutes passèrent alors qu'ils se réunirent autour du feu, plongé dans leurs pensées, avant que Mani ne plonge son visage dans ses mains en pleurnichant qu'il n'était pas prêt de prendre sa retraite.

\- On va rentrer à la maison déjà, et vous irez prévenir l'église de la lumière de tout ça, décida Tegwen. Ensuite... Nous on attendra papa et dad... Et on va leur expliquer...

\- Et après ? demanda Kaly.

\- On va devoir chercher une solution, et pour commencer, en apprendre plus sur les Akhars.

\- Oh, putain de merde..., soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le dos, les bras écartés.


	5. Chapter 4

Oha-yoooo ! o/ (vraiment cette fois car il est 4h23 du matin... xD)

Merci pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédents ! J'ai rien expliqué dans ce chapitre donc voila : Grunlek, en se connectant au codex, voit l'élémentaire de la lumière avec un gros truc. Voilà, fin de l'explication xD En fait, si il a vu un truc énorme devant l'élémentaire, j'étais persuadé que c'était u dragon dans mes souvenirs, mais en fait je me suis gourée, c'était le titan, donc FUCK on oublie l'explication foireuse et on la fait pas xD Mais ce que j'ai écris se tient donc ça va... je crois xDD enfin bref !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage ! o/

* * *

Tegwen était en train de faire son sac, se préparant à partir avec ses sœurs pour une expédition concernant les Akhars. Il fit une pose, et s'assit sur son lit, repensant au jour où ils sont revenu à l'auberge de l'Inespéré il y a deux ans. Akela avait tabassé Mani lorsqu'elle l'avait vu arriver avec ses neveux mal en point, ils avaient mis du temps avant de réussir à la décrocher du pauvre elfe. En se rappelant de la scène, il déglutit, la violence de sa tante le choquant toujours.

Akela avait insisté pour qu'ils se reposent, attendant avec impatience la lettre du reste de la famille. La tenancière avait donc fait connaissance avec cet étrange ami de son mari, n'ayant eu que quelques histoires contées par les aventuriers comme seul repère. À son contraire, Mani savait qui elle était, et à quoi elle ressemblait, car Shin lui en parlait souvent, et avait même glissé un portrait dans l'une de ses lettres. Akela avait furieusement rougit lorsqu'il lui avait dit à quel point le demi-élémentaire était amoureux d'elle.

Elle ne fut pas douce pour autant au retour de son époux et ses amis. Elle lui colla une bonne droite, les larmes aux yeux, avant de l'embrasser, et l'enlacer. Maikoon, son frère, venant de se marier, il ne put avoir vent de leur retour que par courrier. Vint alors le moment où tous durent s'expliquer, et raconter ce qui s'était passé. Théo et Balthazar semblaient déchirés, mais restèrent silencieux en dehors de quelques mots. Ils gardèrent surtout leurs enfants près d'eux, jetant de nombreux regard à Liebel.

La fratrie ne fut pas surprise en ce qui concernait le codex, par contre ils furent choqué d'apprendre que leur grand-père démoniaque avait été derrière tout ça. C'était une sacré trahison, même si tous connaissait le tempérament du diable. Après tout, c'était un être appartenant aux enfers, ils ne devaient pas l'oublier. Balthazar avoua alors que son père avait prit possession du pouvoir d'une élémentaire de lumière, mais que cette dernière avait apparemment été un second choix. Enoch avait déclaré qu'il voulait utiliser Liebel en premier lieu, mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur de le faire. Le mage avait pesté en croyant à un large mensonge, mais les autres commencèrent à en douter.

Les enfants avaient ensuite pris la parole, Kaly criant sur Tegwen que c'était sa faute si tout était arrivé car il les avait perdu. Le garçon avait levé les yeux au ciel, et continuer le récit. Sa famille fut choqué en apprenant qu'un immortel en avait eu par dessus la tête de leurs actions contre-carrant ses missions. Les aventuriers se sentirent rapidement coupable sous l'énonciation des faits par Akela qui les frappa tous derrière la tête un à un. Puis Grunlek explosa de rire quand Kaly lança que le fameux dragon s'était pris des vacances en leurs laissant sa mission sur le dos. Théo était blasé, jurant qu'il avait la flemme, Balthazar se sentait terriblement mal et coupable en se massant le crâne, et Shin pleurnichait sur son sort. Seul Grunlek avait semblé réfléchir à une solution potentielle, caressant Eden assise à ses côtés, la tête sur ses genoux.

Liebel intervint en disant que cette tâche incombait à elle et ses frangins, ses parents paniquant et blêmissant subitement. Les adultes avaient cherché à les convaincre de leur laisser ce fardeau, mais la fratrie refusa, voulant partir à l'aventure. Kaly s'était alors de nouveau disputé avec son frère, pour une raison quelconque, et balança les pieds dans le plat qu'il avait eu son premier baiser avec un adolescent inconnu.

Balthazar fut surpris, mais fini par le féliciter, tout comme Shin et Grunlek. Par contre Théo resta médusé, les yeux écarquillés. Décidément, il refusait de voir que ses enfants grandissaient. Son époux avait cherché à le rassurer, lui frottant le bras en disant que Tegwen avait quand même quatorze ans, et que ce n'était pas si tôt pour un premier baiser. Le jeune homme, mort de honte et ayant une dent contre sa sœur vicieuse, resta silencieux toute la soirée.

Kaly n'en était pas restée là, essayant de consoler son père en disant qu'elle aussi avait déjà roulé une galoche à la fille du palefrenier à ses neuf ans, et que rien était arrivé pour autant. Ses oncles et tantes avaient explosé de rire, autant par sa nonchalance que sous la pétrification des pères choqués au possible. Pour le mage, son fils, ça allait, mais sa fille restait une étape encore difficile à admettre. Liebel et Tegwen, loin d'être au courant de cette histoire avaient dépité avant de soupirer, désespérés.

Suite à cet événement, la vie reprit son court, les enfants écoutants discrètement les adultes pour avoir les vrais avis, et non les romances adoucies prononcées devant eux. La chute de la magie était un vrai problème, surtout que personne ne savait pendant combien de temps tiendrait ce qui restait dans le cratère. Shin avait avoué, la gorge serrée, que les demi-élémentaires risquaient de mourir pour de bon. Après tout, ils étaient vivant uniquement grâce à l'élémentaire fusionné avec leurs esprits, si l'élémentaire mourrait, fatalement, l'hôte suivait le même sort. Balthazar émit le doute qu'il pourrait lui arriver la même chose, car son diable était une partie de lui, plus importante qu'il ne le désirait. Il fallait donc absolument voir ces Akhars afin de trouver une solution.

L'église de la lumière, mise au courant par Mani, envoya l'elfe demander à la petite famille de se tenir tranquille pendant au moins deux ans. Cela n'avait pas été facile à avaler, et encore moins de les convaincres, mais ils avaient détruit les Intendants à la source, et mit une sacré pagaille. C'était trop pour qu'ils recommencent leurs pérégrinations, parsemés de chaos à leurs passages, sans risquer la peine capitale.

Il y a plusieurs années, Théo aurait rétorqué avec virulence qu'il en avait rien à secouer, et serait parti, ses amis le suivant plus par obligation que par réel choix. Seulement, l'âge, sa situation, sa famille, ce tout pesait sur sa conscience, la sagesse semblant enfin apaiser son impulsivité. Le comprenant, Balthazar avait répliqué en se massa un trapèze qu'il commençait à se faire trop vieux pour ces conneries, ses compagnons riant en compatissant.

Le temps d'attente était passé désormais, et le quatuor détonnant avait déjà pris la route dans le dos de leurs enfants pour ne pas qu'ils les suivent. Cependant, ceux-ci avait parfaitement prévu le coups, et comptaient partir de leur côté. Akela n'avait pas été contre, disant que plus il y aurait de monde sur cette affaire et mieux c'était. Elle était inquiète pour son époux et son fils, c'était indéniable, et désirait avoir rapidement un solution au problème magique.

Fin prêt, Tegwen sortit de sa chambre, laissant passer la femme de Maikoon qui portaient des jumeaux dans son ventre depuis plusieurs mois. Il vint lui tenir le bras pour l'aider à descendre les marches de l'escalier, la brune le remerciant, soupirant qu'elle espérait accoucher bientôt. Elle n'était pas un modèle de beauté, étant plutôt dans une moyenne, mais sa gentillesse était inégalable. Mira, son nom, avait d'abord été amie avec ce qui serait son futur époux. Ils ont eu par la suite une histoire plutôt banale et romantique, mais faisant rêver plus de la moitié du Cratère. Tous souhaitait trouver sa moitié un soir de festival, faire connaissance, flirter, puis tomber amoureux, et enfin se marier pour avoir une famille.

Maikoon nettoyait des tables dans la grand-salle, il sourit tendrement en voyant sa femme. Il était un homme magnifique. Tout comme sa sœur, sa beauté exotique ne lui faisait pas ressentir le poids des années. Ses yeux bleu ressortaient avec sa peau basanée, et ils étaient fin. Tegwen mentirait s'il disait y être indifférent.

Plus loin, un pas clopinant se fit entendre, faisant tournée la tête au maître du sang. Il sourit et alla voir son cousin, Drazen. Ce garçon, du même âge que lui, était terriblement timide, et se cachait trop souvent derrière des cheveux long. Sa mère l'obligeait constamment à les attacher dans son dos pour dégager son visage, même si quelques mèches trop courtes retombaient. Sa peau était diaphane, brillante comme la surface des diamants, et ses prunelles claires étaient la douceur à l'état pure. Les gens le prenait très souvent pour le frère de Tegwen, faisant grandement plaisir aux garçons qui étaient très proche. Ils se confiaient et avaient même leurs codes secrets. Bien que raillé par son apparence imberbe et efféminé, Drazen aimait les femmes, par ailleurs il tombait souvent amoureux mais n'osait jamais se déclarer.

\- Alors, tu as trouvé les légumes hier soir ? demanda Tegwen, parlant de la jeune livreuse de lait qui passait le matin, voulant savoir si son cousin avait enfin osé lui parler.

\- Hum... Nan... C'était trop pour moi...

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, désespérant de pouvoir enfin être le témoin de mariage de ce pauvre garçon. Il sourit cependant, et lui tapa doucement l'épaule, attirant son regard dans le sien. Sans un mot il l'encouragea à passer à l'acte, recevant un sourire et un petit hochement de tête en retour. Il repartit ensuite en direction des cuisines, esquivant Malika, une petite de neuf ans recueillit par Akela et Shin il y a trois ans. Une humaine, abandonnée et laissée pour morte en plein hivers. En la trouvant en ville, la chasseuse n'avait pas eu le cœur de la laisser sur le trottoir.

C'était une petite blonde pleine de vie et un peu rondouillarde. Elle apportait un rayon de soleil dans l'auberge, assistant le cuisinier pour l'être à son tour. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien son père en dehors des lettres que sa famille recevait, mais l'aimait beaucoup. Les amis du pauvre archer s'étaient lourdement moqué de lui en disant qu'il avait un millionième enfant à son compteur, le désespérant.

La vie à l'auberge était paisible et reposante, mais Tegwen ne se voyait pas rester tous les jours ici sans rien faire. Il ne voulait pas non plus d'un bête travail dans l'établissement ou en ville, non, il voulait voyager. Ses sœurs étaient d'accord avec lui, préférant découvrir les mystères du monde. Ils avaient même le projet fou de passer par delà le Cratère, et de voir les merveilles que regorgeaient ces terres inconnues.

\- Bonjour, Bjorn, salua le jeune homme en entrant dans la cuisine. Tu as nos rations ?

\- Ouais, je les ai faite, petit merdeux, mais je vous préviens, si vos parents me le demande, je raconterait tout sans hésiter ! cracha le vieux nordique acariâtre.

\- Merci, vous êtes un ange ! sourit largement l'adolescent en prenant le sac que l'adulte avait sèchement lâché devant lui, partant en sautillant.

\- JE SUIS PAS GENTIL, TU M'ENTENDS !... P'tit con...

En sortant des cuisines, n'écoutant pas les vaines tentatives du vieillards cherchant à faire son dur à cuir malgré son bon cœur, il croisa Akela qui revenait de l'extérieur. Elle caressa la tête de sa fille qui passa à côté d'elle, lui souriant doucement avant de regarder son neveux.

\- Vous avez tout ?

\- Oui, nous partons, Liebel veut absolument qu'on atteigne Galois pour célébré le jour de la lumière.

\- On est déjà en plein Été, soupira la femme en frottant sa nuque, lassée. J'ai l'impression qu'on est toujours en Été... Allez, déguerpissez avant que je ne vous balance le mobilier pour vous virer.

\- Nous vous enverrons une corneille avant la fin de la semaine ! Bon courage pour la suite ! s'inclina-t-il respectueusement, sa tante passant à côté de lui.

Il sourit en se redressant, salua son cousin et son oncle accompagné de sa femme, avant de sortir de l'auberge. Akela n'aimait pas les au revoir, tout comme Shin, c'est pour ça que tous deux s'esquivaient au moment du départ. Ils préféraient rester sur une note inachevée afin de pouvoir la continuer, et non la conclure.

Dehors l'attendait ses deux sœurs près de Glacier et Ombrage, leur nouvelle jument. Les frangins durent avouer qu'en grandissant ils prenaient du poids, et leur pauvre monture peinait à les transporter longtemps. Ils étaient triste car ils appréciaient monter à cheval tous ensemble, tenir à trois sur la croupe était un exercice d'équilibre amusant. Les chevaux étaient muni de selle, déstabilisant les adolescents habitués à monter à cru. Le forgeront de la ville, un habitué et ami de Maikoon, avait fait ces selles double afin que les chevaux puissent avoir deux passagers. Des sacoches étaient également présentes, et la place arrière pouvait faire office de porte-bagage, des crochets capable de tenir un sac en place même en plein galop.

Glacier se faisait de l'âge, ayant cette année dix-sept ans, il avait donc tendance à reprendre le comportement trop fougueux d'Ombrage qui en avait six. C'était une magnifique jument pie sur laquelle Liebel avait eu le coup de foudre, elle lui rappelait un peu Lumière. Loin d'être blessé par l'idée, Théo avait accepté de l'acheter, sûrement par nostalgie.

\- Allez ! cria Kaly en levant le bras et talonnant Ombrage qui partie comme une fusé, sa sœur passagère derrière elle. On va niquer des mères !

\- Ton langage est inapproprié ! reprocha son frère en la suivant.

\- Je t'encule !

L'échange, suivit facilement jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'auberge, fit soupirer le reste de la famille.

\- Ça va de nouveau être terriblement calme ici, souffla Maikoon en caressant le ventre de sa femme.

\- Ces enfants sont adorables, chantonna cette dernière, le faisant dépiter.

\- Moi qui espérait que tu te trouves une gonzesse normale..., râla Akela en passant derrière eux, Mira continuant de sourire avec gaieté et insouciante tandis que son époux baissa la tête, désarmé. Et toi ! fit-elle en pointant son fils du doigt, le faisant sursauter. Va parler à la livreuse de lait ou je jette ton lit par la fenêtre !

\- O-oui, maman...

\- Et rend la heureuse !

\- Oui, maman...

Maikoon soupira en faisant craquer sa nuque. Finalement, ce ne serait pas aussi calme qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Lui aussi commençait à se faire trop vieux pour ce genre de chose...

Du côté de la fratrie, ils galopèrent un moment, trop heureux de repartir à l'aventures, avant de remettre leurs montures au pas. Comme pour tous les longs voyages, Liebel se retourna sur la selle et colla son dos à sa sœur. Elle sortit ensuite un large ouvrage de son sac enchanté par elle même, le premier qu'elle a fait sous la fierté de son dad, et l'ouvrit à la page gardée. Il était ancien, et écrit en ancien elfique, langue favorite de la déesse.

Cela surprenait toujours les clients de l'auberge quand ils la voyaient. Rien que par ses cheveux tombant en une masse interminable aux pieds de la chaise, elle étonnait et attirait l'attention, alors les gros livres anciens qu'elle avalait rapidement du regard en choquait plus d'un. Sa famille et elle même n'y prêtait plus attention avec le temps, mais ils comprenaient que l'apparence juvénile la faisait facilement passer pour une enfant de dix ans.

Elle n'avait pas de poitrine, ou trop peu pour qu'elle puisse se voir, et son visage était rond, ses grands yeux blanc brillant d'innocence. N'importe qui pourrait se méprendre. Petite, elle avait des pupilles noires, mais avec le temps ces dernières avaient disparu, ne laissant qu'une trace grisâtre. Beaucoup la croit aveugle alors qu'elle voit parfaitement bien, voir même, plus que le commun des mortels. Le changement s'était opéré si discrètement que tous ne l'avait remarqué qu'une fois qu'il fut terminé. Comme cela n'avait pas de conséquence, ils n'y prêtèrent pas plus attention que ça.

Quant à Tegwen, il n'avait pas trop bougé pendant ces deux années. Il gardait ses cheveux long remontés en une queue de cheval haute, et une frange encadrée de deux mèches arrivant à son menton. Son visage s'était un peu affiné, et il avait quitté les traits de l'enfance. Il ne voyait pas de différence, mais Théo lui avait assuré qu'il paraissait plus adulte ces derniers temps. Il en était fier, plus par le fait que celui qu'il admirait l'ait remarqué, que de l'être réellement.

Celle qui avait vraiment changé était Kaly. Tout comme son frère, ses traits étaient devenus plus adulte et gracieux, tout comme ses courbes qui se faisait très féminine et sensuelles. Ce qui sautait principalement aux yeux était la généreuse poitrine qu'elle portait désormais. Elle n'avait cessé de changer de bonnet depuis plusieurs mois, et le phénomène venait tout juste de ralentir.

Théo s'était vraiment pris une claque lorsqu'il a du l'accompagner en ville pour lui racheter des sous-vêtements, son époux au lit avec la grippe. Il était revenu comme l'ombre de lui même, prenant pleinement conscience que sa petite fille était devenue une femme. Kaly était contente qu'il la voit enfin autrement, commençant à être agacée d'être prise continuellement pour une enfant sachant à peine se brosser les dents.

Les époques changeaient avec eux, et même si leurs têtes étaient encore pleines de rêves utopiques, ils voulaient tout découvrir par eux même. Ils avaient réellement rongé leur frein pour ne pas partir avant la date donnée, s'occupant en ville en esquivant les jeunes bourgeois qui leur tapaient lourdement sur le système. Désormais, ils étaient sur les routes, et inspiraient le parfum de la liberté à plein poumon.

\- Ce soir, je veux me bourrer la gueule ! s'exclama Kaly en levant le poing.

\- Hors de question, trancha son frère.

\- C'EST NAZE ! Eh puis je fais ce que je veux ! T'as peur de quoi ? Que je couche avec le premier venu ? C'est toi qui embrasse les inconnus !

\- J'ai pas envie que tu assassines tout le monde !

\- ... Bon ok, tu marques un point... Une bière alors ? Allez ! Juste pour essayer !

\- ... Bon, j'accepte si tu te limite à une seule !

\- Yep ! sourit-elle victorieusement.

La journée se passa sans encombre, et le soir ils tombèrent comme prévu sur une auberge. Ils laissèrent leurs chevaux au palefrenier, et avant d'aller demander une chambre pour trois à l'accueil. Une fois leurs affaires posés, ils commandèrent leurs repas, et mangèrent avec appétit. Comme promis, Tegwen commanda une bière pour sa sœur. La jeune fille rêvait de cette chopine depuis plusieurs années, voyant Balthazar apprécier réellement le nectar doré qui lui semblait être si doux.

Kaly porta le liquide à ses lèvres et prit une grosse gorgées, un large sourire aux lèvres, avant de faire les gros yeux, et manquer de tout recracher. Elle avala avant de tousser et tirer la grimace, secouant ensuite sa tête avec dégoût.

\- Yurk ! C'est immonde ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de boire à nouveau et d'avoir la même réaction, mais cette fois-ci elle rit. C'est vraiment pas bon !

\- Alors pourquoi tu la bois ? dépita Tegwen.

\- J'en avais trop envie !... Ark !

\- _**Je veux goûter !**_ signa Liebel, enthousiaste.

La rouquine lui passa la chopine, et la regarda avec son frère. La déesse prit une gorgé et analysa la saveur en regardant le liquide doré, dubitative. Elle retroussa le nez finalement, et redonna la bière à sa voisine qui riait. Comme il fut le seul à ne pas avoir bu, le maître du sang fut victime du test et dû faire comme elles. Il se surprit à ne pas détester, même si une espèce d'arrière goût se cachait derrière le parfum. Ils se souvinrent alors que leurs familles leur racontait que beaucoup d'auberge faisait la vaisselle à la salive et eurent un haut-le-cœur.

Ils explosèrent de rire et commandèrent deux autres bières pour boire tous ensemble, riant en promettant de rien dire à leurs parents qui en seraient assurément furieux. Si le tenancier ne dit rien pour les deux plus âgé, il dévisagea Liebel, se demandant visiblement si elle était aussi jeune qu'il le pensait. Il avait quand même des scrupules à donner de l'alcool à une enfant.

Peu habituée, et trop sensible, la fratrie fut étourdit par la boisson et riait d'un rien. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée, sortant des blagues plus mauvaises les unes que les autres, avant de monter dans leurs chambres. Ils peinèrent à trouver leurs tenues pour dormir, et furent interrompus par la fille de la lumière qui tomba sur quelque chose d'intéressant.

Elle claqua des doigts, le son suffisamment fort pour attirer l'attention sans réveiller les clients des chambres voisines. Lorsque les deux autres furent à côté d'elle, elle sortit le dessin qui avait glissé d'une pochette en cuir elle même coincée entre deux ouvrages de Balthazar. Il s'agissait d'un homme, la vingtaine, plus précisément, de Théo.

\- C'est papa ! s'exclama Tegwen, les yeux rond.

\- Whoa, il est déjà beau gosse ! sourit Kaly, son frère et sa sœur de chaque côté d'elle approuvant grandement.

\- Il était jeune...

\- _**La date est là**_ , signa Liebel. _**Il avait vingt-trois ans.**_

\- Il y a d'autre portrait ? demanda la rouquine.

Ils ouvrirent la pochette et découvrirent plusieurs portraits souvenirs, de larges sourires étirant leurs lèvres. Voir leurs familles rajeunies leur paru très étrange, peu habitué à les voir si frais et plein de vigueur. Leur maison étant un établissement publique, ils n'avaient pas de cadres avec des portraits comme les autres familles, mais savaient qu'il y en avait dans les chambres parentales. Seulement, aucun des enfants de l'auberge n'avaient osé entrer pour aller les voir.

\- C'est papa, dad, oncle Shin, et oncle Grunlek, fit le jeune homme en tirant un dessin des quatre hommes, une inscription présente au dos qu'il lu à voit haute. "Premier jour de partenariat." Ah, oui, je me souviens que oncle Grun nous avait raconté qu'ils ne devaient plus se revoir après une quête commune.

\- Oui ! se souvint Kaly. Et même qu'au final, après ça, ils ont décidé de rester ensemble !

\- _**C'est un peu comme retracer leur histoire**_ , sourit la déesse avec enthousiasme. _**Oh, c'est moi et Kaly à deux ans ! C'est trop mignon !**_

\- Trop !... Oh, et ça c'est Dad et papa ! Ils sont bien là dessus, fit doucement la demi-sirène en sortant un autre dessin.

Ce dernier représentait leurs pères, assit l'un près de l'autre en discutant, visiblement lors d'un festival. Balthazar tenait dans sa main le collier de bois qu'il avait encore aujourd'hui, et échangeait un regard terriblement tendre avec l'inquisiteur. Au dos du portrait était écrit qu'une artiste nomade avait fait quelques dessins discrètement pendant le jour de la célébration de la lumière. Elle l'avait offert au couple en les complimentant sur la beauté qu'ils dégageaient ensemble.

Les trois adolescents ne purent qu'approuver en regardant de nouveau le dessin, découvrant que ce regard que leurs parents s'échangeaient à l'intérieur, était le même qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui. Même plus avec plus de vingt ans de couple, ils posaient les yeux sur eux avec un amour sidérant. C'était beau, touchant, et la fratrie se sentit aussi fière qu'émeut. Liebel se redressa avec un brin de culpabilité, attirant l'attention des deux autres.

\- _**Je dois vous avouer que je suis tombée sur le journal que tenait dad quand il a rencontré papa...**_

\- Vraiment ?! Montre nous !

\- Kaly, doucement ! Ne me pousse pas ! Et puis fait attention aux portraits !

\- _**C'est vraiment personnel, donc je le lui ai redonné en disant que j'avais juste vu son nom sur la page de garde. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que je l'avais lu... En entier...**_

\- En même temps tu lis un livre de trois-cent pages en deux jours, et encore, si tu prends que quelques heures de lectures, lança son frère. Et c'est pas comme ci tu avais pour habitude de ne pas lire un livre.

- _ **Désolée...**_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dedans qui était si honteux ? ronronna Kaly en s'allongeant sur le ventre, posant son menton sur ses doigts croisés, coudes appuyés sur le parquet.

Liebel rougit furieusement, ses mains tremblant et ses doigts s'empêtrant. C'était une forme de bégaiement chez elle. La rouquine ouvrit grand la bouche, heureuse et excité de savoir que son père avait écrit des trucs très sale quelque part. Ses parents ne le savaient pas, mais elle avait tendance à dévorer les romans érotiques en douce, ses frangins et cousin la couvrant. Tegwen fut plus intimidé, et ne voulut pas entendre ce que ses parents ont bien pu faire lors de leurs débuts.

\- Raconte juste les grandes lignes, pas... "ça"...

\- Oh, si, trépigna la dem-sirène. Ça !

\- _**Je crois pas avoir assez de signes pour décrire ce qu'il y avait, Kaly,**_ blêmit Liebel.

\- Et me l'écrire ? tenta-t-elle de négocier, minaudant, mais son frère la tapa derrière la tête.

\- On te suit, Lili.

\- _**En fait, papa et dad ne s'aimaient pas au début.**_

Choqué de la nouvelle, ses frangins tombèrent de haut. C'était tout un conte de fée qui s'écroulait.

\- MAIS C'EST NAZE ! hurla Kaly en se redressant à quatre pattes avant de tomber sur son frère, car l'alcool l'étourdissait toujours, et devenir hilare.

\- VOS GUEULES À CÔTÉ ! cria un homme en frappant dans le mur, sa voix un peu étouffée par la faible épaisseur de ce dernier.

\- Désolé ! répondit Tegwen en plaquant une main sur la bouche de sa cadette qui s'apprêtait à le faire plus vulgairement. Alors, Lili, comment ça s'est passé ?

\- _**En fait, papa avait capturé dad pour le livrer à son ordre, donc les faits sont raconté après ces événements. Pendant le trajet, ils ont plus été attirés physiquement, dû à la frustration, que par réel intérêt pour l'autre. Du moins, c'est ce que dad a écrit dans ce carnet, vers la fin, ça faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient comme ça, et il avait des doutes. Je tiens à préciser que les journaux de dad sont aussi volumineux que les livres que je lis, d'où le fait que je me suis trompée.**_

\- Mais pendant le trajet, ils ont couché, ok, mais comment ils sont tombés amoureux ? demanda Kaly, ne tenant plus de savoir.

\- _**Dad a écrit qu'ils se sont "apprivoisés" l'un, l'autre. Quand papa a livré dad, il a demandé à le surveiller personnellement, parce qu'il voulait le sauver de la potence ou de la torture.**_

\- Je ne savais pas que l'église de la lumière faisait ça..., souffla Tegwen, tous n'ayant entendu que de bonnes choses de la part de cet ordre.

\- _**Plus qu'on nous le fait croire**_ , grimaça sa cadette. _**Bien, bien plus... Ce que dad racontait... J'ose pas le dire...**_

\- Mais comment ils sont sortis de tout ça ! râla la rouquine en faisant la moue, toujours couchée sur le côté, la tête sur les genoux de son frère qui jouait machinalement avec ses cheveux bouclés, la détendant.

\- _**Il y a eu des complications, car un pyromencien mettait le feu à des villes où, comme par hasard, dad s'y trouvait. C'était un ancien collègue de la tour rouge, il avait une dent contre lui. Un inquisiteur était chargé de le surveillé en échange d'information sur les diables, car papa n'a pas été choisit pour le faire, mais il a périt dans les flammes de ce type. Dad a été accusé, et à bien manqué d'être pendu. Heureusement pour lui, l'un des conseillers principaux étaient un adepte de nécromancie, papa et dad l'ont démasqué devant toute l'assembler à temps.**_

\- C'est trop métal, souffla Kaly, aussi admirative que son frère.

\- _**Papa a donc eu la garde de dad, et ils sont partis à la poursuite du pyromencien. Ils étaient déjà amoureux à ce moment là, raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient battus pour être ensemble, mais ils se voilaient la face. Dans ses écrits de l'instant, dad racontait que ce n'était qu'un coup "exotique", car il aimait les femmes, et que ne plus vouloir être avec elles ne signifiait rien. Il se justifiait toujours en mettant que papa ferait un caca nerveux lumineux s'il passait la nuit avec une gueuse.**_

Kaly explosa de rire, l'image mentale qu'elle eut la tuant d'hilarité. Elle se calma rapidement, et fixa sa sœur pour avoir la suite de l'histoire.

\- _**Il avait l'air d'essayer de se convaincre lui même que ça ne durerait pas en mettant tout ça par écrit. Peut-être pour exorciser la chose, ou un truc du genre.**_

\- Et aujourd'hui, ils fêtent leurs vingt-trois ans de couple et dix-neuf de mariage officieux, sourit Tegwen.

\- Avec trois terreurs à leur actif ! ajouta la rouquine.

\- _**C'était intéressant de lire ce passage où dad se rendait compte qu'il aimait sincèrement papa, même si c'est un homme. J'ai mieux compris la relation qui les lie.**_

\- Ce serait trop bien de mettre la main sur les autres carnets !

\- Kaly, tu utiliserais ces informations pour le faire chanter, critiqua Tegwen.

\- Et alors ? J'ai pas le droit de payer ma liberté ?

\- Ah, allons nous coucher, on a de la route demain.

Résolue, la rouquine rejoignit le lit double avec Liebel, laissant le simple à leur aîné. La déesse garda les yeux ouvert longtemps, un large sourire aux lèvres en pensant à une phrase à la fin du journal qui la faisait rougir de bonheur. La maladresse et toute l'intensité de l'émotion contenue en quelques petits mots manuscrits.

« _Putain de merde, je crois que je l'aime vraiment..._ »


	6. Chapter 5

Oha-yooo !

Merci pour les reviews précédentes ! Ainsi qu'aux lecteurs de l'ombre qui suivent discrètement cette histoire~ Je vous nème fort vous aussi~ Je ferais un os à part pour faire un lemon, quand je mettrais le nom dans le commentaire d'auteur du chapitre suivant ! Vous n'aurez qu'à venir sur mon profile et voir la liste des histoires écrites.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

Le voyage fut assez long, surtout pour les trois adolescents qui découvraient pleinement le monde par eux même. Partir sans leur famille, et surtout sans que cette dernière ne le sache avait quelque chose d'excitant. Ils craignaient un peu de finir par tomber sur eux à un moment donné, après tous ils étaient tous sur la même quête. La fratrie ne savaient pas encore comment elle se justifiera auprès de leurs pères le moment venu, et espérait que ce dernier arrive le plus tard possible, si ce n'est jamais.

Liebel continuait de lire à cheval, Kaly marchant à côté d'elle, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres en pensant au festival de la lumière. Si elle aimait tant cet événement, ce n'était pas dû à son affiliation, ou à l'ambiance endiablée et joviale, car les fêtes des moissons étaient semblables. C'était parce qu'il y a dès années, Théo avait offert un collier à Balthazar, signant ainsi la mise en couple définitive. Elle voyait donc ce jour comme l'anniversaire de mariage de ses parents.

Plus pudiquement, sa fratrie ressentait la même chose, préférant tout de même ne pas en parler par discrétion. Même si le jour de la lumière était principalement tenu par l'ordre de leur père, l'événement était plutôt laïque, car tout le monde participait aux festivités. Certains voyaient là le moyen de remercier le soleil pour faire pousser leurs semences, et d'autres juste de faire la fête avec des bières particulières et un festin. Les attractions étaient aussi de coutume, tel que tire à la carabine avec une arme muni d'un ressort projetant une bille sur des cibles. C'était un jour de détente, férié pour tous les travailleurs, du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas dans le personnel du festival.

Les trois frangins étaient donc enthousiastes et pressés à l'idée d'y assister. Ils pressèrent même le pas pour atteindre la ville plus rapidement. Les habitants allaient dans tous les sens, passant avec des décorations, des caisses de nourritures et d'alcools. Les tenues traditionnelles en jaune, or, et blanc défilèrent devant leurs yeux brillants. Liebel bondit partout en voyant toutes les fleurs qui passaient devant eux, humant leurs parfums avec un plaisir prononcé. Elle était vraiment comme le printemps : rayonnante, fraîche, et pleine de vie. Cela donnait du baume au cœur à tout ceux qui l'entourait, même ces inconnus surpris par son apparence peu commune.

Le trio se rendit dans différentes auberges, cherchant avec de plus en plus d'angoisse une place libre. Ils parvinrent à en dénicher une, elle ne comportait que deux lits simples, mais Kaly et Liebel dormaient ensemble, donc ce n'était pas dérangeant. Ils purent déposer leurs affaires afin de flâner en ville, commençant à faire le tour des attractions déjà mises en place tandis que le soleil était encore haut. Il était pourtant tard, mais la journée était longue en cette saison. La nuit ne devrait tomber qu'après vingt-trois heures, atteignant son paroxysme vers minuit, une heure du matin.

La musique folklorique battait son plein, les musiciens aussi enjoués que les danseurs qui tournaient bras dessus, bras dessous. Liebel emporta d'ailleurs ses frangins dans la ronde cadencée, explosant de son rire muet. Ils s'amusèrent un moment avant de réussir à se retrouver, hilare, et de prendre place sur l'une des tables disponibles. Ils se prirent une bière, encore essoufflés et complètement assoiffés. À la première gorgée, ils s'échangèrent un regard ahurit, appréciant le doux parfum et l'amertume camouflée. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la première qu'ils avaient but il y a quelques jours. Liebel tapota alors le bras de sa sœur, cette dernière riant de la voir si excitée de tout, tressautant même en étant assise.

\- _**Tu pourrais chanter quelque chose ?**_

\- Lili, pas ici ! rougit la rouquine.

\- C'est un festival baigné de musique, sourit Tegwen. Et des personnes qui ne sont pas forcément de la troupe prennent place. Tien, cet homme à la guitare, il vient de monter pour les rejoindre.

Kaly réfléchit en regardant le groupe jouer sur l'estrade au centre de la piste de danse. Elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de chanter, mais elle était principalement seule, s'occupant de son équipement. Durant les deux années de pause forcée, sa famille avait fini par la surprendre, la complimentant pour sa voix étonnement douce et cristalline. Elle aurait gardé ses chants avec pudeur si Balthazar ne lui avait pas dit qu'il adorait l'entendre chanter.

Elle s'était donc mise à animer l'auberge familiale de sa voix, apprenant à jouer de différents instruments à corde en autodidacte. Rapidement, elle avait découvert sa facilité à maîtriser tout ce qui touchait à la musique. Elle proclamait que c'était grâce à ses gênes de sirène, mais les autres savaient que cela ne concernait que le chant, pas les instruments. Sa famille ne la contredisait pas, se contentant de la complimenter avec le bonheur de voir que ça lui faisait plaisir.

\- Je verrais si je suis inspirée, et surtout, si j'ai envie ! déclara-t-elle, sa cadette tapant dans ses mains avec une joie démesurée et un sourire immense.

\- Terminons de boire notre chope, et faisons le tour des nouvelles attractions ! J'ai vu un cercle géant par là bas, lança Tegwen en pointant la direction du menton avant de prendre une gorgée. Si on se déplace avec nos verres ont risque de s'en renverser dessus à cause de la foule.

\- _**Je me suis demandée ce que c'était, aussi ! répliqua Liebel. Apparemment, c'est pour monter haut !**_

\- J'ai envie d'essayer ! sourit la rousse avant de boire également.

Ils finirent leurs bières en regardant les danseurs, bougeant en rythme avec la musique. Leurs chopes vides, ils allèrent voir la fameuse attraction énoncée plus tôt. Elle s'appelait "grande roue", chaque nacelles pouvant contenir quatre personnes. Ils firent la queue, attendant avec presque impatience d'avoir enfin leur tour. Les discutions allèrent de bon train pour passer le temps, les frangins riant ensemble alors que l'ambiance euphorique les transportait.

Lorsque fut enfin leur tour de monter, ils bondirent presque dans la petite cabine, et s'assirent en souriant comme des enfants. Le festivalier chargé de l'attraction referma la porte derrière eux, puis l'engin se mit à bouger. Curieux, les adolescents cherchèrent comment cela ce faisait. Ils suivirent du regard les lourdes chaînes. Ils finirent par voir des créatures magiques herbivores, ressemblant à d'énormes bœufs, harnachées à une roue en tournant en rond pour actionner le mécanisme.

C'était ingénieux, et la fratrie ne put s'empêcher de penser que sans la magie, ce genre d'attraction risquait de devoir trouver une solution, ou fermer. Les bêtes utilisaient la puissance de l'air qu'ils inspiraient pour décupler leur force. Les énormes trous sur le devant de leurs poitrines expulsaient un souffle brûlant pour vider les poumons de l'air dévitalisé. Cela leur servait également de défense, tout comme leurs doubles longues queues qui faisaient office de fouets.

Peu à peu, leur nacelle fut assez haute pour qu'ils puissent voir la ville dans sa totalité, ainsi que l'horizon. Ils s'amusèrent à repérer leur auberge, puis les endroits qu'ils avaient visités plus tôt. Également, ils virent des attractions qui les intéressèrent, promettant d'y faire un tour. Ils admirèrent le paysage, et apprécièrent le vent balayant leurs visages. Les problèmes du monde, les guerres, et la quête qu'ils devaient accomplir, tout semblait si loin à cet instant paisible. De plus, le festivalier faisait plusieurs tours à rythme lent, au grand bonheur des personnes dans la grande-roue.

Le trio fut donc satisfait lorsqu'il mit pied à terre, Liebel emportant les deux autres par le poignet pour aller au stand qu'elle avait repéré. C'était une place où se trouvait quelques tables couverte d'une surface glissante. Le but était de taper le palet d'un côté pour l'envoyé dans le but de l'autre. Ils firent un tournois, s'amusant un long moment alors que Kaly sortait des insultes dont ils n'avaient même pas soupçonné l'existence.

Les stands de grillades leur permis de remplir leurs estomacs, assistant à un début d'incendie qui les firent plus rire qu'autre chose. Le pauvre cuisinier sautait sur les flammes embrasant sa banderole tombée au sol, poussant des couinements hilarants. Au final, son collègue lança un énorme seau d'eau, éteignant le feu et trempant l'autre de la tête aux pieds. Le cuisinier se figea, crispé et dégoulinant d'eau, avant de se retourner lentement pour foudroyer son partenaire du regard. Les spectateurs de la scène explosèrent de rire avant d'applaudir, attirant l'attention des deux hommes qui finirent par sourire et s'incliner tel des comédiens.

La fratrie retourna vers la piste de danse, Tegwen vérifiant que les cheveux de Liebel soient bien capturés dans la capuche. Afin d'être sûr que les mèches ne s'échappent pas, la jeune fille avait des lanière à l'intérieur de la capuche de la capeline, pour tenir une partie de la longueur. Enfin, des boutons pression fermaient le tout, gardant l'épais contenue malgré les gesticulations de l'adolescente.

Ils profitèrent de la soirée longuement, voyant le soleil décliner de plus en plus, les rendant impatient pour le feu d'artifice qui arriverait une fois la nuit tombée. Sûrement à cause des vérifications pour ces derniers, une remise prit feu lorsque la pénombre commença à s'imposer. Les habitants parvinrent à le contenir, mais l'agitation bouscula les frangins. Lorsque Tegwen fut poussé sur le côté, il rentra dans le dos de quelqu'un, alors il se retourna pour s'excuser en même temps que lui. Les deux se figèrent, faisant un pas en arrière. Puis, son vis-à-vis blond sourit après avoir regardé les deux filles à côté du garçon, pointant ce dernier du doigt.

\- Je me rappelle de toi ! Tegwen, c'est ça ?

\- A-Alwin ?!

\- Ah, comme le monde est petit, chanta Kaly, taquine en jetant à regard à son frère.

\- Toujours bien accompagné à ce que je vois ! Je suis content de vous voir, je ne pensais pas croiser des têtes familières dans le coin !

\- _**Il n'y a pas que sa tête qui lui est familier, si tu veux mon avis...**_ , signa Liebel, la rouquine poussant un rire gras tandis que leur aîné rougissait furieusement.

\- _**Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !**_ fit-il précipitamment en signant alors qu'il était blême, craignant que sa sœur le dise à voix haute.

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas si je vous l'emprunte un moment ? demanda Alwin aux jeunes filles.

\- Pas du tout ! répondit de suite la demi-sirène pour ne pas que son frère refuse, allant même le pousser dans le dos. Prenez votre temps, nous on va danser !

Tegwen se retourna vers ses cadettes, les yeux ronds, n'arrivant pas à croire ce coup de traître. Elles s'éloignèrent en faisant un signe de la main, hilares, et jetant un regard lourd de sous-entendu à leur aîné mort de honte. Il refit face au garçon malgré tout, déglutissant alors que les souvenirs de son premier baiser lui revenait en mémoire.

Alwin l'emporta plus loin, marchant lentement avec les mains dans le dos, prenant son temps. L'ambiance légère détendit un peu son compagnon, tous deux observant l'animation des stands et les cracheurs de feu. Le maître du sang détailla son voisin, prenant en compte les changements de son corps.

Il le dépassait légèrement désormais, les traits de son visage ayant quittés les rondeurs de l'enfance. Ses cheveux blonds dorés et ondulés avaient assez poussé pour avoir une queue de cheval lâche et basse, les mèches reposant sur une épaule. Ses yeux s'étaient affinés, le vert clair rendant son regard doux et agréable à tenir. Il était aussi plus musclé, remplissant sa chemise chanvre dont le léger laçage sous les clavicules permettait de régler la taille. Tegwen se sentit frémir, voir, plané. Il le trouvait virile et délicat à la fois ; magnifique.

\- Ma malédiction me poursuit encore...

Alors qu'il l'observait de tout son saoul, le cœur battant la chamade, le nordien avait prit la parole, manquant presque de le faire sursauter. Il se reprit, ne voulant pas paraître étrange, ou se faire rejeter pour une quelconque raison.

\- Pardon ? fit-il poliment en n'osant pas lever le menton et détournant les yeux, sa voix vibrante de timidité.

\- La remise qui a prit feu, précisa son ami. Eh puis, il y a Geruzandre, là où on s'est rencontré. Décidément, mon surnom me colle à la peau..., soupira-t-il désespérément.

\- Ifrit est une bête de légende qui produit des flammes, il en est la cause, pas le malheureux hasard, tenta de le rassurer l'asiatique.

\- Oh, tu te souviens de mon prénom **et** de mon surnom ? sourit son voisin, malicieux.

Tegwen s'engonça subitement dans un embarras terrible, rougissant furieusement. Sa réaction fit exploser le blond de rire. Ils continuèrent de marcher entre les stands, les émotions se calmants doucement. Indéniablement, ils se sentaient bien l'un avec l'autre, malgré les milliers de questions qui leurs brûlaient les lèvres.

\- Dis-moi...

\- Au fait...

Ils se turent, surpris d'avoir à nouveau parlé en même temps. Leurs petits rires, à la fois gênés et amusés, brisa le silence. Alwin se frotta un peu le crâne, puis fit un geste de main pour accompagner sa phrase lorsqu'il lui offrit de parler le premier. Son ami lui proposa de le faire aussi, mais l'autre insista alors il se lança.

\- Que fais-tu dans le coin ?

\- Je vois du pays, répondit le plus grand. Et toi ?

\- De même, on voulait voyager avec mes sœurs.

\- Je ne m'en rappelle plus très bien, mais il me semble que la rouquine a sacrément changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu !

\- Elle a... Grandit, disons.

\- Oui ! rit-il. Et pas qu'un peu !

\- Tu..., commença Tegwen, déglutissant alors qu'il était totalement contre l'idée. Voudrais lui parler ?

\- Lui parler ?... Ah. Non, mais merci de le proposer... Hey, il y a un groupe de fille qui n'arrête pas de te regarder depuis tout à l'heure...

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, marchant déjà lentement avec lui, et regarda la direction qu'il lui avait indiqué du menton. Les adolescentes, en croisant son regard, se retournèrent pour former un cercle étroit, gloussant en rougissant, visiblement heureuses. Il soupira, essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point il était lassé. Un coup de coude dans son bras attira de nouveau son attention sur son voisin qui se pencha un peu vers lui, laissant une onde de chaleur déferler en lui. Un sentiment imposant grouilla à l'intérieur de sa poitrine alors qu'il le trouvait beaucoup trop près, beaucoup trop accessible.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille les voir ? Tu as l'air de les intéresser.

\- Je... Non, merci, je n'aime pas vraiment ça...

\- De quoi ? sourit un peu moqueusement son ami en recommençant à marcher avec lui. D'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un ?

\- Eh bien... Ça dépend de qui... Enfin, je crois, bafouilla l'autre, rougissant furieusement, embarrassé de ce détail car il savait qu'à cause de sa peau pâle, cela se verrait de suite.

Alwin semblait parti pour le charrier un peu, trouvant sa réaction comique, lorsqu'une bande de jeune gens passèrent dans l'étroit passage dans la foule. Ils chantaient, riaient, dansaient un peu, tous se tenant les bras et surtout, ivres. Ils bousculèrent pas mal de monde, dont Tegwen qui atterrit contre son compagnon, l'emportant un peu sur le côté tandis qu'ils perdaient l'équilibre. Le nordien l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'attirer quelques pas plus loin, l'empêchant de tomber, prenant garde à ce que la bande qui s'éloignait ne soit pas suivit d'une autre.

Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau son ami, il fut un peu embarrassé également, se tenant très proche l'un de l'autre. La foule était bien trop dense pour qu'ils puissent prendre plus d'écart entre eux, alors ils paniquèrent un instant. Tegwen finit par prendre les devants et essaya de se frayer un chemin pour quitter l'endroit étouffant.

Alwin le suivit, satisfait qu'il parvienne à leur trouver enfin un coin où la population était plus raisonnable. C'était principalement des familles, tenant des petits bâtonnets qui pétillaient d'une étincelle colorée lorsqu'ils étaient allumés. Ils s'assirent sur un banc, dos contre le bord de la table à laquelle celui-ci était lié, et regardèrent les enfants s'amuser avec leurs parents. Une serveuse vint leur proposer une bière, les deux acceptants avec plaisir, le blond payant pour eux. Tegwen essaya de fuir ses ressentis en observant la foule, de doux souvenirs revenant en sa mémoire et faisant fleurir un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Quand j'étais plus jeune, ont faisait souvent ça avec nos parents. Liebel courrait partout, plein de bâtonnets dans chaque mains, et Kaly les utilisait comme des épées. Mon père ne savait jamais vers qui se tourner en premier, pâle comme un linge, rit-il doucement.

\- Pour tout t'avouer, c'est que le deuxième festival de la lumière auquel je participe...

\- Vraiment ? fit-il surpris, se tournant vers lui qui semblant un peu honteux. Oh, je n'en fais pas depuis très longtemps non plus, donc ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas le seul. En fait, j'ai été adopté à mes neuf ans. Ce n'est qu'à partir de ce moment là que mes parents m'ont montré des festivités comme celle là.

\- Tu étais où avant ?

\- Je vivais seul, en forêt.

\- Tu n'as pas dû passer ton enfance entière dans la nature.

\- Non..., répondit-il, mal à l'aise, détournant les yeux avant de décidé de changer de sujet, le regardant à nouveau. Et toi, ton village ne fêtait pas ce jour ?

\- Non, dans le nord, on a des croyances différentes. On a nos propres cérémonies, et jours particuliers à fêter, mais il y a toujours un grand festin, répondit Alwin en n'insistant pas sur ce blocage, se perdant dans ses propres souvenirs et pouffant. Une fois, l'un de mes amis et moi avions essayer de prendre un morceau de cochon qui rôtissait encore, mais on s'est fait non seulement attraper et en plus on s'est brûlé ! Je peux te dire qu'on a passé un sale quart d'heure !

Son voisin rit avec lui, imaginant bien la scène. Le cœur plus ouvert, et l'esprit apaisé dans ce lieu bien plus calme que la fête plus loin, ils s'ouvrirent tous deux à quelques anecdotes. Ils parlèrent un peu de leur enfance, de certaine bêtises dont ils avaient encore honte, et surtout à quel point les punitions étaient encore mémorables.

La nuit était désormais complètement tombée, et la voûte céleste dévoilait sa magnificence. L'ambiance douce était rythmée par les grillons, les stands derrière eux ayant fermé pour se concentrer sur le centre des festivités. Ils étaient seuls, leurs chopes vides posées sur la table dans leurs dos. L'instant leur rappela le jour de leur rencontre, principalement leur premier baiser. Les éléments étaient différents, mais bien présent : la nuit, le bruit de la nature, la solitude...

Ils se laissèrent emporter alors que leurs regards s'étaient une nouvelle fois accrochés, et se rapprochèrent. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement, se butinant avec tendresse et délicatesse, laissant leurs propriétaires savourer le contacte. Alwin passa le bout de sa langue timidement sur la lèvre inférieure de son compère, proposant d'approfondir l'échange. Bien que terriblement démuni face à la situation, celui-ci accepta, son cœur battant si fort qu'il cru qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Les baisers langoureux furent très doux, et à la fois maladroits, les adolescents découvrant la pratique. Ils pouffèrent plusieurs fois, certain gestes bloquant ceux de l'autre, ou alors parce qu'un peu de bave coulait malencontreusement. Après quelques minutes ils trouvèrent leur rythme, leur chorégraphie dont ils apprirent rapidement les pas, dégustant l'échange dans l'intimité de la nuit.

Une explosion dans le ciel les sépara, un éclat de couleur attirant leur attention. Un point lumineux fila dans le ciel avant d'explosé aussi, ses étincelles bleutés et dorés brillant dans les yeux des deux garçons. Ils réalisèrent alors que le feu d'artifice avait commencé, et pensèrent à Liebel et Kaly qui avaient dû les chercher pour le voir ensemble. Ils ne pourront pas les retrouver sans risquer de manquer la démonstration, alors ils se résolurent à rester sur place. Pour prendre de la hauteur, ils grimpèrent sur le toit des échoppes derrière eux, et purent ainsi combler le fait qu'ils étaient loin. Avec un large sourire et un émerveillement infantile, ils admirèrent le spectacle qui illumina les cieux pendant de longues et magnifiques minutes.

Encore envoûté même après la fin, ils fixèrent la fumée se faisant emporter par le vent. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre de leur position, avant que les habitants ne repartent aux festivités. Les adolescents descendirent de leur perchoir, et marchèrent dans des rues un peu aléatoirement, restant silencieux. Ils voulurent que cet instant ne se termine jamais, leurs corps rentrant doucement en collision tant ils étaient proche, leurs pas synchronisés raisonnants sur la pierre des rues pavées. Tout était si paisible et reposant.

Bien malgré eux, vint le moment fatidique où Alwin s'arrêta devant une auberge allumée, se tournant face à Tegwen qui émergea de sa rêverie. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, avant de s'embrasser, ne résistant pas à l'attraction qu'ils ressentaient depuis leur première rencontre. Le nordien entoura son ami de ses bras, le serrant plus fermement contre lui, l'échange approfondit prenant doucement une tournure différente. La chaleur montait, et ils n'avaient aucune volonté de se décoller, au contraire. L'empressement accéléra les embrassades fiévreuses, leurs mains se faisant plus baladeuse, touchant avec appui.

Manquant d'expériences, ils durent se séparer, reprenant de l'oxygène, les mains de Tegwen autour du cou de sa conquête. Ils gardèrent les yeux fermés, et déglutirent, cherchant à reprendre leurs esprits, et calmer leurs ardeurs. Cependant, rien y fit, le corps en ébullition de l'autre contre le leur les étourdissant, chacun sentant une protubérance criante de vérité contre lui.

\- Est-est-ce que... Tu voudrais...

Alwin peina à formuler sa demande osée, même après cette démonstration de désir, une soudaine timidité et embarra le prenant à la gorge. Néanmoins, son compagnon apprécia qu'il le fasse, aimant parler clairement pour ce genre de changement relationnelle. Il ouvrit les yeux, inconscient que ses iris bleu étaient si saturées qu'elles brillaient, trahissant la magie en lui. Son souffle était sans arrêt coupé alors qu'il voulait parler, mais il refusait de simplement se laisser emporter, voulant donner un réponse clair.

L'impatience du nordien fit bouger le corps de ce dernier contre sa volonté, pressant leurs hanches ensembles, ses lèvres cherchant à moitié celles de l'asiatique. Ils se sentaient seuls au monde, emprisonné dans cette bulle de luxure qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais connu. C'était nouveau, grisant, et à la fois effrayant. Seulement, ils avaient ardemment envie de découvrir ce que ce verger inconnu regorgeait comme fruits.

\- Oui...

La voix étouffée mourut dans un baisé, et les futurs amants entrèrent dans l'auberge afin de s'enfermer dans la chambre payée de Alwin.

.

* * *

.

 **IL A PECHO, MAGGLE !**


	7. Chapter 6

Oha-yooo ! o/

Merci pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! Comme promis, le lemon est en one shot à part et s'appelle "Alwen", j'ai juste prit le nom du pairing xD J'avais pas d'idée xD Enfin voilà ! L'histoire continue et j'ai eu une bonne idée suite à un rêve~ J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage ! o/

* * *

Tegwen se réveilla lentement, découvrant les lueurs de l'aube colorant le plafond de la chambre alors que les rayons passaient difficilement entre les deux volets. Sentant un poids sur lui, il tourna la tête, puis rougit furieusement de découvrir Alwin. Sa soirée lui revint brutalement en mémoire, et il ressentit leur nudité plus que de raison.

Son cœur s'emballa, l'embarra le tuant alors que ses pensées étaient encore engourdies par son sommeil. Par pudeur il remonta ses genoux, mais tiqua sous la douleur de ses reins, ainsi que plus bas. Il sentait également quelque chose de collant entre ses cuisses. C'était décidé, aujourd'hui serait la journée de la honte.

Son voisin sortit doucement des songes, grognant avec un air endormit avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils ne surent trop quoi faire ou dire. C'était un cap important dans leur relation, même s'ils s'attiraient déjà à la base. Étaient-ils amis ? Amoureux ? Tout était si flou. Trop pour qu'ils puissent y mettre de l'ordre maintenant.

Ils échangèrent à nouveau en silence, devinant une certaine réticence et crainte chez l'autre. Tegwen s'en voulu, ne voulant pas s'attacher alors que sa quête fastidieuse pourrait le mener vers un aller sans retour. Son amant se redressa, se mettant à genoux face à lui en frottant l'arrière de son crâne. Son cou avait deux suçons, et ses épaules étaient griffées à sang, engonçant le noble héritier dans sa gêne.

Alwin sembla chercher ses mots, en vain, et devina facilement qu'il n'était pas le seul. Il décida donc de ramasser ses vêtements pour se rhabiller. Afin qu'il ait un minimum d'intimité, Tegwen détourna le regard, et essaya de se relever lui aussi. Il dû recommencer plusieurs fois, ses reins l'élançant et bloquant ses mouvements. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il pensa que Balthazar vivait ce genre de chose, et rougit d'un embarra sans nom.

Déjà hier, une fois le calme revenu, il avait pensé à ses pères, ou plutôt, aux sous-entendus qu'ils se faisaient sans cesse, et aux blagues grivoises qui fusaient à l'auberge. Il en avait compris brusquement chaque sens, et s'était senti horriblement gêné. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait regarder son dad droit dans les yeux de si tôt. Un enfant ne devrait pas en savoir autant sur la sexualité de ses parents, mais visiblement sa famille en avait eu royalement cure.

Il fut ravis d'avoir le bol de toilette de son côté, essuyant ce qu'il avait sur le ventre et entre les jambes avant toute chose. Ensuite, il enfila sa blouse, puis son pantalon avec son sous-vêtement en bougeant avec tout autant de précaution. Il dû refaire tous ses bandages, surtout aux pieds où ils étaient à moitié défait. Loin de le dissimulé, il cherchait à être le dernier à sortir de la chambre.

Le nordien l'attendit, procédant à la réunion de ses sacs et ramassant la ceinture de tissu par terre, la donnant à son ami qui la cherchait. Le mage du sang souffla un faible remerciement, utilisant ses longes mèches sombres pour dissimuler son visage. Il enfila sa veste en prenant garde de ne pas déchirer les endroits déjà abîmés, et croisa les pans à sa gauche. La ceinture de tissu bleu, s'accordant à la couleur des motifs en bas du pan non déchiré, fut enroulée autour de sa taille, et le nœud, caché sous ses propres plies.

Fin prêt, ils s'esquivèrent un peu en sortant de la chambre. Ils quittèrent l'auberge, et s'arrêtèrent une fois devant le bâtiment. Face à face, ils surent qu'ils avaient besoin de dire quelque chose, et non de partir comme des fugitifs pour s'éviter le reste de leur vie. Alwin rougit autant que son vis-à-vis, grattant un peu l'angle de sa mâchoire en détournant le regard.

\- Uhm... C'était...

\- Particulier ? osa proposer Tegwen en le voyant peiner à choisir ses mots.

\- Oui, mais... C'était bien, vraiment...

Ils virèrent violemment au cramoisie, pensant mourir sur place tant ils étaient gênés. Ils avaient envie de tellement de chose, mais craignaient tout autant. Leurs chemins allaient devoir se séparer pour le moment, ça valait mieux pour eux deux. C'était donc pour cette raison qu'ils devaient mettre les choses au claire, ou au moins les mettre à plats.

\- Je..., commença l'asiatique, n'osant pas non plus le regarder plus que quelques secondes. Pour moi aussi...

\- Tu... n'as pas trop mal ? Tu semblais...

\- Non, non... Ça va... Je... Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je t'ai utilisé... Enfin, je veux dire... Je le voulais vraiment...

\- Oh, euh..., souffla le blond, comprenant qu'il voulait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas été un substitut uniquement parce qu'il était au bon endroit, au bon moment. Moi aussi, je te voulais vraiment...

\- Je... Je vais y aller...

\- ... Je vous conseille l'Ouest avec tes sœurs, c'est jolie là bas...

\- Ah...

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et ils eurent une terrible absence. Le monde sembla ralentir autour d'eux, le bruit se faisant moindre. Il n'y avait qu'eux et leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre alors que la moindre de leurs cellules s'appelaient avec acharnement. Tegwen ressentit chacune de ses émotions comme une gifle en plein visage. Il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser un tel débordement, pas avec ses dons encore instables.

Alwin se pencha vers lui, mais le jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux, se recula en bredouillant une excuse par delà sa gorge serrée, et pris la fuite. Tegwen refusa de se retourner, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de faire demi-tour et ne plus pouvoir quitter les bras fort. Il préféra continuer sa course jusqu'à l'auberge où étaient ses sœurs, et ne repris son souffle qu'une fois devant. D'un revers de la main, il essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux, et fit au mieux pour se reprendre.

Un hurlement qu'il ne sut définir de masculin ou féminin retentit. Il eut à peine le temps de lever la tête que Kaly lui sauta dessus, le renversant au sol en le tenant par le col. Elle abattit son poing dans la pierre à côté de sa tête, incapable de lui faire directement du mal. Ses yeux révulsés le foudroyait, brillant sous sa colère mais aussi par l'inquiétude qu'elle avait visiblement eu. De lourdes cernes bordaient ses yeux, trahissant sa nuit blanche.

\- Putain, mais ça te trouerais le fion de nous prévenir plutôt que de disparaître comme ça ?! On ta cherché partout avec Lili ! Mais merde putain !

\- Pardon ! Je suis désolé !

\- ...Uh ?

Elle le dévisagea au niveau du col avant de lui pousser le menton en écartant le bord de sa veste. Elle passa par différentes teintes de blanc, avant de rejoindre le rouge, et de lui lancer un regard effarée. Lentement, elle se releva, faisant quelques pas en lui tournant le dos, visiblement choquée au possible. Liebel arriva alors en courant, les larmes aux yeux en tendant les bras vers son frère, mais sa sœur l'arrêta en plein élan, la capturant dans ses bras avec un air protecteur. Perdue, la déesse la questionna silencieusement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle fixait leur aîné avec cet air oblique.

\- Ne le touche pas ! Il a perdu sa pureté sans même nous prévenir...

Choquée, la bouche de la plus jeune chuta au sol, ses yeux s'écarquillant au possible. Puis elle paru blessée, et croisa les bras en détournant le regard et boudant. Tegwen se releva, époussetant ses vêtements en se crispant une seconde alors que son dos le faisait encore souffrir.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu nous ais rien dis..., souffla la rouquine, vexée.

\- C'était pas non plus censé arriver !... Tout s'est enchaîné tellement vite..., se défendit son frère, mort de honte. Je l'ai raccompagné et... Je sais pas moi même ce qui s'est passé !

\- Mais t'étais pas obligé de baiser avec lui ! cria-t-elle, Liebel feintant de pleurniché, signant quelques mots.

\- _**Mon frère est un dépravé...**_

\- Mais tais-toi donc ! Et non ! rougit-il furieusement avant de grogner et de prendre le poignet de Kaly pour les emporter à l'intérieur. Rentrons, on attire trop l'attention !

La demi-sirène jura encore un peu contre lui, mais se laissa faire en tenant toujours leur cadette sous son bras. La malice et la moquerie reprit le pas sur l'humeur des deux sœurs en voyant que leur frère avait du mal à tenir assit, ou même, s'asseoir tout court. Le pauvre garçon mourut de nouveau de honte, laissant délibérément ses cheveux détachés pour dissimuler ses suçons.

Leur repas fut coupé par les sanglots d'une femme quelques tables plus loin. Ils écoutèrent distraitement, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose. Le frère de la paysanne ne lui répondait plus, alors qu'habituellement, il lui envoyait une lettre par semaine. La fratrie appris également que ce n'était pas la première qui avait subitement perdu le contact avec des amis ou de la famille. Intriguée et touchée par l'histoire, Kaly se leva, et s'approcha de la femme.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'a pas juste eu un contre-temps ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, jamais il n'aurait oublié ! On avait convenu de s'écrire chaque semaine, et si on a un doute, on envoi notre lettre plus tôt. Il ne sait pas écrire, comme beaucoup, alors c'est le moine du village qui le fait pour lui. Si mon frère avait été malade, il m'aurait prévenu ! Et si le moine avait eu un accident, mon frère m'aurait envoyer un dessin pour faire un rébus...

\- On est des voyageurs, on peut aller y faire un tour vite fait et revenir.

\- Vraiment ? souffla la femme en reprenant espoir.

Elle se leva en essuyant rapidement ses yeux, un large sourire s'étalant sur son visage. Elle prit les mains de l'enfant et chercha dans sa poche pour y déposer trois pièces d'or.

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais ça en fera une pour chacun. Mon frère est ma seule famille, je vous en pris trouver le... Qu'importe ce qui lui ait arrivé...

\- On va tout faire pour, assura la rouquine avec un air assuré.

L'adolescente tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa fratrie, donnant l'argent à Liebel qui gérait leur caisse commune. Grunlek lui avait apprit le métier, montrant comment partager l'or du groupe pour les bourses personnelles, et celle commune qui était un secoure en cas de problème majeur. Comme Tegwen était trop hésitant et facile à impressionner, et que Kaly était encore irresponsable, c'était la déesse qui s'en chargeait.

La petite bande termina son repas avant de prendre leurs affaires et quitter les lieux, les adresses qui leur fallait en poche. Sans surprise, le jeune homme préféra marcher, refusant de monter à cheval au risque d'avoir trop mal. Épuisées par leur nuit blanche, les deux filles s'endormirent sur leur monture respective, leur frère tenant les rênes pour diriger les bêtes. Un brin de remord le rongea alors qu'il souriait, touché. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'en le voyant partir avec Alwin, et ne pas revenir, ses sœurs se seraient autant inquiétées. Bien sûr, il avait pensé à elles après le feu d'artifice, mais s'était finalement rassuré en pensant qu'elles pourront parfaitement se débrouiller sans lui. Il se jura de ne pas recommencer, et de les prévenir en passant outre sa gêne.

Ils marchèrent un long moment, avant que l'aîné ne réveille ses cadettes pour monter un camps à l'orée du bois. La nuit tombant, un petit feu les éclaira suffisamment sans les assaillir de chaleur. L'Été était chaud, et très sec cette année. La première à en pâtir était Kaly. À cause de ses origines, les temps humides sied mieux à sa santé que les jours arides. Elle se fatiguait vite, tombait malade, et manquait de force. Les nuits étant plus fraîches, elle était plus vive à ces heures ci.

\- Un problème, Lili ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la concerné.

\- _**C'est juste...**_ , commença à signer la jeune fille, l'air soucieuse depuis un moment. _**Ces histoires de disparition, ça me rappelle un peu cette affaire sur laquelle était nos parents qu'en on était petit.**_

\- Si c'était le cas, on aurait également des rapports sur des phénomènes non-naturels : des champs brûlés, des roches poussant de partout, des végétaux s'étendant de manière étrange... Donc ne t'en fait pas, il s'agit là très certainement de la main de l'homme, la rassura son frère en tisonnant un peu les petites flammes.

\- Eh puis papa et dad nous ont assuré qu'ils leurs avaient royalement botté le cul, renchérie Kaly. En plus les Intendants sont K.O, et le codex est détruit, donc ça peut pas être eux non plus.

\- _**Ils pensent que le codex est détruit**_ , rectifia Liebel, méfiante.

\- Le dragon nous a assuré qu'il l'était.

\- _**Il a pas dit qu'il sentait qu'il était détruit, personne ne le sait vraiment en réalité...**_

\- Même s'il était encore en un morceau, où serait-il ? On en aurait entendu parler à un moment donné, non ? lança Tegwen.

\- _**Pas forcément, surtout si c'est les Intendants qui ont ramassé les morceaux. Par ailleurs, on a toujours pas de nouvelle de papy Noch.**_

\- Dad a dit qu'il avait voulu réduire le monde en cendre en invoquant le titan, il est pas innocent, cracha la rouquine.

\- _**Mais il a aussi dit que papy aurait normalement dû m'utiliser à la place d'une bête élémentaire, et il ne l'a pas fait. Tout comme il n'a pas pu tué dad.**_

\- Je ne sais pas quoi penser de lui, avoua le mage du sang. Un moment, il semble de notre côté, et un autre, il semble contre nous...

\- _**Peut-être qu'il ne le sait pas lui même...**_

Un bruit venant dans leur direction les coupèrent dans leur discussion. Deux hommes en armure de cuir s'approchèrent d'eux, dagues en mains, avec un large sourire mauvais. Les adolescents s'échangèrent un regard pour savoir qui voulait s'en charger. Liebel poussa un profond soupir, l'air blasée, s'effondrant sur elle même pour montrer sa paresse. Tegwen massa l'un de ses trapèzes en bougeant le bras pour se dégourdir.

\- Vas-y, Kaly.

\- Ouais, trop courbaturé par ta partie de jambes en l'air, pouffa-t-elle mesquinement, le faisant rougir jusqu'aux racines et rire sa sœur.

\- Faites les malins ! ragea l'un des deux pillards en pointant sa lame vers eux. On verra qui s'amusera le plus sur le cadavre de l'autre.

\- Aah, faut vraiment tout faire ici..., soupira longuement la rouquine en se levant.

Elle attrapa sa lourde hache posé derrière elle, et se releva avec. Lorsque ses deux adversaire la virent soulever l'arme sans mal, ils se sentirent soudainement moins confiant. Le parfum de leur peur égaya les sens de la demi-sirène qui sourit avant de bondir sur eux avec un cri de guerre rauque. Le sang qui gicla sur les deux autres fut stoppé par Tegwen, et repoussé plus loin, le jeune homme préparant du thé tandis que la déesse lisait tranquillement. C'était pas la première fois qu'ils se faisaient ainsi menacer, ils avaient l'habitude.

La boisson chaude prête, Kaly revint auprès de sa fratrie, couverte d'hémoglobine. Elle avait détroussé les hommes d'un peu d'or et quelques objets potentiellement vendable. Les chevaux étaient vieux, mais très bon, ils eurent l'idée de les envoyer chez leur tante au Comptoir d'or. Tantine avait perdu des bêtes à cause de l'incendie produit par le dernier orage, ça lui fera donc assurément plaisir.

Les cadavres poussés plus loin, les frangins purent se reposer après avoir assigné les tours de garde. Sans surprise, le lendemain matin, Liebel était endormit. En découvrant cela à son réveille, Tegwen se dit qu'il ferait mieux de prendre le dernier tour, et que sa cadette fasse le premier. Kaly s'adaptait bien, mais la déesse avait du mal à rester éveiller juste avant l'aube, même en ayant dormit juste avant.

Ils petit-déjeunèrent des fruits sec et un peu de pain, avant de remballer le camp. Leurs traces effacées, ils montèrent à cheval pour laisser Liebel les guider vers la ville non-loin. Ils pourront envoyer les chevaux à leur tante, des nouvelles à leur auberge, et récolter des informations. Le trajet fut long, bien malgré qu'ils empruntèrent la route principale. Des bandits cherchèrent à les détrousser, mais une attaque électrique de la déesse leur fit comprendre leur erreur. Les adolescent étaient agacés d'être ainsi la cible des attaques, ils se mirent donc d'accord pour prendre des chemins en dehors des sentiers battus afin de les éviter.

Le jour déclinant, ils parvinrent à destination. Ils allèrent chez un vendeur polyvalent pour marchander avec lui, récupérant un peu de matériel au passage. Ils manquaient de pierre à aiguiser et d'huile pour entretenir leurs armes, quant à Liebel, elle put mettre la main sur quelques livres ainsi que des carnets de notes vierges. Ils se firent également une marge, et eurent de l'or en poche en sortant du magasin, de larges sourires aux lèvres. Le vendeur avait essayé de les rouler, mais Grunlek les avait trop bien entraîné pour qu'ils tombent dans le panneau.

Ils se rendirent ensuite au bureau des messagers, et confièrent les deux chevaux récupérés à un livreur. Ce dernier les ajouta dans un convois qui partirait le lendemain matin, les jeunes gens le prévinrent alors des bandits sur la route principale pour lui éviter les ennuis. Une fois avoir payé, et reçu des remerciement sur l'information, la fratrie sortie pour trouver une auberge. En période estivale, elles étaient toutes bondés de soûlards et de fêtards, ils peinèrent à en trouver une dont une place s'était miraculeusement libérée.

Une fois leurs affaire déposées, et une corneille envoyée à leur auberge, ils descendirent dans la grand-salle pour dîner. Tegwen et Liebel écoutèrent attentivement autour d'eux, cherchant des yeux les personnes qui aurait de potentielles informations. Le village des paysans disparus n'était pas loin, à une demi-journée de cheval, les ouvriers de la ville ont donc sûrement entendu parler de quelque chose.

Le ventre plein, ils commencèrent les opérations. Kaly fit quelques bras de fer pour renflouer sa propre bourse. Avec des filets d'eau dissimulés dans sa manche et son gantelet, elle décuplait une force sur-humaine, et ne perdait donc jamais ; c'était de l'argent facile. Les affrontements attirèrent vite l'attention, et de plus en plus d'hommes baraqués voulaient tenter leur chance, peinant à croire ce qui se passait.

Afin de ne pas être suspecte, la rouquine faisait mine de peiner à certain moment, laissant son adversaire gagner du terrain. Puis, elle feintait de puiser dans ses forces pour reprendre le dessus et gagner. Balthazar lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas mentir, mais produire un sublime spectacle qui époustouflait la foule. Il y avait du drama, de l'émotion, et une bonne dose d'angoisse ! Un mélange parfait pour une représentation captivante à couper le souffle.

Les gens lançaient leurs encouragement, faisant des paris entre eux, riant et hurlant à chaque victoires de l'adolescente. Le mage du sang et sa cadette purent questionner les habitants distraient par les épreuves de forces. La déesse ne pouvant pas parler, écoutait avec attention, et mémorisait ce qui pourrait être important. Ils apprirent que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils essuyaient des pertes chez les paysans du coin. Même, les autres villages aux alentours étaient touchés aussi, et ce, tous les deux mois. Personnes n'avaient remarqué les trois paysans disparus la première fois, donc il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir à quand remontait ce phénomène. Toujours étant que voila bien un an que les disparitions s'enchaînaient, et c'était systématiquement avec un trio.

Informations et or en poche, la fratrie stoppa leurs activités dans le but de se retirer. Quelques uns des perdants au bras de fer ne furent pas de cet avis, et s'énervèrent contre Kaly en l'accusant d'avoir triché. La jeune fille fit l'innocente, levant les paumes vers le ciel en disant qu'elle avait juste subit un entraînement rigoureux dans sa jeunesse. Le tavernier essaya de les séparer, repoussant comme il le pouvait les troubles-fêtes à l'extérieur.

L'un des hommes réussi à passer à côté de lui, et se rua sur la rouquine. Habille, elle lui fit un croche-pied et le passa au dessus d'elle pour le renverser sur le dos. Le malheureux percuta une table qui se brisa sous la force avec laquelle il fut plaqué, et gémi alors qu'il était sonné. La leçon fut retenue pour les autres qui avaient eu l'idée de lui venir en aide. Les perturbateurs quittèrent les lieux avec leurs compagnons, et le trio put monter dans leur chambre.

\- _**Des disparitions toujours aux mêmes dates, avec le même nombre de personnes... Ça ressemble à des sacrifices...**_ , signa Liebel, sombre.

\- Ils ont peut-être été capturé pour des expériences, ce serait pas la première fois que ça arrive, rétorqua Kaly.

\- _**Pas avec autant de régularité. Là, c'est réglé comme du papier à musique ! Nan, quelque chose ne va pas, et je crois que c'est plus grave que ce qu'on a cru dans un premier temps.**_

\- Alors... Tous ces gens sont mort ? demanda Tegwen, peiné.

\- _**Je le crains... On peut essayer de découvrir de quoi il s'agit, mais je crois qu'on devrait d'abord prévenir dad et papa.**_

\- T'as peut-être raison... Mais ça signifierait avouer qu'on est dehors... Sans leur permission, blêmit-il.

Ils baissèrent tous la tête, en proie à un terrible dilemme. Si jamais leurs parents apprenaient qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'auberge, ils étaient mort ! Ne voulant pas rester sans rien faire, Liebel écrivit un mot, prétextant que Akela ne voulait pas qu'ils se mêlent d'une histoire entendu à l'auberge, qui expliquerait pourquoi elle envoyait une corneille. Les informations écrites, elle déroula un parchemin pour invoquer un nouvel oiseau, et lui remit le message. Tegwen prit le volatile sur le bras, et alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

\- Balthazar Octavius Barnabe Lennon, dit-il avant de donner l'élan à son familier qui prit son envole.

\- _**Bien... En espérant qu'ils gobent cette histoire**_ , soupira Liebel avec inquiétude. _**En attendant d'avoir leur réponse on fait quoi ?**_

\- On peut aller voir les villageois pour les questionner, peut-être que l'un d'eux à vu la personne qui a enlevé les leurs. Si le coupable à un blason quelconque, on pourra savoir s'il s'agit d'un groupe, ou d'une guilde.

\- _**On verra ça demain, donc**_ , signa la déesse, peu enchantée à l'idée de dormir maintenant alors que la nouvelle affaire lui coupait le sommeil.

\- On a pas trop le choix...

Ne voyant plus Kaly, les deux la cherchèrent des yeux. Ils pouffèrent en la voyant affalé sur le seul lit double disponible, ne portant qu'une tunique lâche et une culotte. Elle gardait ses habitudes d'enfant, bien malgré qu'elle avait le corps d'une femme à présent, elle était des plus indécente dans cette tenue. Ses frangins ne le lui reprochèrent pas, et la déplacèrent un peu pour s'installer. Tegwen se mit entre ses deux sœurs, assit et adossé au mur, son katana contre son épaule. La porte n'était pas fermée, et la colère qu'ils s'étaient attirés plus tôt ne les mettait pas en sécurité. Il était donc dans son devoir d'aînée de protéger ses cadettes.

La nuit fut calme, l'auberge était plongée dans la pénombre et le silence totale. Seuls quelques ronflements raisonnaient par delà les cloisons, des somnambules baragouinant dans leurs sommeils. Une ombre se faufila dans le couloir, ouvrant plusieurs portes à la recherche de quelqu'un. Après un moment, il tomba sur la bonne chambre, et entra à l'intérieur. Ses yeux habitués à la très faible luminosité, il put voir un garçon aux yeux fermés, assit entre deux jeunes filles profondément assoupit également. Ce qui le bloqua dans son élan et fit perdre son sourire mauvais fut les longs cheveux blanc traînant au pieds du lit jusqu'au sol à côté de l'adolescente blanche.

Puis une chose étrange attira son regard, et il se pétrifia sur place. Deux billes rouges sang le fixaient, tranchant dans la nuit par leur lueur macabre. L'angoisse le prit à la gorge, et il sentit le regard carmin le pénétrer et l'oppresser jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer. Il attrapa sa gorge en tombant à genoux, suffoquant. Son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines, montant en pression jusqu'à faire imploser chacun de ses organes. Il s'écroula, immobile, après de nombreux bruits immonde de strangulation lente et douloureuse.

Le jeune garçon qui avait été immobile jusque là tendit un bras, et le sang de sa victime vint jusqu'à lui pour rentrer dans sa peau. Ses prunelles brillèrent avec une intensité rare, son pouvoir pouvant facilement être ressentit à plusieurs mètres autour de lui. Il reprit ensuite sa position, ses yeux se refermant. La nuit fut alors de nouveau bercée par le silence des dormeurs.


	8. Chapter 7

Oha-yooo ! (Konnichiwa/Konbawa) o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

Merci pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédents~ Récement je me suis faite une belle frayeur, parce qu'un beau midi, impossible de me connecter sur mon twitter par pc. Heureusement, en étant toujours connecté sur mon portable, j'ai pu constater le problème : j'avais été hacké. (・_・ヾ

Mon compte n'était pas supprimé, je n'avais pas eu de nouveaux abonnements, de photo supplémentaires, ou même mon profil de changer... En fait, cette personne à changer mon mail et mon mot de passe juste dans l'idée de me faire chier. 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

Bah c'est réussi, mais comme j'étais sur mon portable aussi, j'ai pu changer le mot de passe en remettant mon numéro de téléphone (qui avait été enlevé aussi...(；￣Д￣）) et j'ai pu récupérer mon compte en mettant mon mail et une sécurité supplémentaire. Cette sécurité permet de se connecter que par un code changeant rapidement, et accessible que depuis mon portable.

Heureusement d'ailleurs, par ce que le lendemain à 3h du mat j'ai reçu un sms pour ce code, donc le gars/la meuf a retenté de me hacker. (⁎˃ᆺ˂) Cet acharnement est complètement incompréhensible... (´−｀) ﾝｰ Je sais pas qui c'est, juste que c'était un/e russe (c'est pour ça que je sais qu'il/elle m'a hacké juste pour me faire chier, et non pour un quelconque contenu). J'espère juste que ça n'arrivera plus parce que franchement c'était casse-couilles. (heureusement, j'ai de la ressource.) ( •̀ω•́ )σ

Enfin bref, après vous avoir raconté les mésaventures de ma vie, je vous laisse à ce chapitre que vous avez dû attendre longuement (≧▽≦) Désolé encore pour l'attente, j'étais prise par l'apprentissage de japonais, des jeux, ainsi que d'autres fictions. (*_ _)人

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et un bon grignotage~ ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

* * *

\- Oh, bah merde... Qui c'est ? demanda Kaly, redressée sur ses coudes en fixant le cadavre dans l'entrée de la chambre.

\- Un des types fâchés d'hier, je crois, répondit son frère tandis que Liebel s'étirait comme un chat à côté de lui. On ferait bien de décamper avant d'avoir des ennuis.

\- Ah, dès le matin c'est la merde..., soupira désespérément la rouquine, blasée.

La fratrie se leva pour se préparer en vitesse, Tegwen aidant la déesse à mettre ses longs cheveux blanc dans sa capuche. Ils dépitèrent en constatant qu'il n'y avait que peu de place, trahissant la pousse récente. Visiblement, ils ne cesseront jamais de prendre en longueur, ça allait vite devenir un problème si la jeune fille rêvait de voyage. Celle-ci en était consciente, et se doutait qu'elle allait devoir rester à un endroit tranquille pour le reste de ses jours. Elle voulait donc profiter au maximum de ses pérégrinations, espérant avoir peut-être une solution pour transporter, ou couper une majeur partie de ses cheveux.

Fin prêt, les jeunes gens quittèrent les lieux sans demander leurs restes, se faisant les plus discret possible. Une fois sortie de la ville, assis sur leurs montures, ils partirent au triple galop, le visage peint d'angoisse. Ils s'arrêtèrent une heure plus tard pour manger leur premier repas de la journée, profitant du soleil matinal qui brûlait bien moins qu'à midi. Une rapide vérification permis au mage du sang de constater que ses suçons étaient encore légèrement visible. Il rougit en frottant les zones plus sombre de ses doigts, mais fini par abandonner en replaçant ses cheveux lâches.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il ne les attachait pas pendant aussi longtemps. Il n'était pas habitué à les avoir dans la figure comme ça, c'était dérangeant. Seulement, c'était toujours mieux que d'être jugé par les regards indiscrets. Comme il est le premier à présenter son groupe en prévenant qu'ils sont de la même famille, les gens pourraient les dévisagés avec forte désapprobation. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça maintenant.

Ils firent une pause pour déjeuner, se détendant un peu en préparant les questions qu'ils poseront aux paysans du coin. Ils avaient la désagréable impression d'être suivit, mais ne voyaient et ne sentaient personne aux alentours. Chacun se persuadaient que c'était à force d'être trop méfiant en dehors de leur maison, et qu'ils devenaient peu à peu paranoïaque.

Liebel, lassée de trop penser, emporta les deux autres dans les herbes hautes pour se courser et se battre gentiment. Ayant la force qu'il fallait, Tegwen attrapa la déesse pour la mettre sur son épaule. Kaly arriva au secoure de sa sœur hilare en bondissant sur son frère, s'accrochant tel un singe à sa taille et ses jambes. Ils chutèrent au sol, riant de plus bel.

Suite à cela, ils continuèrent leur chemin, décontracté, et reprirent prestance en arrivant au abord du village entouré de champs. Ne voulant pas déranger les travailleurs, ils décidèrent de questionner le dirigeant local dans un premier temps. Dès qu'ils eurent mit pied à terre, l'homme qu'ils cherchaient sortie de son taudis en terre cuite pour venir les voir.

\- Pourquoi des gamins viendrait jusqu'ici ? lança le vieillard, sa vie de dure labeur sous le soleil marquant son physique.

\- Nous avons entendu parler des disparitions fréquente, lança le mage de sang. Aussi nous voulions menez une enquête, et si possible, vous apportez notre aide.

\- Comment des oisillons sortis de l'œuf pourraient parer la colère des divins ? râla l'ancien. Rentrez chez vous pour vous réfugier sous les jupes de vos mères, ça vos mieux...

\- Hey, on est frangin, trou duc' ! rugit Kaly, horripilée par la phrase qui, pour elle, insultait son dad.

\- Et moi qui pensait avoir tout vu..., soupira-t-il en fixant Liebel qui fut soudainement très mal à l'aise.

\- Écoutez, reprit Tegwen, faisant un mouvement de ses paumes ouvertes vers le sol pour demander à tout le monde de se calmer. Nous ne sommes pas seul, mais avons été chargé de recueillir les témoignages de ce village. N'ayez crainte, des adultes expérimentés sont derrière nous.

Le vieil homme réfléchit un instant, méfiant, puis fini par soupirer en relâchant ses épaules. Les jeunes gens s'échangèrent un regard, se demandant si tous les paysans étaient ainsi sur la défensive, ou si cela n'était qu'une réaction compréhensible face aux disparitions.

\- On sait pas ce qui se passe, on n'en peut ni ho, ni jo, ronchonna le chef de village, avalant ses mots dans des liaisons rapides et en articulant très mal. D'un coup, c'est une bonne femme, de l'autre c'est un bonhomme, et nos hommes, je vous le dis, ils sont costaud ! Le dernier, c'était un gamin encore, mais il te soulevait une charrette ! Eh puis, c'était un trop grand trouillard, il sortait à peine du village !

\- Quelqu'un aurait surpris quelque chose ou quelqu'un ? demanda Tegwen.

\- En dehors des loups qui sont toujours après nos moutons, y'a pas plus d'animation que la mastication de nos bêtes...

\- Nous allons faire un tour autour de votre village et voir si des traces sont encore présente. Merci pour votre aide, monsieur.

\- Ouais, c'est ça...

Le vieillard retourna dans sa chaumière sans plus de cérémonie, Kaly râlant qu'il avait autant de politesse que de cheveux sur le cailloux. Son aîné reprit la marche pour les entraîner à sa suite, tous laissant les chevaux sur place pour ne pas manquer de dissimuler plus de potentielles traces. Ils questionnèrent les quelques villageois qu'ils croisaient, mais n'obtinrent que l'adresse du dernier disparu. Personne ne semblait avoir vu, ou remarqué quoi que ce soit, leur laissant plus que l'espoir d'avoir des indices encore présents sur place.

Kaly, grâce à son odorat plus fin que les humains ordinaires, entra la première ; si une créature était entrée pour commettre le crime, elle le sentirait. Liebel aussi pouvait ressentir des essences, mais cela relevait plus d'ordre magique, si le kidnappeur avait un charme de camouflage, elle serait inutile. Sa sœur la complétait donc, afin qu'elles puissent laisser leur frère prendre le relais. Ayant été un élève assidu auprès de Shin, Tegwen savait pister minutieusement, et était assez doué en la matière. Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais pouvait largement se débrouiller avec ses compétences actuelles. Ensemble, les frangins étaient sûr de trouver quelque chose.

Ils firent rapidement le tour de la chaumière, cette dernière était pas plus grande que la pièce unique qu'elle possédait. Le foyer était empli de cendres froide, quelques morceaux de bois charbonnés prêt à être réutilisé, et la bouillit dans la gamelle suspendu juste au dessus était pourri. L'odeur était pestilentielle, et les mouches tournaient autour alors que les larves grouillaient. Les filles refusant catégoriquement de s'en approcher, le plus âgé fut obligé de prendre son courage à deux mains, et retenir son souffle, pour mettre la gamelle dehors.

Il revint en toussant, cherchant à tâtons sur les étagères pour voir si quelque chose avait sauté dans une quelconque bagarre. Liebel se redressa de sous le lit, brandissant sa trouvaille : une bague en argent richement gravée, et sertie d'un saphir. En retirant sa main des quelques ustensiles divers et variés de l'étagère, Tewen fit tomber des papiers pliés en deux. Tous se réunir pour voir ce que racontait ces preuves curieuses alors qu'ils étaient dans le domicile d'un sans le sou illettré.

\- C'est pas de la merde, ce cailloux ! fit Kaly en regardant la bague, sifflant d'admiration alors que Liebel l'estimait.

\- _**C'est du vrai, elle vaut une petite fortune**_ , signa cette dernière. _**Et les papiers ?**_

\- Ce sont des lettres..., souffla leur frère en les ouvrant une a une, la rouquine venant en faire de même avant d'écarquiller les yeux. D'amour...

\- Putain, cette meuf parle comme un bouquin ! J'ai mal à la tête rien qu'à son bonjour !

\- _**Ce ne n'est pas celles de sa sœur ?**_ demanda la déesse, étonnée, attrapant les feuilles de bonne qualité pour les lires.

\- "Je ne puis, mon tendre aimé, attendre cette aube tant rêvée, afin de pouvoir librement t'aimer." C'est loin d'être un langage de paysan..., constata Tegwen.

\- Mais le mec ne savait pas écrire, il ne savait pas lire non plus ! réalisa Kaly, ne comprenant plus rien.

\- Je crois que le moine qui rédige leur courrier doit également le lire. En clair...

\- _**Lui, doit savoir quelque chose**_ , signa Liebel en devenant sérieuse.

\- Allons y.

Ils prirent les preuves pour les mettre dans leurs sacs, et sortirent pour aller au moulin à vent, là où l'être de foi résidait d'après les paysans. Une fois la colline escaladée, ils purent entendre le bruit des mécanismes alors que les ailes de bois grinçantes se faisaient pousser par le vent, la meule à l'intérieur de la tour moulant le grain. Un sexagénaire nourrissait les moutons plus loin, portant une longue toge sombre serrée à la taille par une corde. Son accoutrement, de par le symbole dans son dos ainsi que les couleurs, trahi qu'il était un membre de l'église des murmures.

Les adolescents firent la grimace, tout comme leurs parents, ils ne portaient pas cet ordre dans leur cœur, gardant en mémoire les frictions passées. Ils firent tout même de leur mieux pour se redresser et ne pas le dévisager. Ce n'est parce qu'ils n'appréciaient guère son église que cet homme devait payer pour les autres. Tegwen l'interpella avant que Kaly à côté de lui ne le fasse plus vulgairement. Le moine s'approcha, intrigué de voir de nouvelles têtes, mais les regardant légèrement de travers.

\- Pardon de vous déranger, bien que nous sachons que vous faites vœux de silence, nous avons besoin de vos réponses sur les disparitions. Dans la chaumière de Flavian nous avons trouvé des lettres manuscrites avec un vocabulaire très riches et noble, ainsi qu'une bague.

Liebel sortie l'anneau de sa poche, et le tendit à l'homme qui ne prit pas la peine de le prendre. En fait, il détourna les yeux, triste et loin d'être surpris, semblant s'attendre à recevoir ce genre de questions. Il prit une profonde inspiration, avant de regarder la fratrie de nouveau.

\- Oui, commença-t-il de sa voix rendue rude et caverneuse à cause de son silence prolongé. Ce garçon était un inconscient. Je l'ai déjà prévenu plusieurs fois, mais il ne m'écoutait pas... La forêt juste là est un terrain de chasse de la châtellerie au-quelle nous sommes soumis. La fille du roi se promène souvent seule lorsque son père est à la chasse, elle est donc venue ici plusieurs fois. Elle a rencontré Flavian, et entre eux, ce fut le coup de foudre. En guise de promesse d'avenir, elle lui a offert sa bague de communion.

\- Ce serait donc son père qui aurait fait tué Flavian ? demanda Tegwen.

\- Je ne pense pas, il n'était pas du tout au courant pour eux, et laissait sa fille vagabonder du moment qu'elle n'allait pas plus loin que notre village.

\- Sinon, fit Kaly avec agacement en croisant les bras, trouvant que toute cette histoire ne les avançait pas. Vous auriez vu quelque chose ou quelqu'un ? C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, et personne ne peut se volatiliser comme ça.

\- Eh bien, je n'étais pas sûr, mais avec la disparition de Flavian, j'ai compris que s'y était lié. Des ombres se faufilaient la nuit, mais je pensais que ce n'était que des chiens sauvages abandonnés du roi, ou encore des loups, aussi je ne sortais pas pour le vérifier. Seulement, j'ai réalisé que cela arrivait avant chaque disparition.

\- Vous auriez une idée sur quand les suspects seraient susceptible de revenir ?

\- Pas vraiment, c'est assez irrégulier ici, par contre en comptant les disparus des villages avoisinants, c'est tous les deux mois. Nous avons encore six semaines avant qu'un village ne soit la cible, et ne savons pas qui sera le prochain.

\- Merde, si c'est aléatoire, ça va corser le merdier..., râla la rouquine en se tournant pour bouder, donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider plus que ça, mais sachez que c'était des humains. S'ils avaient été des mage ou des monstres je l'aurais pré-senti.

Il regarda longuement Liebel, un peu de travers, faisant baisser les yeux de la jeune fille qui se décala d'un pas pour être derrière l'épaule de son frère, attrapant sa veste. Le même regard fut lancé à la demi-sirène qui leur tournait le dos, avant que le moine ne fixe Tegwen avec une lueur de crainte. Celui-ci se rappela des préceptes de Théo sur les différentes branches des églises. Bien que son père avait été vague, car se foutant royalement de la hiérarchie à la base, et il lui avait appris les grandes lignes, dont la différence entre les prêtres et les moines.

Les prêtes prêchaient, convertissaient, adoubaient, mais les moines vivaient reclus dans les villages, et servaient de médiateurs ainsi que de secrétaires. Les méditations accroissaient leurs sensibilités psychiques, et les rendaient aptes à sentir la vibration la plus infime, ainsi que d'en connaître l'origine. Cet homme les avait donc sûrement repéré à leur arrivé, si ce n'est avant, et savait déjà tout sur eux. C'était mauvais, l'église des murmures n'appréciait pas celle de la lumière, et encore moins celle de l'eau, sans parler de celle du sang. Le mage, la déesse et la demi-sirène étaient trois raisons largement suffisante pour envoyer un message à son ordre ; des conflits allaient de nouveau émerger.

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement, l'angoisse lui nouant aussi bien l'estomac que la gorge. Il salua respectueusement le vieil homme, et marcha à reculons pendant ses premiers pas avant de tourner le dos, emportant Kaly par le bras. Mettant cette dernière au parfum, il fit comprendre sur le chemin l'importance de partir sur le champs. Ils prirent donc leurs chevaux et partir au galop dans la forêt, désirant se réfugier et pouvoir rejoindre le village voisin le lendemain midi.

La marche fut longue, plongée dans une ambiance lourde et silencieuse jusqu'au soleil couchant. La fratrie s'arrêta près d'un ruisseau pour monter un camp, se partageant les tâches pour y parvenir. Tous étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, et se posaient que toujours plus de questions. Liebel, après avoir pêché du poissons à l'électricité, laissa sa sœur les vider, utilisant l'eau du ruisseau pour les nettoyer. Elle se contenta de donner ceux prêts à la cuisson à son frère, n'aimant pas particulièrement mettre ses mains dans les boyaux. Elle sortie la bague de la poche intérieure de sa capeline à capuche, et la regarda. Après une brève réflexion, et une hésitation, elle la jeta à l'eau avant de la recouvrir de terre et plante aquatique du pied.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'égosilla Kaly. Elle valait super cher !

\- _**C'est la bague d'une princesse, si on la garde ou qu'on la vend, on aura des ennuis. Mieux vaut qu'elle soit à jamais perdu.**_

\- C'est vrai, fit Tegwen en arrivant près d'elles, s'étant approché au cri de la rousse. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, mais si on se fait fouiller par les hommes du roi, pour une raison ou une autre, on était très mal.

\- Je pige pas, on risque pas de tomber dessus de toute façon ! répliqua leur sœur. Vu qu'on se barre !

\- C'est leur terrain de jeu ici, ils ont tous les droits et y sont souvent. Nous sommes susceptible de les croiser demain matin.

\- T'sais, moi ce qu'en j'en dit c'est : plus de tête, plus de problème. Un homme décapité, ça parle pas.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle t'es pas chef de groupe.

\- Et pourquoi pas d'ailleurs ?! Papa l'est !

\- Et apparemment, une petite fille en a fait les frais.

\- _**Moi je pense qu'elle est vivante !**_ signa Liebel, pleine de son fidèle espoir qui la caractérisait.

\- Y'a que toi et papa pour le croire, rit Tegwen avec Kaly qui imitait une marche chaotique la tête sur le côté.

Ils retournèrent près du feu pour faire rôtir les poissons, s'occupant le temps de la cuissons. La rouquine aiguisa son arme, y prenant soin comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Cette hache aussi massive que magnifique par ses gravures Sudistes et ses rubis en losanges, lui venait de cette affaire d'élémentaire de sang lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. C'était lors de leurs rencontre avec Tegwen, ils avaient été enlevés par une héritière possédée obsédée par la magie du sang, mais leur famille les avait sauvé. Une fosse où était jetée les objets des sacrifiés regorgeaient d'armes et bijoux, dont cette hache.

Théo avait d'abord refusé qu'elle l'ait, désirant qu'elle s'entraîne pour avoir suffisamment de force et de dextérité. Le jour où le soldat lui avait donné l'arme, officialisant la fin de son apprentissage de base, elle avait été folle de joie. La reconnaissance de ce guerrier aguerri était plus que les félicitations chaleureuses mais banales de sa famille. Du moins, pas celle de Balthazar qu'elle admirait profondément. Il était un homme sage, compatissant, et réfléchi, mais surtout difficilement impressionnable. Par le fait, le voir si heureux alors qu'elle avait gagné sa hache après un lourd entraînement l'emplissait d'une fierté démesurée.

Cette arme était sa vie, la représentation de sa force, elle devait sûrement y tenir plus qu'à sa propre vie. Tegwen ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, son éducation d'origine lui ayant appris que le sabre d'un guerrier était son âme. Un sabre brisé symbolisait la mort, le déshonneur, l'incapacité pure. C'était une véritable honte que d'avoir sa lame en éclat, volée, ou pire, perdue. Cette compréhension les rapprochait au delà de leurs différences.

Kaly était bondissante, impulsive, explosive même. À son contraire, Tegwen était réfléchi, calme, et posé, cherchant les failles quitte à prolonger indéfiniment le combat. Ils étaient souvent en désaccord, mais se trouvaient des ressemblances sur leurs philosophies de vie. L'estime de leur proche leur était important, aussi ils pouvaient comprendre leurs agissements pouvant paraître inconscient pour d'autres. C'était important pour eux de savoir que ceux qu'ils aimaient les considéraient à leur juste valeur, et désirait les protéger jusqu'à la mort en retour. Ils n'étaient donc peut-être pas si proche physiquement, mais l'était bien plus d'un regard, parlant sans un mot et devinant l'autre.

De base, Tegwen n'était pas tactile, ses dons instables lui faisant ressentir bien trop le sang circulant dans les veines de ceux qui l'entouraient. Il avait déjà eu plusieurs incidents en tenant une main, caressant la tête d'un animal, et que dire s'il osait une embrassade. Il était encore inquiet aujourd'hui, même si, peu à peu, il s'ouvrait maintenant qu'il se contrôlait plus. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure, au combien Liebel pouvait être collante par moment. Il était plus familier à faire la ronde autour de ses cadettes pour les protéger, tel un loup sur sa porté.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'appréciait pas le contact chaleureux des bras de ses proches, au contraire, mais sa peur le paralysait, et son angoisse apportait un manque de contrôle. C'était un cercle vicieux, et il devait dompter ses craintes en premier lieu. Il était déjà surpris qu'après sa nuit de passion, Alwin n'ait pas trouvé la mort. Le parfum du sang pulsant dans ses veines, la sensation de sa force et sa vitesse lui avait retourné l'esprit, une euphorie étrangère l'ayant bouleversé juste avant la fin de l'acte. Il avait senti son emprise sur le sang de son amant, il savait qu'il avait été sur le point de le tuer. Pour lui, aimer était un risque trop grand pour son cœur sensible. Il avait encore trop peur pour se lancer sur un terrain aussi dangereux.

Un bruissement de feuille les alertèrent après leur repas, tous se mettant aux aguets. Ils attendirent, écoutant, flairant psychiquement ou physiquement. L'attente fut longue, à tel point qu'ils crurent bien que ce n'était qu'un animal nocturne chassant dans les fourrées. Seulement, Kaly était sur ses gardes, attrapant sa hache à double lames en se relevant lentement.

Tegwen eut à peine le temps de sortir son katana, qu'une énorme bête bondit de la pénombre, poussant un grondement sourd de loup gigantesque. Elle se jeta sur Liebel, la traînant sur le dos dans son élan. La déesse essaya de se défendre en foudroyant l'animal, mais fut pétrifiée de choc de voir l'inefficacité totale de son sort. La bête couleur sable la fixa, aussi choqué qu'elle, l'intelligence dans son regard l'intriguant.

Kaly hurla en donnant un coup de hache, mais le loup géant évita de justesse en bondissant sur le côté. Tegwen attaqua également, profitant de l'opportunité pour trancher la chair au niveau du cou. L'ennemi recula en jappant, ses râles de douleur teintés d'un cri plus humain, pétrifiant les adolescents sur place alors qu'ils allaient continuer leur assaut. Le loup secoua la tête en se déformant, rapetissant. La fourrure rayée de blanc rentra sous la peau claire tandis que peu à peu, un homme musclé fut visible. Ses cheveux blond et raide arrivaient jusqu'à ses clavicules, et gonflait dans un désordre organisé qui lui conférait un air sauvage. Le visage fin et les yeux or, il inspirait l'image d'un loup indomptable au charme hypnotique.

\- Oh, putain de merde !

Visiblement le rêve se stoppait lorsqu'il s'exprimait. Les frangins baissèrent leurs armes en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris comme perplexe, figés sur place en ne sachant quoi penser. L'intrus posa une main sur sa gorge ensanglantée, râlant que ça faisait mal avec toute sa fleur poétique. Il psalmodia ensuite dans une langue inconnu mais qui raisonna étrangement dans l'air. Le dos de ses mains ainsi que ses bras s'illuminant de symbole magique en surbrillance. Un éclat jailli de sa main sur sa gorge, aveuglant passablement les autres, avant de s'atténuer en dévoilant la peau lisse du jeune homme. La blessure disparue fut un nouveau choc pour les trois autres qui étaient bouche bées, l'écoutant reprendre la parole alors qu'ils le dévisageaient.

\- Vous êtes de grand malade ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?! Vous avez tout fait foiré ! Eh puis, toi ! C'est quoi ce que tu m'as fait, là ?! lança-t-il en pointant Liebel du doigt à sa dernière question, s'adressant à elle.

\- Toi je vais te-, commença Kaly en reprenant son élan.

\- Nan, attend ! cria Tegwen, la stoppant si brutalement dans son élan qu'elle trébucha, manquant de tomber. Qui es-tu ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde ! Ce que je voudrais savoir en revanche, c'est qui est cette nana ! T'es pas une demi-élémentaire, mais t'as un truc !... Mais répond, bordel !

\- Elle est muette, abrutit ! rétorqua sèchement la rouquine, sa sœur la faisant rire lorsqu'elle fit un bras d'honneur magnifique avec une expression agacée, choquant le blond en face d'elles.

\- _**Il est différent, je le sens,**_ signa-t-elle. _ **Il n'a pas ressentit mes éclaires, ça ne lui a rien fait du tout.**_

\- Woh, attend, comment ça rien du tout ? Personne ne peut survivre à ton attaque de foudre ! fit Kaly.

\- Eh bien, mesdemoiselles, commença l'intrus en se redressant, se dandinant avec fierté alors que la vantardise découlait de chacun de ses gestes. Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde ! Eh nan !

\- Alors t'es quoi ? Répond avant que je te carre ma hache dans l'oignons, et que je fasse de toi des spaghettis bolo !

\- Woh, hey ! Calmos, hein, on peut repartir sur de bonne base, non ? blêmit-il en se rapprochant prudemment, s'inquiétant de la hache menaçante levée en l'air, parvenant à être juste devant la jeune fille. Je t'invite à boire un verre et on oublie ça ?

La rouquine hurla de rage et le frappa du plat de sa hache, l'envoyant dans les buissons dans un lourd bruit d'impact métallique. Le jeune homme geignit de douleur, jurant comme un charretier, Liebel riant sadiquement avec satisfaction. Il finit par se relever, frottant son épaule et sa mâchoire.

\- Putain, t'es pas une gonzesse, t'es un malade mental !

\- Dis-nous qui tu es, intervint Tegwen en coupant sa sœur furieuse alors qu'elle allait se jeter sur l'inconnu, et redressa sa lame pour se mettre en garde. Où je couperais court à cette discussion.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, je vois qu'il y en a un au moins qui à le sens de l'humour, soupira son vis-a-vis en époussetant ses vêtements sombre d'origine étrangère, puis il s'inclina. Je me présente, Géode. Juste Géode.

Un silence s'installa lourdement entre eux, les oppressant un instant. Le blond se sentit mal à l'aise, les dévisageant tour à tour en ne sachant trop s'il devait prendre la fuite où non. Soudain, Kaly explosa de rire, attirant l'attention.

\- Ah putain, tu parle d'un nom de merde !

\- _**C'est qui ce type, je l'aime pas !**_ signa précipitamment Liebel à son frère, raide et faisant les gros yeux.

\- Oh, misère..., soupira Tegwen en fermant les yeux et relâchant désespérément ses épaules.


	9. Chapter 8

Oha-yooo ! (et autres~) o/

Merci pour les reviews sur les chapitres précédents~ Je prend toujours autant de plaisir à écrire cette histoire ! J'aime décidément trop l'héroïque (tousse très fort) fantaisie~ J'ai déposé les papiers pour faire mon passeport jeudi, et vendredi j'ai pris de quoi refaire ma carte d'identité parce qu'elle expire l'année prochaine (je vous raconte ma vie, et tout !) Au moins ça, ce sera fait avant le nouveau président, j'ai pas envie d'avoir de mauvaise surprise à la sauce Trump, m'voyez...

Bref, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

\- Ce type est insupportable ! Je te jure, je vais le tuer !

\- Calme-toi Kaly, eh puis, j'aimerais prendre mon bain tranquille !

Tegwen dévisagea sa sœur avec désapprobation, mais elle vint vers lui pour s'asseoir au sol et s'adosser à la baignoire en boudant. Quelques jours étaient passés depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré Géode. C'est un demi-élémentaire de la lumière qui est autant capable d'utiliser correctement ses pouvoirs que de faire preuve de décence, désespérant la fratrie à chaque seconde. Il avait d'abord été impressionnant, sa forme de loup, ainsi que ses connaissances magiques, faisant un écran parfait de talents époustouflant.

Seulement, le jeune garçon était incapable de se servir de quoi que ce soit sans que ça devienne un fiasco total. Rien qu'en essayant d'allumer un feu, il avait fait exploser le tas de bois, et manqué d'embraser la forêt, Kaly jetant de l'eau pour éteindre le début d'incendie. En fait, c'était toujours elle qui réparait les dégâts de leur compagnon, et elle commençait à en avoir assez.

D'après les dires du concerné, Géode traquait également les responsables des disparitions, sentant d'instinct que quelque chose de magique se tramait là dessous. Son argument était que personne ne ferait de sacrifice si ce n'était pour une entité quelconque afin d'en recevoir ses bonnes grâces. Les paysans ne seraient jamais recherchés, et si les enlèvements étaient l'œuvre d'êtres Humains, les gens ne paniqueraient pas plus que ça.

Bien qu'il ne répondit pas sur les raisons qui le poussait à aider la fratrie dans cette quête fastidieuse, les autres devinèrent vite que c'était parce qu'il était un danger pour lui même. Si personne ne le surveillait, il était capable de se tuer, ou de s'amputer d'un membre par un sort mal lancé. Pour combler le tout, il était d'une vantardise sans pareille, gonflant son égo en se louangeant, principalement sur sa beauté. Ce sur quoi, Kaly lui avait donné un coup du plat de sa hache en hurlant qu'il était laid comme un pou.

Les tensions entre les deux étaient vite devenues habituelles, et faisaient bien rire Liebel. Tegwen était plus inquiet, craignant que les hurlements n'attirent l'attention, et brise un quelconque besoin de discrétion. Il se sentait déjà mal de ne pouvoir proposer que son épée dans leur enquête, incapable de sentir plus qu'une présence proche d'eux. Géode était d'un secoure non négligeable, ses connaissances les orientant vers l'Est pour la suite des aventures.

Avec étonnement, le mage de sang avait sortie que Alwin lui avait proposé d'aller à l'opposer, songeant à voix haute qu'il devait sûrement être au courant. Le nouvel arrivant lança la question fatidique sur l'identité de celui énoncé, et bien évidement, Kaly avait répondu : "C'est celui qui la défoncé pour la première fois!", engonçant son aîné dans une gêne démesurée. En apprenant qu'il aimait les hommes, le sorcier s'était rapproché en lui proposant quelques distractions, apprenant au groupe qu'il aimait tous les genres possible et imaginable. Défendant leur frère mort d'embarras et blême, Liebel l'avait repoussé et Kaly l'avait frappé de sa hache.

\- Il est intenable ! Il a fallu qu'on intervienne auprès du tavernier parce qu'il a mit la main aux fesses de sa fille ! On aurait pu tous se faire virer ! ragea la rouquine. Franchement, on l'abandonne et on rentre à la maison, j'en peux plus de voir sa sale trogne !

\- Sans lui on en serait pas là dans l'enquête, et on serait encore bloqué avec des témoignages inutiles dans les villages. Tu devrais aller de détendre, et te changer les idées en ville, t'as besoin de nouveaux sous-vêtements, non ?

\- Qui me dit que cet idiot ne va pas me suivre ? C'est dingue ça, il nous suit à la trace comme un poussin, à croire qu'il ne sait pas être seul !

\- Ah, c'est bon, je vais l'occuper, mais pour ça faut que tu sortes pour que je m'habille.

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant à la proposition, jugeant si cela était vraiment faisable, puis se leva pour quitter la chambre. Pour une fois qu'ils en trouvaient une avec une baignoire, ils avaient pu profiter d'une toilette digne de ce nom. Elle attendit devant la porte, suivant ensuite son frère dans le couloir lorsqu'il la rejoignit. Sans descendre les marches menant à la grand-salle, elle se pencha pour voir son frère accoster Géode, lui proposant une partie de carte. Le blond accepta avec plaisir et ils s'assirent à table, dos à elle ainsi qu'à l'entrée.

Satisfaite, Kaly alla chercher son sac dans sa chambre avant d'aller chercher Liebel dans la grand-salle, l'emportant avec elle dehors. La ville n'était pas très grande, mais avait énormément de commerces divers et variés. Les gens venaient donc ici en étant sûr de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient, aussi loufoque que pouvait être la demande.

Afin de ne pas être séparées par la foule, les sœurs se collèrent l'une à l'autre, la déesse s'accrochant au bras de la guerrière. Prendre l'air juste toutes les deux leur fit du bien, retrouvant, malgré le brouhaha des habitants qui marchandaient, un calme longtemps perdu. Elles entrèrent dans une boutique pour femme, et en firent le tour. La dentelle revenait à la mode maintenant que la soie était plus répandue, la rendant moins rare, et par conséquent, moins cher. Kaly pouffa un peu en regardant quelques modèles pourpre, attirant l'attention de sa cadette.

\- Oh je repensais à la première fois que papa m'a emmené en acheter. Comme dad t'entraînait et que tout le monde travaillait, papa avait dû m'accompagner. La tête qu'il a tiré, je te raconte pas ! rit-elle.

\- _**J'imagine bien**_ , pouffa Liebel, signant avec une culotte dans les mains. _ **Dire que papa ne sait pas que je porte des soutiens gorge...**_

\- C'est pas parce qu'elle est petite que t'as pas le droit d'en porter... Oh regarde celui-là, il est mignon ! Par contre il n'y a que ta taille.

Contente de la trouvaille, la jeune fille aux cheveux blanc le garda sur le bras dans le but de l'essayer plus tard. Elle regarda ensuite sa sœur, plus particulièrement sa poitrine. Elle enviait souvent ses formes, les trouvant harmonieuse. À son contraire, elle avait un corps très fin et élancé, enfantin, même son visage la rendait bien plus jeune que son âge réel. D'ailleurs, des adultes la dévisageaient en pensant certainement qu'elle n'avait que dix ans, et non quatorze.

À son contraire, Kaly faisait plus âgé, dans les quinze, ou seize ans, plus d'une fois elle avait eu des avances d'hommes aussi différents les un que les autres. Elle dépitait en se disant que si on la prenait pour une enfant toute sa vie, jamais elle ne trouvera un homme qui l'aimera et qu'elle épousera. Ce que vivaient ses pères la faisaient rêver de romance depuis toujours. Elle avait envie d'une histoire de cœur, de sorties en amoureux, de rencontrer des beaux-parents, et fonder une famille. Son avenir incertain la faisait donc désespérer, alors elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Les frangines allèrent en cabine lorsqu'elles eurent trouvé quelques sous-vêtements à essayer, se mettant ensemble. Kaly descendit la fermeture éclaire de son corset en cuir, les reflets doré s'alliant à sa veste molletonnée rouge au col large orangé-doré. Elle put ensuite retirer ses gants noire, et ses protections de cuir sur les avant-bras et les épaules. N'ayant plus aucun soutient-gorge à sa taille, elle était seins nus, constant leur grosseur. En étant ainsi en bottes hautes par dessus son pantalon renforcé, ses genouillères de cuir protégeant ses genoux, et torse découvert, elle prit conscience dans le miroir de son potentiel réel.

Jusque là, elle s'était encore sentie et comportée comme lorsqu'elle avait dix ans, ne se souciant que peu de son corps changeant. Seulement, maintenant qu'elle se voyait entièrement, et non juste sa tête, elle réalisa qu'elle devenait une femme. Du moins, son corps prouvait qu'elle l'était bel et bien. Cela la secouait, et soudain, elle comprit pourquoi Théo était choqué de la voir grandir.

Ce bébé dont il s'occupait n'était plus très loin de la vie d'adulte, et pleinement mature sexuellement. Elle se sentit alors coupable de l'avoir autant charrier en se pavanant en pantalon et soutient-gorge pour exhiber sa plantureuse poitrine, le rendant fou. C'était marrant de le voir retirer sa propre chemise pour la couvrir, la faisant autant rire elle, que le reste de sa famille.

Avec un sourire au souvenir, elle regarda sa cadette en enfilant l'un des articles, et la trouva adorable avec ce qu'elle portait. Le rose très pâle, et les petites décorations brodées en rose plus foncé, lui saillait à merveille. Kaly l'enviait de paraître si douce et innocente, comme un bonbon nuageux et sucré. Elle était lassée de recevoir l'attention perverse et déplacée des vieux loups de comptoirs à cause de son physique.

Une fois les dessous essayés et choisis, elles passèrent en caisse et mirent leurs achats dans le sac en bandoulière de Liebel avant de sortir. Sur une grande place, elles virent un couple à la fenêtre d'une roulotte. Du monde était amassé devant eux et tendaient des pièces, de la fumé s'échappant de la petite caravane avec un doux parfum sucré. Avec un peu d'attention, la curiosité et leurs estomacs aux aguets, les adolescentes découvrirent que le couple vendaient des crêpes aux parfums différents. Un large sourire s'étira sur leurs visages illuminés, des souvenirs d'enfances revenant soudainement.

Elles allèrent donc faire la queue et attendirent patiemment leur tour, écoutant les élucubrations joyeuses des personnes qui les entouraient. Lorsque fut enfin venu leur tour de commande, elles choisirent fruit rouge, Kaly retranscrivant le souhait de sa cadette. L'attente de cuisson ne fut pas très longue, mais leur paru interminable tant elles étaient impatientes. Aussi, elles bondirent de joie en ayant leurs friandises en mains, payant en remerciant la femme qui les avait servit.

Les sœurs se posèrent sur le rebord de la grande fontaine non-loin de la roulotte, et dégustèrent ce délice sucré qui les transportaient dans une tonne de souvenirs. Tandis que Kaly jura en pleurant de bonheur tant cela était bon, Liebel se dandina en trépignant, les joues rouges et un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ah, ça me rappelle quand tonton Grunlek nous en faisait ! Parfois, on avait même du cacao ! lança la rouquine.

\- _**Dad manquait toujours de manger tout le cacao d'ailleurs !**_ signa sa voisine en riant.

\- On devrait refaire la queue après pour en prendre une à Tegwen ! En plus, ils font au caramel !

\- _**Oui, ça lui ferait plaisir !**_

Comme elle devait à chaque fois lâcher sa crêpe pour signer, Kaly se tut et la laissa manger, se concentrant sur sa propre part. Elle avait un peu peur qu'elle tâche sa robe blanche, sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas trop de vêtements, et encore moins de lessive. Une fois fini, elles se levèrent pour aller prendre une crêpe pour leur frère, et retournèrent à l'auberge. Sans surprise, elles découvrirent le triste spectacle de Géode qui se tournait au ridicule en déblatérant des âneries plus lourdes que lui. Il effectuait une danse ondulante mais manquant cruellement de sensualité pour accompagner ses mauvais jeux de mots.

En voyant le retour des filles du groupe, le blond descendit de la table sur laquelle il était perché, cessant donc ses activités en soulageant tout le monde. Tegwen se massait le crâne, ayant visiblement abandonné l'idée de le stopper d'une quelconque façon. La sucrerie au doux parfum de caramel, ce dernier visible à l'intérieur depuis l'extrémité évasé, fut mise sous son nez, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux et se redresser. En souriant il prit le présent, et remercia la déesse avant de mordre dedans. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant avec délice.

\- Ah, ça me rappelle la maison !

\- C'est pour ça qu'on l'a prise ! rétorqua Kaly en souriant, prenant place à côté de lui, l'entourant avec Liebel.

\- Hey ! s'exclama pitoyablement Géode avec un air de chien battu en se pointant du doigt. Et moi ?

\- Si t'en veux, tu vas t'en chercher une ! cracha-t-elle sèchement en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Si t'étais aussi aimable que t'avais de nibares, tu serais la plus généreuse du monde..., pesta-t-il en partant.

\- Je t'emmerde, bâtard !

\- Vipère !

Ils se tirèrent la langue puérilement alors que le garçon marchait à reculons. Il finit par se retourner afin de quitter l'auberge, laissant les frangins entre eux ainsi qu'une ambiance désespérée. La demi-sirène s'affala sur la table, poussant un soupire à fendre l'âme.

\- Il m'insupporte !

\- Il est difficile, je concède..., sourit difficilement Tegwen, essayant de faire l'avocat du diable. Mais si dad nous a appris une chose, c'est qu'il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture.

\- Papa, lui, il tranche le bouquin à la con, il l'ouvre pas : c'est lui qui est vraiment sage, râla-t-elle.

\- Ce garçon réunit quand même beaucoup de critère qui pousse à se méfier, signa la fille de la lumière.

Ses frangins se redressèrent avec surprise, la sachant trop amical de nature. Pour que même elle soit réservée en ce qui concerne une personne, c'est que cette dernière était vraiment très louche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Par apporte à sa transformation ? demanda le mage de sang.

\- _**Eh bien, c'est un demi-élémentaire de la lumière, déjà, comme tonton Shin, il n'aurait pu apprendre que les sort relatant à sa nature. Dans son cas, c'est l'électricité et les soins. On la vu usé des deux, mais il connaît et parvint à usé de nombreux sort dit "de l'ombre", tel que des brumes sombre, ou du poison. Pour ça, je pense que ça à un rapport avec le fait qu'il soit lycanthrope.**_

\- Pas le feu ? demanda Kaly.

 _ **\- En réalité, le feu se catégorique dans la partie "lumière" des sorts magique. Du moins, d'après mes études et celles de Dad.**_

\- Du coup, je me demande comment Géode peut être de la lumière et se faire corrompre par le côté "sombre", disons.

\- Papa à l'union du diable, donc ça semble logique qu'être transformer en créature des ténèbres puisse être possible, rétorqua Tegwen, sa sœur comprenant de suite.

\- _**Ce qui me tracasse le plus, c'est qu'il semble... Plus vieux**_ , signa Liebel, paraissant confuse et ses mains s'emmêlant alors qu'elle hésitait dans ses prochains mots, mais sa fratrie l'interrogeant du regard la poussa à continuer. _**Je ressens souvent l'essence des êtres vivants, donc je peux connaître leurs natures, ainsi que leurs sexes, et leurs ages. Chez lui... J'ai l'impression qu'il devrait avoir onze ans, mais pour une raison obscure, il semble en avoir quatorze, ou quinze... Quinze je crois. Les deux ages se chevauchent, et je trouve ça étrange..**_

\- Comment c'est possible ? On ne peut pas avoir deux âges différent..., dépita sa sœur.

\- Il y a un peu trop de mystère, je n'aime pas ça, souffla Tegwen en léchant ses doigts après avoir fini sa crêpe. Je préférerais qu'on lui pose quelques questions avant de continuer, allez savoir ce qu'il veut vraiment en nous "aidant".

\- J'ai toujours su qu'il était suspect, ce petit merdeux, râla-t-elle.

\- _**Avec un peu de chance, il ne sera pas long**_ , signa Liebel, ne croyant que peu à ce qu'elle avançait.

\- Il va s'attirer la garde à dos à ouvrir sa grande gueule, oui !

Ils soupirèrent désespérément et commandèrent une bière en levant tous la main dans un même geste. Obligés de patienter, les jeunes gens prirent sur eux, n'appréciant que peu la lenteur de leur coéquipier de circonstance. Ce ne fut qu'après deux longues heures que Géode se montra enfin, le col de sa chemise déchiré et son œil droit foncé par un coquard. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de deviner qu'il avait tenté de draguer une femme pour ensuite se prendre les foudres du mari. D'ailleurs, c'était sûrement le couple de la roulotte. Le demi-élémentaire, qui était également trempé jusqu'aux os, s'installa et commanda une bière, les trois adolescents le dévisageant avec désapprobation. Il poussa un profond soupir, se redressant dans le but de s'expliquer.

\- Je suis maudit...

\- Si j'étais un dieu, rien qu'à voir ta tronche je t'aurais maudit aussi ! répliqua Kaly d'une voix acide.

\- Nan, nan, j'ai voulu prendre la crêpe, mais j'ai trop appuyé dessus, alors de la confiture à sauté sur le corsage de la vendeuse. Je l'ai essuyer en m'excusant, mais elle a hurler que je la molestais, et son mari ma choppé par le col avant de me frapper... Après je suis tombé en arrière et j'ai marché sur la queue d'un chien qui m'a mordu le mollet. Donc, j'ai reculé sous la surprise... Et je suis tombé dans la fontaine...

Confirmant ses dires, lorsqu'il prit son verre donné par la serveuse, il le renversa, et en essayant de le rattraper, il le balança au travers de la salle. Effectivement, il n'était pas gâté par la vie. Le voyant aussi désespéré, la serveuse posa une main sur son épaule et le rassura qu'elle allait lui prendre un autre verre, et que la maison offrait.

La fratrie, choquée, le fixa, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'une personne puisse être aussi maladroite. Shin n'était pas très habille par moment, mais jamais les trois jeunes n'avaient pu voir un tel niveau d'expertise dans les catastrophes ; ce garçon était un vrai danger pour lui même.

Kaly se reprit, secouant la tête avant de poser brutalement le plat de sa main sur la table, attirant l'attention du sorcier qui posa ses yeux ambré et sans pupilles sur elle. Il ne réagit pas plus que ça, habitué désormais à sa brutalité devenant légendaire, et se doutant visiblement des questionnements à son sujet.

\- Ahahah, t'es drôle ! ironisa-t-elle, la colère montant doucement mais sûrement. Maintenant tu vas nous expliquer pourquoi t'as des connaissances de putes magiques, pourquoi t'es un chien galeux à la pleine lune, et surtout, SURTOUT, pourquoi tu nous accompagnes ?

\- Connaissances de putes, ooh, tu me déçois, je suis un loup, pas une chèvre...

\- Toi, je vais te-, commença-t-elle furieusement en se levant lentement, prête à le frapper, mais Tegwen la stoppa d'un geste de la main pour prendre la parole.

\- Explique-nous un peu ta présence avec nous, quel intérêt tu as à nous aider ? On a pas envie de se retrouver avec un poignard dans le dos. Tu es un étranger pour nous, et sache que si tu portes atteinte à la vie de mes sieurs, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer.

Géode ancra ses yeux dans ceux du mage, constatant à quel point il était sérieux. Il soupira profondément, remerciant la fille de tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle lui servit sa nouvelle chopine. Avec précaution il attrapa la hanse avant d'amener le bord à ses lèvres pour prendre une grosse gorgée. Une foi avalé, il reposa son verre et regarda la fratrie, dégoulinant toujours pas filet d'eau au sol. Agacée du bruit, la jeune fille de la mer fit un geste discret pour faire chuté tout le liquide de ses vêtements.

\- Merci. Ok, ok, je vais tout vous dire... Vous aurez bien fini par le découvrir de toute façon...

\- Ou on t'aurait tué avant..., rétorqua la rouquine en croisant les bras.

\- J'ai été déposé très jeune chez les sorcières, et Vilonna, une demi-élémentaire de la nature, a été ma tutrice pendant ces onze longues années. Je sais, je sais, j'ai physiquement et mentalement quinze ans, mais ça... C'est à cause d'un sort raté... Au lieu de faire régresser mon esprit pour découvrir qui m'a trouvé et pourquoi je suis un demi-élémentaire, j'ai vieilli de trois ans...

\- En plus t'es même pas doué dans ce que tu es censé faire naturellement, t'as vraiment rien pour toi ! pesta de nouveau la demi-sirène, son frère soupirant devant son agressivité.

\- Si tu voyais les formules et les symboles des sortilèges tu comprendrais à quel point il est facile de se tromper !

\- _**Il a pas tors**_ , signa Liebel après avoir attiré l'attention en claquant des doigts. _**Dad m'a raconté qu'un jour, plutôt que se donner un corps d'athlète, il a fini en femme pendant vingt-quatre heures.**_

\- Urg ! Sérieux ?! frissonna sa sœur avec horreur, Tegwen étouffant son propre rire dans sa paume avec embarra.

\- De quoi ? demanda Géode, n'ayant pas compris les signes.

\- Rien, rien, continue, répondit le mage de sang en calmant son euphorie.

\- Bon, je me suis fait engueulé si fort par mes mères que j'ai bien cru que j'allais finir en cuir tanné. Elles m'ont rappelé que c'est la principale raison pour laquelle on ne fait une durée que de vingt-quatre heures pour un sort qu'on lance pour la première fois, surtout en étant novice. Yin, m'a deuxième tutrice, m'a dit qu'il y avait moyen d'inverser le sort. Ayant utilisé de magie de lumière, je devais faire un contre-sort avec celle de l'ombre : elle m'a donc envoyé chercher des ingrédients sur un loup-garou.

Il écarta alors les bras en baissant le menton et fermant les yeux, un petit sourire déplorable étirant ses lèvres. Non seulement, il avait échoué, mais en plus il s'était fait transformer. Son incompétence était sidérante, désespérant la fratrie en face de lui.

\- Ah, je sais, pour un garçon élevé toute sa vie chez des sorcières, je suis pas fameux... Mais je peux faire ça !

Il mit ses mains l'une au dessus de l'autre et fit courir des arc électrique entre ses paumes. Avec ses doigts qu'il repliait, il créa des notes au son magnétique, mais la suite n'était que peu mélodieuse, c'était même douloureux à entendre. Sous la mine toujours déconfite des trois adolescents, il perdit peu à peu son sourire.

\- T'es aussi bon musicien que sorcier..., déplora Kaly, morte de l'intérieur. En fait, te tuer serait un acte bien trop clément, je vais te laisser mener une vie de souffrance comme tu le fais actuellement...

\- Franchement ça, c'était très pute..., pleurnicha-t-il.

\- Bon, et si on t'aidait à avoir les ingrédients, tu pourrais faire le contre-sort ? demanda Tegwen.

\- Nan, il n'y a plus de retour possible maintenant que je suis un lycanthrope... Le seul problème de grandir aussi vite d'un coup, c'est que tout c'est subitement réveillé d'un coup, j'ai rien compris ! Tout, genre... Tout !

Sous l'incompréhension des trois autres, il répéta le dernier mot avec insistance, mais eut le même résulta. Il roula ses yeux au ciel avant de pointer, de ses index, son bassin, puis ses tempes. La fratrie rougit brusquement en réalisant, s'étouffant avec leur salive. La rouquine s'affala sur la table en râlant qu'il était une catastrophe incurable, et Liebel s'engonça dans l'embarra. Le jeune homme entre elles fuit le regard de celui auquel il faisait face, n'ayant que peu envie de reparler de la perte de sa virginité.

\- Bon, commença celui-ci afin de changer de sujet. Pourquoi tu nous aides exactement ? C'est bien pour une raison personnelle, non ?

\- Oui, en quelque sorte..., avoua Géode en s'ébouriffant les cheveux long avant de les remettre dans son dos. En fait, j'ai plus besoin de votre aide que l'inverse... Je sais que toute cette affaire à un dessous magique, mais je ne sais pas encore pourquoi. Savoir ce qui se passe me permettrait de retrouver une place chez moi... Disons que maintenant que je suis branché sur la radio du cul h24, et qu'en plus je suis pas des plus doué niveau magie, je me suis fait mettre à la porte de l'univers des sorcières...

\- De mieux en mieux..., désespéra la demi-sirène. Gosh, abandonnez-le au bord d'une route !

\- C'est sûr, au moins ? demanda à nouveau l'autre garçon, commençant à douter qu'il était récupérable.

\- Oui, je serais reconnu comme étant suffisamment compétent pour être autorisé à remettre les pieds dans la dimension de Salem.

\- Après ça tu nous lâcheras ? questionna Kaly avec espoir.

\- Promis ! Et en plus je vous en devrais une grosse !

\- Nan ! réagirent vivement les trois en cœur, le cri de Libel n'étant qu'un souffle pincé.

\- Ok, ok... Vous êtes vraiment pas sympa...

\- On résout cette histoire, on t'aide à retrouver ton "honneur", et on reprend nos routes, point !

\- T'es vraiment la plus frigide des trois ! T'es vierge, pas vrai ? pouffa-t-il en la pointant moqueusement du doigt.

Rouge autant de honte que de fureur, Kaly poussa un cri guttural en se jetant sur lui pour le plaquer au sol. Elle le frappa brutalement, n'ayant cure de ses exclamations de douleur et ses supplications. Rapidement, les clients présents les entourèrent et crièrent avec joie, encourageant le combat qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

Tegwen et Liebel soupirèrent en cœur, s'échangeant un regard pour savoir quoi faire. Ils restèrent figés quelques secondes, avant de fermer les yeux et de prendre une gorgée de bière ; les ennuis attendrons demain matin.


	10. Chapter 9

Oha-chi-bawa (un beau mélange des trois, je sais, je sais, je crois que je vais me stopper à "ohayo" parce qu'être indécise comme ça, ça m'énerve xD)

Merci pour les reviews sur les chapitres précédents ! J'écris les chapitres assez vite en ce moment donc je sais pas trop quoi raconter dans les commentaires d'auteur... D'où ce tas de merde en intro xD Enfin bref, je pense que je vais juste vous laisser lire tranquille.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage ! o/

* * *

Géode bailla longuement, s'endormant debout, mais fut réveillé par le coup brutale derrière sa tête. Il geignit de douleur alors que son menton se baissa sous l'impacte, et il frotta la zone endolorie. Pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Kaly, ses pas et ses grognements agacés la trahissant facilement. Même après ce mois à traquer les responsables des disparitions, ils ne s'entendaient toujours pas.

Les adolescents étaient freinés dans leur enquête, rien qu'à cause de leur jeune âge qui empêchait les gens de les prendre au sérieux. Leur seul moyen de défaire les nœuds de cette histoire était de trouver le site des sacrifices, et pour ça, ils regroupaient le nom de toutes les villes et villages ayant subit le fléau. De là, ils purent déterminer une région précise. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver l'endroit exacte par pur coup de chance en ratissant les terres au peigne fin.

Seulement, les tensions étant déjà bien présente, le voyage n'était pas de tout repos. Tegwen et Liebel ne savaient pas comment faire les médiateurs entre les deux autres membres du groupe. Passer les messages était inefficace car résultait de la même agressivité que s'ils se parlaient face à face. Les frangins avaient donc décidé qu'il était plus sage de les séparer, empêchant au maximum qu'ils interagissent entre eux.

La déesse dû laisser son frère gérer les deux énergumènes car depuis la veille elle était entrée dans la mauvaise période du mois. Elle restait recroquevillée sur elle même, essuyant les spasmes douloureux dans son bas ventre. Bien malheureusement pour elle, elle faisait partie de ces femmes ayant des règles douloureuses, irrégulières, et très abondantes. Le groupe entier était donc paralysé car elle ne pouvait pas bouger d'un point d'eau ou d'un bol de toilette pour se nettoyer régulièrement.

Ne voulant pas qu'elle soit seule, mais refusant de laisser Géode avec elle ou Kaly, ils furent contrains de se stopper le temps d'une semaine. Leurs argents seraient vite tombés dans les oubliettes s'ils étaient restés à l'auberge. Ils se sont donc rendu dans un village en proposant leurs services en échange d'un toit et d'une portion de nourriture chacun. Leur offre fut accepté, des paysans manquant à l'appelle et faisant prendre du retard dans les récoltes. Cependant, les adolescents furent inquiet de rester longtemps au même endroit, craignant que l'église des murmures leurs tombes dessus. Après tout, Liebel était encore grandement convoitée, les autres ordres voulait sa peau afin de montrer leur suprématie.

Géode potassait dans son coin depuis le matin, aussi, ses compagnons commencèrent à être terriblement curieux, ainsi qu'un peu méfiant. Ils ne savaient pas encore si il était réellement de leur côté, il restait élevé par des sorcières. De plus, même s'il ne leur voulait pas de mal, il était assez doué pour que son idée se retourne contre eux. Ce fut Tegwen qui alla mener l'enquête, ne voulant pas que Kaly vienne le faire sous risque d'avoir une inondation en plus d'habitations réduites en morceaux à la hache.

Il rejoignit le lycanthrope dans la chaumière qu'ils partageaient, l'ayant vu s'y réfugier après avoir été frappé par la rouquine lorsqu'il était dehors. Il le découvrit en pleine écriture, un livre ancien ouvert à côté du parchemin qu'il recouvrait d'encre par diverse arcanes. Il s'approcha, constatant qu'il n'avait pas refermé le rouleau ou tenté de dissimuler quoi que ce soit.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Ma deuxième mère avait souvent ce problème, donc je sais comment aider Liebel.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Comme elle en utilisait beaucoup, je faisais plein de parchemin de sort comme ça, pour l'aider.

\- T'es certain de pas te tromper ?...

\- Oui, j'ai juste à recopier mot pour mot ce qu'il y a là dedans. Je me foire sur plein de truc, je sais même à peine m'essuyer le cul correctement, mais ça, je le rate jamais. Si ça peut te rassurer, ce sont des sorts à durée de vingt-quatre heures.

Le mage de sang réfléchit un instant, puis prit place sur la deuxième chaise en bout de table, regardant les écritures étrangères sur le grimoire. Il n'en comprenait pas un mot, mais avait déjà vu Liebel lire ce genre de dialecte, elle pourra donc vérifier ce qu'il y avait sur le parchemin avant de l'utiliser. Curieux, il se redressa dans l'idée de le questionner un peu sur son passé. Cela lui faisait encore étrange de se dire qu'il parlait à un garçon de onze ans, et non quinze, même si mentalement et physiquement, il ne faisait pas son âge réel.

\- Tu as toujours eu deux mère, ou la première t'as élevé seule ?

\- Vilonna est ma Ima. Yin est ma Haba. Elles ont toujours été liées, mais ma Haba s'est faite capturer par un esclavagiste, plus précisément, un vendeur de pute perso, tu vois ? Y'avait plein de nanas en cage dans la cour, avec elle, mais l'une d'elle était la préférée de l'autre fils de rat, elle avait un putain de caractère apparemment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Un groupe à foutu le bordel et elles ont pu s'enfuir.

\- Ma tante à vécu une expérience similaire. Ce genre de situation est plus répandue qu'on ne le croit...

\- Ouais, j'ai juré à ma Haba que si je tombais sur des types comme ça, je les exploserais.

\- Je présume qu'elle a rit.

\- Comment tu le sais ?! se choqua Géode, le faisant rire.

\- T'es tellement doué que tu pourrais vraiment tout faire exploser !

\- Ouais... T'as pas tort... Mais... J'ai pas tout compris, chez vous c'est qui votre père ? Parce que lorsque vous en parlez j'ai l'impression que ce sont deux personnes différentes à chaque fois !

Tegwen rit à nouveau, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Perdu, son voisin le dévisagea, attendant que son euphorie passe alors qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Le jeune mage essuya ses paupières en se calmant, comprenant parfaitement la confusion de son compagnon.

\- Il est vrai qu'ils sont complètement différents, mais tu serais surpris de voir à quel point ils peuvent également se ressembler.

\- Ils... Vos parents ? Je suis paumé, là...

\- Papa et dad sont deux personnes à part entière, nos pères.

Géode le dévisagea gravement, choqué, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en tremblant légèrement. Il le pointa du doigt, essuyant de prononcer sa phrase à plusieurs reprise, mais ne sorti que des sons inintelligible.

\- Genre ce sont des gays !

\- T'as deux mères, toi aussi ! dépita l'asiatique en serrant ses bras contre lui alors qu'il les tendait pour fermer les poings sur ses cuisses, haussant légèrement les épaules. Je ne vois pas de différence.

\- Bah c'est deux gars !

\- Et toi, ce sont deux sorcières.

\- Je suis pas habitué, moi ! J'ai vécu dans un univers de femmes !

\- L'amour c'est universelle, pas juste restreint à des règles de genre, toi même tu as dis pouvoir aimer n'importe qui.

\- Ouais, je sais, je suis juste pas habitué à ce que deux hommes élèvent des gamins !

\- Dès fois tu me sidères...

\- Seulement dès fois ? Merci beaucoup~

Le demi-élémentaire termina d'écrire sa rune, puis posa sa plume pour enrouler le parchemin, le mettant sur les dix autres dans le petit panier au coin de la table. Au passage, n'ayant pas refermé son encre, il la renversa, se levant d'un bon en sursaut et en criant, renversant la table en arrière et tout ce qu'elle portait. Toujours assit, Tegwen se cacha dans une main en baissant la tête, désespérant.

Le responsable de la catastrophe soupira d'un air boudeur, râlant qu'il ramasserait tout ça plus tard, et prit le panier de parchemin pour sortir avec son voisin. Ils rejoignirent les jeunes filles qui étaient aux abords des champs, Kaly chargeant le blés sur la charrette avec d'autres personnes. Liebel était assise au sol, luttant encore contre ses crampe. En les voyant arrivés, elles se détachèrent du groupe pour les rejoindre, intrigués de ce que portait le sorcier dont une tache d'encre était étendue sur son abdomen. Bien qu'il portait des vêtements sombre et du cuirs, quelques tissus mauve, le parait de ci de là.

\- C'est quoi, ça encore ? grogna la rouquine en indiquant le panier dédaigneusement d'un mouvement du menton.

\- Un sort pour ce genre de problème, répondit le blond en regardant Liebel. Je t'ai déjà vu lire des trucs chelou, donc je pense que tu comprendras.

Il lui tendit un parchemin qu'elle ouvrit, sa frangine se penchant dessus en ne comprenant pas un mot. La déesse leva un œil surpris sur le jeune homme, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce qu'il réussisse quelque chose. La réaction le vexa un peu, mais il fit un geste de la main pour l'encourager à l'utiliser.

Ils se cachèrent donc entre les épis de blés afin que la lueur générée par le lancement du sort n'attire par l'attention. Liebel activa les runes, ces dernières s'illuminant d'une couleur mauve intense, fluctuant. Elles glissèrent sur le papier et s'enroulèrent autour des bras de la jeune fille, se teintant de blanc avant de disparaître sous sa peau. Les prunelles immaculées brillèrent sous la magie, et elle sentit la douleur disparaître. Surprise, mais pleurant de joie, elle se tourna vers Géode hésitant un peu en s'agitant, puis fini par se jeter à son cou pour le remercier.

Tegwen retint Kaly de briser l'accolade qui l'horripilait, essayant de la rassurer en lui répétant ce que le lycanthrope lui avait expliqué plus tôt. Celui-ci était mort de rire à la réaction de la fille de la lumière, ne s'attendant pas à autant de gratitude. Il avait été habitué à cette contrainte féminine, toutes les sorcières autour de lui en parlant comme le soleil et la pluie. L'apprentissage de ce sort était la première chose à faire, et que les tutrices enseignaient, sans parler qu'il en avait bien fait des centaines pour ses mères ou amies.

\- Je te passerais mon bouquin pour que tu l'apprennes, tu verras, c'est hyper facile ! promis Géode en levant son pouce à la déesse qui s'était enfin détaché de lui.

\- _**Merci !**_ signa-t-elle en sachant qu'il connaissait au moins ce mot, Tegwen retranscrivant la suite plus complexe. _**Merci infiniment, tu me sauve la vie !**_

\- En même temps, si même un abrutit comme lui peut y parvenir, ça doit être à la porté de tout le monde ! siffla Kaly, cassante, brisant la confiance du garçon qui fit la moue, blessé.

\- Tu pourrais dire merci, tout simplement...

\- Ta mère !

\- C'est une dame très gentille !

\- Je vais te-, commença-t-elle en se tendant dangereusement, prête à se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler.

\- Stop ! intervint le mage de sang en se plaçant entre eux. Terminons d'aider les paysans aujourd'hui, et demain matin on reprendra la route. Ce sort limite l'abondance également, non ?

\- Et en plus il les rend transparent, donc ça fait comme de l'eau, la texture reste la même par contre, désolé.

\- _**Du moment que je ne risque pas d'être tâché et d'avoir la honte, ça me va,**_ sourit Liebel au comble du bonheur, ses mains tremblante sous l'émottions.

\- On va pouvoir reprendre la route, alors ? Super ! cria la rouquine.

\- Même si tu me le demande à genoux, je t'en ferais pas ! nargua le blond vers elle.

\- Ça tombe bien, pouffa-t-elle narquoisement en se penchant vers lui. Parce que j'en ai pas ! Je suis stérile as fuck !

\- Hein ?!

\- Demi-créature, bitch !

\- Ah, retournons au travail, soupira Tegwen en se levant, ne voulant pas assister à une nouvelle dispute ridicule.

Bien que vexé d'apprendre que son point de pression habituelle ne marchait pas, Géode les suivit et ils aidèrent les paysans dans leurs récoltes. Plusieurs fois, le demi-élémentaire se coupa avec la faucille, trébucha, fit tomber ses prises... Désespérant aussi bien son groupe que les pauvres gens qu'ils aidaient. Finalement, on lui demanda de chasser de la viande pour le soir, l'envoyant assez loin pour ne plus être retardé. Ne comprenant pas la subtilité, pensant plutôt à une demande honorifique, il sourit et se vanta en partant, criant qu'il ramènerait quatre cerfs. Kaly pouffa en sortant qu'il ramènerait même pas une sourie, faisant rire les autres.

La fin de la journée se passa sans encombre, les travailleurs se stoppant lorsque le soleil se couchait. Géode revint avec un cerf, comme promis, mais également une belle morsure de loup sur le bras, geignant qu'il avait été attaqué sournoisement. Liebel le soigna, se doutant que les gens trouveraient ça plus normal qu'elle fasse de la magie plutôt que lui. Surtout qu'il avait des runes qui brillaient sur tout son corps lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était pas très discret.

Tout le village partagea le dîner ensemble, fêtant un repas aussi consistant, le demi-élémentaire sauta sur une caisse pour relater sa chasse. Il exagéra chaque instant, passant bien une minute entière à décrire le mouvement des feuilles comme si elles avaient été des prédateurs redoutables. Tout était tourné dans un ridicule finalement hilarant, amusant tout le monde, même Kaly qui cachait honteusement son rire. Elle tenait trop à sa fierté, mais devait bien avoué que la seule chose qu'il faisait de bien, c'était le pitre.

Les festivités durèrent encore une heures avant que tous n'ailles se coucher, une rude journée de dur labeur les attendant le lendemain. En arrivant dans leur chaumière, les garçons se rappelèrent soudainement du bazar laissé plus tôt. Tegwen aida son compagnon de voyage à tout ranger, et nettoyer, finissant par tomber sur un tissu à la texture et aux motifs étrangers.

Il tira le foulard transparent bleu, les bordure d'or s'accordant aux deux symboles sur les extrémités. L'origine de ce vêtement le secoua et fit remonter des souvenirs amères, ses mains tremblant légèrement. Le tissu fut prit de ses mains, glissant entre ses doigts qui en ressentir toute la douceur. Il tourna la tête vers Géode qui souriait tendrement en récupérant son bien, le touchant avec délicatesse.

\- Tu viens de là bas aussi, pas vrai ?

\- Hein ?

\- Par delà le cratère, les Wang. Ma deuxième mère, Yin, en vient. Elle est partie avant la guerre civiles, il y cent vingt ans, environs.

\- Ah... Oui, mais, ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit qui me manque.

\- Elle m'a dit la même chose, elle n'en parle pas beaucoup alors je suppose que c'est la grave merde là bas.

\- On va dire ça comme ça...

\- Tu m'as posé beaucoup de question sur ma famille, mais toi, d'après ce que j'ai compris ça fait pas si longtemps que tu as rejoins la tienne, lança le sorcier en s'appuyant contre la table.

\- Liebel et Kaly ont été adoptées lorsqu'elles avaient deux ans, elles sont de la même année. Par contre, je l'ai été lorsque j'avais neuf ans, elles en avaient huit.

\- T'as trop l'impression d'être un peu... à part, par apport à elles ?

\- Eh bien, dans un premier temps, oui... Mais elles se sont toujours comporté avec moi comme si elles m'avaient toujours connu. Quant à mes parents, c'était pareil, ils n'ont jamais favorisé l'un de nous, ou pris l'un de nous à part. Ils nous ont tous traiter en égale, en nous donnant équitablement des temps personnelles avec eux.

Géode allait répliquer, son expression taquine et malicieuse trahissant la prochaine blague vaseuse, mais il se stoppa brutalement en se redressant d'un bon. Intrigué et inquiet, Tegwen fit de même, le questionnant du regard. L'autre lui fit comprendre d'activer son détecteur de présence en tapotant son nez, alors il s'exécuta.

Ses prunelles virèrent au rouge, il vit alors en monochrome, les corps brillant dans une mélasse sanguine même au travers des murs : il ne voyait plus que les formes de vie. Les paysans dormaient, allongés chez eux, mais un groupe se faufilait dans le village, avançant en étant accroupit. Le mage sorti son sabre, comprenant qu'il s'agissait des kidnappeurs. C'était une occasion en or, ils pourront les interroger et savoir où se trouve le lieu de sacrifice.

Les garçons sortirent de la chaumière après avoir soufflé sur les bougies, se retrouvant nez à nez avec les filles qui venaient justement les prévenir. D'un regard entendu, ils se dispersèrent et allèrent à la rencontre des intrus. Géode frissonna de crainte en voyant que les prunelles de Kaly brillaient également, luisant dans la nuit comme les yeux d'un félin géant. Il suivit Tegwen, se sentant plus en sécurité à ses côtés.

Les adolescents se rapprochèrent du groupe qui avait pris d'assaut trois taudis, ils purent donc leur tendre une embuscade pour les prendre en tenaille. Les six hommes habillés de noir sursautèrent lorsqu'ils virent les jeunes gens sortir de l'ombre. Liebel se tenait devant, ses cheveux en large demi cercle de chaque côté. Son corps, ainsi que ses mèches à la longueur interminable brillèrent et se parcoururent d'éclaires, créant une barrière empêchant les ravisseurs d'avancer plus.

Forcé de se défendre, les hommes posèrent leurs victimes inconscientes et sortir des dagues, frissonnant d'inquiétude sous le sourire en coin narquois de la déesse. Une lame d'eau désarma soudainement les intrus et une autre les firent tomber au sol en frappant dernière leurs chevilles. Une longue lame fut mise sous le nez d'un des hommes, la lumière de Liebel brillant le long du métal, faisant ressortir le tranchant mortel.

\- Maintenant, vous allez nous dire qui connaît le chemin vers l'hôtel de sacrifice, lança le mage, son ton froid et suintant de menace, ses iris rouge effrayant les kidnappeurs.

Dans un élan désespéré, trois hommes rampèrent en paniquant, essayant de s'enfuir vers l'arrière, mais un loup couleur sable de la taille d'un humain leur barra la route grondant sourdement. Se voyant obligé de négocier pour survivre, le groupe s'échangea un regard, l'urgence se faisant ressentir. Le meneur, du moins ce qui semblait l'être, prit la parole.

\- On sait tous où c'est...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, oui !

Les yeux de Tegwen brillèrent plus encore, le faisant se raidir. Il lâcha subitement sa lame tremblant de part en part alors qu'une brume sanguine et noire s'échappait de son corps. Kaly l'appela avec inquiétude, lui criant de garder son calme. Géode, intrigué de ce qui se passait reprit forme humaine et voulu s'approcher, mais la demi-sirène se jeta sur lui pour le tirer plus loin. La déesse fit de même, s'éloignant précipitamment avec les deux autres alors que son frère tombait à genoux en geignant de douleur et tenant sa tête.

L'héritier des Wang cria, ne parvenant pas à se maîtriser. Il leva la tête, ses yeux entièrement rouge et luminescent, sa peau se parcourait de veines noires, et un son d'outre tombe remplaça sa voix. Le groupe d'intrus ainsi que les trois paysans convulsèrent, puis se tordirent de douleurs dans des positions loin d'être naturelles. Ils hurlèrent sous la souffrance leur sang s'évaporant de leur peau avant de voyager jusqu'à Tegwen pour rentrer sous sa peau. Il expira de soulagement, toujours dans une résonance morbide, avant de reprendre lentement son apparence normale, puis de s'évanouir.

Choqué du spectacle, Géode peina à reprendre son souffle qui s'était coupé. Il avait déjà entendu parler de la dangerosité de la magie du sang, ainsi que des risques énormes pour ceux qui l'utilisait, mais ne les avait encore jamais vu. La puissance était effrayante, l'acidité mortelle le mordant directement aux os, envoyant un bon millier de sueurs froides le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son nœud à l'estomac se serra plus encore en constatant que les filles s'étaient tenues largement éloignées de leur frère, prouvant qu'il ne se maîtrisait pas du tout.

Les frangines osèrent de nouveau s'approcher, d'abord à pas hésitant, puis coururent vers leur aîné inconscient. Liebel prit rapidement ses statistiques vitales, puis soupira de soulagement, montrant qu'il allait bien. Kaly se redressa en frottant sa nuque dégagée par ses cheveux relevés en un demi-chignon, et se détendit qu'à moitié, ne sachant pas comment gérer la situation. Constater que c'était une scène habituelle, l'attitude des jeunes filles le trahissant, Géode se sentit terriblement mal. Il n'aurait pas cru que Tegwen soit celui qui était le plus à risque des trois, n'ayant même pas connaissance de son manque de contrôle. Il était persuadé qu'il était un demi-élémentaire, et donc, qu'il savait parfaitement utiliser ses capacités.

Un son arrivant vers eux leurs fit tourner la tête, c'était les villageois qui osaient venir voir ce qui se passait maintenant que le calme était revenu. Kaly prétexta que le groupe de kidnappeurs avaient tués leurs compères, mais qu'ils les avaient vengé. Les pauvres gens furent secoués par le chagrin, les remerciant d'avoir honoré leurs morts qu'ils récupérèrent. La rouquine frotta à nouveau son cou, cherchant une solution au plus vite pour partir avant d'être poursuivit par une créature quelconque. À chaque perte de contrôle, la magie du sang apportait son lot de démons, et ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça.

Elle fixant l'entrée de la forêt au loin, elle vit une forme grisâtre courir vers eux. De suite, elle sortie sa hache et se mit en garde, prête à abattre sa sombre sentence pour défendre son frère. Liebel ramassa précipitamment autant de cheveux que possible, voulant se préparer à fuir au besoin. Peinant dans sa tâche, elle attira l'attention de Géode qui était encore figé de choc jusqu'à présent, et lui fit signe de venir l'aider. Le garçon osa s'approcher, mais garda un œil vigilant sur le mage de sang en tremblant.

La forme se rapprocha toujours dans un galop effréné, devenant peu à peu plus net bien malgré la pénombre. Reconnaissant alors l'être, Kaly lâcha sa hache et ouvrit les bras, rattrapant un loup qui se jeta sur elle en jappant de bonheur.

\- Eden ! cria-t-elle avec joie, riant sous les liches faite sur son visage, avant de paniquer brutalement. Eden ?! Merde !

Elle se leva précipitamment mais fut de nouveau plaquée au sol par la louve terriblement heureuse de la revoir. Le demi-élémentaire de lumière la pointa du doigt, les yeux exorbités.

\- Hey ! C'est elle qui m'a mordu quand j'ai chassé le cerf !

\- Hein ?!

Des pas vinrent vers eux, et Kaly vit sa sœur se décomposer sur place, baissant les yeux avec respect alors qu'elle était raide de crainte. Elle entendit un pas s'arrêter juste devant elle, et ses yeux tombèrent sur un pied couvert par une armure blanche. Une grimace de crainte tordit son visage, ne prenant pas attention à l'autre homme se précipitant sur son frère. Elle déglutit après que celui devant elle se soit raclé la gorge avec un air sévère.

\- On peut savoir ce que vous foutez ici ?!

\- Salut... Papa..., sourit-elle, penaude en levant les yeux avec un sourire peu assuré.

Eden bougea enfin, la laissant se relever pour qu'elle soit pleinement face à Théo, qui avait les bras croisé, ses yeux la foudroyant avec colère. Il jeta un œil sur Balthazar qui s'occupait de leur fils, une brillance d'inquiétude luisant dans ses prunelles électriques. Son époux fit un geste de la main pour rassurer tout le monde, Grunlek et Shin arrivant enfin.

\- Bon sang, les gosses, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? s'exclama le demi-élémentaire en rangeant son arc dans son dos.

\- Bah... Voir du pays ? tenta la demi-sirène, peu certaine de son coup.

\- C'est dans ton intérêt de ne pas mentir, gronda le paladin en serrant les dents.

\- Je ne pense pas m'avancer en disant qu'ils doivent tous être sur les disparitions, lança Balthazar, son ton montrant qu'il était contre cette enquête.

\- Bah en fait..., commença timidement sa fille.

\- Je ne veux même pas savoir !

Elle se coupa net en sursautant, fermant un œil avec crainte. Le lycanthrope écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à la voir aussi soumise alors qu'il la connaissait violente, virulente, en plus d'être sans foi, ni lois. Il attira finalement l'attention, Théo le dévisageant avant de s'approcher de lui à grand pas. Il se stoppa juste devant son visage et se fit imposant, ne l'appréciant visiblement que peu. Intimidé, le sorcier se fit tout petit, reculant d'un pas en déglutissant.

\- Et t'es qui toi ? Pourquoi t'es avec eux ?

\- On l'a croisé en chemin, papa, il nous aide dans l'enquête parce qu'il sait des trucs intéressant.

\- Ah ouais ? En quoi ? cracha le guerrier avant de tiquer sous les yeux du garçon, se reculant avec suspicion et surprise.

\- C'est une sorte d'hérésie magique, voila, t'es content ?

\- C'est quoi ton nom, gamin ?

\- M-moi ? hésita le blond en se pointant du doigt, reculant le visage avec crainte alors qu'il se fit attraper par le col.

\- Ton nom !

\- Géode ! Géode de Salem !

Il se fit brutalement repoussé au sol, et Théo fit plusieurs pas en arrière, le reste de son groupe restant secoué par un choc incommensurable. Perdu dans l'ambiance qui avait changé du tout au tout, les filles se rejoignirent et dévisagèrent leur famille qui fixait le jeune garçon. Ce dernier se frotta la tête, secouant ses longues mèches lisses créant une crinière de lion autour de sa tête.

\- Oh merde..., souffla Shin, se tournant vers le couple. C'est pas le môme qu'on a dépoté il y a onze ans ?

\- Si..., souffla Blathazar, les yeux écarquillés de Géode plongeant dans les siens. Mais je pensais m'être trompé...

\- Oh, putain de sa mère la pute..., souffla le blond en s'affaissant sur lui même, son jurons faisant dépiter les autres malgré leur surprise.


	11. Chapter 10

Oha-yoooo !

Merci pour les reviews sur les chapitres précédents ! Désolée de l'attente pour ce chapitre, pourtant j'avais deux pages de faites juste après la sortie du dernier, mais, je sais pas, j'ai eu une panne d'inspi xD Je me suis concentrée sur aimantés et des jeux, je savoure mon année sabbatique vu que je vais en fac l'année prochaine ( ^ w^) 'Fin bref ! Voici ce délicieux chapitre que vous avez tant attendu~

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ /( ^ 7^)/

(Merci Minouze pour l'idée du 7 en bouche pour un smiley, c'est du génie~ )

* * *

\- Anh, dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar...

Balthazar faisait les cents pas près de leurs campements, ses amis et son concubin fixant Géode raide, tous assit face à face. Les frangins étaient à côté de leur nouvel ami, suivant l'échange en se faisant réprimander toutes les deux phrases et demi. Tegwen étant inconscient, ils s'étaient stoppés dans la forêt, et attendu qu'il se réveille pour démarrer la discussion, ou plutôt, le lot de disputes. Chose qui était arrivé rapidement. Le jeune homme se sentait encore vaseux, mais accepta les réprimandes en baissant le menton, comme Liebel.

Le pyromage se retourna dans le but de dire quelque chose à ses enfants, mais ses mots furent avortés avant même qu'ils ne sortent, alors il se cambra en grognant de rage. Théo restait pétrifié, dévisageant le jeune homme blond avec des yeux rond, ne décrochant pas un son. Shin était choqué de le voir si grand, mais était tout aussi curieux que Grunlek. Quant à Eden, elle flairait de haut en bas le garçon, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle sentait une odeur familière sur lui.

\- Il suffit qu'on s'absente quelques mois et c'est déjà le bordel ! Putain, mais on vous avait dit de rester à la maison ! C'était trop demander ?! Quand allez-vous obéir ?!

Eh voila, deux phrase et demi. Kaly poussa un profond soupire en détournant le regard, le demi-diable s'approchant d'elle en la regardant de côté, la faisant se raidir d'angoisse.

\- Oh pardon, je t'ennuie peut-être ? siffla-t-il

\- Nan, désolée...

\- J'espère bien que t'es désolée ! Vous auriez pu vous faire étriper par tout et n'importe quoi, on aurait même pas su que vous aviez un problème !

\- Je crois que tu devrais surtout contacter Akela qui nous affirmait qu'ils étaient tous à la maison, intervint Grunlek pour prendre la défense des enfants, ces dernier levant des yeux reconnaissant vers lui.

\- Je lui dirais deux mots aussi ! Et de face quand on les aura tous ramené !

\- Quoi ?! se redressa la rouquine, vexée tandis que Tegwen et Liebel baissait les yeux en se doutant de la décision.

\- On vous a déjà promis de vous donnez du travail comme on le faisait, vous auriez monter graduellement en difficulté. Jamais on ne vous aurais autoriser à vous attaquer à un groupe d'extrémiste subjugués par la connerie ! Vous saviez comment on aurait réagit !

La fratrie échangea un regard avant de se tourner à nouveau vers leur dad. Personne ne se doutait qu'ils étaient en réalité sur l'affaire des Akhars, et heureusement d'ailleurs. Si ils se faisaient ainsi disputer juste pour une histoire de disparitions, ils n'imaginaient pas le savon qu'ils se prendraient si leurs parents apprenaient la vérité ; ils seraient très certainement interdit à vie de sortir de chez eux, enchaînés à leur lit.

Balthazar soupira en se massant les yeux, il était épuisé, et les émotions précédentes l'avait un peu trop secoué. Kaly vit là l'occasion de prendre leur défense, profitant qu'il se relâche pour reprendre le contrôle de la conversation.

\- On a sut se débrouiller ! On s'est pas fait rouler, on a repoussé les bandits qui ont voulu nous piller, et on a même pu se faire de l'argent facile pour manger à notre faim !

\- Et résultat, on arrive pour voir que votre frère a manqué d'y passer ! tempêta son père, l'inquiétude, origine de sa colère, serrant sa voix.

\- Ce problème aurait pu arriver n'importe quand, dad, répliqua tristement Tegwen en fixant le sol. Que ce soit un chat qui passe ou la grand-salle pleine de monde, je peux perdre le contrôle n'importe quand... Je dirais même qu'il est préférable que je ne sois pas à la maison quand ça arrive... Plus encore en sachant qu'il y a désormais des bébés...

Il marquait un point, cruellement, et son père n'eut rien à rétorquer pour le contre-dire. Lui même tenait ce discoure en ce qui concernait son diable. Il soupira profondément, se frottant la nuque, prêt à abandonner, mais son époux sortit soudainement de sa torpeur et intervint.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il fou ici, lui ! tempêta-t-il en pointant Géode.

\- Y'a que sa présence qui te choc ? répliqua son époux en haussant un sourcil. J'sais pas, peut-être que le fait qu'il soit aussi grand est un poil bizarre, non ?

\- Comment dire..., commença le lycanthrope avec embarra. Disons qu'à la suite d'un sort raté et de l'échec cuisant pour y remédié, j'ai vieilli et... Je me suis fais jeter de l'univers de Salem...

\- Il coursait toutes les meufs comme un chien en rûte, donc forcément, il s'est fait jeter ! cracha Kaly en croisant les bras.

\- Toi je t'ai pas sonné !

\- Chien galeux !

\- S'il vous plaît, pas maintenant..., soupira Tegwen en se cachant dans son visage, à bout psychologiquement.

\- Je te préviens, gamin, tu touches à mes filles et je te réduis en miette, menaça sombrement Théo en attrapant le sorcier par le col.

\- Tu devrais ajouter ton fils dans le lot parce qu'il lui a fait des avances aussi...

\- J'aime les gens tel qu'ils sont ! rétorqua le blond.

La fureur du guerrier allait exploser à l'entente de cette phrase, mais le mage intervint en le tirant en arrière par les épaules, le faisant lâcher sa prise. Il ne se priva pas de foudroyer Géode du regard en le défiant de tenter quoi que ce soit auprès de ses enfants. Le jeune homme décida de prendre sa défense également, pointant la rouquine du doigt.

\- Elle est saoul régulièrement !

\- Vendu ! hurla-t-elle en l'étranglant, sursautant en se prenant les regards réprobateurs et furieux de ses parents, pointant donc Tegwen du doigt. Lui il est plus vierge !

\- QUOI ?!

Le couple avait crié d'une même voix, se tournant gravement vers leur fils rouge jusqu'aux racines et mort de honte. Les quatre aventuriers tombèrent de haut sous toutes ces nouvelles, prenant en pleine face l'avancer de leurs petits bouts de choux dans une vie plus mature. Théo, la mort dans l'âme, se leva pour s'éloigner, marchant un peu. Balthazar s'accroupit lentement, ses genoux lui faisant légèrement mal à cause de l'âge, et n'osa pas poser ses mains sur ceux de son fils. Shin et Grunlek étaient plutôt hilares, se doutant que les derniers aveux étaient les exacts raisons pour lesquelles les parents refusaient de laisser leurs progénitures dehors.

\- Mais... Mais... Que... Quand ?

\- Bah, ça c'est juste fait..., répondit Tegwen avec embarras, foudroyant Kaly du regard.

\- Oh, c'était il y a un mois, environs, fit-elle nonchalamment, un sourire sadique s'étirant sous les yeux implorant de son frère démuni.

\- Le plus important c'est si tu étais sobre, et consentant, c'était le cas ? osa demander l'érudit.

\- Oui, dad, et ce n'était pas non plus un inconnu, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit légèrement le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

\- Ouais, t'sais, c'était le mec qu'il a embrassé il y a deux ans !

\- Kaly !

\- Bah quoi ! Si vous passez une étape tous les deux ans, ça leur laisse le temps de s'y faire !

\- Et de prévoir une captivité à durée indéterminée..., siffla Théo qui s'arrêta en croisant les bras, refusant de laisser son fils aux mains d'un type qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

\- Je t'en pris, ça pourrait être pire, soupira son compagnon agacé en tournant la tête vers lui, le faisant grogner d'exaspération.

\- Géode nous a beaucoup aidé dans cette enquête, lança Tegwen pour changer de sujet. Il sait que c'est à caractère magique, et donc que le site doit être camouflé pour des raisons évidentes. Quant à Liebel, elle a vite compris que c'était des sacrifices pour une créature inférieure qui se fait passer pour une divinité. Aucune dans les légendes et les livres d'églises ne parle de sacrifice. Même dans l'ordre du sang, les serviteurs doivent être consentant, sinon le pouvoir devient un poison.

Surpris de leurs progrès et de leur avancé dans l'enquête, les adultes les regardèrent tour à tour avec des yeux ronds, silencieux. Grunlek sourit doucement, fier de voir que leurs enseignements étaient toujours aussi efficace.

\- J'ai toujours dis que ces petits avaient du talents ! fit joyeusement Shin. On a sûrement plusieurs fois croisé votre route, mais vous avez bien brouillé les pistes, bravo !

\- Merci tonton-Shin, sourirent les enfants, Liebel lui signant un cœur avec une bouille adorable auquel il répondit.

\- T'es de quel côté ? s'offusqua Théo. On verra comment tu vas réagir quand tes gamins risquerons la mort chaque jour qui se fait !

\- Drazen est handicapé, et bien loin d'être téméraire. Quant à Malika, elle est plus canapé et saucisson, que sac de couchage et raisin sec. Moi, je risque rien, répliqua-t-il malicieusement, narguant puérilement son ami qui était à deux doigts de l'étrangler.

\- On se calme, on se calme, intervint Balthazar en se redressant, posant ses mains sur ses hanches en jetant un regard découragé mais résolu à ses enfants. De toute façon, si on les ramène, ils trouveront un moyen de reprendre la route, et c'est pas la bourrine qui dirige l'auberge qui va les en empêcher. Même, elle va tous nous passer un savon international pour un tel manque de confiance.

\- T'es pas sérieux là, souffla le paladin en lui jetant un regard torve, craignant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire.

\- Toi, t'es rentré en formation dans ton église à l'age de quatre ans. Pour ma part, j'ai quitté la maison à douze, et j'ai fait route seul jusqu'à la Tour rouge, expliqua-t-il, reprenant en sentant les protestations de son conjoint venir. Oui, ça a été dur, parce qu'on ne savait rien sur la vie et ses péripéties. Chose que, en tant qu'adultes expérimentés, nous avons appris à nos enfants, justement car ces jours allaient arriver. Ils sont prêt, Théo, ils ont été formés à nos côtés parce qu'ils s'apprêtaient déjà à quitter le nid. C'est ça aussi d'être parent, c'est savoir quand prendre la main et accompagner, et quand la lâcher.

Il avait cruellement raison, et maintenant que le soldat avait gardé un silence de quelques secondes, il n'avait plus aucune crédibilité pour répliquer. Il savait bien que ce jour arriverait, mais avait peur de perdre ce qui était une partie de lui désormais. Son amant le comprenait, et cherchait à le raisonner de manière pragmatique pour ne pas l'embarrasser. De toute façon, comme venait de le dire le mage, les trois frangins, aussi tête de mule que lui, trouveraient un moyen de sortir à nouveau.

Le guerrier poussa un profond soupire en relâchant ses épaules et détournant le regard. Son abandon fit grandement plaisir à ses enfants qui sourirent jusqu'aux oreilles. Leur père était terriblement protecteur envers ceux qu'il aimait, voir trop, c'était l'un de ces nombreux défauts étonnamment adorable. Liebel bondit pour entourer sa taille de ses bras, émettant le sifflement particulier qui faisait son rire. Kaly la rejoignit plus calmement, mais le serra avec une force qui le surpris.

\- Ouais, bah, c'est bon, je suis pas un putain de citron ! Pas la peine de m'écraser comme ça ! Et je vous préviens, si je vous retrouve en taule, je vous défonce !

\- Oui, oui ! Merci, papa ! sautilla la rouquine, son père la repoussant à moitié pour la forme à cause de son embarra.

\- Ah, ça va, me remerciez pas alors que je vous envois à la mort !

Balthazar sourit tendrement à la scène, touchant sa barbe de trois jours distraitement de la main gauche. Géode remarqua alors l'anneau doré à son doigt, des gravures, à la base magiques bien que non dans ce cas ci, qu'il reconnu facilement le faisant se redresser. Avec curiosité, il regarda la main gauche du paladin, qui avait ôté ses gants, et y découvrit le même bijou. Il s'enferma dans un silence inhabituel qui passa inaperçu parmi le groupe qui parlait en même temps en se charriant, riant, râlant.

\- Bien, lança Grunlek qui grattouillait Eden entre les oreilles pendant la petite discussion. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On part ensemble ?

\- On est sur les mêmes pistes, donc je propose que oui, répondit le mage en se tournant vers sa descendance.

\- Je ne suis pas contre, sourit Tegwen. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

\- Bah, pourquoi pas ! Ce sera pas très long, ajouta Kaly en se séparant de son père, Liebel restant collée à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez de votre côté ?

\- Pas grand chose. On a remonté la piste des kidnappeurs en suivant leurs traces. En interrogeant l'un d'entre eux, on a sut qu'il s'agissait de sacrifice, mais il avait avalé du poison alors il n'en a pas dit plus, leur apprit leur dad.

\- Les gens de ce soir venaient d'arriver, vous pensez qu'on peut remonter leur piste jusqu'à l'endroit d'où ils venaient ? demanda Géode.

\- Possible, répondit Shin en haussant les épaules. Même s'ils ont eu plusieurs jours de marche, on aurait une direction.

Balthazar sortit sa carte de son sac, l'étalant au sol en sortant un crayon de charbon. Liebel le rejoignit tandis que les autres se penchaient pour voir les différents endroits fouillés rayés sur le parchemin. La jeune fille indiqua les lieux qu'ils avaient visité avec sa fratrie, son père raturant à ses indications.

\- En vu des traces qu'on a vu, je dirais qu'ils venait du Sud-Ouest, confia l'archer, montrant de son index la direction. Vu qu'on a déjà regardé le Sud, et que les gamins ont fait le Nord, c'est potentiellement par ici.

\- Ça réduit considérablement la zone de recherche, soupira Grunlek avec satisfaction.

\- Tu m'étonnes, on passe de plusieurs mois de fouille, à quelques jours, fit Kaly.

\- Bien, Géode si tu as le moindre doute sur la créature, n'hésite pas à nous en faire part, reprit l'érudit, le jeune homme hochant vigoureusement la tête. Tu pensais à quelque chose ?

\- Il y a eu pas mal de grabuge depuis la chute de la magie, et les tensions sont présentes parce qu'il y a quelques endroits qui sont encore imprégnés d'énergie

\- Ah bon ? souffla Théo, aussi surpris que les autres.

\- Ouais, avant de me faire virer, Salem avait déjà commencé à chercher un moyen de redistribuer le peu de magie dans le cratère entier. Sans ça, on ne peut pas utiliser tous nos portails, donc le problème nous concerne. Il y a de grandes villes et des lieux saints qui sont branchés sur le "réseau éthérique", disons. Souvent c'est à cause d'un passé spirituel, ou d'un objet sacré. Comme à Castelblanc avec la fontaine de jouvence, par exemple.

\- Une minute, comment vous savez qu'elle est..., commença le guerrier en se tendant, prêt à défendre les secrets de son ordre.

\- Woh ! Calmos ! sursauta le lycanthrope en levant les mains en l'air, craintif. Elle est hyper connu à Salem ! Elle ne redonne pas la jeunesse d'ailleurs, mais guérie tous les maux. Et puis les souterrains dissimulé sous la ville permette d'y accéder, donc on peut y aller discrètement !

Il affichait un large sourire, fier, qu'il perdit en ne comprenant pas la mine effarée des autres. Cet idiot venait de dévoiler un secret majeur des sorcières, juste comme ça. Pas étonnant qu'il avait été exclu ! Balthazar secoua sa tête, reprenant ses esprits.

\- Bref, on verra ça plus tard, parce qu'il y a toujours le problème des Akhars...

\- Vous avez des idées par apport à ça, d'ailleurs ? lança innocemment Kaly qui écrasa le pied du sorcier pour le faire taire alors qu'il allait réagir.

\- On a aucune indication sur l'emplacement des anciens dragons, mais peut-être... Ah, ça m'écorche de le dire : mon père doit le savoir. Le problème, c'est de le trouver. Il ne répond pas à mes appelles, et je dois avouer que j'ai pas non plus envie de le revoir...

\- Oh, bah ça se comprend..., bouda la rouquine alors qu'un silence de mort se rependait dans le groupe. Et y'a vraiment que lui qui peut savoir ? Liebel, tu nous a déjà dit être branchée à la "radio du ciel", tu aurais entendu un truc ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête, désolée. Ils soupirèrent de découragement, n'ayant pas mille choix pour avoir des renseignements.

\- Je peux plus m'en approcher, mais peut-être que les sorcières savent quelque chose, proposa Géode. Vous pouvez toujours tenter votre chance là-bas.

\- C'est une idée..., concéda Grunlek en hochant la tête, se tournant vers son groupe qui semblait d'accord. On peut essayer.

\- Je préfère les voir elles, que ce type, grogna Théo.

\- Bien, on ira déjà trouver ce site de sacrifice et mettre fin à ses disparitions, lança Balthazar. On ferait bien de se coucher tôt.

Ils se dispersèrent donc pour s'occuper séparément. Kaly et Liebel parlèrent avec leur dad, Théo écoutant discrètement au contraire de Shin et Grunlek. Elles racontèrent leurs périples, et la fête de la lumière où la demi-sirène charia son frère par apport à Alwin. Elles racontèrent ensuite comment ils sont tombés sur Géode, et confièrent qu'il était terriblement maladroit, plus que le demi-élémentaire d'eau.

\- Sérieusement ? rit-il. C'est possible ?

\- Ooh, oui ! Tien, regardez-le près de l'eau là bas, dans cinq, non, dix secondes, il va arriver un enchaînement de catastrophes !

L'adolescente décompta, sa famille observant le sorcier, qui ne se doutait de rien, en train de se débarbouiller. Quand le dernier chiffre fut annoncé, le jeune homme glissa sur le côté, se réceptionnant de sa paume, mais cria alors qu'il était tombé sur un rocher pointu. Ayant précipitamment retiré sa main sous la douleur, il fit sauter un malheureux poisson qui passait à cet instant.

Le pauvre se mit à s'agiter au sol, suffoquant. Géode voulut l'aider, bien malgré sa main dont le sang coulait jusqu'au sol, mais il glissa à plusieurs reprise, se roulant par terre pour tenter de sauver le poisson. Il finit par donner une claque, espérant qu'il tombe dans la rivière, mais un oiseau de proie nocturne fondit dans un cri perçant, et attrapa le poisson au vol pour repartir.

Alors qu'il pleurnichait en s'excusant, tenant sa main blessée, les aventuriers au loin le dévisagèrent avec effarement. Ils peinèrent à croire qu'un tel niveau de calamité était faisable. Un second choc les secouèrent lorsque Kaly lança que ceci n'était qu'un exemple très léger de ce qui arrivait quotidiennement. Théo se tourna vers ses enfants qui étaient assis les uns à côté des autres, les yeux exorbités, et une perle de sueur figée sur sa tempe.

\- Vous avez survécu avec ça ? souffla-t-il dramatiquement en insistant sur le dernier mot, pointant le garçon du pouce.

\- C'est un miracle, on sait.

\- C'est hors de question que vous restiez avec ce machin ! Il va finir par vous tuer avant les hérésies !

\- Merci, ça fait plaisir, grogna ironiquement son conjoint en croisant les bras, vexé.

\- Ah, fait pas la gueule maintenant ! J'avais prévu de te prendre !

Balthazar s'écroula sur ses genoux, désespéré du manque de tact de cet homme, ses amis plutôt hilares. Kaly explosa de son rire gras et peu féminin, Liebel pouffant en rougissant. Tegwen, contrairement à ses habitude, ne s'engonça pas dans une gêne en fuyant la conversation, mais devint plus rouge que la robe de son père en se crispant. Maintenant qu'il savait comment le sexe entre deux hommes se passaient, les dragues et les rentre-dedans de ses parents l'embarrassaient à un point démesuré.

Balthazar sembla le comprendre et lui lança un petit sourire d'excuse. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'il demandait à ses amis, et surtout son amant, d'être plus discret dans leurs vannes vaseuses sur le sexe, plus encore dans les invitations à la passion. Ses enfants grandissaient, et il ne voulait pas qu'ils en sachent trop sur leur intimité parentale.

Il se leva en prenant le poignet de son conjoint, lui demandant de le suivre un peu plus loin afin de lui expliquer. À l'intonation qu'il avait, le paladin fut blasé, se doutant que ce ne serait pas une entrevue coquine. Il le suivit malgré tout, disparaissant dans les bois. Kaly se leva pour aller voir Géode qui soignait sa main en pleurnichant encore sur le sort qui s'acharnait contre lui. Elle donna un coup de pied dans la terre, lançant de la poussière sur lui, pour attirer son attention.

\- C'est bon, fait pas la gueule, tu devrais être habitué !

\- Mais ça m'arrive tout le temps... C'est super épuisant !

\- T'inquiète pas, pour nous aussi.

\- Alors toi, t'as le don pour remonter le moral, pas vrai ?...

\- Ah, ça va.

Elle vit rapidement qu'il était légèrement mal à l'aise, et le questionna du regard. Le jeune homme hésita, ne sachant pas trop comment il pouvait formuler sa pensée, ni même s'il y était autorisé. Il frotta sa nuque, encore assis en tailleur sur le sol et du sang séchant le long de son avant bras.

\- En fait, j'ai vu les bagues de tes parents...

\- Et alors ? Ils sont ensemble, donc y'a rien de surprenant. Si tu t'inquiète parce que c'est évident, t'as pas à t'en préoccuper, papa garde toujours ses gants, donc ça la cache.

\- C'est pas vraiment ça qui m'a sauté aux yeux, mais plus les symboles gravés dessus.

\- C'est sûrement des mots d'amours, y'a pas à en faire un fromage.

\- Vu que c'est du démonique, si.

Kaly haussa les sourcils, surprise, ne connaissant pas ce dialecte rare. En réalité, à par les diables, leurs descendance, et les sorcières, personne ne l'apprenaient, par le simple fait de sa nature. La rumeur courrait que quiconque savait la lire était maudit à jamais, alors aucun humain n'appartenant aux enfers ne s'y approchait.

\- En quoi ? C'est discret, au contraire, personne ne peut lire ce qu'il y a sur la bague de dad.

\- Amour, sincérité, éternité.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est ce qui est écrit, et je présume que leurs noms doivent être juste après. C'est un ensemble de runes que les Jahavs, les concubines officielles des diables, se scarifies sur la peau lors d'un rituel complexe. C'est un symbole d'appartenance, un abandon de l'âme, de la vie, c'est un semant de dévouement total et éternel inébranlable. Là, ce n'est pas d'ordre magique, mais l'idée est là.

Le geste terriblement romantique, même pour ses parents, toucha profondément la rouquine qui ne sut quoi dire. Elle resta coite, et observa Géode qui triturait quelques pierres au sol. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais la jeune fille était encore trop secoué pour le presser à s'exprimer. Heureusement pour elle, ses questions perdues dans le silence eurent rapidement une réponse, son compagnon de route reprenant la parole.

\- Toute ma vie, je me suis demandé qui était ce fameux couple qui m'avait amené à mes mères. Ma Ima me parlait souvent de ce jour, car elle en était très heureuse, mais Haba a toujours été réservée à ce sujet, et même si ils l'avaient sauvé, elle se méfiait de l'un deux. Je crois qu'elle parlait de ton père, enfin, celui de la lumière.

\- Ils l'ont sauvé ?

\- D'un esclavagiste, un vendeur de pute perso. 'Paraît qu'il avait une favorite, mais elle ne s'est jamais laissée faire, et s'est battue jusqu'au bout. Donc si je comprend bien, vos parents et vos oncles sont les types qui les ont sauvé.

\- Oh... Cette meuf c'est sûrement la femme de tonton-Shin.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais, Akela.

\- Oui ! C'était ça sont nom ! Quand elle réussissait à s'échapper, elle essayait d'ouvrir les cages.

\- Elle s'est même éventrée pour ne pas tomber enceinte.

\- C'est gore !

\- Ingénieux.

\- Chacun sa façon de voir...

\- Sinon, pourquoi tu voulais trouver ceux qui t'avais amené à tes mères ?

\- Pour voir pourquoi ils ne m'avaient pas garder, et pouvoir le leur demander. J'ai toujours cru que c'est parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas les enfants, ou bien qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas tant que ça. Après je me suis dit que c'était peut-être parce qu'ils avaient déjà assez d'enfants, ou qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas, simplement...

Kaly s'assit à côté de lui, les questions que son ami se posait sur son existence pour savoir si il avait été abandonné la touchait. Elle s'installa en tailleur également, prenant des graviers pour les jeter dans l'eau.

\- En fait, dad a été empoisonné quand on était petite. J'ai quelques souvenirs de lui, qui bouge pas, dans un lit qui n'était même pas le sien. On pouvait rien faire, et papa...

Elle déglutit pour essayé de défaire le nœud dans sa gorge, sa voix s'étant peu à peu mise à trembler. C'était un événement dont elle ne parlait jamais, refusant de penser que son père n'était pas invincible. Se dire qu'il était qu'un homme ordinaire signifiait qu'il pouvait mourir, et elle se sentait se briser à cette possibilité. Elle revoyait Théo, fatigué, pâle, complètement mort à l'intérieur, tenir la main de l'érudit éternellement inerte. C'était insupportable.

Après une profonde inspiration, elle put continuer son résumer composé de ses souvenirs de traumatisme et des récits de sa famille. Elle se redressa un peu, se donnant de la prestance, et se concentra sur ses lancés de cailloux dans l'eau.

\- 'Fin bref, du coup, il était grave naze après, il avait besoin de repos. Donc quand ils ont trouvé un bébé, ils n'ont pas pu le garder, justement parce qu'ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de s'en occuper eux même.

\- Ils m'ont pas jeté uniquement pour ma nature, ou parce que je ne leur plaisais pas ?

\- Maggle ! Tu nous as vu avec mes frangins ?! Naaan ! C'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu le luxe d'avoir de parents, ou pas entièrement, qu'ils veillent à en être des bons. Dad dit toujours que si tu peux pas t'occuper d'un gamin, faut pas en faire ou en adopter.

Géode pouffa un peu, frottant sa nuque alors qu'un soulagement intense le submergeait. Il savait que ses parents biologiques l'avait abandonné, sa Ima ayant fait une séance de spiritisme pour le découvrir. Ils étaient mort, peu après l'avoir vendu à un psychopathe encore en fuite à ce jour. Ce même homme les avait rattrapé, et quelque part, fait justice. Il craignait donc d'avoir été laissé par deux couples, et se posait des questions à ce sujet. Pourquoi lui ? Avait-il un problème ? Était-ce sa part d'élémentaire qui dérangeait ?

Il était rassuré que ce couple mystérieux était non seulement plus profondément lié qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais également qu'il l'avait aimé en pensant avant tout à son bien-être et son bonheur. Grâce à eux, il avait put avoir deux mères merveilleuses, et grandit dans l'amour et la sagesse.

Il se redressa, un immense sourire illumina son visage. Ses prunelles pétillaient de bonheur, et il semblait totalement décontracté. Kaly sourit également, connaissant parfaitement les questions existentielles capables de ronger une conscience tel de l'acide.

\- T'sais, commença Géode en la regardant. Je me disais que vous aviez beaucoup de chance, mais je crois bien que j'en ai eu encore plus.

\- Ça tu rêve, moi j'ai des nibars que je peux tripoter quand je veux.

\- Laisse-moi au moins savourer le moment..., dépita-t-il, envieux, avant de prendre un air malicieux. Azy, tu partages ?

\- Nan !

\- T'es pas cool...


	12. Chapter 11

Oha-yooo ! o/

Merci pour les reviews sur les chapitres précédents ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser du retard démesuré que j'ai pris xD C'est qu'avec mes autres histoires à côté et mon manga, je me disperse énormément, et je n'ai pas forcément d'inspiration pour tout xD Désolée ! (3_3")

En autre nouvelle, je serais à la japan expo ! Le vendredi 7 juillet, toute l'après midi, enfin de midi à dix-sept heures/dix-sept heures trente. Je verrais avec vous si vous avez envie qu'on se voit, si oui, je mettrais un point de rendez-vous sur twitter quand les plans du salon seront dispo !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage ! o/

* * *

Tegwen se sentait perdu dans les limbes, les images d'une cave délabrée étant bien trop flou pour qu'il distingue quoi que ce soit. Semblant flotter dans les airs, les son étouffés ne lui permettaient pas de savoir ce qui se passait, mais seulement de deviner que quelque chose de terrible se tramait. L'ambiance, morbide et austère, lui donnait froid dans le dos.

Peu à peu les cris d'une femme se firent plus distinct, l'effort qu'elle produisait, ainsi que sa douleur démentielle, raisonnait dans la pièce. Il put également voir plus clairement, la brume s'écartant lentement, dévoilant une dizaine de personne recouverte d'un draps long et noir, entourant la femme. Elle avait le ventre rond, les cuisses relevées et écartées alors qu'elle était allongée sur la table de pierre parcourue de canaux creusés. Le sang coulait de son entre-jambes dans ceux-ci, dans une abondance inquiétante, et était récolté dans un sceau posé au sol à la sortie. Rien ne laissait penser que la future mère allait survivre.

La scène, déjà glauque et traumatisante ne s'arrêta pas là, Tegwen découvrit des symboles peints avec de l'hémoglobine sur le sol et les murs. Des bougies disposées dans un ordre précis, sur le plus gros symbole devant l'hôtel ou était la femme en couche. Il continua de regarder plus loin dans la pièce avant de voir une grande bouteille d'argent au centre d'un autre symbole, différent du premier, également cerclé de bougies sombres. Un autre groupe de personnes en noirs psalmodiaient autour, la bouteille en forme de poire vibrait avec rage. Les écritures sur elles, gravés dans la langue des enfers, brillèrent d'une pigmentation magmatique, et semblait tout aussi brûlante.

La femme, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bridées sombres, s'épuisait de plus en plus, et ses efforts s'amenuisait. Elle n'avait aucune aide, les gens autours d'elle la regardant faire, ou plutôt, il attendait qu'elle meurt. Son regard se posa sur l'un des inconnus, et elle communiqua en silence, donnant un signal d'envois. Lorsque son complice fut placé à côté de ses jambes, elle poussa une dernière fois, et s'éteignit à jamais.

Un bébé termina de s'extirper, roulant sur la pierre, et hurla à sa première respiration, le cordon ombilical passant autour de son corps. Ce dernier fut brutalement arraché de la mère par l'homme drapé. Tout se passa très vite, il l'attrapa par la suite afin de le plonger rapidement, tête la première, dans le sceau de sang. Le nouveau né s'agita, les gargouillis émis remontèrent en quelques bulles ridicules à la surface épaisse, avant qu'il ne se fige. L'inconnu continua de le maintenir pour s'assurer de sa mort, avant qu'il ne le sorte et ne le place religieusement au centre du cercle. Il étendit le cordon, toujours rattaché au nombril, jusqu'au second cercle bien plus grand.

Le deuxième groupe qui marmonnait des incantassions changèrent de tons, prononçant un quantique macabre dans une langue morte. Le bouchon de la bouteille d'argent sauta, et une brume sanguine s'en extirpa, formant peu à peu un forme faussement humanoïde, mais surtout gigantesque. Lentement, deux paires de cornes s'allongèrent sur le crâne, et des griffes furent visibles sur le bout des longs doigts et des orteils. Ce n'était pas un élémentaire, ce n'était pas une essence, c'était bien pire : un démon du sang.

Le premier groupe rejoignit l'autre, formant un cercle avec eux pour entourer l'élémentaire et le cadavre du bébé. Les chants rauques raisonnèrent de plus en plus fort, semblant faire trembler la terre. La bête, prisonnière de la barrière magique du symbole sous elle, se raidit d'un coup avant de se contorsionner. Deux petits yeux noirs possédant une bille jaune en leurs centre apparurent, puis une bouche démesurée déchira le bas de son visage, l'intérieure étant aussi sombre que les abysses les plus profonde. Un hurlement guttural et effrayant émana d'elle. C'était un son effroyable, difficile à écouter car tout droit sortie du bas astral, assurant une hantise éternelle dans les songes infernaux.

Une enveloppe éthérique et carmin s'évapora du démon, qui tomba au sol avant de finir en poussière. Elle tournoya dans les airs en se dirigeant lentement vers le nouveau né, tel un loup s'approchant de sa proie. Soudain, elle fondit sur le corps en le transperçant violemment, le secouant dans tous les sens, brisant ses os, déchirant chaque morceaux de chair. Elle fusionna avec chaque cellule, chaque molécule, imprégnant les lambeaux de psyché et de pouvoirs incommensurables.

Le processus se stoppa doucement, les morceaux se rattachant ensembles, reformant le corps du bébé qui flottait dans les airs. Lentement, il fut reposé sur le sol, les chants des personnes drapés cessant avant que tous ne se presse pour entourer l'enfant, prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur les symboles. Un long silence commença, lourd et oppressant, le dénouement plaidant avec souffrance de faire son entré pour le stopper.

Le bambin ouvrit alors subitement les yeux, deux prunelles rouges à la pupille fendue perdu dans un océan d'obscurité, une inspiration profonde et morbide se faisant entendre en gonflant sa poitrine. Il poussa alors un hurlement semblable à celui du démon, se raidissant alors qu'une tornade de psyché l'entoura, cognant brutalement dans le symbole sur lequel il reposait. Ce dernier gardait la secte bien à l'abri de ses terribles pouvoirs, mais l'un d'entre eux entra à l'intérieur pour s'offrir en sacrifice, gorgeant le petit de vie.

.

* * *

.

Tegwen se redressa en sursaut, trop choqué pour crier. C'était la secousse sur son épaule qui l'avait extirpé de ces horribles images, alors il s'accrocha désespérément, paniqué, à la personne qui l'avait sauvé. C'était Balthazar qui était venu alors qu'il montait la garde, l'ayant surpris à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il le serra fermement contre lui, chuchotant autant de paroles rassurantes que possible. Son enfant restait déconnecté par le traumatisme, tremblant violemment alors que ses yeux étaient exorbités, et que sa respiration plaintive était difficile.

Le groupe entier furent réveillé en entendant ce son anormal, et ils s'inquiétèrent de suite pour le jeune homme dont le sommeil était pourtant très calme habituellement. Théo rejoignit de suite son époux, posant une main sur la nuque de son fils, et de l'autre il attrapa la sienne, qui serrait à s'en faire blanchir les jointure la robe de mage. Le garçon écrasa ses doigts en les attrapant d'un geste vif. Jamais ses parents ne l'avait vu aussi paniqué.

Laissant le couple calmer doucement l'enfant, Grunlek raviva le feu et prépara une infusion avec des plantes relaxantes. Son groupe en avait toujours un peu, car en quantité suffisante, elles pouvaient anesthésier un blesser grave pour démarrer une lourde opération. Lorsque l'un d'eux étaient en trop mauvais état, il en prenait une tasse, ou mâchait directement une feuille, et le soigneur avait un peu de temps avant d'arriver.

Les dix minutes de préparation suffire à ce que Tegwen reprenne conscience de la réalité. Ses tremblements n'étaient plus que léger, et il put prendre sa tasse dont la chaleur le réconforta un peu. Ses parents l'entourant et ses sœurs dans son dos l'enveloppèrent d'une énergie bienfaisante, l'aidant émotionnellement à reprendre le dessus. Il se força à boire, passant outre ses nausées et le goût amère de la concoction. Les effets se firent vite ressentir dû à son repas succins de la veille, et son corps se détendit drastiquement. Il poussa un profond soupire de soulagement, ne gardant qu'un profond mal être.

\- Hey, fit doucement Balthazar en caressant ses cheveux détachés. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il se crispa à l'idée même de ce qu'il avait vu. Ses tremblements s'intensifièrent avant de disparaître de nouveau, la tisane empêchant toute tension d'apparaître à nouveau. Il déglutit difficilement, ouvrant la bouche pour se confesser.

\- Je crois... Que je viens d'assister... À ma naissance..., souffla-t-il avant de se mettre à pleurer, fermant les yeux. Je sais ce que je suis...

\- Merde..., marmonna son dad en le serrant entre ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? osa demander Théo, sa main toujours sur sa nuque et l'autre venant à nouveau prendre la sienne.

\- Je ne suis pas... Un demi-élémentaire... Je suis un demi-démon de sang... Créé de toute pièce...

L'adolescent explosa en larmes alors que la stupeur foudroya son entourage. Tous s'échangèrent un regard grave, comprenant désormais pourquoi il peinait autant à maîtriser ses dons. Bien qu'ils le connaissaient, un peur contagieuse les prirent aux tripes avec une acidité glaciale, creusant leurs estomacs. Les dangers autres que Tegwen étaient déjà grand, et ils avaient souvent eu la visite d'entités sombres dévastant leur auberge. Heureusement, un prêtre de la ville venait bénir leur maison chaque semaine, et même s'il faisait partie de l'ordre de l'eau, ils l'acceptèrent en manquant de solution.

Ils étaient donc largement au courant des risques que la présence de Tegwen apportait. Cela était bien plus important que ceux fictifs pour Liebel. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais eu de problème d'élémentaires. Mais ils avaient décidé d'apprendre à les braver ensemble, refusant de s'abandonner, apprenant des symboles de protections que le garçon gardait dans ses poches. Ils étaient une famille, et passerait par delà les ras-de-marré que la vie leur lançait à la figure pour rester soudé.

Liebel se resserra contre l'omoplate de son frère, et Kaly frotta doucement son bras coincé entre elle et leur dad. Déjà bien entouré, le garçon n'eut pas de soutient physique de ses oncles, mais visuel, un regard vers eux l'emplissant d'amour filial. Assistant à tout ça, et encore secoué de la nouvelle, Géode le dévisagea, le trouvant à la fois chanceux, et terriblement maudit.

\- On a déjà appris à le gérer, pas vrai ? lança doucement le demi-diable avec un sourire, restant fort malgré qu'il hurlait que son enfant est à subir le même fardeau que lui. On va s'en sortir, ne t'en fait pas...

\- Je ne crois pas... C'est bien plus grave que ce que vous ne pensez...

L'annonce pessimiste et effrayante du lycanthrope attira tous les regards, surtout ceux foudroyant des adultes qui cherchaient à calmer le cœur fragile de leur cadet. Alors qu'il haussait les épaules, regardant gravement ses aînés en faisant comprendre qu'il ne pouvait rien contre la vérité, Liebel lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il développe.

\- Comme vous le savez, le monde comporte des diables, des dieux, des demi-diables, demi-dieux, ainsi que des demi-élémentaires, commença-t-il à énumérer en pointant tour à tour les concernés de ses mains pour illustrer. Les sectes les plus sombres qui vouent un culte aux enfers s'adonnent à des pratiques, disons... Peu charmante. Celle du sang reste la plus silencieuse sur le sujet, mais il y a déjà eu des affaires que les sorcières règles derrière eux... Des cas comme Tegwen...

\- Comment elles peuvent le savoir ? siffla Théo, visiblement prêt à attraper son glaive pour défendre sa famille.

\- Elles présentent les catastrophes, les oracles de notre groupe décèlent les sujets dit "à problème" et les chasseuses partent pour les régler. Ma Haba, Yin, est une chasseuse, elle devait trouvé nouveau né qui... Oh...

\- C'était lui, réalisa Shin avec les autres.

\- Mais elle a été capturée avec tante Akela, c'est ça ? lança Kaly en choquant sa famille. Ouais, vous vous rappelez d'une femme aux yeux bridés ? Exotique ? Bah, c'est son autre mère.

\- Je me disais bien que je l'avais vu chez les sorcières...

\- Je penses qu'elle a laissé le bénéfice du doute par respect de sa dette de vie envers vous, supposa le jeune homme assis en tailleur, attrapant ses pieds.

\- Mais on avait pas encore recueillit Tegwen à ce moment là, souffla Balthazar, son compagnon aussi perdu que lui. Et on avait seulement Liebel qui avait deux ans...

\- L'oracle, sans aucun doute. Elle a dû voir que vous seriez en mesure de l'aider.

\- Tu vas me faire croire que l'oracle c'est ta première daronne, aussi ? grogna le guerrier avec agacement.

\- Comment tu le sais ! s'exclama le blond en se raidissant, les yeux ronds, choquant les autres.

\- Ceci explique cela, je crois, fit l'érudit, plus pour lui même.

\- Ma Ima m'a toujours dit qu'un jour je devrais leur amener à Salem quelqu'un d'important pour le monde. Comme j'étais petit, j'étais plutôt excité à l'idée d'accomplir une mission pour la communauté, dehors en plus ! C'était grave la grande classe !

\- Pourquoi tu devrais leur amener mon neveux ? demanda Shin en croisant les bras, aussi méfiant que ses amis. J'aime pas ça...

\- Moi non plus ! Si elles le touchent, je leur casse la gueule !

\- Théo, je t'en pris..., soupira Balthazar, suffisamment épuisé par la soirée mouvementé pour vouloir calmer ses pulsions meurtrières. Expliques-nous, Géode.

\- Bah, c'est un demi-démon, comme les demi-diable il a des pertes de contrôle... Sauf que lui, il n'a qu'une seule et même conscience, seul les pouvoirs de l'entité l'habite. Des pouvoirs bien trop grand pour un mortel... Donc s'il veut un jour espérer se maîtriser, et surtout survivre, il doit accomplir un second rituel.

\- Quel genre ? questionna Grunlek, silencieux jusqu'à présent, mais qui n'appréciait pas du tout l'idée de laisser son neveux dans un rituel de sorcière.

\- Aucune idée, je n'étais pas dans cette classe, moi j'apprenais à faire des parchemins, et étudiait les langues mortes.

\- Je suppose sans trop d'erreurs que t'étais mauvais..., siffla Kaly.

\- C'est pas possible ! Vous êtes tous devins dans cette famille, ma parole ! s'exclama-t-il à nouveau, réellement choqué et ne comprenant pas le désespoir affligeant des autres.

\- J'aime pas l'idée, mais je préfère aller voir les sorcières, qu'on doit de toute façon questionner à propos des Akhars, que de laisser mon père faire quoi que ce soit, concéda le mage, jetant un regard à son concubin pour avoir son avis.

\- Ça me troue le cul de dire ça, mais t'as raison... Je préfère pas imaginer les dégâts qu'il ferait en l'utilisant comme une marionnette.

\- Bien, on en fini vite fait avec cette affaire de sacrifice, et on fonce à Salem.

\- On aura un bon mois de marche, vous savez ? lança Grunlek.

\- On sera en automne, en plus, renchéri Shin en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, désappointé. Ça va être un sacré bourbier.

\- Hey, vous oubliez que je connais les portails qui y mène ! J'y ais habité, quoi, merde !

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, réalisant soudainement qu'il était utile. Choqué, ils échangèrent entre eux sur ce fait incroyable, énervant le demi-élémentaire qui cria qu'il savait faire autre chose que des catastrophes. Du moins, il aurait pu être crédible si, en se levant, il n'avait pas trébuché sur sa manche, et planté sa tête dans le sol en chutant. Les adultes désespérèrent profondément, mais la fratrie rit, la tension les quittant doucement.

Tegwen se resserra contre son dad, terminant de s'apaiser. Les souvenirs qu'il venait de voir, sûrement ceux du démon, allaient encore le hanter, mais plus comme un monstrueux cauchemar. Bien que difficile à oublier, il saura dompter le choc et la peur avec le temps. Il se devait d'être fort, et maître de lui même, sinon ses dons allaient se déchaîner.

Il inspira profondément et se sépara de son père, lui assurant d'un sourire qu'il allait mieux. Balthazar le laissa, mais n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Il voyait dans le yeux de son fils une brillance fade qui remplaçait son innocence de l'époque. C'était ainsi la vie d'un être maudit, et il le savait. Dans un calme qui ne trompa que les adolescents, il se leva, et fit un signe de tête au paladin pour qu'il le suive. Les jeunes gens ne s'en occupèrent pas, entourant Tegwen pour lui changer les idées, mais Shin et Grunlek virent au travers de la sylve, le mage s'effondrer dans les bras de son époux.

La nuit continua, tous reprenant leurs places après quelques minutes, le couple les rejoignant bien après que tous se soient recouchés. L'archer prit le dernier tour de garde, assurant en silence à son ami, dont les yeux rouges et bouffies le trahissait, qu'il pouvait se reposer. Ils ne subirent aucune attaque, et remercièrent les divins pour ça. Cela aurait bien été la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin à l'heure actuelle.

Étourdit par la tisane, Tegwen peina à se réveiller à l'aube, sa famille lui laissant le temps qu'il fallait pour qu'il émerge. Ils mangèrent rapidement, essayant de ne pas faire attention à Géode qui mit accidentellement le feu à ses vêtements en étant trop prêt de celui du camp. Commençant à s'habituer, ils passèrent outre et effacèrent leurs traces pour se remettre en route, suivant Shin qui montrait à son neveux des subtilités du pistage. L'archer le laissa mener tant qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'intervenir, et était très fier de constater qu'il n'avait que rarement pris la parole.

Les deux heures de marche qu'ils firent en direction de l'Ouest ne furent pas inutiles, car ils tombèrent sur une chaumière insalubre. Un groupe inspecta les alentours, et un autre l'intérieur. En dehors de quelques vieux meubles cassés, et tout aussi prêt à s'effondrer que la bâtisse, il n'y avait rien. Cependant, des morceaux de corde étaient encore sur le sol terreux, ainsi que des frusques déchirées. Balthazar les attrapa de son bâton pour éviter de rentrer à l'intérieur, craignant que le toit ne lui tombe sur la tête. Il examina ensuite sa trouvaille qu'il laissa au sol, la bougeant de deux doigts.

\- Ce sont des vêtements de paysans, déclara-t-il, se tournant vers son amant qui surveillait leurs arrière à quelques pas de lui. Pourquoi les auraient-ils déshabillé ? Ça n'a aucun sens...

\- Oncle Shin, appela Tegwen, accroupit au sol. Des traces de pas juste ici, elles ont été vaguement camouflé par quelque chose traînant au sol, un vêtement lourd je dirais.

\- Oui, je pense la même chose, approuva l'archer en étudiant les traces avant de les touchers. C'est encore meuble, ça a été fait il n'y a pas plus de deux jours. On le détermine avec l'humidité qu'on voit juste là, et à la sensation, tu vois ?

\- Oui, effectivement, c'est facile à enlever, mais un peu sec.

\- Bien, soupira Théo en faisant rouler ses épaules et craquant sa nuque avant de remonter sur Lumière junior pour avancer. On suit et on leur pète la gueule.

\- Je suis pour ! s'enthousiasma Kaly en le suivant, son dad le faisant plus calmement avec un sourire amusé.

Shin et Tegwen en tête de lice, ils pistèrent les traces difficiles à déceler par moment. Puis, une large plaine dégagée se présenta à l'horizon, devant un terrier géant sur le flanc de la colline, et face à un large fleuve. Au centre se trouvait quatre poteaux de bois dans un cercle de pierre, des ruines anciennes à une centaine de mètres juste derrière. Sans aucun doute, les sacrifices avaient lieu ici.

Le groupe s'approcha en accélérant le pas, arrivant sur place après vingt minutes. L'endroit était calme, peut-être trop, aucun animal ne passant pour y apporter un brin de vie. D'autres vêtements étaient au pieds des poteaux, mais c'était loin d'être des frusques. Des bijoux de grandes valeurs étaient également piétinés au sol couvert de terre dans le cercle de pierre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? souffla Shin, Grunlek attrapant un reste de robe en soie déchirée.

\- C'est des habits de noble... On dirait que ceux qui ont sacrifié les paysans les ont habillé avant de les attacher...

\- Je ne vois pas de sang... Tegwen ?

\- Il y a quelque chose d'anormal, je le sens... Juste sous nos pieds..., répondit l'adolescent en se raidissant.

Un grondement sourd raisonna sous la terre, remontant à la surface par le terrier derrière eux, les faisant bondir et reculer en se mettant sur la défensive. Armes et magie aux poings, ils sentirent les secousses du sol laissant deviner des pas de géant. Une créature émergea lentement des profondeurs, mesurant bien dix mètres. Elle était flasque, obèse, la peau grasse et sale se chevauchait en de nombreux plis, couvrant sa nudité facilement. Le groupe jugea à son faciès que c'était un homme, mais reculèrent d'un pas autant par son allure effrayante que son odeur repoussante de pourriture.

Le monstre s'arrêta devant eux, les observant un instant de ses yeux vert perdus dans un océan de noir. Il se gratta le sommet de son crâne chauve, puis son cou qui disparaissait sous les plis de peau. Chacun de ses mouvements faisait bouger la graisse de son corps dans une ondulation répugnante. Il souffla, intrigué.

\- Tiens, vous n'êtes pas des nobles...

\- C'est à vous qu'on donne ces sacrifices ? demanda Théo, montrant un semblant d'assurance alors qu'il n'en menait pas plus large que les autres.

\- Ces pitoyables humains ont tout intérêt à m'obéir. J'exige du sang bleu, ou je ne vous couvrirais jamais de bénédiction !

\- Vous êtes loin d'être un dieu, réfuta le mage, essayant d'être le moins agressif possible pour éviter tout combat risquant d'être inutile. Tout comme ces pauvres gens qui n'étaient que des paysans parés de beaux habits.

Les sourcils, du moins la peau des arcades, se contracta, montrant que la créature était contrariée. Ils frissonnèrent avec appréhension, s'inquiétant qu'il ne les attaque par rage. Balthazar prit donc à nouveau la parole, tous ayant parfaitement conscience qu'il était le plus éloquent d'entre eux.

\- Il y a une masure à quelques kilomètres, les paysans étaient changés de force là bas avant d'être attachés aux poteaux en ces lieux.

\- De quel droit osez-tu, mortel, venir tendre de tel accusation. Seul du sang bleu peut m'être offert.

\- Vous n'avez que ma parole. Libre à vous de dévorer les traîtres qui vous ont donné des imposteurs pour profiter de vos pouvoirs.

L'abomination poussa un grondement sourd, se réinstallant pour avoir un meilleur appuis sur ses pieds. Le groupe se tendit en se mettant sur ses gardes, mais rapidement, ils constatèrent la posture décontractée de la créature qui s'asseyait. Lorsqu'elle atterrit au sol, ce dernier trembla dans un son lourd, et les aventuriers perdirent l'équilibre, la plupart tombant à genoux ou sur les fesses. Le calme revenu, ils observèrent avec surprise, et un peu de méfiance, le démon de la gourmandise gratter son ventre flasque.

\- Qu'est-ce que des créatures du Beledor font avec des mortels ? Je suis bien curieux...

\- Les Beledors... C'est les dieux et diables, c'est ça ? fit Shin vers son groupe qui approuva.

\- J'attends votre réponse, mortels.

\- Commençons par les présentations, voulez-vous ? proposa Balthazar en s'approchant d'un pas, un sourire amical aux lèvres. Je suis...

\- Le fils de ce traître d'Enoch, je sais ! Et son hérésie de la lumière avec laquelle il s'est lié à vie. Tous les Beledors sont au courant, même Salem en a entendu parler !

\- Euh..., bafouilla l'érudit, rouge de gêne, Théo fulminant derrière lui alors qu'il avait été traité d'hérésie.

\- Traître ? répéta Kaly, aussi perdue que les autres. Comment ça un traître ? Papy Noch aurait fait quelque chose chez les démons ?

\- Il a aspiré le pouvoir d'un élémentaire de la lumière, alors qu'il aurait dû nous ramené l'héritière même, siffla le démon en pointant Liebel du doigt, la jeune fille se glissant rapidement derrière Géode à ses côtés. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Voilà bien plusieurs siècle qu'il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, cherchant à imiter les mortels dans une fausse petite vie ridicule. C'est un membre du cercle des aînés, alors s'il ordonne qu'on laisse sa progéniture et son incubateur tranquille, on se doit de lui obéir.

Un lourd silence se répandit dans le groupe, mettant doucement les explications en place. Le pyromencien était le plus choqué, n'arrivant pas à croire que son père lui avait réellement laissé la vie sauve. Il avait encore des doutes sur un amour quelconque, mais en vu des récents événements, Enoch aurait plutôt dû le tuer et stopper son envie passagère de vie humaine. S'il l'avait laissé vivant, et qu'en plus il s'était détourné de ses pairs pour ne pas s'en prendre à Liebel, c'était qu'il tenait à eux. Même pour lui, cette pensée était hérétique.

Théo, en suivant le même fil de réflexion que son amant, repensa à ce que son beau-père lui avait dit il y a douze ans. Visiblement, ses aveux sur le fait qu'il défendait son fils et la femme avec qui il l'avait eu n'était pas des mensonges pour acheter sa bonne foi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille divine, peinant à croire ce qu'il réalisait : sans Enoch, elle leur aurait été enlevé il y a bien longtemps.

\- Je suis amusé, commença le démon, reprenant l'attention du groupe. De voir des demi-élémentaires s'embarrasser des affaires des mortels.

\- Pourquoi ? siffla Shin, une pointe de vexation le faisant réagir. Nous sommes à moitié humain, ça nous concerne aussi.

\- La magie s'effondre, misérable microbe, et toi même en est fait. Qu'adviendra-t-il de ton pitoyable corps moue et frêle lorsqu'elle aura complètement disparu, à ton avis ? Tu reprendras au moment précédent d'avoir cette entité.

\- En claire..., souffla Tegwen, aussi choqué que peiné en se tournant vers son oncle aussi pétrifié que Géode.

\- On va mourir..., termina le lycanthrope.

\- Les Beledors aussi vont en pâtir de cette traîtrise d'Enoch. Nous allons être définitivement coincé ici, obligé de côtoyer les mortels... Et en devenir nous même... Le connaissant je me demande si ce n'était pas prémédité. Seul les Akhars pourrait nous sortir de cette situation.

\- Vous savez quelque chose sur eux ? demanda vivement Kaly, très intéressée, trahissant ce qu'elle et sa fratrie faisait en réalité, et elle se récoltât un regard foudroyant de ses parents par le fait.

\- Ils sont dans la montagne du commencement, au Nord, par delà le cratère. Les Beledors sont bloqué ici, au Cratère, à cause de la chute des cieux, alors on ne peut pas s'y rendre.

\- _**M'ouais, je dirais plutôt qu'il est trop gros pour y parvenir**_ , signa la sirène en faisant pouffer sa sœur et paniquer son frère qui craignait que la créature comprenne.

\- On pourrait y aller malgré nos origines ? questionna le mage, sa réponse venant de suite.

\- Vous n'êtes pas ceux qui sont maudit, alors oui. Mais le voyage sera long et fastidieux, deux montagnes sont potentiellement le lieu de vie des Akhars. On n'a plus aucune information depuis que Ziphad s'est pris des vacances. Apparemment, il en avait assez que vous vous mettiez sans cesse dans les affaires des Akhars, surtout après la disparition du code des cieux.

\- Le... Quoi ? lança Théo, largué.

\- Le codex ? fit Grunlek. Mais... Il a été détruit...

Le démon explosa d'un rire fort et guttural, la tête jetée en arrière. Lentement il se calma et revint à ces petits êtres qui le distrayaient grandement.

\- Si seul les Akhars peuvent s'en servir, c'est qu'il n'y a qu'eux qui sont capable de le détruire. Lorsque les diables se sont emparés de ce que vous appelez "le codex" ils nous ont tous fait chuter sur cette misérable planète sur laquelle on régnait.

\- Même les démons étaient dans les cieux ? fit Kaly, ne comprenant pas. Mais l'enfer c'est pas sous la terre ?

\- Il y a les nains.

\- Ah. Logique... Attends, quoi ?

\- Je vous laisse devinez qui a déjà tenté de s'emparer du codex, et qui nous a conduit dans cette situation pittoresque.

\- Enoch..., déglutit l'érudit. Visiblement foutre la merde c'est de famille...

\- Vous avez donc tout intérêt à trouver les Akhars, et négocier un retour de la magie avec eux !

\- Ils voudront sûrement le codex... Et on est incapable de savoir où il est...

\- Grunlek a été connecté à lui pendant un instant, peut-être qu'il pourrait le sentir, suggéra Shin, se tournant vers son ami qui hocha la tête.

\- Je serais effectivement en mesure de le détecté, comme je l'avais déjà fait chez les Intendants.

\- C'est tes gênes de nains ? Mais ça te rend pas plus résistant à la magie normalement ? demanda Théo qui ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Résistant, pas insensible.

\- Cette petite conversation m'a bien amusé, maintenant partez. Je dois attendre le retour de mes serviteurs pour leur montrer qu'on ne me trompe pas impunément..., déclara le démon en se levant.

\- Bien, merci pour vos informations, répondit respectueusement le mage dans une petite courbette de courtoisie.

L'être innommable retourna dans sa galerie, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la terre qui tremblait sous les pieds des aventuriers. Lorsque celle-ci se figea, et que le calme revint, ils firent demi-tour. Du moins, pas avant de détruire les poteaux de sacrifice, au risque de devoir fuir rapidement. Le démon n'intervint pas, et ils purent prendre la direction que Géode pointa du doigt.

\- Bien on va où ? Parce que si on pouvait régler le problème de Tegwen le plus vite possible ce serait le mieux, lança Balthazar, son fils approuvant d'un hochement de tête avec un regard grave.

\- Le plus prêt c'est CastelBlanc.

\- Pardon ? siffla Théo en venant le prendre par le col, le foudroyant de ses yeux obliques. T'as vraiment envie de me dire qu'il faut que j'emmène ma fille recherchée par mon ordre dans leur capitale ? T'as vraiment envie de tenter le coup ?

\- C'est bon papa, soupira Kaly, agacée et croisant les bras. Lâche-le, il a sûrement une solution plutôt que d'être dans les rues. Après tout, lui non plus n'a pas intérêt à se montrer.

\- Oui, il y a les galeries des sorcières ! Je vous en avais parlé ! On les emprunte pour rejoindre la source de jouvence, et on chope le portail !

\- C'est sûr et certain qu'on a pas à traverser les portes de sacre de la ville ? demanda l'érudit, s'inquiétant pour tous ses enfants qui étaient plus particulier les uns que les autres.

\- Bien sûr, sinon on se serait déjà fait griller depuis longtemps...

\- Bon, allons y dans ce cas, mais je te préviens que si tu te foires, je te tue de mes mains !

\- Ok, ok...

\- Les gars..., commença Shin en s'arrêtant, stoppant son groupe qui le découvrit maussade. Je dois vous prévenir qu'une fois qu'on aura fait Salem... Je rentrerais...

\- Quoi ? T'es sérieux là ?

\- Théo attends, intervint Balthazar en posant une main sur son épaule, regardant ensuite son ami pour qu'il s'explique.

\- Le démon l'a dit lui même, la magie est sur le point de s'éteindre... Et les demi-élémentaires seront les premiers à en sentir les effets... Je ne doute pas de vous, je suis persuadé que vous parviendrez à trouver le codex, ou les Akhars, voir les deux, mais... Je peux pas prendre le risque de finir ma vie loin de ma femme et mes enfants... J'ai déjà été bien trop absent...

Ses amis le considérèrent un instant, comprenant parfaitement sa décision. L'archer n'était plus tout jeune, même si son apparence dû à sa condition ne le montrait pas. Il avait besoin de se poser un moment, et de renouer avec sa famille, tout comme Théo et Balthazar l'ont fait à une époque.

Grunlek tapa amicalement l'épaule de son cadet, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Le mage le rejoignit pour l'étreindre, ses enfants venant en faire de même, Tegwen tiré par ses sœurs pour le pousser à passer au delà de sa pudeur. Le demi-élémentaire jeta un œil au paladin qui soupira dramatiquement en détournant les yeux, et mis ses mains sur les hanches.

\- C'est bon, je peux capter ça, je suis un monstre, non plus...

Il sourit, le remerciant silencieusement. Il aurait été assaillit de remord si l'un d'entre eux lui en voulait. Kaly brisa l'ambiance en levant le doigt, attirant l'attention.

\- J'ai une question d'une haute importance.

\- Quoi ? firent ses parents en cœur, craignant le pire.

\- Qui prend le codex, et qui prend les Akhars ?

Un long silence commença, et le couple blêmit. Ils surent, à l'instant même où leur fille échangea un regard avec sa fratrie pour avoir leur avis, que leurs progénitures allaient de nouveau s'embarquer dans des péripéties impossibles.


	13. Chapter 12

Oha-yooo ! o/

Merci pour vos reviews sur les chapitres précédents ! Je commence enfin à avoir les éléments pour cette histoire qui se révèlent un poil plus complexe que prévu xD M'enfin, je vais m'en sortir !

À l'heure actuelle, nous sommes samedi, et demain on doit voté pour le premier tour des présidentielles. Si vous êtes inscrit, s'il vous plaît, faites l'effort de donner votre voix. Même si tout semble perdu d'avance, il faut agir, car en ne faisant rien, on obtient rien.

Mieux vaut perdre en ayant tenté d'apporter sa pierre à l'édifice que d'être le pleutre qui a préféré se terrer loin des conflits, se vautrant dans son confort éphémère. Eh puis, quitte à crever, autant gueuler une dernière fois.

Sur ces paroles ennuyeuses, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

\- Hey, genre, je peux te causer deux secondes ?

Géode leva la tête vers Kaly qui s'était également éloignée du groupe pour l'accoster. Ils étaient presque arrivés au passage menant au souterrain de la source de jouvence, et l'angoisse était déjà suffisamment à son comble. Liebel était figée dans son coin, ne signant plus. Elle se concentrait principalement pour le pas faire éclater un orage suspect qui trahirait sa présence. Les adultes n'étaient pas plus calme, mais les parents parlaient souvent à Tegwen pour l'aider à s'ouvrir et surmonter ce qu'il avait vu quelques soirs plus tôt. Bien évidement, les adolescents n'étaient pas au courant que Balthazar se confiait à son époux et ses amis lorsqu'ils dormaient. Le mage ne voulait pas que les enfants découvrent toute l'insécurité que la situation faisait germer en lui. En clair, l'ambiance était tendue.

Par ce fait, car il se disputait bien plus qu'à l'accoutumé avec la demi-sirène, le sorcier la dévisagea avec méfiance. Il se demandait quelle ruse elle avait encore inventé pour lui chercher des noises. Il était lui même épuisé de sa propre maladresse pour qu'on la lui fasse remarquer à longueur de journée. Il ne se leva donc pas, restant accroupit au bord du ruisseau auprès du-quel il remplissait sa gourde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? siffla-t-il.

\- Ah ça va, détends-toi l'anus ! Si je viens te le demander c'est que je ne peux pas le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Il la regarda de travers, se reculant un peu alors que sa méfiance lui hurlait de fuir. La jeune fille poussant un profond soupir d'agacement, relâchant ses épaules, puis elle s'assit lourdement au sol à côté de lui.

\- Bah tu vois, t'as vécu entouré de femmes, alors je me dis qu'il y a des trucs que t'as du entendre, tu vois ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Y parait que ça mal la première fois avec un mec, c'est vrai ?

Le demi-élémentaire la fixa, comme s'il l'écoutait encore déblatéré. Puis, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, un long silence s'emplissant de malaise prenant place. Enfin, il rougit furieusement, et se recula en rampant un peu au sol, ses yeux exorbités braquer sur elle.

\- Mais t'es malade ! Demande à quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Je peux pas ! Liebel est une fille, quant à Tewen, même s'il a les mêmes intérêts il pourrait pas me répondre. Et ce serait bien trop la honte de demander à mes parents ou mes oncles !

Forcé de constater la réalité de la situation, le lycanthrope détourna le regard en haussant une épaule avec un mouvement de tête du même côté. Kaly se réinstalla pour mieux écouter sa réponse, l'attendant impatiemment, mais ça ne fit que l'embarrasser plus encore.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? Tu peux pas trouver ça dans un bouquin, ou le demander à la prochaine taverne qu'on croisera ?

\- Dans les livres, elles sont déjà plus vierge, et dans les orgies c'est pas vraiment décrit en détail...

\- ... Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

\- Alors, répond ! Est-ce que tu le sais, oui ou non ? demanda-t-elle plus fermement, trépignant sur place, ignorant royalement sa question.

\- Eh bien... J'ai entendu deux trois truc, mais bon, même dans une communauté de femme, on parle pas tant que ça du sexe...

\- Répond ou je te balance ma hanche dans le dos.

\- Oui ! Les peu de fois ou j'ai pu surprendre deux jeunes sorcières sortant d'un sabbah, elles disaient avoir eu mal !

\- Ah, c'est naze..., soupira-t-elle en s'affaissant sur elle même. J'ai pas envie d'avoir mal...

\- Après, les gens ont tous un rapport à la douleur différent, toi t'es pas douillette, alors t'auras peut-être pas trop mal.

\- Mon cul oui, je suis sûr qu'on douille sévère... J'espère juste que c'est pas à chaque fois...

\- Apparemment pas, les filles sortant des entrevues avec les diables disaient souvent "C'est juste une fois, après c'est bon".

\- Bon, au moins t'auras été utile, c'est bien...

\- C'était un "merci" ? souffla-t-il avec lassitude et agacement.

La jeune fille se leva et rejoignit sa famille, le laissant à nouveau seul, et répéter ses derniers mots avec sarcasme dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de Liebel qui lisait un autre livre dans une langue illisible, elle reçu le regard insistant de ses parents qui l'étudiait silencieusement. Doucement, elle se mit à caresser Eden qui s'était allongée à ses côtés. Ce qu'elle vit sur le visage de Théo était de la désapprobation, alors elle angoissa subitement en pensant qu'ils l'avaient entendu ou deviner d'une quelconque façon.

\- Quoi ? lança-t-elle, voulant tenter de se sortir de cette futur impasse, jetant un regard à son frère pour qu'il l'aide si jamais elle n'y parvenait pas.

\- Tu lui parlais de quoi ? questionna le paladin, son ton rude laissant découler sa méfiance, ne voyant pas son fils paniquer de devoir peut-être intervenir, jetant un regard exorbité à sa sœur pour lui faire comprendre que c'était trop gênant.

\- Rien, normal quoi, répondit la jeune fille en fixant de nouveau son frère pour insister silencieusement.

\- D'habitude on vous entend de loin, répliqua le demi-diable, faisant converger ses yeux sur ses deux enfants qui se détournèrent de l'autre, mine de rien. Alors c'est assez surprenant que cette fois était calme.

\- Il a pas réagit, c'est tout, alors ça m'a ennuyé.

\- C'est suspect !

Balthazar plaqua le dos de sa main sur le torse de son époux qui en avait trop dit sur leurs craintes. Cette future jeune femme restait leur bébé, celui qui ne gazouillait qu'en imitant les oiseaux, et que le seul signe qu'elle avait appris était un doigt d'honneur. Il était inconcevable pour eux d'admettre qu'elle ait une quelconque attirance.

Avec un sourire calme, que les adolescents reconnaissaient entre mille, il éclaira sa voix. Il était clair qu'il cherchait à mener une petite enquête avec le plus de douceur possible, comme un dompteur s'approchant lentement d'un tigre pour ne pas se faire mordre.

\- C'est que tu lui parles souvent, et tu es presque toujours avec lui, alors on se demandait s'il y avait peut-être quelque chose.

\- Bah non.

\- Suspect !

\- Théo, s'il te plaît..., geignit l'érudit entre ses dents en lui jetant un regard rond. Ça ne m'aide pas !

\- Vous pensiez quoi ? Qu'on baisait ? Maggle non !

Ces petits mots, loin d'être chaste, attira les yeux écarquillés à l'extrême de ses pères alors qu'elle avait tourné la tête en croisant les bras, agacée. Shin pouffa avec Grunlek, tous deux s'amusant grandement que l'éducation que menait le couple était aussi difficile. Théo se tourna vers l'archer en lui jetant un regard effrayant et inquisiteur, le mettant au défis de faire de même lorsque sa fille sera en âge. Ce sur quoi, le demi-élémentaire rit de plus belle. Lui même ne savait pas si, en dehors de la nourriture, sa descendance s'intéressait à autre chose.

\- Comment dire, commença le mage, sa voix chevrotant une seconde, le poussant à se racler la gorge et se réinstaller en tailleur. Tu es notre bébé, alors...

\- Mais putain, j'ai quatorze ans ! Je sais ce que je fais ! Vous en avez pas fait tout un fromage avec Tegwen !

Brutalement mit dans la conversation qui ne le concernait pas, le jeune homme s'engonça pour disparaître dans ses épaules, et continua de huiler la lame de son katana. Balthazar jeta un regard à Théo, le suppliant de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, parce qu'il ne savait plus comment intervenir sans être trop rude. Ils devaient garder les rôles de bon et méchant flics, c'était une base. Seulement, si leur fille se mettait à dire qu'elle connaissait tout du monde, alors qu'elle se trompait lourdement, ça risquait d'être difficile.

\- Hey, je te ferais dire que t'es pas la première à croire tout savoir ! À ton âge, nous aussi on..., commença le paladin en la pointant du doigt, la colère montant, mais il se fit couper par un rire sarcastique.

\- Ouais bah ça remonte papy, mets-toi à la page ! C'est naze comme réplique...

Choqué d'avoir eu l'insulte qu'il avait toujours eu l'habitude d'utiliser, le guerrier se figea, bouche bée. L'ironie de la situation fit exploser de rire le Nain et l'archer qui en pleuraient tant c'était drôle. Balthazar allait volé au secoure de son amant, ayant également trouvé la réplique amusante, mais Kaly prit la parole pour ne pas le laisser en reste.

\- Dad avait déjà eu sa première fois à cet âge ! Quant à papa, il était un coincé du cul dans son bataillon, alors ont peut pas dire qu'il a vraiment choisi !

\- Ce machin est une hérésie ! C'est un loup ! répliqua le soldat.

\- Le coup du canidé, j'aime pas trop non plus, approuva son compagnon.

\- Et même si ça l'était ? Toi t'es bien un demi-diable, et pourtant ça fait vingt ans que vous êtes ensemble. Et me parler pas de règlement parce que c'est pas comme si l'ordre de la lumière l'acceptait !

Bloqué par ces paroles véridiques, le couple se figea, la mâchoire tombant au sol. L'hilarité de leurs amis redoublèrent d'ardeur, les deux se roulant par terre en ne tenant plus assis. Ce fut ainsi, que les deux pères se sentir subitement très vieux.

\- T'as pas à nous parler comme ça, gamine ! explosa Théo. Ta chambre !

\- On est en forêt ! répliqua-t-elle en pointant les arbres.

\- T'en aurais une si t'avais obéis !

Il partit d'un pas furieux, ne donnant aucun sens à ses ordres. Le mage se leva et le rejoignit d'un petit pas, signalant aux autres qu'il revenait vite. L'adolescente grogna avec rage et agacement avant de prendre sa hache pour s'éloigner aussi. Rapidement, le bruit d'un arbre se faisant sauvagement découper retentit dans la forêt.

\- Bon, lança Grunlek, ses rires s'étant enfin calmés. Au moins, on ne manquera pas de bois.

- _ **Et toi, oncle Shin**_ , signa Liebel après avoir attiré leurs attentions en tapant dans ses mains. _**C'était comment ta première fois ?**_

\- Par la fenêtre ! explosa le nain de nouveau, son ami le suivant alors qu'il avait furieusement rougit d'embarras.

Ne comprenant pas la subtilité sur les adultères, la jeune fille retourna à son livre, perdue. Après une heure, le groupe fut à nouveau réuni, partageant un repas dans un froid ambiant bien ancré, et ils se couchèrent. Le lendemain matin, les tensions furent plus détendues, et après un petit-déjeuner rapide, le groupe se remit en route.

Du haut de la colline où ils se trouvaient, Castelblanc était visible à l'horizon. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se le dire pour se douter que s'ils s'approchaient plus, Liebel serait ressentis par les moines et les prêtes de la ville. Ils descendirent la colline et arrivèrent près d'un tas de gravas d'une caverne effondrée. Obligé de laisser son cheval sur place, Théo le dissimula derrière des arbres plus loin avant de rejoindre le groupe. Manquerait plus que des sentinelles de CastelBlanc repère l'armure du destrier.

Géode avança au contraire de la famille, et il posa une main sur les roches. Il psalmodia alors quelques paroles. Les écritures dans la langue inconnue, qu'il semblait être le seul à connaître, s'illuminèrent le long de ses bras. Une onde vibra sur la surface des gravas, tel un ricochet sur l'eau, et il se redressa.

Les aventuriers le regardèrent faire un pas, surpris de le voir passer au travers de la roche comme si elle n'avait été qu'un mirage. Ils l'imitèrent malgré tout, se retrouvant dans un long dédale de couloir creusé dans la terre. La louve avait hésité à les suivre, sentant la puissante magie des lieux, mais Grunlek sut la prendre par les sentiments pour la faire venir. Alors que Balthazar enflamma le bout de son bâton, ils entendirent le lycanthrope jurer après s'être cogné dans un mur, désespérant le groupe entier. Ils commencèrent à avancer, mais rapidement l'érudit vit son fils se tenir la tête d'une main, une expression de douleur crispant son visage.

\- Hey, ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il doucement en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Un peu mal à la tête, ça va passer.

\- C'est sûrement la magie de ce lieu que tu ressens, lança Géode. Vu tes origines, ça ne m'étonne pas que l'approche de Salem excite tes capacités.

\- Phrase à ne pas sortir de son contexte, pouffa Kaly, sa sœur, ses parents et ses oncles riant.

\- De quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber et avance...

\- Alors, alors... Ah oui ! C'est à gauche !

Il tourna à droite. Le groupe s'arrêta subitement, regardant l'angle du couloir. Ils entendirent les pas revenir rapidement vers eux, puis virent Géode passer devant eux pour aller dans la bonne direction, mort de gêne.

\- Comment avez-vous pu survivre avec lui ? grommela Théo.

\- Personne n'a le sens de l'orientation dans ce groupe, heureusement que Liebel sait lire une carte, soupira la demi-sirène.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, leurs pas raisonnant entre les murs de terre rocheuse trahissant qu'ils s'approchaient d'une caverne. Le bruit d'une eau s'écoulant doucement parvint peu à peu à leurs oreilles, se faisant de plus en plus distinct. Un parfum difficile à définir embauma l'air, il était d'une pureté et d'une fraîcheur ensorcelante.

Les lueurs bleutés au bout du tunnel circulaire ondulaient sur les parois de terre, formant un tableau aquatique apaisant. Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans la large caverne, ils écarquillèrent les yeux sur la beauté souterraine qu'ils avaient le privilège d'admirer. Les roches formaient de petites cascades dont les sons claires du clapotis de l'eau animait l'espace. Cette dernière finissait dans un large bassin naturellement creusé par le temps, et renforcé par une bordure en pierre façonnée par la main de l'Homme.

Attiré, Shin s'approcha et toucha l'eau du bout des doigts, des filets remontant le long de son bras avant de redescendre doucement pour retourner dans le bassin. Le contact tendre le fit sourire, son cœur se gonflant d'un amour qu'il avait rarement ressentit. Il n'était pas le seul, tous se sentaient apaisé. Même Eden sauta pour appuyer ses pattes avant sur le rebord et renifler curieusement le liquide.

\- Tu dois sentir ta vie s'accomplir en étant devant l'artefact clé de ton ordre, lança Balthazar à son époux qui était hypnotisé, souriant doucement en le voyant hocher la tête.

\- Si c'est une création des dieux, ça fait quoi si des gens comme Tegwen et moi on la touche ? demanda Kaly vers le lycanthrope.

\- Rien, les Beledors viennent tous du même endroit, alors il n'y a pas de raison pour que l'un affectent les artefacts de l'autre.

\- Mais si dieux et diables viennent du même endroit, commença le mage. Pourquoi les ordres refusent, voir condamne, les relations entre leurs soldats et les demi-humains ?

\- Pourquoi font-ils la guerre au nom d'un dieu prônant normalement la paix ? répliqua l'adolescent en plongeant dans son regard.

Bloqué, l'homme se figea, comprenant que l'Homme avait de nouveau fait sa propre interprétation en déformant les faits avec le temps. Le sorcier se dirigea vers l'arche ancienne en pierre pour trouver un moyen d'ouvrir le portail vers Salem, alors le groupe profita d'être dans un endroit aussi sacré pour se recueillir. Cela avait beau être un artefact de la lumière, il restait un héritage des dieux, et prouvait leur existence.

Théo savait la chance qu'il avait, car personne dans son ordre ne savait d'où provenait cette étrange source. Ils n'avaient pas non plus osé creuser de peur de la détruire par erreur. Son ordre hurlerait au scandale, et serait choqué au possible d'apprendre que les gardiens de Jouvence étaient en réalité des sorcières. Cela le fit pouffer avec amusement, trouvant l'ironie de la situation tordante. Son amant rit un peu, ayant très certainement pensé la même chose.

\- Hey, commença Kaly en se tournant vers ses parents. Si la perte de virginité est physique, si une femme plonge là dedans, elle la récupère ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que..., souffla le guerrier, blêmissant à la question inhabituelle de sa fille qu'il croyait encore innocente, ses amis riant dans son dos.

\- Je ne penses pas, car ça guérit les blessures, ça ne fait pas repousser des parties du corps, répondit Balthazar, se récoltant le regard choqué de son époux qui n'avait aucune envie de répondre à leur enfant pour la préserver. C'est comme se couper un bras et après y aller, ça ne fera que cicatriser le moignon.

\- Ah je vois, ça aurait pu régler de nombreux problèmes incestueux dans la noblesse, pouffa-t-elle moqueusement, emportant sa famille dans son hilarité, tous en dehors de Théo qui était encore secoué.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu demandes ça ? siffla ce dernier en la dévisageant de ses yeux ronds.

\- C'était juste une question comme ça, pas de panique.

\- La perte de virginité est assez idéologique en fait, renchéri Shin qui était assit sur la bordure de pierre, ignorant son ami qui lui lançait des yeux inquisiteurs pour le supplier de se taire. Par exemple, avec un homme, c'est pas un saignement comme chez les femmes. Donc je pense que la vraie perte se fait lorsque tu fais des choses la première fois, qu'importe la façon.

La rouquine hocha la tête, comprenant de quoi il parlait, rien que part l'amour entre personnes du même sexe. Plus elle en apprenait, et plus ce sujet lui semblait vaste et complexe. Elle aurait pourtant jurer tout connaître avec ses nombreux romans.

À quelques pas d'elle, Tegwen était rouge au possible, s'étouffant dans sa gêne, et cela l'a fit bien rire. Liebel avait écouté d'une oreille curieuse, plus envieuse d'apprendre que de réellement savoir pour le jour où ça lui arrivera. La jeune guerrière réfléchit un instant, se tournant ensuite un peu vers son oncle en ouvrant la bouche. Elle aspira ses lèvres, voulant visiblement dire quelque chose, mais n'osant pas le faire. Heureusement pour elle, il sembla la deviner. Pour enfoncer le clou, car voyant le pauvre paladin démuni et paniqué face à la situation, le demi-élémentaire reprit malicieusement la parole sur un ton mielleux.

\- Je penses que les préliminaires ça compte.

\- Shinddha ! cria Théo, aussi blanc que sa chemise, Balthazar s'appuyant contre son épaule pour rester debout tant il riait, Grunlek étant dans le même état que lui.

\- C'est bon, j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama fièrement Géode après avoir bien placé son cristal, qu'il avait sortie de son sac, sur le creux d'un des pieds de l'arche.

Il lia ses paumes en fermant les yeux et se concentra avant de marmonner quelques paroles dans la même langue inconnue que pour le premier passage. La psyché se concentra en tournant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre au centre de l'arche, puis s'élargit petit à petit avant de la remplir entièrement. La masse entre le mauve et le fuchsia scintillait comme la voûte céleste, mais ne laissait rien apparaître de ce qu'il y avait derrière le portail. Liebel voulut s'avancer pour le passer, mais le mage le stoppa en même temps que Géode. Ce dernier s'expliqua.

\- Tant que la couleur n'est pas pastel, on sera désintégré. C'est un peu comme un appel télépathique, le portail est opaque jusqu'à ce que les sorcières acceptent d'ouvrir leur dimension. Je ne suis pas un passeur, donc je ne peux pas ouvrir moi même le passage.

Lorsqu'il eut fini sa phrase, la masse sombre prit une teinte plus lumineuse, passant au violet doux. Il présenta donc le portail, tel un magicien lors d'un tour réussi, en se poussant sur le côté. La famille s'amusa de sa réaction, se moquant gentiment, et passèrent devant lui pour traverser le portail, Théo poussant le blond par le visage pour l'éloigner de ses filles. Encore une fois, Grunlek dû faire preuve de douceur pour que la fidélité d'Eden la pousse à le suivre.

Géode se frotta le nez, râlant que c'était douloureux, et s'apprêta à passer en pensant être le dernier. Cependant il vit quelqu'un derrière lui, à deux mètres, et sursauta avant de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Tegwen. Il posa une main sur son cœur en s'apaisant de sa frayeur.

\- Sérieux, mec, tu m'as foutu les boules ! Bon avance, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- Qui te dis que mes pouvoirs ne vont pas exploser une fois que je serais en contacte avec ce portail ? demanda le jeune homme, l'inquiétude déformant autant les traits de son visage que sa voix qui vibrait avec insécurité.

\- C'est une dimension de sorcière qui sont aussi bien des demi-diables, que des demi-démons, ou encore des demi-élémentaires !

\- Des demi-démons ?... Je ne suis pas le seul ?

\- Comment on connaîtrait les rituels sinon ? sourit le lycanthrope en haussant nonchalamment les épaules, le rassurant par sa désinvolture. Certain on été gardé en vie justement pour protéger la dimension. Ce sont généralement des passeurs. Et si tu veux tout savoir, la Mère elle même en est un. C'est le plus ancien que cette planète à porté d'ailleurs, et c'était bien avant la chute des Beledors !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Ouais ! Donc t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce que je fais. J'aurais pas pris le risque de t'envoyer la dedans si j'étais pas à cent pour cent sûr que tu risquais rien. Après tout je tiens autant à la vie que vous tous ! rit-il.

Le démon de sang sourit, ses craintes s'apaisant enfin. Il avait été trop pudique pour se confier, craignant que l'inquisiteur ne le trouve étrange, ou sale. C'était peut-être idiot, mais en apprenant que ses origines étaient aussi sombres, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était le contraire de ce que lui avait enseigné son père. Il avait si peur de décevoir sa famille, ses parents plus encore. C'était une question d'honneur.

Géode lui tendit la main, et il n'hésita pas à l'attraper, se laissant tirer pour que le blond puisse lâcher sa paume afin d'entourer ses épaules de son bras en riant. Ils passèrent alors le portail ensemble, récupérant le cristal au passage. Puis la masse disparue, replongeant l'endroit dans sa tranquillité divine et absolue.


	14. Chapter 13

Oha-yoooo ! o/

Merci pour les reviews sur les chapitres précédents ! Et merci aux lecteurs de l'ombre de me suivre~ Ce commentaire d'auteur est fait le jour même de l'apocalypse : le dernier tour des présidentielles 2017. On verra bien à quelle sauce on va se faire enculé... (╬⊙ _ _ _⊙) M'enfin bref, j'espère que pour vous les choses vont bien et que ceux qui sont en cours tiennent le coup ! ( ° 7°)9

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage ! o/

* * *

Les aventuriers arrivèrent dans la dimension de Salem, ressentant de suite la magie et l'énergie incroyable des lieux. Tegwen fut le plus sensible et trembla alors qu'il sentait sa nature remonter vers la surface, tel un prédateur. Les sorcières apparurent de suite devant eux, les poussant pour prendre l'adolescent en charge. Trop concentré à ne pas céder à ses pouvoirs, il se laissa faire, mais son dad essaya de l'accompagner. Malheureusement, Balthazar se fit repousser, et son fils lui fit rapidement enlevé.

Ni lui, ni Théo n'appréciaient ce qui se passaient, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de faire confiance aux femmes de cet univers. Ils furent conduit par une jeune fille, très certainement une apprentie, vers la place principale. Elle évita grandement Géode, ce qui démontra qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'un passif houleux avait déjà fait son œuvre.

Après qu'ils furent installés sur les banc qui bordaient la place, une femme s'approcha. Sa tenue exotique dans les tons bleu lagon était également décorée de nombreux voile. Ses longs cheveux noir parfaitement coiffé, et ses yeux bridés trahirent ses origines Wang. Le lycanthrope se raidit, inquiet de revoir sa Haba. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait mis à la porte après l'ordre de la mère supérieure. Son expression était dure, elle semblait furieuse, augmentant l'angoisse de l'adolescent.

Contre toute attente, lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui, elle le prit dans ses bras. Cela surprit toute la bande, car ils savaient que de culture, les Wang étaient particulièrement pudique sur l'exposition de leurs sentiments, et plus encore sur les contactes physiques. Ils sourirent doucement, connaissant tous le moment important qu'était celui-ci.

La femme finit par s'éloigner de son fils, époussetant un peu ses épaules, puis reprit une certaine dignité en se redressant et reculant d'un pas. C'était aussi attendrissant que amusant. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le demi-diable et l'analysa longuement, observant ensuite Théo. Sa vision de leur relation n'était pas très bonne, mais visiblement, elle n'avait aucunement envie d'en débattre.

\- Nous vous attendions.

\- Apparemment, répliqua le mage avec un petit sourire, mal à l'aise. Merci d'aider notre fils, on a appris que très récemment sa condition... Comment se passe le rituel ? C'est sans danger ?

\- N'ayez crainte, nous sommes habitués à stabiliser les énergies tumultueuses, répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard lourd de signification, son interlocuteur se sentant embarrassé.

\- Vous avez pas répondu : qu'est-ce que vous lui faite ? grogna Théo, prenant de suite la défense de son amant qui soupira avec agacement.

\- Des symboles sont peints avec du sang de vierge, et un quantique est récité. La magie imprégnera son corps et fera office d'une barrière dont il aura le plein contrôle. Bien évidement, il devra apprendre à gérer cette dernière.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas le lui enseigner ? demanda Grunlek, coupant Kaly qui allait le faire de manière plus vulgaire, la vexant par ailleurs.

\- Non, nous avons tous notre façon d'utiliser la magie. Il devra se débrouiller seul après ça. Le rituel est long, n'hésitez pas à prendre de quoi manger ou boire sur le buffet. Géode.

\- Euh, oui ? répondit le dénommé, se raidissant.

\- Suis-moi. Vilonna désire te voir.

Il hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas en silence. Se retrouvant en famille, le groupe alla se prendre de quoi manger. Ils avaient rarement l'occasion de pouvoir s'empiffrer ainsi gratuitement sur les routes, il fallait donc en profiter, même si l'appétit était écrasé par les inquiétudes. Liebel signa de nouveau, retrouvant un minimum d'éloquence. Elle avait été très réservée après la rencontre avec le démon de la gourmandise, et ses parents soupçonnaient qu'elle réfléchissait aux origines des conflits du Cratères entre les Beledors.

Son cœur trop gros devait très certainement chercher une solution pour réunir diables et dieux, et mettre fin aux guerres interminables et stupides. Des amants comme ses parents, l'un appartenant aux enfers et l'autre aux paradis, ne seraient plus dans une relation délétère, et n'auraient plus à se cacher.

Balthazar sourit en se disant qu'un enfant divin prônant la paix et l'union changerait des armes de destruction massive pour une tyrannie comme ceux de l'époque. C'était peut-être ça leur véritable but. Chaque dieu envoyait une partie de lui pour rétablir l'ordre, chacun leur tour, cherchant quel groupe écouterait enfin. Peut-être le faisaient-ils par intérêt, ou peut-être par humilité, personne ne le saurait. Il était possible que Liebel soit la dirigeante d'un nouveau mouvement.

Pendant leur repas, Yin et Géode revinrent, accompagnés d'une troisième femme. C 'était Vilonna, la demi-élémentaire végétale. Ses cheveux vert pastel et ses tendres yeux d'un rose doux et fleurie étaient inoubliable. Elle donna une pierre d'élément à Shin, un cristal ovale à la surface si lisse que les aventuriers hallucinèrent, et se demandèrent comment il avait bien pu être taillé.

\- Cette pierre t'aidera si jamais tu te sens faible à cause de la magie qui diminue, elle est liée à notre univers. Même si elle ne te tiendra pas en vie lorsque l'éther s'effondrera, elle t'aidera à tenir et survivre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rétabli.

\- Merci infiniment..., souffla Shin en lui prenant la main pour la serrer, sa sincérité touchant la sorcière et ses amis.

\- Géode vous accompagnera dans votre quête. Il n'est pas très doué, mais peut s'avérer d'une aide efficace par moment, fit la descendante des Wang, son fils souriant avec embarra.

\- Vous saurez pas à laquelle des deux montagnes sont installés les Akhar, par hasard ? demanda Kaly, une cuisse de poulet rôtie au miel entre les dents, ses mots quelque peu camouflé par le fait.

\- Non, désolée, les diables avec qui nous sommes liés ne nous révèlent rien. Quant aux dieux, n'en parlons pas.

\- Les dieux ? répéta Théo, aussi incrédule que les autres, son concubin s'était stoppé net alors qu'il essuyait la sauce sur le menton de sa fille.

\- On négocie parfois avec eux par télépathie, enfin, les apprenties de la reine mère uniquement, répondit Vilonna. Le secret est bien gardé, alors nous n'en savons pas plus.

\- Vous êtes une oracle, n'est-ce pas ? fit Grunlek. Vous n'avez jamais eu de vision sur les Akhar ?

\- Non, jamais, je pense que c'est à cause de leur magie, cela bloque mes dons.

\- Super, ça aide..., soupira Théo avec agacement, Kaly le rejoignant dans sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Et pour le codex ? demanda Shin. Nous avons entendu dire qu'il n'était pas détruit.

\- Que voulez-vous en faire ? Seul des Beledors complet peuvent espérer l'utiliser sans incident.

\- Nous pensions qu'en le rendant aux Akhars, nous pourrions faire revivre la magie dans le Cratère.

\- Et par avance, repris Balthazar. Un groupe se rendra chez eux pour leurs parler et découvrir le font du problème.

\- Et vous auriez pas pu faire ça, vous ? siffla le paladin. J'sais pas, y parait que vous êtes éternelles, vous êtes quand même pas là uniquement pour la sodomie des enfers, non ?

Yin se tendit dangereusement et ses yeux s'illuminèrent, devenant d'un gris acier éclatant. Théo fut projeté à l'autre bout de la place et incapable de se relever. Le métal de son armure était figé, refusant de se plier, et semblait cloué au sol. Son compagnon, plutôt que de l'aider, rit aux éclats.

\- Mon cœur, ici le respect est clé de survie, je te l'ai déjà dit !

\- Ta mère ! répliqua-t-il avec un doigt d'honneur, ses amis et sa famille entière hilare.

\- Pardonnez la rudesse de mon partenaire, s'excusa le mage vers les femmes, Vilonna ne semblant pas aussi vexée que sa concubine. Mais la question était intéressante. Quelque chose vous retient d'essayer d'agir ?

\- Nous avons des contrats avec les diables pour préserver nos pouvoirs, si votre monde est sans magie, nous aurions toujours notre dimension, et pouvons allez ailleurs, répondit Yin, se détendant un peu, gardant Eden à l'œil car la louve semblait un peu trop tourner autour du groupe en la fixant. La magie qui disparaît n'est pas notre problème.

\- Mais... Et votre fils..., souffla Shin, jetant un regard à Géode qui ne semblait nullement inquiet.

\- Nous sentirons les dernières brides de psyché, et le rappelleront.

\- _**Et si on demandait votre aide pour notre quête ?**_ essaya Liebel, ses signes retranscrit par son dad.

\- Nous avons des contrats avec les diables, rien ne sera fait sans leurs accords.

\- En parlant de ça, commença la demi-sirène en avalant sa bouchée. Vous avez des nouvelles d'un certain Enoch ?

\- Non, malheureusement, ses nouvelles facultés nous aurait permis un bel échange avec les dieux pourtant.

\- Ses nouvelles capacités ? répétèrent les aventuriers, perdus.

\- Il aurait apparemment dû utiliser la fille de la lumière pour ouvrir et utilisé le codex, la tuant par le fait. Mais il a préféré fusionner avec un élémentaire pour tenter lui même de le faire. Il aurait...

\- Put se tuer à sa place..., la coupa Balthazar pour compléter la phrase, choqué.

Tous le regardèrent, les adultes plus secoué que les enfants. C'était une nouvelle preuve irréfutable que le diable les avait protégé. Grunlek réalisa alors subitement que la fillette de sa vision était semblable à Liebel, beaucoup trop même. Son corps était aussi blanc que ses vêtements, et il se souvenait parfaitement qu'elle était pieds nues, dégageant une lumière pure et intense.

Il ne prit pas la parole, mais avec leurs quêtes prochaines, il se demanda si sa vision était réellement erronée. Son groupe s'était apaisé après le dernier combat, pensant que finalement, le titan n'allait plus jamais posé problème. Mais il était possible qu'il est de nouveau un rôle à jouer, et que Liebel serait une clé.

Vilonna se figea, ses yeux devenant blanc quelques secondes. Sa réaction attira l'attention, et coupa l'ambiance pour remplacer la stupeur par la curiosité. La demi-élémentaire revint à elle, cligna des yeux, puis se tourna vers son épouse.

\- Elles ont besoin de mon aide, je reviens vite, _Jahna_.

Elle passa son nez à l'angle de sa mâchoire rapidement, puis disparue dans le sol, plusieurs pétales de fleurs roses pastels voletant avant de retomber au sol. Le geste avait été d'une telle douceur que les aventuriers se sentir hypnotisés, et un peu intrigués. Les sorcières étaient bien les premières femmes qu'ils voyaient en couple, celles du Cratères étaient particulièrement discrète.

\- J'ai des leçons à donner, prenez vos aises et reposez-vous, déclara Yin. Géode, ne brise pas inutilement ta deuxième chance et tien toi dignement, c'est compris ?

\- Oui, Haba, la sainte mère m'en est témoin..., répondit-il timidement.

\- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure avec Ima, ne l'oublie jamais.

\- Oui, c'est promis...

Elle le regarda un peu, les aventuriers décelant la douceur maternelle par delà l'autorité. Puis, elle tourna les talons, et s'éloigna entre les habitations et la foule. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Théo fut libéré, et put enfin se relever. Il tempêta contre elle et se laissa retenir par son amant hilare alors qu'il avait fait plusieurs pas furibond dans le but d'aller la frapper. Géode prit place à côté de Liebel, l'encadrant donc avec Kaly, et accepta la part de tarte aux fruits confits que lui tendit la déesse. Les adultes parlaient et riaient entre eux, alors ils furent miraculeusement tranquilles.

\- Elle est pas commode ta daronne, souffla Kaly.

\- Après mes conneries, je peux comprendre... J'ai grandit, et mon mental a du rapidement s'adapter pour ne pas craquer... Mais ça n'a pas trop marcher... Du coup, mes mères m'ont donné une pierre d'appel pour que je puisses leurs parler dès que j'en aurait besoin, fit-il en sortant le collier en chaînette d'or portant une pierre mauves zébré de jaune. Je n'ai jamais été séparé d'elles, et d'un coup, j'ai dû tout faire moi même, sans formation... J'étais vraiment pas prêt...

\- C'est vrai que nous, nos parents nous on apprit plein de truc mais ils ont toujours été là...

\- _**On est là pour t'aider aussi !**_ signa la jeune fille blanche, retranscrite par sa sœur.

\- Pour commencer, si on doit voyager ensemble, tu vas devoir m'apprendre tes signes parce que ça devient vraiment super chiant !

\- Tu en connais au moins un, le rassura la rouquine en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur avec un regard vicieux.

\- Super, je suis trop content, merci professeur..., soupira-t-il ironiquement.

\- _**Vous pensez que Tegwen en a encore pour long ? Ça m'inquiète...**_

\- Je ne sais pas... Les rituels semblent très long... Pour qu'on nous disent de nous installer, c'est qu'on est pas prêt de partir...

\- Très certainement, le peu que je connais en théorie durent parfois plusieurs heures, ou même journées, renchéri le lycanthrope en grimaçant.

\- C'est trop naze...

\- Géode ?

Tous levèrent la tête pour voir d'où venait l'appel. Ils découvrirent une jeune fille, à l'apparence des plus banales, qui s'approcha d'eux. Elle devait avoir entre treize et quatorze ans, son visage rond lui donnait un air innocent et adorable. La reconnaissant, le blond se leva d'un bon, fou de joie, mais par mégarde il lui lança sa part de dessert sur le corsage. Il paniqua alors, agitant ses mains dans tous les sens en s'excusant inlassablement, Liebel riant, et Kaly désespérant. Le nouvelle arrivant pouffa un peu en s'époussetant.

\- C'est rien, c'est pas une robe très cher, et puis, avec toi je suis habituée ! se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Ah, je n'aurais jamais cru que je te reverrais, ça me fait plaisir !

\- J'ai trop de truc à te raconter ! s'exclama le jeune homme en sautillant avant de la prendre par la main, la faisant éclater de rire alors qu'il l'emportait. Viens !

\- Attend ! J'arrive !

Les frangines les regardèrent disparaître dans la foule, surprise. Le silence de sa cadette la surprenant, la déesse se tourna vers elle, et la découvrit pétrifiée. Elle attira donc son attention pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait. Kaly se reprit, puis tritura son morceau de mouton caramélisé, son appétit semblant l'avoir quitté.

\- Oh rien... C'était juste un peu bizarre... D'habitude les gens le rejettent et ne l'aime pas...

\- _**C'était une ex-petite-amie, tu penses ?**_

\- Je sais pas...

Le sujet ne semblant pas l'égayer, mais faisant tout le contraire, Liebel ne renchérie pas et continua de manger ses douceurs sucrées. Leurs parents les rejoignirent rapidement, remettant l'ambiance dans une direction plus jovial. Théo était toujours en train de bouder pour la raclé du siècle qu'il venait de se prendre, mais accepta d'aller pêcher le morceau de viande rôtie sur les lèvres de son amant. Ainsi présenté, comment pouvait-il refuser ? Ce serait un blasphème.

Bien malgré les plaisanteries, les discutions et la camaraderie, tous gardait un œil sur les heures qui commençaient à défiler. L'inquiétude pour le membre manquant de la famille était omniprésente et impossible à oublier une seule seconde. Seulement, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, et ravaler leur frustration. Le soutient moral qu'ils s'apportèrent leur permis de tenir jusqu'à ce que Vilonna viennent les prévenir que le rituel était enfin fini.

Sous leur demande, elle les conduisit dans un bâtiment spacieux dédié aux convalescents, tous faisant au mieux pour rester le plus silencieux possible. Les chambres étaient des alvéoles de bois ouverte sur les longs couloirs qui les réunissait. Elles étaient toutes bien décorées de nombreux tapis et tentures, des éléments correspondant à la nature de leurs magies entourant les malades pour qu'ils puissent se nourrir en énergie.

La chambre de Tegwen n'était pas plus différente, ne comportant simplement pas sa nature magique, et tous furent soulagé de le voir dormir paisiblement. Il était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, et des veinures noires étaient légèrement visibles autours de ses yeux, descendant jusqu'à son cou.

\- Elles disparaîtront avant même son réveil. C'est l'épuisement et ses transformations pendant le rituels qui les ont produite, déclara la demi-élémentaire lorsqu'elle vit leurs réactions sur les marques.

\- Donc... C'est bon ? Notre frère ne risque plus de péter les plombs ? demanda Kaly.

\- Il faudra qu'il apprenne à gérer ses ouvertures à sa magie, mais oui, il est en sécurité.

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement. C'était un soucie de moins sur leurs épaules. Le jeune homme ne risquait pas de se réveiller dans l'heure qui viendrait, alors la petite famille décida de se relayer pour le veiller. Ils ne pouvaient pas être aussi nombreux dans une si petite chambre, et leurs propres énergies risquaient de déranger les patients.

Ce fut Kaly, qui fut la cinquième à se tenir à son chevet, qui le vit ouvrir les yeux. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se pencha au dessus de lui, vérifiant que ses iris étaient bien de la bonne couleur. Les prunelles bleu ciel se posèrent sur elle avec interrogation, leur propriétaire visiblement désorienté.

\- C'est bon, t'es au centre de soin des sorcières. Le rituel est terminé et il a marché.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux en poussant un profond soupir de soulagement, se décontractant enfin. Il se concentra un peu et pu sentir une barrière qu'il était capable de toucher, et de manipuler. Par précaution, il n'en fit rien, mais sourit en sentant que sa vie serait désormais bien plus facile. Yin entra, les prenant par surprise car elle avait été très silencieuse. Elle passa une paume au dessus du corps du garçon, puis récupéra sa main. Très certainement, elle avait dû effectuer une rapide analyse de l'état général du patient.

\- Tout est en ordre, tant que tu ne brises pas toi même le blocage, tu pourras le lever et le remettre autant de fois que tu voudras. Si jamais tu sens quoi que ce soit d'étrange, n'hésite pas à nous contacter. Géode se chargera de nous transmettre ton message.

\- Merci infiniment, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans votre aide...

\- Si nous voulons que la magie perdurent dans le Cratère, il faut que tu continues d'avancer vers ce destin que tu as déjà rencontré. Dis-moi, comment faisais-tu pour te contrôler ?

\- J'ai eu un excellent professeur, sourit-il doucement.

\- Je veux bien le croire, canalisé les pouvoirs d'un démon n'est pas chose aisé. Si je suis personnellement venue, c'est à cause de nos origines communes. Je dois te prévenir qu'il n'y a pas mille chemins pour sortir du Cratère, et que le seul encore praticable est celui des Wang. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

\- Que je risque de revoir ma famille...

Tegwen avait des frissons d'horreur rien que de repenser à son ancien foyer. Sa chambre n'était qu'une prison dorée, et les servantes qui lui donnaient ses repas étaient toutes effrayées à cause de ses dons. Combien de fois son paternel biologique avait dû commander de nouvelles nattes en paille pour remplacer celles souillées de sang dû à ses pertes de contrôle ? Combien de fois cette femme, qui ne cessait de minauder devant lui pour s'attirer ses bonnes grâce, avait-elle pu lui faire croire qu'elle l'avait mis au monde ? Combien de sermons, de leçons non-méritées avait-il pu recevoir ?

Il n'avait aucunement envie de revivre un cauchemar pareil, mais il savait que s'il revenait sur ses terres, il sera remit en cage immédiatement. Son nom avait beau être celui de son dad, ce n'était qu'un papier du Cratère, et ses parents n'avaient aucune autorité sur lui. Même si Balthazar ou Théo avaient eu un quelconque droit, ce qui se passait dans le Cratère ne concernait pas les terres extérieures. Si le dirigeant des Wang le capturait, il risquait de perdre ses sœurs dans une bataille de liberté.

Avec l'aide de Kaly, il se redressa et put se mettre sur ses pieds. Il remit ses bandages, ses sandales, et son kimono à moitié déchiré qu'il croisa à l'envers. En voyant ce détail, Yin sourit avec amusement, trouvant que l'adolescent avait de l'humour de s'habiller comme les mort de leur pays. Fin prêt, les frangins quittèrent le bâtiment, ne s'étonnant pas que la sorcière ne les suivent pas, et rejoignirent leur famille.

Balthazar enlaça son fils lorsqu'il le vit, exprimant son soulagement de le voir enfin sur pied. Théo ébouriffa ses cheveux en souriant, plus pudique que son époux, mais cela fut énorme pour son enfant ému. Vilonna revint avec Géode, la jeune fille qui était partie avec lui les accompagnant. Elle donna au groupe des rations de fruits secs et viandes séchées, ainsi que quelques potions de soins et de mana. Tous la remercièrent chaleureusement pour sa générosité, à part Kaly qui dévisageait la jeune inconnue mal à l'aise sous son regard perçant.

La famille fut ensuite conduite aux portails, tous faisant leurs adieux à Shin qui allait être envoyé à une journée de marche de leur auberge. Ce fut aussi difficile que comique, tous faisant passé la pilule par le rire ou les frictions amicales habituelles. Puis vint le tour des enfants qui devaient se rendre sur le bon chemin menant chez les terres des Wang. Déjà prêt et pressé de partir, ils n'eurent aucun problème, mais leurs parents réagirent différement. Théo ne dit rien, mais il était clair qu'il n'appréciait pas de laisser ses progénitures seules sur les routes, surtout avec Géode dont il se méfiait à différents niveaux. Le mage était du même avis, bien que plus oral et bruyant. Il serrait ses enfants en pleurnichant, peinant à réaliser qu'ils étaient déjà si grand. Il parvint tout de même à les lâcher et les laissa passer leur portail le cœur en miette.

\- Ah... Mes poupets..., geignit-il, son air de chien battue amusant Vilonna et la jeune fille.

\- Ils nous enverront des messages, alors arrête de chialer, ça va bien se passer, râla Théo, la sorcière leur ouvrant un passage non loin de l'endroit où ils avaient vu le codex pour la dernière fois.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi sûr que toi... Kaly était bien silencieuse. Je sais bien ce qu'est cette attitude. C'est facile, c'est la même que la tienne, et l'enfer sait à quel point je l'a connais !

\- Quelle attitude ?

\- La jalousie.

Théo le fixa, cligna des yeux, puis fronça des sourcils en reliant les événements entre eux. Il se tourna lentement vers la jeune fille qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, mais avec qui Géode était familier. Soudain, il réalisa, et revint gravement sur son amant pour l'attraper par les épaules.

\- Faut qu'on les rattrape et qu'on massacre ce chien ! cria-t-il paniqué, son homme pleurant à chaude larmes.

\- Nan, ce serait cruel ! Mon bébé est grand maintenant, je ne dois pas céder à mes pulsions paternelle !

\- Mon fils est maladroit, mais c'est quelqu'un de formidable, sourit Vilonna, nullement impressionnée par le regard torve du guerrier.

\- Il est capable de belle chose. Par exemple, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai la petite-amie la plus parfaite du monde !

Tous se tournèrent vers l'adolescente rougissante de bonheur, réalisant subitement alors pourquoi le blond s'était absenté avec elle : il l'aidait à se déclarer. Les quiproquos et les scènes dramatiques n'allaient pas tarder à éclater et s'enchaîner du côté de leurs enfants. Théo préféra passer le portail, la mort dans l'âme. Grunlek, hilare, Eden, et son amant le suivirent de prêt. L'érudit soupira alors quelques mots avec désespoirs.

\- Oh misère...


	15. Chapter 14

Oha-yooo ! o/

Merci pour les reviews sur les chapitres précédents ! J'ai enfin trouvé une bonne idée pour continuer l'histoire~ Maintenant que c'est fait, je vais pouvoir écrire plus facilement dessus ! \\( *^ 7^*)/ C'est pareil pour le livre que j'écris en ce moment, j'ai fini de faire les cultures et le monde (enfin dans les grosses lignes, j'ai encore les détails à peaufiner) du coup, je peux enfin avancer plus vite ! ( ° w°) Je suis contente~

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et un bon grignotage ! o/

* * *

Tegwen était assit sur l'herbe à côté de Géode, tous deux s'attelant à la longue et fastidieuse tâche de tresser les cheveux de Liebel. Après les deux dernières années à passer sur les routes suite à leur visite à Salem, ils avaient encore gagné en longueur. Les coiffer chaque mois permettait à la jeune fille de les réunir plus facilement dans le sac à dos qu'elle avait sur les épaules.

Ils ont eu l'idée de faire des tresses après avoir eu la remarque de Kaly lorsque la déesse lui en avait fait une. La demi-sirène avait fait remarqué que ça raccourcissait ses cheveux, et tous tiquèrent à la révélation. Après tout, la chevelure interminable ne pesait rien, ils pouvaient effectivement la coiffer. Depuis la jeune fille pouvait plus facilement se déplacer, l'épaisse natte composé d'une multitude d'autre ne laissant qu'un petit toupet toucher le sol.

Leurs aventures, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leurs parents, n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Ils observaient les mouvements sur les frontières, et effectuaient quelques travaux à côtés pour avoir de quoi payer leurs pitances. Ils étaient un peu embarrassé d'avoir mit autant de temps à se préparer, même si les lettres de leur famille leur assurait qu'ils faisaient bien d'être prudent.

Shin était toujours vivant, et la magie semblait s'être stabilisé depuis la dernière année, rassurant tout le monde. Du côté de Théo, Balthazar et Grunlek, ils avaient eu des preuves qu'un livre paraissant ancien avait été pris dans une transaction secrète, et espérait ce que soit le codex. Ils étaient actuellement sur le point de le vérifier, mais rien n'était gagné.

Les jours s'enchaînaient, défilaient, et les mois s'accumulaient, jusqu'au point où tous se rendirent compte que deux années fastidieuses étaient passées. La fratrie avait grandit, dans tous les sens du terme, même Liebel semblait avoir quatorze ans malgré sa capacité à paraître très jeune. Géode, de son côté, avait mûri, et faisait bien son âge actuel. Faire le deuil de son enfance avait été compliqué. Il avait eu l'impulsivité et le manque de limite d'un enfant de onze ans dans le corps d'un adolescent de quinze, apprendre vite avait été difficile et rude. Les hormones ne l'aidant en rien, par dessus le marché.

Désormais, il s'en sortait plutôt bien, et même s'il en apprenait encore, il ne mettait plus les autres mal à l'aise par des comportements puériles. Bien sûr, sa maladresse n'avait pas bougé, mais son groupe faisait avec. Ils avaient pris leurs marques, et leurs habitudes, le quotidien berçant leurs vies agitées.

Kaly n'avait pas trop bouger, son visage plus mâture et son corps aussi généreux qu'élancé faisant tourner les têtes à son passage. Seulement, malheur à celui qui essayait de l'approcher ou la toucher, car elle lui rentrait la tête dans la première table qu'elle voyait. Les jeunes aventuriers furent plusieurs fois contraint de prendre la fuite pour ne pas payer les dégâts, sous peine d'être complètement fauché.

Quant à Tegwen, les années passée lui seyait à merveille. Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, il faisait fondre une multitude de cœur, que ce soit par son physique exotique fin mais élégant, ou sa douce personnalité. Désormais pleinement capable de contenir ses dons, il s'était un peu ouvert aux autres, même s'il restait d'une nature réservée. Il ne s'imposait plus de barrières, et acceptait de parler à ceux qui l'accostait. Sa fratrie l'avait vu revivre, et en était heureuse. Son fardeau était bien plus facile à porter sans cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête.

Le jeune Wang étira sa nuque, puis termina de faire sa tresse pour la passer à Kaly. Cette dernière se chargeait de noué les cheveux comme un canevas, gagnant en rapidité et expertise avec le temps. Tous étaient silencieux, appréciant ce moment de partage alors qu'il était rare qu'ils soient si calme. L'activité commune leur prenait plusieurs heures, permettant à tous de se poser et décompresser. Ils ne furent donc pas surpris de finir au crépuscule, deux gros livres lut par Liebel traînant à ses côtés.

\- Heureusement que c'est pas tous les jours ! s'exclama joyeusement Géode en s'étirant, la déesse tournant autour d'elle même en admirant le travail qu'ils avaient fait.

\- Bien, on se repose et on part vers minuit, déclara Tegwen en se levant, son groupe le suivant.

Ils avaient monté un plan. Depuis quelques temps, ils voyaient des gardes de la première frontière menant au chemin des Wang circuler non loin d'ici. Leur but était de les suivre de loin, voir ce qu'ils faisaient, et confirmer les horaires de passage. Ils feront comme ça ainsi de suite, jusqu'à passer de l'autre côté du Cratère. Bien que pressé de voir ce qui les attendait par delà les hauts murs rocheux qui égalait les plus grandes montagnes, ils étaient conscient des risques et des dangers.

Géode réveilla ses compagnons en pleine nuit, car étant le dernier à avoir monté la garde. Ils se préparèrent en silence, faisant au mieux dans le noir, et suivirent le sorcier qui était le seul à avoir la nyctalopie. En hauteur, ils purent voir le chemin de terre emprunté par les gardes. Ils n'avaient pas trop à attendre, sachant parfaitement à quelle heure ils arriveraient.

Comme prévu, les deux gardes Wang passèrent, leurs lances en main et leurs armures de cuirs cloutés serrées sur leurs corps. Les adolescents les laissèrent prendre de la distance, puis les suivirent le plus discrètement possible. Kaly resta sur place pour surveiller leur arrière, comme prévu par le plan qu'ils avaient finement élaboré.

Tegwen passa devant pour suivre les traces, ses compagnons sur ses talons. Il n'eut aucun mal à remonter la piste, mais rapidement il arrivèrent à un cul de sac devant une parois rocheuse. C'était ici qu'ils perdaient toujours leurs cibles, et ils soupçonnaient qu'une porte dérobée magique était dans le coin. Géode commença donc à examiner la roche, cherchant une fluctuation d'énergie, tandis que son ami l'imitait pour sentir une fente quelconque.

\- Tu sens quelque chose ? demanda le lycanthrope.

\- Nan, rien... Je suis sûr qu'il passe par là pourtant, j'ai suivi leurs traces comme il faut...

Un son sifflant commença à se rapprocher d'eux, comme un objet métallique fendant l'air en tournant sur lui même. Liebel se retrouva pour voir d'où venait le son, puis sentit quelque chose la heurter à la gorge avec force, la faisant chuter au sol. Elle ne bougea pas sur l'instant, l'impact l'ayant sonné. Paniqué, son frère vint la rejoindre, et ils découvrirent avec horreur un collier large d'anti-magie. Le choc avait momentanément coupé la respiration de la déesse, mais elle rassura son aîné en reprenant une goulée d'air.

Le pas de course qui arriva vers eux, obligea Géode et Tegwen de se mettre en posture défensive, la jeune fille toujours au sol et bloquée par le métal lourd du collier. Le sorcier essaya de se transformer mais une fléchette lui piqua la nuque, le faisant crier sous la surprise. Lorsqu'il la retira, il se sentit vaseux et désorienté, alors il se rattrapa au pan de roche pour se tenir debout.

C'était mauvais, et utiliser ses dons étaient tout bonnement hors de question pour le jeune épéiste. Il redressa donc son katana, et s'interposa entre sa cadette et les cinq hommes en armures de cuir épais, leurs masques de démons ne l'impressionnant guère. Après tout ce qu'il a pu voir dans sa vie, ce n'est pas ces accoutrements qui allaient le faire décamper la queue entre les jambes.

Il allait devoir faire attention, car des tireurs embusqués devait se trouver dans les arbres. Pour en être certain, il ouvrit légèrement la barrière à l'intérieure de son esprit, et ses yeux virèrent au rouge sang. Les hommes reculèrent d'un bon, effrayés, lui permettant de rapidement voir où ils étaient. Il s'élança alors.

Souplement, il détourna la lame d'une lance et enfonça la sienne dans la gorge jusqu'au cerveau. Il passa au second ennemi, parvenant facilement à paré les deux pauvres attaques faites sous la panique pour lui trancher la tête. Trois flèches foncèrent sur lui, mais déjà alerte, il put les esquiver en faisant une roulade sur le côté. Encore à genoux, une pointe de lance fondit sur son flanc, mais d'un même mouvement rotatif, il la détourna et trancha l'estomac de l'assaillant. Puis, pour lui éviter plus de souffrance, il lui trancha la tête avant de se remettre en position défensive, observant les hommes restant.

Ces derniers hésitèrent, autant effrayés par ses yeux sanguins qui luisait dans la nuit, que par ses compétences d'escrimes. Ils se croyaient en supériorité numérique en mettant deux des enfants magique hors-courses, mais réalisèrent qu'ils s'étaient lourdement trompés.

Les prunelles du mage se portèrent sur les arbres, montrant inconsciemment où se trouvait les archers embusqués. Géode essaya alors de lancer un arc électrique. Il sentait sa magie, seule sa capacité à devenir un loup était altéré. Bien qu'il visa très mal, son sort eu le mérite de secouer les arbres et de faire tomber ses occupants au sol.

Profitant de la confusion, Tegwen s'élança de nouveau, son premier adversaires prit de court se retrouva vite raccourci d'une tête. Il ne vit cependant pas venir le dernier qui avant bondit dans son angle mort, et le transperça de sa lance sous les côtes. L'adolescent siffla sous la douleur, se recroquevillant en brisant sa garde et baissant la tête. L'homme sembla se détendre, son sourire se devinant à son souffle satisfait par delà sa surprise. Penser qu'il avait gagné fut sa plus grosse erreur.

Tegwen releva la tête, sombre, ses iris brillant plus encore. Le frisson d'horreur qui parcouru son adversaire paralysa ce dernier. Le sang du jeune homme remonta le long de la lance et transperça ses mains avant de remontrer pour passer entre les plaques de l'armure. Le lancier cria sous la panique, se tortillant dans tous les sens, mais les filets de sang passèrent au travers de sa poitrine et déchirèrent son cœur.

Un autre éclair de Géode déstabilisa les archers qui avaient encoché une flèche, leurs projectiles ratant donc largement leur cible. Blessé, le mage dû prendre une seconde pour faire coagulé sa plaie, contrôlant son sang pour bloquer l'hémorragie.

C'est alors qu'une personne arriva vers eux, sa vision monochrome et vermillon pour les êtres vivants ne permettant pas au garçon de voir de qui il s'agissait. Avec soulagement, il comprit qu'il était de leur côté, car il attaqua les archers pour les envoyé rapidement dans l'Au-delà. Son épée qui fendait l'air semblait lourde, sans aucun doute elle était tenue à deux mains. Quel guerrier se battrait ainsi si près des Wang ? Les longues lames fines comme la sienne était plus courante dans le coin.

Comme le nouvel arrivant ne les attaqua pas, il coupa sa vision des formes de vie, et retourna auprès de ses compagnons. Géode lui fit signe que tout allait bien, le produit se dissipant déjà dû à sa condition, alors il essaya de libéré sa sœur. L'inconnu les rejoignit pour lui donner un coup de main.

Le lycanthrope retrouva peu à peu ses repères, sa vision se stabilisant. Néanmoins, en regardant vers le groupe, il crut être encore sous l'effet de la drogue. Ce jeune homme qu'il voyait était d'une beauté à crever ses yeux, son souffle se coupant sur l'instant, et sa mâchoire chutant au sol. Tegwen se tourna vers l'aide inespérée qu'ils avaient eu, et le choc se lut sur son visage.

\- Alwin ?!

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir, ici, répondit celui-ci avec un petit sourire amère.

Surpris qu'il ne soit pas aussi amical que les autres fois, le mage n'osa pas répondre. Il fut toutefois soufflé par l'évolution physique de son premier amant. Le blond avait un côté du crâne rasé, et ses mèches courtes qui chutaient de l'autre côté ondulait tout autant que dans ses souvenirs. Une ateba colorée jonglant entre le vert et le jaune était accrochée aux cheveux de sa nuque et, en passant du côté rasé de sa tête, tombait jusqu'à sa poitrine. Son visage était devenu plus sculpturale, mais ses pommettes hautes affinaient l'ensemble. Ce qui le rendait plus séduisant était le regard qu'il lançait naturellement, il était bien plus mâture que deux années auparavant.

Le mage sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, et le sang lui monter à la tête. La fébrilité qui le prit en le revoyant fit remonter tous ses sentiments qu'il avait profondément enfouit en lui. Il avait grandit, et était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. C'était difficile de garder sa respiration régulière en se tenant à côté de lui.

Le nordien arriva enfin à ouvrir le collier anti-magie, une gemme spirituelle ayant dû être vidé à l'intérieur pour déjouer l'ouverture. Enfin libérée, Liebel se redressa en le remerciant d'un signe de tête, frottant sa gorge. Son frère se reprit finalement, l'aidant à se redresser avant de tendre la main à Géode. Ce dernier l'accepta, et put se remettre sur ses pieds, se secouant la tête pour faire partir les derniers vertiges qu'il avait encore.

\- Mais..., commença Tegwen en se tournant vers Alwin, frissonnant en croisant son regard. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- J'ai des choses à faire. Et vous ? Pourquoi votre groupe était scindé comme ça ? C'est pas un endroit sûr pour voyager.

\- T'aurais pas croisé une rousse aussi délicate que polie ? demanda Géode.

\- Si, elle terminait son combat plus loin, alors elle m'a dit de venir vous aider car c'était sûrement une embuscade. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question : que faites-vous près des frontières Wang ?

Tegwen sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. La douceur et la délicatesse que le blond avait pu avoir à son égard semblait avoir totalement disparu au détriment de la méfiance. Il essaya de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passé, de trouver la raison d'un tel changement. La pensée que le nordien se trouvait sur une affaire sensible fut une idée potentielle. Peut-être même était-il employé par la garde de la frontière.

\- On voulait juste voir ce qu'il y avait par delà le Cratère. Tu as un travail à faire dans le coin ?

\- Je quittais le Cratère aussi... Mais pourquoi vous aussi ? Il n'y a rien là bas !

\- Tu y es déjà allé ? demanda le demi-démon avec surprise, suspicieux.

L'expression d'Alwin se brisa dans un mélange de panique et de réflexion, ses yeux se posant ailleurs alors qu'il cherchait ses mots. Ce fut à ce moment que la blessure de l'épéiste se réveilla, le pliant de douleur. Liebel réagit de suite et le fit s'asseoir pour effectuer un soin. Un pas de course arriva vers eux, attirant leur attention : c'était Kaly qui avait enfin fait le ménage de son côté.

\- Hey, z'avez vu ? Le monde est petit, hein ? sourit-elle, essoufflée, en pointant Alwin du pouce. Bon, c'est quoi les dégâts ?

\- Trois fois rien, c'est déjà réglé, merci Lili.

\- _**De rien,**_ signa cette dernière avec un sourire.

\- Écoutez-moi bien, je veux bien croire aux coïncidences, mais là, ça commence à faire beaucoup. Surtout quand un natif cherche à revenir au pays. Alors je vais répéter ma question et cette fois-ci je veux une réponse : que faites-vous là ?

\- Qui tu crois être pour poser des questions avec autant d'agressivité ! réagit Géode en le pointant du doigt. On dira rien tant que t'as rien dit ! Toi, pourquoi t'es là ?

Pour réponse, Alwin brandit son épée pour que la pointe de la lame soit sous la gorge du demi-élémentaire. Sentant le combat s'engager, celui-ci se transforma en loup géant, impressionnant le jeune homme qui fit un bon en arrière. Tegwen s'interposa entre eux, tendant les mains en les regardant tour à tour.

\- Tout le monde se calme ! On va d'abord s'éloigner d'ici avant que d'autres soldats nous tombent dessus, et après on discutera.

\- Y'a du monde qui arrive, on ferait bien de partir, approuva Kaly. Ils semblaient très bien renseigné sur nous...

La situation l'exigeant, les deux adolescents laissèrent tombés et suivirent le mouvement pour partir. Restant sous forme de loup, Géode prit de l'avance, et leur trouva un coin libre en dehors des sentiers. Les vingt minutes de course et de marche permirent aux esprits de se calmer.

Ils s'assirent au sol, prêt à partir à tout moment. Le silence fut pesant, Géode, à côté du mage, se dévisageant avec le nordien. Kaly fut la première à parler en voyant que la conversation ne décollait pas.

\- Bon, on boit un verre ou on s'encule tout de suite ?

\- Oh, misère..., soupira le maître du sang en se pinçant l'arrête du nez en fermant les yeux, mort de honte, Liebel riant à côté d'eux.

\- Je vous en pris, à vous l'honneur, lança Alwin, débout et le dos appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre.

\- On cherche un moyen de régler le problème de la magie. Elle commence à s'épuiser et nous avons des êtres chers qui seront les premiers à en faire les frais. Cela devient donc urgent de trouver une solution, qu'importe où elle se trouve.

Tegwen échangea un regard avec Géode qui sourit un peu, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait rien à ajouté, et n'en avait que très peu envie. Il était inquiet pour sa propre survie, mais avait pris l'habitude de ne pas en parler car il ne voulait pas rendre la situation plus dramatique qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Tous portèrent leur attention sur le nouvel arrivant, attendant sa réponse. Sans surprise, il était méfiant, analysant chaque mot qui avait été prononcé. Avec réserve, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il prit la parole.

\- Pareil.

\- Tu as des infos qui pourrait aider ? demanda Kaly, bien plus décontractée que les trois garçons.

\- Tout dépend d'où vous en êtes...

\- Ah, bon sang, on peut arrêter avec la méfiance ? lança Tegwen avec un agacement qui surpris tout le monde. On va tout se dire et essayer ensemble de sauver les êtres magiques du Cratère ! Il y a eu assez de mort avec le codex !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui ? questionna vivement Alwin en se redressant.

\- Nos parents sont sur ses traces, on essaye d'aller rejoindre les propriétaires de cet artefact pour voir comment on peut négocier. Quoi je ne sais pas, mais si on ne fait rien, rien ne sera fait. On a plus le temps de se consacrer sur une tâche à la fois, ou de se mettre des bâtons dans les roues. On doit tout faire en même temps, et espérer pouvoir assembler les pièces du puzzle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Les propriétaires... Vous parlez de qui exactement ?

\- Les Akhars.

Alwin l'observa un instant, la tension de ses épaules semblant se dissiper un peu. Il échangea un regard profond avec le mage, s'ouvrant enfin en brisant l'agressivité qui semblait l'habiter depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Le jeune Wang frissonna et soutenu difficilement les prunelles vertes. Seulement, ses yeux lui avaient tant manqué qu'il continua de les regarder. Brisant l'instant qu'elle n'avait pas du tout remarqué, Kaly poussa un juron en étendant ses jambes.

\- Bien, maintenant on sait qu'on est grillé depuis un bail... On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Liebel ? fit Géode en se tournant vers la blanche, mais elle secoua la tête en haussant les épaules et les sourcils.

\- Alwin, commença Tegwen. Tu es là pour sortir du Cratère ? Donc si tu nous poses ces questions c'est qu'on est sur la même quête : tu avais un plan en tête ?

\- J'allais m'infiltrer en passant derrière les gardes, et assommant ceux que je croiserais pour suivre les points de passage. Un éboulement à eu lieu, donc j'allais traverser la faille pour remonter à la surface de l'autre côté du Cratère.

\- C'est toujours faisable ?

\- C'est possible, on peut toujours tenter. Sinon dès l'aube la garde sera renforcée.

\- Et si on croise quelqu'un en chemin ? demanda Kaly.

\- Pas le choix, on le tue, déclara le nordien. Il ne faut pas prendre le risque qu'il prévienne quelqu'un.

\- Bien, partons maintenant dans ce cas, on te suit, décida le maître de sang en se levant.

Son premier amant hocha la tête et prit les devant, alors il lui emboîta le pas tendit que les autres se levèrent pour en faire de même. Même si l'un d'eux n'était pas d'accord, ils n'avaient pas le temps, ils devaient traversé la frontière ce soir, où ils ne pourront plus jamais le faire.

Ils contournèrent le chemin en passant par le bas, prenant garde au moindre bruit qu'ils pouvaient entendre. Dès que des gardes passaient, ils s'accroupissaient, attendant qu'ils s'éloignent avant de repartir. Le chemin fut long pour revenir là où Kaly était postée, l'angoisse leur serrant l'estomac avec une force insoupçonnée.

La fratrie et Géode se sentirent honteux de constater qu'ils étaient allés dans le mauvais sens la première fois. Leur orientation pitoyable leur avait encore fait défaut. Ils avaient déjà perdu six mois à se perdre continuellement, ils ne voulaient pas recommencer cette erreur. Si Alwin savait se repérer, ce serait un atout considérable dans leur quête.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à un mur assez haut, mais qui n'avait pas de porte, juste une arche. Une chance pour eux, les gardes patrouillant sur les murailles ne les virent pas s'infiltrer à l'intérieur. Les effectifs déployés pour débusquer les intrus avaient réduit leur nombre. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas voulu en parler à leurs supérieurs en pensant gérer facilement la situation. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient été naïfs, même si, et c'était inquiétant, ils étaient bien préparés.

Alors qu'ils traversaient la deuxième partie, Tegwen sentit ses souvenirs resurgir. Il pouvait revoir le groupe des hommes qui l'avaient emmené le tirer par la main en descendant cette colline, s'éloignant des hauts rempares sur les falaises. Il ne les considérait pas comme des kidnappeurs, car lorsque les hommes l'avaient réveillé en lui ordonnant de se taire car ils l'emmenaient, il avait sourit. Eux même avaient été choqué de sa joie intense de quitter le château, mais ne s'en plaignirent pas car il avait coopéré pour sortir discrètement.

Il repensait à eux parfois, et se demandait ce qu'ils étaient devenus, s'ils étaient toujours en vie. Désormais, il revoyait les murs des frontières de sa famille pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, et angoissait à l'idée même que son père est vent de sa présence ici. Retourner dans cette large pièce gonflée par le luxe matériel fade à ses yeux était sa plus grande peur.

Liebel, cachée sous une cape noire longue à capuche, l'arrêta alors qu'il allait trop loin. Tous étaient accroupis derrière des roches qui avait chu avec le temps, et laissèrent passer le groupe de gardes qui faisait leur ronde. Leurs armures n'étaient plus sombre à ce niveau, mais rouge, démontrant qu'ils étaient des soldats très bien entraîné et dangereux. Ils auront du mal à leur tenir tête, tout comme à percer leurs armures bien plus solide que les fantassins du bas.

Arrivant enfin sur place, la faille dans la falaise fut visible et gardée par trois hommes : deux lanciers et un épéiste.

\- _**C'est mauvais**_ , signa Tegwen, seul Alwin ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait. _**Les katana ne sont pas donné à des gens qui ne savent pas manier une arme. Si cet homme en à un, c'est qu'il est plus qu'entraîné.**_

\- _**Comment on fait, alors ?**_ demanda la demi-sirène de la même façon. _**Si on rentre dans le tas ça va se voir.**_

\- _**Et si Tegwen, Liebel ou moi on utilise notre magie, ça va se voir**_ , fit Géode, ses signes parfois incorrectes, mais son intervention facilement comprise par les frangins.

\- _**Par contre si Kaly utilise des filets d'eau pour les étrangler, ça passera inaperçu**_ , proposa Liebel.

\- _**Je peux essayer, mais je ne promet rien, je n'ai aucune sensation avec, et je ne vois rien dans le noir.**_

\- _**Je te donne la distance, une seconde**_ , la prévint son frère.

Tegwen s'avança un peu pour voir, puis se recula et donna ses estimations à sa sœur avant de lui laisser sa place. Perdu, Alwin les laissa faire en observant leur plan se mettre à l'œuvre. La jeune fille ouvrit sa gourde et récupéra l'eau qu'elle contenait. Cachée derrière un large rocher, sa tête dépassant légèrement, elle contrôla le liquide pour le faire glisser contre la parois rocheuse jusqu'à ses cibles.

Elle eut des difficultés à voir où elle était, n'ayant fait que compter comme son frère le lui avait dit. Sa confiance en lui allait devoir payer, soit elle réussissait, soit ils seraient repérés et les cris d'alerte retentiront. Son poing s'avança et elle fit un arc de cercle dans son esprit, s'exécutant le plus rapidement possible avant de serrer son emprise. Les trois hommes sursautèrent en attrapant leur gorge, émettant un faible bruit étranglé. Ils se tortillèrent un moment, mais finir par tomber à genoux et ne plus bouger.

La voie étant libre, ils se pressèrent d'aller vers la faille, mais une lumière se braqua sur eux. C'était une lanterne muni de miroir, cela permettait de diriger la lumière à un endroit précis. Un garde en ronde la tenait et se mit à hurler en agitant les bras, regardant au dessus. Comprenant qu'il prévenait ses frères d'armes, le groupe se précipita dans la crevasse et se dépêchèrent de la traverser. Géode les aidèrent en prononçant un mot pour invoquer une flammèche dans sa paume. Loin d'être un sort offensif, la petite flamme jaune n'était utile que pour s'éclairer.

Ils chutèrent de nombreuse fois, se prirent les pieds dans les roches, et entendaient des pas raisonner au loin dans leurs dos. Remonter les gravas ne fut pas une tâche facile, car la pente était raide, mais avec de l'entraide, ils purent s'en sortir. Leur avancée nocturne leur paru durer une éternité, et ils crurent bien manquer d'air sur la fin.

Heureusement pour eux, la sortie fut enfin visible, et ils purent s'y faufiler. Sans surprise Un groupe de vingt soldats les attendait, armes sortie. Percé à jour, ils abandonnèrent la discrétion. Liebel s'entoura d'électricité, ses yeux complètement blanc par sa magie, Kaly sortie sa hache du drapé qui l'avait camouflé, et Géode se transforma en loup. Tegwen fit reculer Alwin, surprenant ce dernier.

Alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi on le mettait à l'écart, la réponse vint à lui. La foudre sortie des mains de la déesse et propulsa vers l'arrière en premier les épéistes. Ils firent une chute mortel plus loin. Kaly s'élança avec le lycanthrope sur les lanciers, balayant de sa hache pour faire trois victimes d'un coup. L'enchantement de l'arme s'activa et les hommes prirent instantanément feu. Géode en repoussa tout autant, un quatrième dans la gueule pour le mordre jusqu'à lui couper la tête alors qu'il secouait violemment la sienne.

Tegwen vint alors prendre part au combat, relâchant le nordien qui comprit qu'il pouvait y aller aussi sans risque d'être victime du premier coup des autres. Tous combattirent vaillamment côte à côte, plusieurs blessures les coupants dans leur rythme. Cependant, cela traîna en longueur, et lorsqu'un autre groupe arriva, ils sentirent qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids. Sous la panique, Tegwen trancha la tête de son adversaire actuel, et souleva sa barrière spirituelle.

Ses prunelles devinrent sanguines, et en levant la main il stoppa net un soldat dans sa course, le soulevant du sol. Sous la surprise, les autres gardes se stoppèrent, et le regardèrent avec panique sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Lorsque l'un deux regarda le jeune homme, il le pointa du doigt et hurla un mot que le garçon avait que trop entendu dans son enfance : démon.

\- AKUMA ! AKUMA !

Effrayé, les guerriers hurlèrent et firent demi-tour. Leur camarade, mort par manque de circulation de son sang, retomba au sol. Épuisé, Tegwen s'appuya au sol avec son épée, renfermant ses capacités dans son esprit. Géode reprit forme humaine pour venir le soutenir, ranger son arme, et le porter. Ils devaient fuir, le fort des frontières visible au loin était bien trop actif pour que l'endroit soit sûr.

Sans avoir besoin de se concerter, ils se mirent à courir vers la forêt proche d'eux. Ils s'enfoncèrent longtemps dans les bois jetant quelques regards derrière eux pour voir si des soldats étaient proches. Ils tombèrent, presque par miracle, sur une grotte, et n'hésitèrent pas à y entrer. Un ours qui y avait élu domicile protesta contre l'invasion, mais Kaly, revenue à l'état primal sous la pression, se jeta à sa gorge. Sa rapidité et ses crocs acérés, sans parler de la sauvagerie dont elle fit preuve, mit rapidement un terme au combat sanglant.

Alwin n'eut pas le temps de digérer ce second choc, qu'il dû suivre le groupe au fond de la caverne, loin de l'entrée. Enfin tranquille, ils reprirent leurs souffles, se fichant de l'odeur nauséabonde qu'ils pouvaient sentir. Kaly cracha les poils qu'elle avait dans la bouche, et essuya sa mâchoire pleine de sang.

Retrouvant ses esprits, le mage se rendit compte qu'il avait été déposé sur un sol terreux, mais surtout, qu'il avait usé de ses dons devant quelqu'un d'autre. Il se tourna vers son premier amant qui le dévisageait, hors d'haleine et transpirant par les efforts de la soirée.

\- Ok..., commença le nordien. Je crois qu'il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez clairement certaine choses...


	16. Chapter 15

Oha-yoooooooo ! o/

Merci pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédents ! Et aussi des bisous aux lecteurs de l'ombre, je vous aime très fort aussi~ Aujourd'hui on a fait un peu de peintre avec ma mère pour redonner un coup de jeune aux vieux meubles. Le lapin s'est un peu trop approché et j'ai du le laver sur place parce qu'il avait la tête blanche xD La catastrophe, et encore. Là, il a quelques poils au bout d'une oreille qui sont blanc, et deux moustaches sont peintes aussi xD Il semble pas traumatisé ça va, et le plus gros est enlever~

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~ o/

* * *

Les jeunes gens n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de reprendre la route, craignant que les soldats de l'empire ne se mette à leur recherche. Ils se reposèrent tout de même trois heures, puis marchèrent en direction du Nord, suivant Alwin. L'ambiance était tendue, et tous étaient épuisés et sous pression.

Après de longues heures, le soleil étant bien haut, ils s'arrêtèrent pour monter un camp sans feu. Une lueur dans la forêt risquerait d'attirer quelqu'un, et ils se devaient d'être le plus discret possible. Tegwen envoya une corneille à ses parents, les rassurant qu'ils sont toujours en vie.

Il les avait préalablement prévenu qu'ils allaient passés les frontières, et que si aucun message ne leur parvenait d'ici quarante-huit heures, c'est qu'ils n'étaient plus. Connaissant Balthazar, il avait dû être distrait, accumulant les fautes d'inattentions alors que l'angoisse le rongeait autant que Théo.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on sera enfin tranquille ? soupira Kaly, exaspérée.

\- On a déjà de la chance d'être passé, surtout aussi facilement. Sans la faille dû à l'éboulement, on aurait même pas pu espérer pouvoir être discret, répondit son frère. En remontant la pente de la parois du cratère, on se serait fait submergé par le nombre et la force des soldats de premier rang.

\- Comment ça se fait que la première ligne n'avait que si peu d'homme ? demanda Géode, suspicieux et perdu.

\- Avec la magie qui baisse, commença Alwin, attirant tous les regards sur lui. Les créatures se réveillent et attaque tout ce qui bouge. Et actuellement, un dragon n'est pas loin. Il a attaqué une semaine avant notre percé, et il a causé l'éboulement qui à lui même créé la faille. Une partie des troupes sont mortes tout le le long du premier mur. Il y a sûrement une réserve d'hommes dans leurs casernes en haut de la colline mais ils n'étaient pas assez visiblement, et les renforts n'ont pas eu le temps d'arriver.

\- _**Et en nous voyant roder, ils ont dû essayer de gérer eux même le problème pour ne pas perdre leur poste,**_ signa Liebel. _**Ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'ils étaient au courant pour notre plan, pour ma magie, et la condition de Géode.**_

\- Oui, c'était bizarre qu'ils semblent être aussi renseigné sur nous..., siffla Kaly, faisant donc un résumé inconscient au seul qui ne comprenait pas encore le langage muet.

\- On a pas mal fait de grabuge, et comme nos parents, on commence à être connu, rétorqua Tegwen avec un peu de honte. On dirait que c'est de famille d'être mal vu qu'importe où on passe...

\- Vous m'avez dit que vos parents sont sur les traces du codex... Ce serait pas un paladin psychopathe, un pyromage excentrique, et un nain accompagné d'une louve ? les questionna le nordien.

\- Ah, si, je suis surprise que tu sois toujours vivant ! rit la demi-sirène, son euphorie et celle de sa sœur redoublant sous la mine déconfite et pâle de leur ami. Surtout, encore heureux qu'ils ne savaient pas qui tu étais vraiment ! Sinon tu te serais fait défoncer... Je te raconte même pas ! termina-t-elle en secouant sa main, riant malgré l'air grave qu'elle avait.

\- Comment ça ?...

\- Bah...

Elle fit voyager son regard entre son frère et lui, Tegwen se cachant dans ses mains avec un embarra sans nom. Son premier amant le rejoignit rapidement, rougissant furieusement. Géode, qui n'était au courant de rien, fut totalement perdu dans l'ambiance, Liebel riant de plus belle lorsqu'il lui demanda silencieusement ce qui se passait.

Bien que la conversation ne reprit pas, les tensions furent finalement évacuées. Ils mangèrent des rations sèches, ne voulant pas se séparer pour chasser car ils étaient encore en territoire ennemi. Les tours de garde déjà instaurées, tous s'installèrent pour passer la nuit. Lorsque vint le tour de Tegwen, Géode se prit les pieds sur son sac de couchage et lui tomba dessus, réveillant momentanément tout le monde par son cri.

Le calme revint peu à peu, et tous se rendormir. Le mage du sang guetta les environs en tenant son katana, dans son fourreau, sur l'épaule, le silence le rassurant. Le bruit de froissement de tissu ne l'interpella pas, mais qu'un membre de son groupe se redresse le fit. Il croisa les yeux d'Alwin, alors il détourna les siens en rougissant un peu.

Son premier amant se leva et lui fit un signe du menton, l'invitant à le suivre, avant de passer derrière lui. Bien qu'il n'en avait aucune envie, la gêne le consumant à petit feu, il lui emboîta le pas. La discussion qu'ils devaient avoir finirait bien par arriver de toute façon. Ils ne s'éloignèrent que d'une trentaine de mètres, ne voulant pas laisser le camps sans surveillance, mais furent suffisamment loin pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

Ils fixèrent un peu leurs pieds, ne sachant pas par où commencer, plus gênés que mal à l'aise. Tous deux cherchèrent leurs mots, raclant un peu leurs gorges en essayant de ne pas repenser aux derniers instants qu'ils avaient passé ensemble il y a deux ans.

\- Tu... As grandi, fit Alwin en se lançant enfin. Tu m'as même dépassé.

\- Toi aussi, tu as changé un peu... T'as coupe te va bien.

\- Ah, merci...

\- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

\- J'ai vu ce que tu as fait avec ce soldat... C'était de la magie du sang ? Depuis quand tu t'adonnes à ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas choisi les dons qui m'ont été donnés de force à ma naissance...

La réponse sèche et tristement amère surprit le nordien qui lui lança un regard pour qu'il s'explique plus en détail. Tegwen frotta ses bras en détournant les yeux. Il aurait préféré que son premier amant ne soit jamais au courant de ce qu'il était vraiment.

\- Ma famille biologique faisait partie d'une secte, et... J'ai été tué... Pour être ressuscité par un démon du sang...

Choqué de l'apprendre, Alwin le dévisagea un instant. Une fois les informations assimilées, il sembla se détendre. Ce fut à ce moment que le mage retrouva le jeune homme qu'il avait connu, la douceur de son regard faisant palpiter son cœur. Le blond joua un peu avec son bracelet en métal, les somptueuses gravures fascinant son compagnon.

\- Je tenais surtout à m'excuser... J'ai pour mission de retourner le codex aux Akhars, et mon intention était de leur demander où il était pour le leur ramener, parce que j'ai pas réussi à remettre la main dessus.

\- Tu n'avais pas de piste ?

\- Quand j'en ai eu une j'ai cru que j'allais mourir avec tes parents...

\- Ah, désolé pour ça... Ils sont un peu... Particuliers... Uhm... Tu n'es pas surpris qu'ils soient...

\- Deux hommes ? sourit son ami. Je penses t'avoir fait comprendre que ça ne me paraissait pas étrange.

Tegwen rougit furieusement. Ses sentiments pour le nordien lui semblait assez évident, et il n'avait plus la crainte de devenir proche de quelqu'un. Les sous-entendus lancés étaient bien loin de le laisser indifférent. De plus, si Alwin avait été méfiant et froid, ce n'était que par la possibilité que le groupe fassent échouer sa mission. il n'avait pas changé, il était juste inquiet. Ce que le mage ressentait pour lui avait donc refait surface à une vitesse exponentielle.

Alors qu'il fixait le sol en replaçant ses bandages nerveusement, une main s'approcha de l'une des siennes, la touchant du bout des doigts. Surpris, il leva les yeux sur son vis-à-vis, se sentant rapidement démunie et fébrile de l'avoir si près. Ce qui le calma fut le regard triste et compatissant de son ami.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as fui le lendemain ?

\- Ma situation de l'époque... J'aurais pu te tuer ce soir là. Alors, je ne voulais pas pousser ma chance...

\- ... Tu te maîtrises plus maintenant ?

Sa question était clairement pour savoir s'il refusait encore toute forme de rapprochement. C'était timide, et terriblement adorable. Visiblement, l'attirance qu'il avait pour lui n'avait pas changé non plus. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à s'engager dans une relation, mais il était si à l'aise avec lui qu'il pourrait se laisser porter par les événements.

\- Oui, j'ai le plein contrôle, désormais...

Alwin sourit, soupirant de soulagement le plus discrètement possible. Tentant une approche, il glissa doucement ses doigts à l'intérieur de sa main, la prenant doucement. Tegwen releva son regard pour le plonger dans le sien, devinant assez facilement qu'il voulait l'embrasser. Ils apprécièrent tout d'abord de ne plus sentir de barrière entre eux.

\- Mais shippez-vous, putain !

Le cri d'impatience de Géode derrière eux les firent bondir de surprise en se séparant, la frayeur manquant de leur donner une crise cardiaque. Comme ils s'étaient retournés, ils virent Kaly frapper généreusement le lycanthrope en lui reprochant d'avoir casser le moment. De son côté, Liebel désespérait, ayant espéré voir une scène romantique s'accomplir.

Coupés brutalement dans leur tête à tête, et intimidés qu'on les voit, les jeunes hommes rejoignirent le groupe les joues en feu. Tous se réinstallèrent, et ceux qui le pouvaient, cherchèrent à retrouver le sommeil. La nuit fut fastidieuse, l'excitation générée par la réunion des deux adolescents n'ayant pas favorisé le repos. Ils prirent donc une maigre pitance à l'aube avant de rassembler leurs affaires pour continuer leur route.

Sans montures, le voyage allait être épuisant et fastidieux. Pour passer la frontière, ils avaient été obligés de laisser Glacier et Ombrage à leur auberge pour ne pas qu'ils soient volés ou vendus. Ils avaient apprécié ce détour, car ainsi, ils purent faire la connaissance des jumeaux de leur oncle qui avaient quelques mois à l'époque. C'était deux garçons, et Maikoon était autant au petit soin avec eux qu'avec sa femme.

Kaly poussa un profond soupire, les deux heures de marche commençant déjà à la lassé. Elle détestait quand il n'y avait pas d'action. Il lui fallait quelque chose à taper, à trancher avec sa hache, pas juste rester là, à fixer l'horizon qu'elle devait rejoindre.

\- On va où ? Et quand est-ce qu'on arrivera ? demanda-t-elle las, son ton emprunt d'un ennuis mortel.

\- On va voir mon frère, déclara Alwin qui était en tête avec Tegwen. Il saura nous répondre sur la position exact des Akhars. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant qu'ils ont plusieurs résidences.

\- Oui, on nous avait prévenu que deux montagnes sont similaires, répondit le jeune Wang.

\- Il n'y en a pas que deux, plutôt une vingtaine, et ce ne sont pas que des montagnes, le corrigea-t-il, hallucinant et désespérant le groupe. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir dans lequel de ces endroits ils ont décidés d'aller, mais mon frère devrait pouvoir nous aider.

\- On perdra moins de temps, soupira Géode de soulagement, Liebel et Tegwen s'arrêtant plutôt sur le fait étrange des grandes connaissances de leur ami sur le sujet. C'est loin ?

\- Environs un mois d'ici.

\- Bien, on préviendra dad, papa, et oncle-Grunlek, qu'ils soient au courant qu'on a une piste sûre, indiqua l'aîné de la fratrie, tous opinant du chef avant qu'il ne se tourne vers son premier amant. Tu sais quand nous seront en sécurité ?

\- Quand nous auront passer la forêt après les collines. Les Wang sont superstitieux, et ils l'ont déclaré maudite.

\- _**Elle l'est vraiment ?**_ signa Liebel avec crainte, retranscrite par sa sœur.

\- Nan, il y a juste un Minotaure, mais il ne sera pas là où on passera.

\- Mon cul c'est du poulet et t'en veux une aile ? râla Kaly. On va tomber dessus par la sacro-sainte magie de la malchance... Ou du script...

\- Le quoi ?... Franchement, ce serait vraiment pas de bol.

\- Attend pour voir, et tu seras surpris de l'étendu de ses capacités à porter la poisse ! cracha-t-elle en pointant Géode du pouce, ce dernier lui répondant d'un bras d'honneur sec.

\- _**On devrait monter un plan d'action au cas où**_ , conseilla Liebel. _**Je demanderais à dad ce qu'il sait sur eux.**_

\- Bonne idée, mieux vaut être trop armé que pas assez.

\- Mais il ne va pas nous tomber dessus, et certainement pas par ma faute, putain ! cria le sorcier.

\- On attire la merde comme un aimant, alors c'est plus prudent de se préparer que de faire les aveugles.

Alwin rit un peu sous l'ambiance du groupe ; c'était plus rafraîchissant et amusant que d'être seul sur les route, il devait bien l'admettre. Ils voyagèrent une longue journée en observant les paysages exotiques qui avaient totalement immergé leur environnement. Les arbres étaient à la fois semblables et différents de ceux du Cratère, et avaient peu à peu laissé place aux bambous. L'automne commençant à arriver, les végétaux se teintaient lentement d'une couleur jauni, et bronze. Les jeunes gens espéraient que l'hiver ne soit pas trop rude cette année, car celui précédent leur avait donné du mal à avancer, et bien manqué de les avoir.

Kaly n'était pas sensible aux températures froides, son sang de sirène y était sûrement pour quelque chose, mais sa fratrie et Géode avaient besoin de chaleur pour vivre. Une chance pour eux que ce soit la plus costaude qui puisse se mouvoir dans la neige afin de dénicher de quoi manger. Également, la forme de loup de Géode leur permit de rester bien au chaud contre sa fourrure. Pour leur premier vrai hiver rude, ils s'en étaient bien sortis.

Une fois arrêté, Kaly écrivit un message pour son père paladin, notant vicieusement les derniers potins dans l'espoir sadique qu'il pète un plomb. Elle se chargea d'écrire leurs avancés et le plans à suivre, histoire de pas paraître trop suspecte si jamais son frère lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait. Si elle envoyait un message à leurs parents et qu'elle lui demandait de faire de même, elle sera découverte de suite.

Géode fixait la forêt de bambous avec méfiance et crainte, craignant de voir le minotaure surgir subitement pour les attaquer. Ne voulant pas qu'ils la traversent de nuit, Alwin avait conseillé au groupe de s'arrêter devant, et de reprendre la route le lendemain. Ils purent se faire un petit feu, et Kaly et le lycanthrope chassèrent rapidement de petits gibiers réfugiés dans leurs galeries.

Le temps qu'ils reviennent de leur activité, les autres s'occupèrent. Ils pouvaient parfaitement entendre ce que le duo faisait dû à leurs nombreuses prises de becs peu discrète. Leurs voix raisonnaient dans la vallée, et quelque part, ça les inquiétaient un peu. Le nordien s'étant éclipsée, Tegwen décida de rejoindre la rivière derrière les roches à quelques centaines de mètres pour se laver un peu.

Il se sentait las, l'angoisse et le fait d'être en alerte constamment l'épuisait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Plus que de devoir géré les nombreux conflits entre Kaly et Géode. Parfois, il se demandait comment ses parents faisaient pour être aussi performant lors de leurs voyage. Bien évidement, il ne savait pas qu'ils n'avaient eu vent de des réussites du groupes d'aventuriers, qui s'étaient bien garder de relater les échecs. Ces derniers étaient aussi terribles que nombreux, après tout, et aucun des adultes n'avaient voulu paraître ridicule auprès des enfants qu'ils élevaient.

Comme il se relâchait, il ne remarqua qu'une fois à quelques mètres du point d'eau qu'il n'était pas seul. En découvrant un homme déjà immergé jusqu'au bassin, il pensa a Géode, et posa ses affaires sans se préoccuper du reste. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que le groupe se baignait en duo en fonction de leur sexe, ainsi ils ne laissaient personne seul en territoire hostile. Seulement, ce n'était pas son ami, et il s'en rendit bien vite compte en entendant l'exclamation de surprise dans son dos.

Il se redressa vivement, le rouge aux joues, pour voir Alwin. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il loucha sur les muscles visibles, dont les reliefs étaient parfaitement détaillés par la lueur de la lune. Le corps du guerrier avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois, et quelques cicatrices étaient déjà présentes sur sa peau.

L'une d'elle barrait le sternum, très certainement un coup de hachette vu la forme, et une autre faite par une flèche, était présente sur les côtes. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se demanda si elle n'était pas l'œuvre d'une erreur de Shin, expliquant la crainte du garçon envers sa famille. La vie que le jeune homme avait mené jusqu'à présent n'avait pas été la plus facile, et son armure de cuir ne le protégeait que peu. Peut-être était par soucis financier, le prix des équipements avaient flambé avec la chute de la magie, ceux portant des morceaux d'armures en métal étaient considérés comme riche. Seulement, la pensé que cela était un choix, en vu de la très bonne qualité du cuir, fit frémir le mage d'admiration.

Le noble héritier fut séduit par une présence aussi forte et déterminée, ce corps bâti par les combats et l'entraînement ne le laissant pas indifférent. C'était une situation terriblement embarrassante, mais aussi très cliché, ce qui lui permis de se reprendre en secouant la tête.

\- Je... Désolé, je passerais plus tard !

Sur ces quelques mots bégayés timidement, il ramassa ses affaires et pris la fuite, plus rouge que la robe de mage de son dad. En revenant au camp, son groupe se demanda ce qui lui était arrivé pour être dans un état pareil. L'arrivé d'Alwin répondit vite à toutes leurs interrogations, et les deux se firent plus que charrier. Tegwen préféra échapper à la situation en allant se laver, cherchant à décompresser pour se reprendre. Seulement, même en s'immergeant totalement, il ne parvint pas à se calmer.

En entendant un mouvement trahissant une présence le rejoignant, il sortie la tête de l'eau en se mettant sur la défensive, les iris rouge sang. L'intrus leva les mains en l'air en bondissant en arrière, la panique se lisant sur ses traits altiers : Géode.

\- Wow ! Calme, mec ! C'est moi !

\- Préviens-moi, alors, j'ai faillit te tuer !

\- Ce serait de famille, pouffa le lycanthrope.

Tegwen soupira en fermant les yeux, puis s'assit sur une roche pour avoir de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Son ami commença à se savonner, peinant à bien mouiller ses cheveux formant comme une crinière de lion. Ils étaient aussi épais que étonnamment imperméable ; peut-être que cette étrange capacité venait du fait qu'il était à moitié loup.

\- Sinon, ça roule entre toi et monsieur l'Apollon ?

\- De quoi je me mêle..., bafouilla le mage du sang en détournant le regard, les joues écarlates alors que les images de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt lui revenaient.

\- On suit tous votre histoire, et puis, faut bien que ton père ait quelques détails !

\- De toute façon, dad et papa ne sont pas au courant qu'Alwin est avec nous ! Alors je n'ai pas à dire quoi que ce soit !

Un lourd silence attira de nouveau les yeux exorbités d'angoisse du jeune Wang sur le sorcier qui était visiblement très mal à l'aise, s'occupant faussement à se laver les mains. Le savon lui échappa, et il paniqua en essayant de le rattraper. Il finit par tomber face la première dans l'eau avec le moins de grâce possible en poussant un cri peu viril. La scène réussi à arracher un fou rire à son ami qui dû se tenir le ventre.

Géode, une fois remonté à la surface avec son savon, le dévisagea. Il était toujours très embarrassé par ses maladresse. Certes, il en faisait moins avec le temps, mais elles restaient nombreuses et désespérantes. Vexé, il lança son savon sur la berge, avant de se jeter sur son partenaire pour le balancer dans l'eau. Encore en plein rire, Tegwen but un peu la tasse et toussa, mais ne se calma pas pour autant, alors il fut généreusement éclaboussé.

Plus loin, derrière les roches que tous devaient contourner pour accéder à la rivière, Alwin venait d'arriver, et la scène ne lui plu que très peu. Il dévisagea le duo qui s'amusait dans l'eau, puis fit demi-tour en marchant vite, et serrant les poings. Lorsqu'il revint au campement, les filles arrêtèrent la séance de coiffure comique sur Kaly pour le regarder avec surprise. Elles ne s'attendaient pas à le voir revenir aussi vite.

\- T'as déjà fini de lui parler ? lança la demi-sirène.

\- Nan, il était occupé.

La réponse claquante et sèche ne donna aucune envie aux sœurs de continuer la conversation. Il semblait furieux, et quelque part, il leur faisait un peu peur. Elles ne l'avaient encore jamais vu comme ça. L'ambiance fut froide et pesante, jusqu'à l'arrivé des deux autres garçons qui plaisantaient encore entre eux.

Comme il était trop gêné pour croiser les yeux de son premier amant, Tegwen préféra mettre Géode et une certaine distance entre Alwin et lui. Il parla donc à son ami, riant alors qu'il se faisait un peu pousser par ce dernier. C'est en voyant l'expression du nordien se durcir plus encore que les frangines comprirent la nature du problème : la jalousie. Si Liebel se sentit un peu démunie face à la situation, Kaly pouffa vicieusement en jubilant.

Même si elle voulait que son frère et ce type soient rapidement réuni, la situation était loin d'être ennuyante. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des réactions de ses parents face à la jalousie, la possessivité les poussant à commettre des actes parfois irréfléchis. C'est donc avec hâte qu'elle attendait les prochains événements. Ce malentendu allait être très amusant.


	17. Chapter 16

Oh-ayoooo !

Merci pour les reviews sur les chapitres précédents ! Alors déjà pardon à tous ceux qui attendaient ce chapitre avec impatience, jusqu'à oublié l'existence de cette fanfics tellement il a été long à venir xD Alors non seulement panne d'inspi, mais en plus j'avais ma rentré universitaire incertaine à préparer ! Maintenant j'ai tout : l'inscription, l'appart, les assurances, et même le chat~

J'espère donc que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, et que retrouver cette série vous fera grandement plaisir~

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et un bon grignotage~

* * *

« _On a pas encore trouvé le codex, mais on a de source sûr trois contrebandiers qui l'ont vu et transportés. Après un interrogatoire adéquate, ils ont daignés de nous dire où ils ont déposé le colis. On va donc vers le sud, et on doit passé par la forêt d'Emmeraude. Ça ne nous enchante pas, et t'imagine bien comment ton père râle à ce propos. Grunlek sent néanmoins qu'on se rapproche, et que la piste est fraîche, donc on a bon espoir de pouvoir remettre la main dessus, après, comment le contenir, on verra ça sur place._

 _Je vous laisse, et j'espère avoir vite de vos nouvelles, vous nous manquez. Dad._

 _Ok les morveux, ont déconne plus ! Votre père a été trop clément, donc maintenant on va procéder différemment : Déjà de 1) Ce petit fumier va quitter le groupe avec l'autre clébard ! De 2) Les deux ont pas intérêt à toucher le cul de l'un d'entre vous ! Et de 3) Si ils tentent quoi que ce soit, je les défonce à coup de bouclier, c'est clair ?! Maintenant vous cherchez les abrutis qui ont commencé ce merdier et vous rentrez fissa !_

 _Signé Théo que t'as intérêt à écouter, sirène de mes deux._ »

Kaly rit avec amertume et insolence. Cela faisait bien deux fois qu'elle recevait ce genre de message de la part du paladin sur-protecteur. Balthazar avait laissé tomber, sachant parfaitement que s'il disait quoi que ce soit, ses enfants feraient automatiquement l'inverse. Par contre, Théo espérait visiblement naïvement qu'ils lui obéiraient.

La jeune fille en avait assez de ses ordres sans aucun sens. Elle était tout de même assez grande pour savoir ce qui était bon pour elle ! Elle avait longuement appris sur les routes et savait parfaitement se débrouiller. Les temps avaient changé depuis que ses parents avaient débuté, il fallait donc évoluer avec et non rester dans l'ancienne école. Elle les trouvait d'un ridicule désarmant.

Elle brûla le papier une fois que Liebel l'ait lu, ayant également levé les yeux au ciel sous le message de leur père. Alwin était à côté d'elle, et étudiait une carte faite de mémoire, c'était mieux que rien, et il espérait trouver le chemin le plus sécurisé possible. Il était néanmoins déconcentré par Géode qui taquinait Tegwen sans interruption.

C'était évident que la scène ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais il rongeait son frein pour ne rien dire. Kaly aimait voir sa jalousie, et attendait avec impatience que l'orage éclate. Sa sœur, à son contraire, s'en fichait pas mal, elle voulait surtout que leur frère soit heureux.

\- Bon, on y va ? Tous le monde à tout ? lança Alwin en se levant presque d'un bon une fois que les autres garçons eurent fini de faire leurs sacs.

\- Oui, tout est prêt, ne tardons pas, répondit le mage du sang en éteignant le petit feu en le couvrant de terre du pied.

Le nordien incita le groupe à avancer, mais coupa la route à Géode, qui suivait Tegwen, en le fusillant du regard. Surpris, le lycanthrope se tourna vers les filles qui tapèrent amicalement son épaule en le dépassant. Laissant tomber pour le moment, il haussa les épaules et leur emboîta le pas. Il ne s'en faisait pas vraiment. Après tout, une fois qu'ils se connaîtront mieux, les tensions devraient disparaître.

La forêt avait une atmosphère chargée, tous se sentant mal à l'aise en marchant entre les bambous. Les bruits de la faunes étaient totalement différents pour les frangins et leur ami, ils n'étaient pas du tout habitués à les entendre. Bien qu'inquiet, car perdu dans cet inconnu, ils firent confiance à leur guide et le suivirent sans bronché. Du moins, tout ce passait bien jusqu'à présent.

\- Oh.

Tous regardèrent devant eux, admirant encore le paysage, pour voir que le pont gigantesque était écroulé. Le bois et la pierre s'arrêtaient après un mètre et le ravin était bien trop grand pour qu'ils pensent à franchir le reste de distance d'un saut. En regardant en bas, dans l'espoir de pouvoir y passer, ils découvrirent une cascade bruyante et des rochers aux angles raides et peu accueillant.

\- Bon..., souffla Kaly en se frottant la nuque avant de refaire son demi-chignon presque défait. Une idée ?

\- Géode, tu penses pouvoir invoquer de la glace par un sort ? Ou de quoi cristallisé l'eau de Kaly ?

\- J'ai renoncé à invoquer un autre élément que le mien, c'est un peu trop dangereux, pâlit son ami qui leva les mains en signe de défense.

\- Ce con serait capable de nous figer dans un glacier, mauvaise idée, pesta la demi-sirène en se récoltant un regard vexé du concerné.

\- _On peut le contourner ?_ demanda Liebel, retranscrite par son frère.

\- C'est possible, répondit Alwin avant de grimacer. J'espère juste qu'on ne tombera pas sur quelque chose d'imprévu.

\- On tombera dessus, firent les autres en cœur avec fatalité.

Toujours aussi surpris qu'ils se sentent si peu chanceux, le nordien prit les devant en les dévisageant un peu. Il n'aimait pas aller en dehors des sentiers battus, l'angoisse serrant ses tripes sous le risque du danger. Il ne connaissait pas le terrain en dehors du chemin habituellement pratiqué, alors il avançait désagréablement à l'aveugle.

Ils marchèrent un très long moment, et finirent par s'arrêter pour manger un peu et se reposer. Un silence de plomb pesait sur le groupe. L'environnement hostile et les questionnements sur leur quête ne laissaient que peu de place à la conversation. En reprenant la route, ils se disputèrent à nouveau sur la direction à prendre, chacun ayant un sens de l'orientation propre à lui. Personne n'écoutait Liebel, et Alwin était fatigué de voir les autres si obtus à tout raisonnement.

Finalement, et bien que difficilement, ils se mirent d'accord sur une direction à prendre. L'ambiance n'était pas revenu, et personne ne parlait, écoutant les bruits au alentour tandis qu'ils étaient à cran. Ce fut un élément différent qui attira leur attention une heure plus tard.

Au travers de la sylve, des pierres polies et imbriquées étaient visibles au loin, alors ils s'échangèrent un regard. Tous étant curieux, ils s'en approchèrent pour découvrir des ruines elfiques, les surprenant. D'après l'histoire, les Elfes étaient essentiellement présent dans le cratère, et c'est justement l'installation des humains qui avait fait la première grande guerre des races.

Ils se dispersèrent pour étudier le lieu, et voir si quelque chose était récupérable pour être utilisé ou vendu. Les décombres ne leurs offrirent pas grand chose, le site étant visiblement très anciens, trop pour avoir pu conserver quoi que ce soit. Ce fut Géode qui, en trébuchant, tomba sur un glyphe. La magie enfin révélée put être ressentie par tous, et ils s'approchèrent pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- On dirait une sorte de serrure, signa Liebel.

\- Alors ça veut dire que personne n'est encore entrée, jubila Kaly. Et qu'une tonne de richesse nous attendent~

\- Je ne crois pas que toucher à quelque chose d'ancien, et surtout elfique, soit une réelle bonne idée..., rétorqua Tegwen.

\- Je suis plutôt de son avis, approuva Alwin. On ferait bien de continuer notre chemin avant d'avoir des ennuis.

\- Mais non, si on entre le bon truc, aucun piège ne se déclenchera ! soupira la rouquine, agacée.

\- Pousse-toi que je vois ça ! fit Géode avec enthousiasme.

Ils craignaient qu'il loupe son coup, mais c'était le seul qui possédaient des connaissances magiques suffisantes. Les jeunes gens se tinrent donc prêt à intervenir si quelque chose tournait mal. Des volutes éthériques s'évaporèrent des paumes du lycanthrope qui psalmodiait dans une langue inconnue. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en devenant blanc, et des fils d'énergie relièrent le glyphe à ses mains. Les nuances d'or et d'argent se mêlèrent au vert anis, prenant en intensité un moment avant que le saut ne se brise. Le symbole sur le mur s'effaça, et les briques émirent un son, la pierre bougeant légèrement avant que de la poussière ne s'en échappe.

Les briques se mirent alors à bouger une à une, Géode retrouvant son apparence normale en se redressant avec fierté. Le passage se dévoila finalement, mais il ne fut pas à la hauteur des espérances du groupe. Tout était enseveli sous la terre, ou bien la pierre s'était effondrée, il était donc impossible de descendre.

\- Alors ça, c'est naze..., souffla Kaly en se frottant la nuque, aussi déçue que Géode.

\- Adieux la richesse, renchéri ce dernier, boudeur, en tapant dans un caillou du bout du pied.

\- Pour une fois que tu ne t'étais pas foiré en plus !

\- La vie m'en veut...

\- Bon maintenant que vous avez terminé, peut-on partir ? plaida Tegwen, mal à l'aise en ces lieux dangereux.

La guerrière râla copieusement en laissant dramatiquement sa tête tombée en arrière alors qu'elle pivotait. Tous se figèrent soudainement, entendant un pas lourd s'appuyer sur les décombres, venant vers eux. Ils sortirent armes et magie, se positionnant comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire pour attendre l'ennemi. Ce dernier semblait grand, et lourd, sa respiration rauque et profonde les figeant de crainte. Une silhouette massive s'étira sur le sol, et fit reculer les jeunes gens de frayeur.

\- Oh merde... On s'est perdu plus loin que prévu..., annonça Alwin.

Ses camarades comprirent vite de quoi il parlait lorsque les deux énormes sabots de la créature bipède furent visible. Musclée, et haute de cinq mètres, elle était couverte de peinture tribale et avait une lourde masse dans ses mains. Un bouc était présent sur son menton, rendant sa mâchoire plus carré et large qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Entre ses naseaux, un énorme anneau d'or bougeait avec son souffle. Ses iris de feu étaient fixés sur le groupe, les yeux écrasés par les sourcils brillaient de fureur. Ses énormes cornes, torsadant légèrement, pointaient vers l'arrière, ajoutant un cachet démoniaque à son apparence déjà effrayante.

Personne n'osa bouger, pétrifié alors qu'ils étaient impressionnés par la créature. Le destin décida de les secouer, et le minotaure se mit à hurler en courant vers eux. Il était rapide, et ne laissa pas d'autre choix aux jeunes que de se disperser pour éviter son coup de masse.

Il avait l'avantage du terrain, déjà habitué à vivre en ces lieux, et était terriblement rapide en plus d'être fort : ils ne pouvaient pas fuir. Forcés de combattre, les mages envoyèrent plusieurs sorts, cherchant à voir lequel marcherait le mieux. Lorsque le mage de sang essaya également, l'amulette païenne autour du coup de la bête s'illumina, la protégeant. Le minotaure n'énerva, ne ressentant absolument pas la foudre qui le toucha à deux reprises, et se mit à hurler vers Géode avant de le charger.

Le garçon voulut sauter sur le côté mais glissa sur les pierres déjà écroulées qui se dérobaient sous ses pieds. Il crut bien que son heure avait sonné, mais ceux possédant une lame lui vinrent en aide. Tegwen entailla le mollet, et Alwin la cuisse de l'autre jambe. La peau était dure et incroyablement épaisse, ils n'allaient pas blesser la créature aussi facilement. Cette dernière ne s'arrêta pas dans sa course, fixé sur le lycanthrope qui, dans la panique ne pensa même pas à se transformer.

Ce fut Kaly qui vola à son secoure en sautant sur la tête du minotaure, et lui creva un œil avec la dague qu'elle gardait à sa botte. La bête hurla de douleur en déviant sa trajectoire, et secoua la tête pour désarçonner la jeune fille qui tomba lourdement au sol. Elle fonça dans un mur et se prit de lourdes pierres sur le dessus du crâne, mais ses cornes protégèrent sa nuque. Néanmoins sonnée, elle dû s'arrêter une seconde pour reprendre ses esprits.

Le groupe en profita pour récupérer tout le monde et essayer de s'enfuir en s'enfonçant entre la sylve. Rapidement, le minotaure se remit à leur poursuite, furieux, son hurlement de guerre et de rage raisonnant dans toute la forêt. Ils n'avaient clairement pas le niveau pour abattre une telle créature faite pour le combat. Si même le katana de Tegwen ne passait pas sa peau, alors ils avaient peu de chance de la blesser. Balthazar avait répondu à leurs questions sur les points faibles d'un tel adversaire en une réponse : la fuite. Finalement, ils allaient l'écouter.

Le minotaure perdait en vitesse à charger les gros arbres, qu'il arrivait à coucher par sa force démesurée, alors la distance entre lui et les adolescents se creusa. Malheureusement pour ces derniers, ils arrivèrent sur un coin plus dégagé, les troncs bien plus espacés les un des autres. Ils angoissèrent en continuant d'aller tout droit, les enfants électriques foudroyant des arbres pour tenter de faire des barrages.

Ils gagnèrent un peu de temps précieux, mais la course de la créature semblait inarrêtable. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un son aquatique, et eurent la même idée. Ils s'y dirigèrent et parvinrent à une rivière dont le courant était rapide, mais pas assez fort pour les emporter. Ils la suivirent pour se rapprocher de la cascade qu'ils pouvaient entendre, la bête toujours à leur trousse et faisant voler les arbres en éclat en hurlant.

Ses pas lourds faisaient trembler la terre, et les déséquilibrant légèrement, mais l'adrénaline et la peur leurs permirent de continuer. Kaly passa devant ses amis, et se prépara à utiliser ses dons au minimum. Si elle forçait, elle se transformera et sera plus un poids qu'une aide. Le minotaure gagna du terrain sur la bande, mais alors qu'il donna un coup de masse à l'horizontal, tous sautèrent de la cascade. Ils furent rattrapés par des filets d'eau tenus par l'esprit de la rouquine, et leur adversaire chuta en hurlant de rage, se faisant engloutir par les tumultes aqueux.

Encore tremblant et secoués par la frayeur, ils fixèrent la surface secouée de remous pour s'assurer que la bête ne remontait pas. Elle n'allait très certainement pas mourir noyée, mais serait au moins emporté loin d'eux. Soulagés de ne rien voir, ils remontèrent un à un, s'entraidant à grimper les roches humides tandis que Kaly séparait le courant. Une fois sur la berge, ils s'écroulèrent et reprirent leurs souffles. Les émotions redescendirent, et les nerfs se relâchèrent, les faisant tous exploser de rire en criant de joie.

\- Oh putain ! Je vous propose de ne jamais, **jamais** , recommencé, ça marche ? lança Kaly, épuisée psychiquement.

\- Pas de soucie !

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Jamais, plus jamais...

Ils s'autorisèrent une petite pause, les jambes encore tremblantes et faibles par l'effort sur-humain qu'elles avaient dû produire. Les frangins s'accordèrent sur le fait de tout raconter à leur Dad qui ferait assurément une crise cardiaque à la lecture de leur lettre. Imaginer la tête qu'il ferait, mais la fierté de Théo, les firent jubiler par avance.

Le crépuscule commençant à s'installer, les couleurs orangés pointant à l'horizon, ils restèrent sur place pour monter un camp. Comme ils étaient profondément enfoncés dans la forêt, ils purent faire un feu. Détendus, l'humour et la bonne humeur revint dans le groupe. Kaly et Géode s'occupèrent de pêcher quelques poissons, mais passèrent plus de temps à s'arroser et se rouler dans l'eau en se battant, qu'à attraper quelque chose. La confrontation comique fit néanmoins rire les trois autres qui s'occupaient de s'installer confortablement.

Protégés par le feuillage dense des arbres en bordure de rive, ils ne craignirent pas d'être surpris par une pluie soudaine. Alwin leur avait dit que le temps était plutôt capricieux et lunatique par ici, alors ils s'attendaient à voir du soleil le matin, et un orage à midi.

Les poissons enfin attrapés purent être rôtis, et tous se régalèrent en plaisantant. Le ciel était dégagé, et leur offrit un magnifique spectacle. Liebel étudia attentivement le placement des étoiles, découvrant des constellations plus visible en dehors du cratère. Normalement, il lui aurait fallut un télescope pour pouvoir les observer. Désormais, c'était plutôt celles qu'elle voyaient habituellement qu'elle ne pourrait voir qu'avec un appareil adéquate. Elle était fascinée par ce détail, et n'hésita pas à prendre des notes pour pouvoir en discuter avec son père érudit.

Les tours de gardes distribués, ceux le pouvant allèrent dormir. Alwin fut le deuxième à surveiller le camp à la suite de Tegwen. Profitant de ce moment de tranquillité, le nordien prit la main du mage. Tous deux apprécièrent la chaleur de l'autre en silence, caressant leurs doigts tendrement. Le guerrier s'assit sur une pierre, le surélevant un peu, et l'héritier des Wangs vint se reposer contre lui, posant sa tête sur sa hanche. Lentement, il s'endormit, sentant son cœur battre chaleureusement, ses doigts toujours prisonniers de ceux de l'autre.

Son amant le sentit sombrer dans le sommeil, et ne résista pas à toucher ses longues mèches détachées pour la nuit. La douceur le fit sourire : il adorait la chevelure de son partenaire. De crainte de le réveiller, il n'alla pas plus loin que quelques effleurements, et écarta sa paume. Certain d'être le seul encore debout, il sortit son médaillon en métal inoxydable de sa blouse clair. C'était un dragon enroulé autour de lui même, les ailes déployées. En passant son pouces sur la surface, des zébrures sanguines s'illuminèrent magiquement avant de disparaître. Il serra le pendentif dans son poing et fixa le ciel.

\- Bientôt mon frère... Nous serons réuni...


End file.
